TLH: Protegiendo Lo Importante 2
by Adarkan
Summary: Han pasado 2 años y medio desde la desaparición de Lana. Los miembros restantes de la familia se reúnen en el bosque para preparar el ritual y devolver a su forma original a sus dos miembros perdidos. Acompáñenlos en esta nueva historia en un mundo de celos, magia, descubrimiento y nuevas experiencias. (Doy aviso que posiblemente el fic tenga escenas de categoría 16)
1. El ritual - 2 años y medio después

La familia Loud se encontraba descargando las diversas cosas de vanzilla, todos habían estado ansiando este gran día. A varios miembros les costó aceptar las explicaciones que Lola, Lucy y Lisa les habían indicado, pero ahora todos estaban ansiosos de poder ver nuevamente a sus hijos o hermanos.

Aunque es cierto que se turnaban para llevarles comida cada semana, únicamente los habían visto como lobos, no han podido contemplar sus transformaciones durante la luna llena debido a la escuela o a las noches lluviosas que impedían que la luna se viese.

En cambio hoy, toda la familia había pedido vacaciones de sus trabajos o excedencia en el colegio por ir a visitar a un familiar enfermo. Todos ayudaban cargando las mesas plegables que utilizarían para cenar, así como los materiales para el ritual. Haiku era la encargada de indicar en donde debían poner cada cosa.

Lisa: Aunque he aceptado el hecho de que nuestros hermanos son ahora unidades cánidas, sigo sin estar segura de que esta pantomima circense de ingredientes estrafalarios y harina sea efectivo.

Haiku: Que tu no creas en el poder de las almas, no impide que sea efectivo. La magia no es algo que podrías llegar a explicar.

Lisa: Grrr... sigo pensando que nuestros padres debieron haberme permitido seguir experimentando para conseguir la mutación de un animal a un cuerpo humano. No estaba tan lejos de lograrlo.

Lucy: ...¿Después del incidente de Bun-bun?... Aquella chica nos trajo muchos problemas para capturarla...

Lynn (tomada de la mano de Lucy): Es cierto, corría y saltaba un montón y solo quería saber donde estaba su "amado Lincoln". Suerte que la atrapamos y la volviste a dejar como el peluche que era.

Lisa: Admito que fue un error el no haber preparado medidas de contención, pero no podéis negar que el experimento fue un éxito.

Suspiro general.

Lori y Luna habían terminado de esparcir la harina formando un enorme circulo en el claro del bosque. Luan resistía las ganas de estampar el saco de harina abierto en la cara de alguna de sus hermanas, se notaba que había recuperado su extraño sentido del humor. Ella y Lola se encargaron de dibujar la estrella y el circulo central. Esta vez debía ser mas grande, pues serian 2 los que estarían en el centro.

Lucy y Lynn se separaron para ir poniendo los cuencos con los diversos ingredientes según les indicaba Haiku, justo cuando estaban poniendo los últimos cuencos una pareja de lobos apareció. Un gran lobo blanco acompañado de una joven loba de pelaje rubio que llevaba una ajada gorra roja en su boca. Fueron a recibirlos y a abrazarlos con cuidado de no estropear el circulo del ritual.

Puesto que aun era temprano se pusieron a cenar todos juntos los platos que el Sr. Lynn había preparado, en esta ocasión preparó los que recordaba eran los platos favoritos de Lincoln y Lana. Todos cenaron muy animados con ganas ya de que sus hermanos regresasen a su forma habitual y ver como se transformaban.

Cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer Lucy y Haiku guiaron a la pareja de lobos hasta el centro donde les pincharon un poco una de las patas para derramar unas gotas de su sangre en unos cuencos que dejaron delante de ellos.

Lucy: ...bien, ahora no os mováis hasta que finalice el ritual...

Haiku: Nosotras os diremos cuando podéis abandonar el centro.

Toda la familia se puso fuera del circulo rodeándolo, cada uno con una vela y un trozo de papel donde indicaba el conjuro a recitar. Por su parte Rita y el Sr. Lynn también cargaban con ropa para sus hijos, pues ya les había advertido Lucy que volverían como dios los trajo al mundo.

A una señal de la gótica se pusieron a recitar el hechizo mientras esperaban que la luna azul se abriese paso entre los arboles del bosque. Incluso Lisa entonaba el hechizo con ganas deseando que sus teorías fuesen falsas y la magia de verdad existiera.

La familia no se fijó, pero ambos lobos pudieron ver como una figura oscura los miraba desde la arboleda cercana, reconocieron a Fenrir y jurarían que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su hocico. Ambos inclinaron sus cabezas en gesto de agradecimiento a la guardiana del bosque.

Cuando la luna bañó los cuerpos de los dos lobos ambos empezaron a tener espasmos y a retorcerse mientras su pelaje se desprendía de sus cuerpos. Ambos intentaban con todas sus fuerzas el no salirse del circulo que les rodeaba, pero les resultaba difícil. De los cuencos donde habían depositado su sangre una niebla rojiza empezó a salir y a envolverlos. A medio proceso de la transformación ambos se abrazaron mutuamente resistiendo el resto de cambios. La niebla que los rodeaba cambió gradualmente hasta adoptar un color azul y empezar a disiparse mostrando a la feliz pareja. Las plumas e ingredientes del resto de cuencos salieron volando rodeando a la pareja hasta finalmente acabar depositados a su alrededor formando un nuevo circulo. La familia se quedó boquiabierta al ver de nuevo a sus hermanos, solo que se encontraban algo diferentes a lo que esperaban.

Lincoln era mucho mas alto de lo que esperaban, pero el mayor cambio estaba en Lana. Había dejado de ser una niña pequeña y era tan alta como Lynn y parecía mucho mas desarrollada incluso que Luna. Ante la sorpresa general el Sr. Lynn intentó romper el hielo.

Sr. Lynn: Bueno, ya los tenemos aquí. Espero que no nos hayan traído cachorros. Jejeje

Lana (con los mofletes hinchados): Pues no. Por mas que se lo pedí a Lincoln, no ha querido, dice que esperemos a ser mayores.

La sonrisa del padre se quedó congelada en su cara ante el comentario de su hija y todos los miraban con la boca abierta.

Lincoln: Creo que no ha sido la mejor forma de decírselo, Lana... Bueno, familia, se que es algo que les parecerá raro, pero Lana y yo nos queremos.

Rita: Esto es...

Lisa: Algo previsible. Después de todo han pasado mas de dos años únicamente con la compañía diaria del otro.

Las hermanas no sabían como reaccionar, todas miraban boquiabiertas, menos Lola que los miraba enfadada y Haiku que se encontraba detrás de los jóvenes y no podía apartar la mirada del trasero del peliblanco mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Lucy: ...bueno, ya pueden moverse...

Lily: ¿Ese es mi hermanito?... esta bien dotado...

Lynn (tapándole los ojos): Mejor tu no mires peque.

Algo nerviosas por la revelación de que sus hermanos eran pareja las hermanas se acercaron, las únicas que no mostraban cambios de actitud eran Lucy y Lisa. Se abrazaron todos juntos mientras los padres seguían en shock. Tras un rato, la pareja se separó de sus hermanas. Lincoln se acercó a Haiku y le dio un fuerte abrazo por un lado.

Lincoln: Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, eres una amiga genial.

Haiku: Esto... Lincoln... sabes que estas...

Lana se unió al abrazo de su hermano desde el otro lado dejando a la gótica en medio con el rostro cada vez mas rojo.

Lana: Si, muchísimas gracias Haiku.

Ambos se pusieron a frotar sus caras contra la de la pálida chica, que se encontraba totalmente roja. Aquello seria algo normal si aun fuesen lobos, pero tener a dos personas desnudas frotando su rostro contra el de ella hacia que toda la sangre le subiese a la cabeza. En poco tiempo acabó derrumbándose en el suelo mareada del calor de sus propias mejillas.

Rita: Bueno, de lo otro ya hablaremos en casa, ahora pónganse algo de ropa.

Rita le tendió a Lincoln ropa nueva que habían comprado para el, aunque le venia algo apretada y la camisa no cerraba, pero por el momento estaba cubierto.

Sr. Lynn: Creo que aquí tenemos un problema...

También habían comprado ropa nueva para Lana, pero habían tomado las medidas de Lola y no le entraba nada de lo que traían.

Lola: Eso no es justo... ¿Como has crecido tanto?

Lana: Y yo que se. Puede que tu te hayas quedado canija. Jajajaja

Lisa: Creo que al pasar tanto tiempo como entes cánidos su edad haya avanzado mas de lo que debería si hubiesen permanecido como humanos. A demás, los cachorros de Cannis Lupus crecen mas rápido y su velocidad de crecimiento decrece una vez han alcanzado cierta edad.

Luan: Entonces, ¿nuestro VIEJITO hermano es ahora un vejestorio? Jejejeje. ¿Lo entienden?

Lori: No Luan, pero son mayores de lo que deberían. Creo que a eso se refiere Lisa.

Lisa: Exacto unidad fraternal mayor. Si mis cálculos son correctos, Lincoln podría ser de la edad de Luan mientras que Lana creo que equipara su edad a la de Lynn. Pero deberé realizarles algunas pruebas para confirmarlo.

Lana (emocionada): ¿Lo has oído Zeusito? Tendré que esperar menos para nuestros cachorros.

Sr. Lynn (nervioso): Hemos dicho que de eso ya hablaremos en casa. Pero no podemos llevarte por ahí desnuda.

Luna: Tranqui, dad. Toma esto Lana.

Luna se quita su camiseta y se la da a Lana, al ponérsela le viene bien pero sigue necesitando unos pantalones. También se puso su gorra roja tras ajustarla, pero esta aun contaba con la visera rota por la dentellada de Lincoln.

Lana: Me aprieta un poco, ¿tu iras en sostén?

Luna (algo molesta): No pasa nada, si me preguntan diré que es un bikini. Y perdona si "te aprieta" vaca lechera...

Lynn: Para el pantalón déjame a mi.

Lynn se quita sus pantalones de chándal y se los extiende a Lana.

Lynn: Por suerte llevaba debajo mis shorts. Así que no hay problema.

Tras ponerse ambos la ropa se dieron todos un abrazo familiar, en esta ocasión también participaron los padres y Haiku que se encontraba mas cómoda al verlos vestidos. Acto seguido se pusieron a recogerlo todo.

Lucy: ...¿ves como la magia si que existe?...

Lisa: Por el momento puede que solo sea influjo lunar, hasta mañana no podré creerlo del todo. Aunque he de decir que ver esa transformación hace que quiera darte la razón.

Durante el viaje de vuelta, vanzilla estaba al completo como hacia tiempo que no lo estaba, todos los asientos estaban ocupados ya que Haiku se quedaría a pasar la noche con la familia para no preocupar a sus padres.

Lola: Haiku, no tuve oportunidad de preguntarte, pero ¿Tus padres son ricos? Tienen un coche fantástico.

Haiku: Mi padre es modelo de trajes y mi madre crea esculturas de chatarra que están expuestas en diversos museos. El dinero no nos supone un problema.

Ya en casa de la familia Loud los padres enviaron a sus hijas a dormir para hablar con la pareja, se encontraban contrariados, aunque las razones que los habían juntado hacían que no pudiesen negarse. Pero cada vez que los veían cogidos de las manos se les erizaba los pelos de la nuca.

Sr. Lynn: Primero de todo, bienvenidos hijos. Estamos contentísimos que estéis de vuelta con la familia.

Rita: Si, estamos muy contentos de ver que las fantasías que nos contaron Lucy, Lola y Lisa eran verdad. Pero queremos hablar con vosotros de... de...

Sr. Lynn: Bueno... De lo que queremos hablar es... de...

Lana: Puedes decirlo claro papá. De nuestra relación. No os gusta que estemos enamorados.

Rita: !LANA¡ Bueno, si, a ver. ¿Saben que es el incesto?

Lincoln/Lana: No

Sr. Lynn: Bueno, veremos, es algo que esta mal visto y penado en muchos de los estados. Es cuando dos miembros de la misma familia...

Rita: ...cuando dos miembros de la misma familia, mantienen relaciones.

Lincoln: Pero nosotros no hemos tenido "relaciones"

Lana: Aun...

EL Sr. Lynn se palmeó la frente ante el comentario de Lana.

Rita: *buf* Entendemos que os queréis mucho, pero tenéis que comprender que es algo mal visto, no es natural.

Los jóvenes bajaban su mirada apenados ante las palabras de sus padres, pero una voz les hizo levantar la vista nuevamente.

Lisa: Eso son simples estándares sociales que se han impuesto en la actualidad. En la época medieval resultaba de lo mas normal. Incluso nuestro propio país tubo su época de crecimiento gracias al incesto entre familiares.

Sr. Lynn: ¡LISA DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN TU CUARTO!

Lisa: Lamento la intrusión unidad paternal, pero si hablamos de cosas científicas, como el incesto, debo meterme en medio.

Lana: ¿Como que científicas?

Lisa: Básicamente nuestros padres mas que a la relación de ustedes dos, tienen miedo por sus futuros nietos.

Rita: Bueno, no es solo eso. Tampoco nos gusta que tus dos hermanos sean pareja...

Lisa: ¿Y que piensan hacer? Oponerse a su sensación de endorfinas segregadas por la presencia del otro solo resultaría en un rechazo instintivo que podría procurar una emancipación anticipada del hogar familiar.

Lincoln: Ehhh... ¿Soy el único que no lo ha entendido?

El resto: NOOO

Lisa (rodando los ojos): Que estando enamorados, si les pretendéis prohibir su relación, podrían decidir escapar de casa. Después de todo ya han pasado 2 años y medio viviendo juntos lejos del entorno familiar.

La pareja se abrazó mutuamente ante las palabras de apoyo de la joven científica de 8 años. Los padres cruzaron miradas pensando en lo que decía su hija. Solo con la mirada, el matrimonio se entendió y lanzó un profundo suspiro.

Sr. Lynn: Bueno, no querríamos que tras volver a reunirnos se marchasen nuevamente.

Rita: Supongo que podemos dar una oportunidad a la relación, pero si en algún momento sienten algo por otra persona, considérenlo como una señal de que deberían estar con esa otra persona y no relacionándose entre ustedes.

Lincoln: Lo entendemos.

Lana: Eso no pasará, nos queremos demasiado.

Sr. Lynn: Y ahí viene el siguiente punto, en el caso de que su relación sea duradera y quieran tener descendencia en algún momento... he leído en muchas revistas que hay posibilidades muy elevadas que sus hijos salgan con problemas o malformaciones.

Lisa: Lamento interrumpir nuevamente, pero eso solo son cotilleos de revistas dando razón a los estándares sociales. En verdad todo es cuestión de los genes de los participantes. Esto se explica porque el 50% de los que poseemos provienen de la madre y el otro 50% del padre, y se calcula que entre un 8% a 10% de estos genes están dañados o defectuosos, aunque no lo manifestemos, entonces, los individuos que pertenecen a un misma familia presentan mayor probabilidad de compartir el mismo gen defectuoso y transmitido a sus hijos. Para que estos genes defectuosos se manifiesten necesitan estar presente en partida doble, es decir, solo si ambos padres son portadores, de la alteración, y esto es lo que sucede con la unión entre familiares.

Rita: Creo que eso ha sido demasiada información para mi...

Lincoln: Creo que quiere decir que si nuestros genes no tienen defectos, esto no afectaría a nuestra "posible" descendencia.

Lana: A nuestros hijos, Zeusito. Dilo claro.

Lincoln: Vale, como tu digas Lanita.

Ambos se dan un corto beso en la boca, a sus padres se le vuelven a erizar los pelos de la nuca, pero no dicen nada al respecto.

Lisa: Técnicamente es imposible el tener genes perfectos, por ejemplo, el pelo blanco de Lincoln se puede considerar una deformación genética, así como los dientes frontales salidos de los que muchos miembros de la familia han sufrido y se ha tenido que corregir con aparatos bucales.

Lincoln (triste): ¿Entonces hay muchas probabilidades de que tengan problemas?

Lisa: Si la media de descendencia con problemas entre parejas de distinta sangre es sobre un 7% mis cálculos en base a los últimos análisis que les realicé seria de un 11%. Es algo mayor, pero lejos de los valores que muestran en revistas de cotilleos donde aseguran que las posibilidades son de entre un 25 y un 40%... - mirando a otro lado - que descerebrados los que publican esas cosas.

Los padres lanzan un suspiro de derrota.

Rita: Bueno, como hemos dicho, les permitiremos seguir su relación. Pero con la condición que hemos hablado.

Sr. Lynn: Pero mantengan las muestras de afecto al mínimo delante nuestro, nos costará acostumbrarnos. Y procuren que fuera de casa tampoco los vean o no sepan que son hermanos.

Lana (feliz): ¡Gracias papis!

Lincoln (sonriendo): Tendremos mucho cuidado, se lo aseguramos.

Lisa: Bien, entonces les acompañaré a sus habitaciones, mañana les realizaré unas pruebas para determinar la edad real que han adoptado sus cuerpos.

Rita: Y también iremos a comprar algo de ropa nueva, creo que necesitarán renovar todo el armario.

Los tres hermanos subieron a su habitación, pero en el pasillo estaban el resto de hermanas que silenciosamente felicitaron a Lisa y alzaron sus pulgares a la feliz pareja y se dieron abrazos para después ir cada uno a su cuarto, solo que Lola no llegó a ver entrar a su recién recuperada gemela. Esta entró en el cuarto de Lincoln para dormir juntos como estaban habituados.

* * *

**Pues aquí dejamos el primer capitulo de la nueva temporada. Leni aun tardará un poco en reunirse con la familia. Esperamos, tanto LJ como yo, que esta nueva temporada les guste tanto como la primera y disfruten del futuro de esta joven pareja y las aventuras que pasarán para mantener su relación.**

**Como siempre espero que puedan dejarme su voto y algún comentario, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Un gran abrazo queridos lectores ^_^**


	2. Volviendo al centro comercial

Por la mañana fue Lola la que fue a despertarlos, entró temerosa al cuarto por como los podría encontrar. Pero se relajó al ver que ambos estaban aun con la ropa que les dieron ayer. Lana se encontraba hecha un ovillo en el centro de la cama y Lincoln la rodeaba y tenia un brazo encima de ella. La joven princesa se acercó y acarició suavemente el cabello del peliblanco.

Lola: Linky... Lana... despertad dormilones.

Lana: Zzzzzzz

Lincoln: Mmmm... 5 minutos mas...

Lola: !EN PIE HOLGAZANES¡

Lana/Lincoln: ¡AAAAHHH! GRRRRRR...

Ambos dieron un salto y se pusieron en guardia gruñendo ante la amenaza, pero al ver a Lola se tranquilizaron pero seguían con el corazón acelerado. Se sentaron en la cama intentando respirar tranquilos.

Lincoln: Lola, no hagas eso. Podríamos haberte mordido...

Lola: Ya no están en el bosque, así que relájense. Mamá me ha pedido que les despierte. Iremos todos juntos al centro comercial.

Lana se levanta de un salto de la cama y agarra el brazo de su hermano y lo empieza a estirar para salir de la habitación.

Lana: Pues tenemos que bañarnos, venga vamos Zeusito.

Lincoln: Lanita, tranquila. Ahora no estamos en el bosque. No vamos al río. Aquí puedes ir tu sola a la bañera de casa.

Lana: Joooo... pero yo quiero que nos bañemos juntos.

Los cachetes del chico tomaron un color rojizo mientras que los de la princesa rosa se inflaron y su ceño se fruncía. Desde la revelación del día anterior, no había dejado de pensar en que no era justo que Lana se quedase con su príncipe y menos siendo alguien con tal descaró.

Lincoln: Mejor ves tu primero, ahora estamos con toda la familia. Así que te tienes que comportar.

El peliblanco le dio a Lola un abrazo y a Lana un beso en los labios y la empujó para que fuese delante. Lola intentó relajar su rostro para hablar con su hermano cuando Lana se marchó.

Lola: ¿Has conseguido que Lana se bañe por las mañanas?

Lincoln: Y no solo eso, jejeje. La he convencido de bañarse cada dos días.

Lola (En pose amenazante): ¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE HAS HECHO CON MI HERMANA?

Lincoln: !Lola¡ De verdad somos nosotros. Mientras espero a que Lana termine, ¿te gustaría que leyésemos juntos un cuento? La ultima vez que lo hicimos fue cuando te ayudé a aprender a leer.

Lola (sonrojándose un poco): Claro, pero gracias a tu cariño ahora se leer muy bien...

Lincoln: ¿Que?

Lola (feliz): Que ahora mismo traigo un cuento de princesas. Un momento.

Tras media hora Lana salió del baño ya limpia y lista para partir. Se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano donde lo encontró estirado en la cama junto a su gemela y ambos leían un libro. Le alegró ver el rostro sonriente de su hermana. Pero cuando esta notó su presencia dejó de leer y su rostro cambió a uno serio.

Lana: Tu turno Zeusito.

Lincoln: Lo lamento Lola. Ya seguiremos en otra ocasión.

Las gemelas bajaron juntas a desayunar mientras el chico se lavaba. Sus padres habían preparado un buen montón de tortitas con sirope y Lana las engulló feliz de volver a poder comer comida caliente. Pero algo le llamaba la atención y eran las miradas rápidas que le daban sus hermanas.

Lana: ¿Que os pasa chicas?

Todas: Eehhh... nada... nada...

Lucy: ...Yo he de decir que para mi es muy frustante... eres mi hermanita pequeña, pero me superas físicamente...

Las mayores: Eso, eso.

Lana: ¿A que se refieren?

Rita: No te preocupes cariño, cuando desayune tu hermano, vamos a ir a compraros un buen montón de ropa nueva a ambos. Tendremos que deshacernos de la vieja esta tarde.

Lisa: Solicito que una de nuestras unidades fraternales recién recuperadas me permitan revisar que todo se encuentre en perfectas condiciones con sus cuerpos.

Rita: Bueeeno, pero nada de experimentar con ellos. Y solo si ellos quieren.

Lana: A mi no me importa. Ha pasado tiempo desde que Lisa no me coloca aparatos electrónicos en la cabeza...

Lisa (con sonrisa triunfadora): Entonces esta tarde comprobaré todos tus niveles.

Lynn: Pues si Lana estará con Lisa, yo me pido a Lincoln.

Todas la miran sorprendidos y la deportista nota que sus cachetes toman algo de color.

Lynn (Desviando la mirada): Ayer parecía mucho mas en forma que cuando desapareció. Solo quiero saber hasta que punto...

Todas suspiraron aliviadas con el pensamiento que seguía siendo la misma cabeza de balón de siempre. Todas, menos una de oscuro pelo que no apartaba la mirada de su compañera de cuarto.

Lincoln: Por mi esta bien, también hace tiempo que no practico con Lynn. Y no se pongan nerviosas, Lanita y yo nos aseguraremos de pasar algo de tiempo con todas.

Lana: Eso mismo Zeusito.

Ambos se dan un abrazo y un corto beso.

Lori (susurrando a sus hermanas): BEEEJJJ... Decidme que yo no era tan empalagosa...

Luna: Lo tuyo era peor, créeme.

Luan: Hay mi bebe... hay mi bubusito... muak, muak, muak... jejeje

Tras el desayuno, todas subieron a vanzilla y se dispusieron a partir al centro comercial pero se sorprendieron al ver que quien se montaba al volante era Rita. Por lo que parecía el Sr. Lynn había recibido una llamada urgente del restaurante y debía ir a trabajar.

Tras llegar al centro comercial Lana y Lincoln se sorprendieron, pues se había hecho mucho mas grande, tenia mas tiendas de las que recordaban. Antes de dejar ir a cada uno por su sitio quedaron en primero comprar la ropa pero se encontraron con un problema que no habían tenido en cuenta.

Rita: Vaya por dios. Al no estar su padre aquí, Lincoln es el único chico.

Luna: No te preocupes mom. Seguro que a Lynn no le importa acompañarlo.

Lynn: Si claro... espera... ¿QUEEEEE? ¿Por que yo?

Luan: Tu estas mas acostumbrada a la ropa de chico que no a los vestidos o sostenes. Jejejeje.

Lori: Si y eres la mas... Tomboy de nosotras...

Lynn (enfadada): Eso no es verdad. - mirando a Luna - Ella también es muy marimacho.

Luna: Si, pero yo ahora tengo un "buen par de razones" Jejejeje

Lily: No tanto, creo que las de Lana son mayores.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Luna se sonrojaba mucho. Tras una breve discusión finalmente se decidió que Lucy y Lynn irían con Lincoln y el resto con Lana. Aun y así, Lynn seguía con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Lincoln: No te preocupes Lynn, seguro que no pasas tanta vergüenza como yo cuando me pediste que te acompañara a comprar suspensorios.

Lynn (roja): !Eso fue una urgencia¡ Y no es lo mismo...

Lucy se apresura a tomar la mano de su hermana, algo en su oscuro interior se removía ante las reacciones de su compañera de cuarto. Al notar la mano de su gótica compañera la deportista se tranquilizó y relajó su expresión. Los tres se encaminaron a las distintas tiendas de ropa para hombre.

Por su parte, Lana se encontraba en un cambiador quejándose mucho.

Lana: Esto es super incomodo. ¿Como pueden ir por ahí con algo así?

Lori: Déjame ver... NO... No es posible.

Luan: ¿Que es lo que pasa sargento?

Lori (blanca): Le he traído unos de mi talla... pero le vienen pequeños.

Luna (con sonrisa irónica): JA, quien es ahora la tabla, ¿eh?

Lola: Eso no es justo. Se supone que somos gemelas.

Lisa: Bien, he ido a buscar varios mas de una talla superior.

Rita: Me alegra ver que por lo menos una mas ha heredado algo de mi.

Lily: Yo se los entroooo.

Tras varias pruebas mas, finalmente compraron varias prendas intimas para Lana y se dirigieron a una tienda de ropa. Cada hermana escogió un vestido, camiseta o conjunto para que la chica se probase.

Lori: Te ves encantadora.

Lana: ¿Estas de broma? Parezco Lola... no me gustan los vestidos rosas.

Luna: Tu déjame a mi, sis. Veras que esto te gusta.

Lana toma las nuevas prendas y entra nuevamente al cambiador. Tras unos momentos sale nuevamente.

Luna: Eso si que es puro Rock, sis.

Lana: La camiseta con la lengua fuera no me desagrada, pero estas medias de rejilla son muy molestas y no digamos la falda oscura... ¿y para que quiero unos guantes de cuero?

Luan: Mi turnooo.

Le pone unas prendas a Lana en la mano y la empuja a dentro. El resto la miran con una ceja levantada.

Luan: Les apuesto 20$ a que le gusta.

Todas: Aceptamos.

Tras un rato Lana sale nuevamente y todas se quedan con la boca abierta.

Lana: Mmmm... creo que a Zeusito le gustará esto. Me lo quedo.

Rita (escandalizada): !NI MUCHO MENOS¡ ¿Luan como se te ocurre?

Luan (riendose): También necesita pijama. Jejeje

Lisa: A eso no se le puede llamar pijama, es mas dudo que tan poca cantidad de fibras se le pueda llamar "ropa"

Lily: Pues le queda muy bien, aunque se le transparenta la ropa interior...

Lori (pensativa): Se parece al conjunto que me puse con Bobby...

Luna: ¿Que dijiste sis?

Lori (nerviosa): Nada, nada... jejeje

Lola: Apártense perdedoras. No tienen ni idea. Toma Lana, pruébate esto.

Lola le entrega varias prendas a su gemela y esta procede a cambiarse nuevamente. Tras unos momentos un agudo chillido suena en el interior del cambiarropa y Lana sale corriendo y se lanza a abrazar a su pequeña gemela.

Lana: Me encanta, hermanita, eres la mejor. Me encanta.

Lola (con mirada de superioridad): Somos gemelas, se muy bien lo que te gusta.

Rita: Pero si solo son unos jeans azules y una camiseta blanca...

Lana: !Y una nueva gorra roja¡ Esta no me aprieta.

Lisa: Bueno, será mejor que deje el conjunto formal que había escogido...

Lily: A mi me gustaría que te probases el mio. Creo que te sentaría bien.

Alborotando cariñosamente el pelo de la pequeña Lily, Lana toma lo que había escogido la pequeña y entra nuevamente en el cambiador. Tras un rato salió nuevamente provocando una exclamación de todas.

Todas: OOhhhh

Lana: Se que he dicho que no me gustan los vestidos, pero he de admitir que este es muy cómodo.

Luna: Y te queda precioso también.

Lola: Es sencillo, pero a la vez elegante.

Lori: Y ese lazo en el cinturón lo hace literalmente monísimo.

Luan: El vestido perfecto para una cita. Y los coleteros a juego se ven preciosos.

Lily: Sabia que el color azul le quedaría genial.

Tras terminar las compras y surtirse de diversos jeans y camisetas para Lana, fueron a reunirse con el resto en la zona de comida. Al llegar vieron a Lincoln cargado con diversas bolsas y a las dos chicas completamente rojas y tomadas de la mano.

Lynn: Por fin llegan chicas.

Lucy: ...si ya queríamos que llegasen...

Luan: ¿Ha pasado algo INCESresante? Jejeje ¿entienden?

Lincoln: Bueno, ha habido un pequeño incidente por mi culpa que las ha puesto de mal humor. Jejeje

Lucy: ...deberías haber tenido en cuenta que ya no utilizas la misma talla...

Lynn: Si y tampoco hacia falta que salieses a mostrarnos como te quedaban.

Lincoln (apenado): Lo lamento, no sabia que el elástico se rompería y caería al suelo.

Rita (facepalm): Decidme que por lo menos habéis acabado las compras.

Lincoln: Si, varias mudas de ropa interior, poleras y pantalones, así como unas deportivas nuevas, unos zapatos y un traje por si hay alguna ocasión especial.

Rita: Bien, con eso me conformo. ¿A quien le viene de gusto unas hamburguesas?

Todos: A MIIIII

Tras comer Rita y Lori se encargaron de guardar las compras en vanzilla y el resto se separó a disfrutar del centro comercial. Por su parte, Lincoln y Lana decidieron pasear juntos viendo las novedades del centro comercial. Ahora había una tienda de animales mucho mas grande y con un espació donde hacían ejercicio los animalitos y podías meterte a jugar un rato con ellos. Ambos se lo pasaron en grande con los perritos que habían allí.

Lana: Zeusito, estaba pensando que como llegamos tan tarde y hemos salido tan rápido, aun no he visto a Brincos y los demás.

Lincoln: Bueno Lanita, seguro que Lisa deja que veas como están antes de las pruebas. Pero ahora, tengo una idea. Ven. Hace mucho que no lo hago.

Lincoln arrastró de la mano a su hermanovia y la dirigió al cine, el estar ambos viendo una película a oscuras le pareció buena idea. Pero nada mas llegar vieron en la cola a sus hermanas Lucy y Lynn.

Lana: Chicas, ¿vais a ver alguna película?

Ambas se sonrojan de golpe y separan sus manos algo nerviosas.

Lucy: ...eeehhhh... siiii... veníamos a ver... pues...

Lynn (mirando para todos lados):.. pues una película TERRORÍFICA, ya sabes Lincoln, de esas que luego no te dejan dormir en toda la noche, jejeje...

pues una película TERRORÍFICA, ya sabes Lincoln, de esas que luego no te dejan dormir en toda la noche, jejeje

Lucy: ... ¿Sus almas también tienen ganas de ver alguna película?...

Lincoln: Pues si, pero no sabemos que hay en cartelera.

Lana: Yo voy y escojooooo.

Lana se separó de su hermano y corrió a revisar las películas que actualmente estaban en proyección. Una malévola sonrisa se cruzó por la cara de la joven plomera. Regresó y se acercó a la oreja de su hermano.

Lana: Zeusito que te parece si... *biss* *bisss* *bisss*

Lincoln (aguantando la risa): Bien, creo que nosotros iremos a ver una de fantasía, mucho mas animada y menos terrorífica que la suya.

Lynn/Lucy: *suspiro*

Lynn: Pasad vosotros primero, jejeje.

Lana: Ok.

Lincoln: Dos para el estreno de "La princesa Ponny: La película" - toma los boletos - Nos vemos dentro chicas.

Sus dos hermanas mayores se quedaron congeladas ante las palabras de su hermano. Pero no pudieron hacer mas que resignarse y tomar también los boletos para esa misma película que querían ver ambas.

* * *

Pues este capitulo lo dejaremos por aquí. Espero que el reencuentro con la familia les esté gustando y sigan la historia para descubrir con que nuevos problemas se encontrarán. Les agradezco todos sus comentarios y votos que siempre me animan mucho.

Un fuerte abrazo a todos queridos lectores y gracias por su apoyo.


	3. Una tarde movida

Tras regresar del centro comercial, Lynn arrastró a Lincoln para empezar a practicar. Por su parte, Lana acompañó a Lisa a su búnker en el patio para proceder con las pruebas. A la joven le extrañó que la dejase entrar allí, normalmente era su sancta santorum y no deja entrar a nadie.

Lana: ¿De verdad voy a poder ver tu búnker?

Lisa: Cierto, no estas al corriente. Debido a que nuestra hermana Lily ya no es un bebé, he tenido que trasladar mi laboratorio a este emplazamiento. El cuarto compartido no le doy mas uso que el de reposar mis neuronas y realizar en alguna ocasión una pijamada con Darcy.

Lana: Espera, espera... ¿TU? ¿Haciendo pijamadas?

Lisa: ¿Que puedo decir?, a ambas nos gustan las jirafas.

Tras acceder, la pequeña científica accionó los interruptores de la luz haciendo que Lana se viese deslumbrada momentáneamente. Pero cuando pudo ajustar sus ojos pudo observar como aquello mas que un búnker parecía la guarida de algún científico loco.

Había aparatos por todos los lados, tubos enormes por donde circulaban líquidos extraños, en un lado una larga mesa llena de probetas, mecheros y tubos de ensayo. Dos pizarras unidas entre si con muchas anotaciones extrañas. Al otro lado había una especie de enorme circulo metálico enganchado a la pared y con una especie de mesa de control. Lo mas espeluznante, en el centro del búnker, había una especie de silla de dentista con muchos cables y una bandeja con diferentes jeringuillas. Lana no pudo suprimir una mueca de miedo.

Lisa: No te preocupes unidad fraternal el resto de las unidades familiares ya ha pasado por mis pruebas sin problema, también varias amistades como la homo erectus Polly, la hermana Haiku o la homo sapiens Giggles.

Lana: Valeee... espera llamaste a...

Lisa (interrumpiendo): No hay tiempo, por favor, toma asiento en la silla y relájate. Empezaremos con un escaneo completo.

En el parque cercano, Lynn y Lincoln se encontraban haciendo vencidas en una de las mesas de picnic. A la deportista le sorprendió que le estuviese costando tanto ganar a su hermano pequeño.

Lynn: Vaya, parece que este tiempo en el bosque ha fortalecido tus músculos.

Lincoln: Si, pero veo que tu no te has quedado atrás. ¿Con quien has estado entrenando?

Lynn: Con Lucy, nunca había pensado lo fuerte que se había hecho cavando tumbas.

Lincoln: Pues si ha entrenado contigo, será aun mas fuerte...

Lynn: Si, ahora en media hora ya tiene lista una tumba para un adulto.

Lincoln: ¿Y ya se han besado?

Lynn (sonrojándose): Pues... Espera... ¿QUE?

Aprovechando la distracción de su hermana el albino aplicó toda su fuerza y derrotó a la deportista en esa ronda de vencidas.

Lincoln: JAJAJAJA. No puedo creerlo, es la primera vez que te gano. JAJAJA

Lynn (enfadada): No es justo, has hecho trampas. ¿Por que has dicho algo así?

Lincoln: Bueno, ¿te acuerdas cuando a los 12 años tonteabas conmigo?

Lynn (apartando la mirada): Sabes que eso ya lo superé...

Lincoln: Bueno, pues te comportas igual cuando estas con Lucy.

Lynn (Sorprendida): ¿Solo por eso lo has sabido?

Lincoln: Por eso y porque Lucy siempre nos contaba cosas de ti cuando era ella la que venia a traernos la comida al bosque. Jejejeje.

Lynn: Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta. No. Somos hermanas y nos tenemos mucho cariño, pero no creo que ella este bien con alguien como yo...

Lincoln: Ya te entiendo, a mi me costó acabar aceptando que mi corazón latía por Lana y en tu caso, tratándose de Lucy... normalmente es difícil saber lo que siente.

Lynn (sonrojándose): Si, últimamente estamos muy unidas y nos lo pasamos muy bien juntas aunque ella no es el único problema. Tampoco estoy segura de que lo que siento es realmente... bueno... ya sabes.

Lincoln: ¿Hay alguien mas por quien te sientas igual?

Lynn: Bueno, mas o menos. No se ni que pensar. Es algo raro...

Lincoln: Bueno, seguro que tarde o temprano tus sentimientos se aclararán. ¿Hacemos una carrera hasta casa?

Lynn (confiada): Claro, esta vez no dejaré que me ganes.

Ambos hermanos tomaron posición y empezaron a correr a la par en dirección a su casa. Lynn poco a poco conseguía sacar ventaja su hermano y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, pero de un momento a otro notó como por su lado se adelantaba una figura mas baja.

Lynn: ¡EEHH! ¡Correr a cuatro patas no es justo!

La deportista dio su mejor esfuerzo en un ultimo sprint adelantando al albino que corría como si de un perro se tratase. Finalmente fue la primera en llegar a la puerta del hogar pero respiraba pesadamente, Lincoln por su parte llegó completamente sudado por lo que procede a quitarse la polera.

Lynn: SIII. Gané.

Lincoln (secándose el sudor con su polera): Ufff, creía que a cuatro patas podría superarte, pero ni corriendo como lo hacia en el bosque. Eres genial Lynn.

Lynn (girándose): Has mejorado mucho, lo he de reconocer, pero jamas podrás ganar... me... ehhh... ab... la... ep...

La boca de la deportista le dejó de responder y sus cachetes tomaron un color rojo mientras veía a cámara lenta como su hermano se secaba el sudor dejando expuesto un torso musculoso y bien torneado por los años en el bosque, solo le faltaba una cola light en la mano. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta mirando a la puerta.

Lynn: Emm... bueno... me voy a dar una ducha. Nos... nos vemos luego.

Lincoln (extrañado): ¿Eh? Pensaba que quería entrenar toda la tarde. Bueno, pues aprovecharé para hablar con Lori.

Tras acceder a la casa extrañamente se encontró con Lori y Lana en el sofá con sus padres. Esto extrañó un poco al chico pues pensaba que Lisa la tendría ocupada toda la tarde.

Sr. Lynn: Lincoln, campeón, ven y siéntate con nosotros.

Lori: Hay algo que literalmente tenemos que contaros.

Lana: Siéntate conmigo Zeusito.

Lincoln se acercó al lado de su hermana menor y la saludó con un pequeño beso en sus labios consiguiendo que sus padres les lanzasen una mirada alarmada, pero no les dijeron nada. Lori por su parte, puso una mirada tierna al ver ese acto.

Lana: Quieren decirnos algo de Leni.

Lincoln (algo alarmado): ¿Le ha pasado algo?

Rita: Bueno, es una de las cosas que les queríamos decir. Parece que el Dr. Fruits le da el alta y mañana estará aquí con nosotros.

Lincoln / Lana: BIEEEEEN

Lori (con cara triste): Pero para que no afectase a su recuperación no le hemos dicho nada de ustedes.

Sr. Lynn: Lo hablamos con el Dr. Fruits y pensó que seria mejor que ella recuperase su ánimo y se serenase de forma normal. Evitó en sus charlas preguntarle por como se sentía ante la desaparición de su hermano. Por supuesto, no le dijimos nada de que Lana también había desaparecido.

Lana (triste): Pero no desaparecí...

Rita: Lo sabemos cariño, pero no era algo que le pudiésemos explicar a tu hermana estando allí ingresada.

Lincoln (Tenso): Entonces... entonces... ella...

Lori: Lo lamento Lincoln, ella aun cree que estas desaparecido.

Lincoln (con los ojos brillando): !Entonces es genial¡ Puede ser una estupenda sorpresa para ella.

Todos miraban sorprendidos al albino tomando la mano de Lana, no esperaban ese tipo de reacción, también notaron nostalgia al verlo así, pues solía poner esa mirada cuando su cabeza tramaba algún plan.

Lisa: La puntualización de nuestra unidad fraternal, alias Lincoln, me parece correcta. Tras los fatídicos eventos que la llevaron al limite, seria buena idea el contrarrestarlas con un evento que aumente sus niveles de felicidad.

Los cinco se giraron a mirar a la genio de casi 9 años que entraba por la puerta, seguida de Lola. La cual saludó normalmente a la familia pero su semblante se entristeció levemente al ver a sus hermanos tomados de la mano.

Lola: Estaré en mi habitación, avísenme para cenar.

Lisa (mirando seriamente a Rita): Disculpen la demora, debía comprobar unas cosas con Lola.

Rita: Bueno, ya estamos todos, así que podemos empezar con la siguiente parte.

Lincoln: ¿Que segunda parte?

Sr. Lynn: Pues queríamos hablar de sus estudios. Han pasado mucho tiempo alejados de las aulas y se habrán quedado atrás.

Lana: Pero yo no quiero volver a la escuela... me mirarán raro...

Lisa: Si, era uno de los motivos principales de mis análisis. He podido realizar varios cálculos y con los datos extraídos de las pruebas realizadas a nuestra unidad fraternal Lana, he establecido el rango de edades actuales de nuestra unidad familiar.

Todos miraban atentos a la niña genio que sacó una libreta con unos gráficos.

Lisa: Sin lugar a dudas, nuestras unidades paternales siguen poseyendo la edad mas alta entre nuestros integrantes. Seguidos de Lori y sus 22 años, Leni contará actualmente con 21 años siendo la segunda mayor de la familia y Luna pronto celebrará su cumpleaños numero 20 por lo que seria la tercera mayor. Hasta aquí todo bien. Mañana deberé confirmarlo pero si mis cálculos son correctos, Luan y Lincoln serian los siguientes mayores con una edad de 19 años en sus cuerpos...

Lincoln (extrañado): Espera... ¿que?

Lisa (ignorándolo): Seguidamente a ellos tendríamos a Lynn Jr con 18 años, seguida de Lana cuya edad corporal actual serian 16 años, seguida de Lucy con 14, Lola con 11 para seguir conmigo que , aunque en edad cerebral supero de mucho a todos, mi cuerpo cuenta con una edad de 8,5 años y finalizamos con Lily y sus 6 años.

Lana: ¿Soy mayor que Lucy?

Ambos chicos se encontraban con la boca abierta ante aquella noticia que les había dejado de piedra.

Lori: Por eso mismo queríamos reunirnos con ustedes. Debido al tiempo que han estado alejados y que literalmente han crecido mas de lo que debían, no podemos dejar que regresen a la escuela y sus cursos normales.

Sr. Lynn: Habíamos pensado en que dieran clases aquí en casa hasta llegar al nivel que deberían tener según sus edades.

Lana (abrazándose a Lincoln): Eso me gusta mas, así podremos dar clases juntos. Jejejeje

Lori: Pues eso no seria así, tu eres la que mas clases tienes que dar, has crecido demasiado, así que seré YO la que literalmente sea tu tutora.

Lisa: Yo por mi parte, me encargaré de la educación de Lincoln y Leni.

Lincoln: ¿Lisa me dará clases? No es que dude de su inteligencia, pero...

Lisa: Durante el tiempo que habéis permanecido fuera de casa he tenido tiempo para obtener dos doctorados y una licenciatura que me habilitan para impartir clases tanto en universidades como cursos inferiores.

Lori: Y yo por mi parte, como estudiante de pedagogía haré que Lana pueda aprobar los exámenes de los diversos cursos y me cuenten como practicas para la universidad.

Sr. Lynn: Sabemos que debemos dejarles un tiempo para adaptarse nuevamente a la vida familiar. Pero no podemos descuidar sus estudios. Ya tendrán tiempo los fines de semana de salir o estar con el resto.

Lincoln (suspirando): Bueno, creo que es normal. Debemos seguir con nuestros estudios si algún día queremos tener un hogar propio.

Lana: Joooo. Pues menudo rollo... aunque... - pensativa - tiene sus ventajas.

Lori fue la única en notar las palabras de su hermanita menor y entrecerró los ojos.

Rita: Bueno, pueden ir cada uno a su cuarto. Prepararemos la cena.

El sr. Lynn se encaminó a la cocina mientras Lori, Lana y Lincoln ascendían las escaleras, pero Lisa se quedó y tomó a su madre por la camisa.

Lisa: Unidad maternal, creo que debemos hablar a solas.

Mientras esta discusión tenia lugar, en una de las habitaciones se encontraba cierta chica deportista secando su cabello con mirada apagada. Su mente no paraba de dar vueltas mientras se ponía su camiseta con el numero 0.

Lucy: ...te ves pensativa Lynn... ¿te encuentras bien?...

Lynn: ¿Eh? Ah, hola Lucy. Disculpa, no te vi.

Lucy (extrañada): ...eso hacia tiempo que no pasaba...

Lynn: Perdona, tengo la cabeza hecha un lió. Desearía que hubiese una forma de centrarse, un aparato para escoger correctamente o un hechizo para distinguir sentimientos.

Lucy (bajando de su cama): ...no se si te será de ayuda, pero... en el libro de hechizos de la bisabuela hay uno para separar sentimientos...

Lynn (sorprendida): ¿En serio?

Lucy: ...Si, pero nunca lo he probado... desconozco como resultará...

Lynn: ¡Puedes probarlo conmigo!

Lucy: ...¿Estas segura?... ¿Por que quieres hacer algo así?...

Lynn: Prefiero no decírtelo por el momento, perdona Lucy, pero digamos que hay dudas enterradas en mi ser que empiezan a aflorar nuevamente y quiero ayuda para saber que debo hacer.

Lucy: ...veo que también se te ha pegado un poco mi forma de hablar... te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites Lynn...

Lynn da un afectuoso abrazo a su hermanita gótica con una sonrisa en su cara. Ella también había notado las cosas que su hermano le dijo a la deportista, como el hecho de que únicamente ha abrazado de aquella manera a 2 personas.

Tras cenar todos fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, no tardaron mucho en dormirse tras el ajetreado día, pero aun habían dos habitaciones en las cuales sus integrantes seguían despiertos. Una era la habitación de las gemelas, donde Lola se encontraba sola con silenciosas lagrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba el interior de un colgante en forma de corazón que ahora siempre lucia al rededor de su cuello.

Lola: No es justo... *sniff* ¿por que no soy yo?... *sniff*nunca me dijo nada y ahora... *Sniff*

Lola (enfadada): Me lo roba... no. No lo permitiré.

El otro cuarto donde sus integrantes aun no dormían era el cuarto de los cabezas de familia.

Sr. Lynn: ¿Que te pasa amor? Te ves pensativa.

Rita: Lynn, una de nuestras hijas lo sabe. EL GRAN secreto.

Sr. Lynn (estremeciéndose): Bueno, como hablamos le diremos que son imaginaciones suyas y nos inventaremos algo.

Rita: Es Lisa.

Sr. Lynn (alarmado): ¿QUEEE?

Rita: Lo sabe todo.

Sr. Lynn (nervioso): ¿Que haremos?

Rita: Pues me ha acorralado bien, me ha asegurado que no desvelaría el secreto a nadie de la familia mientras no nos interpongamos en la felicidad de Lana y Lincoln... y que le dejemos comprar un nuevo barril de residuos radiactivos y otras cosas peligrosas.

Sr. Lynn: Me da mas miedo lo primero que lo segundo...

Rita: Bueno, mañana es un gran día, ya pensaremos mejor todo esto.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el nuevo capitulo. Como ven, en el próximo Leni regresará con la familia y tendremos a todos nuevamente bajo el mismo techo. Espero que les este gustando y poco a poco empezarán algunos problemas que acabarán con la tranquilidad de la que están disfrutando últimamente.

Un fuerte abrazo y muchas gracias por su apoyo ^_^

**MaryLoud** \- Si, ellas andan con sus piernecitas y se han vuelto muy cercanas, jejeje. Mas adelante sabrás si tus sospechas son correctas o no ^_^


	4. Un día para recordar

Lola : Gracias mi príncipe por poner en el álbum escolar mi foto perfecta.

La pequeña se abraza a su príncipe y empieza a besarlo.

Lola: Te amo, te amo, te amo!!!!

Pero de repente nota que alguien tira de el y se lo lleva apartándolo de ella.

Lola: No... nooooo... mi príncipe. No te alejes de mi.

La pequeña princesa solo podía ver como su príncipe se alejaba tomado de la mano de su gemela. Sus recuerdos pasaban por delante de ella, pero estos cambiaban transformándolos en una pesadilla.

Lana: Gracias por enseñarme a leer. Siempre estas a mi lado cuando te necesito.

Lola: NOOOO... esa fui yo, no eras tu.

Otro recuerdo mas.

Lucy: Y por las fuerzas que me otorgan la oscuridad y la hechicería, yo os declaro marido y mujer.

Lana: Así es como quiero que sea mi futura boda. Jejeje

Lola: NOOOOOOO... era yo la que se casaba, tu solo aguantabas las flores o te las comías.

Un ultimo recuerdo.

Lana: ¿Estas seguro de que soy lo suficientemente guapa como para ganar?

Lincoln: Claro que si, eres la mas hermosa de todas. Ganaras sin ninguna duda. Aunque sea tu primer concurso, veras como puedes ganar todos los que quieras.

Lola: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Con los ojos empapados y faltandole la respiración Lola se despierta nuevamente sola en su habitación. Toma en sus manos el colgante en forma de corazón y lo aprieta con todas sus fuerzas. Desde que sus hermanos regresaron y declararon estar juntos, cada noche tenia pesadillas similares, solo habían sido dos días, pero sabia que mientras siguiesen juntos, las pesadillas persistirían.

Sus cejas se juntaron en gesto enfadado, decidió que debía empezar de una vez a intentar que Lana perdiese el interés por su príncipe. Ya tenia planeado el primer plan, aunque es algo que la avergonzaba, sabia que eso molestaría a Lana.

Salió del cuarto para dirigirse al baño, pero tal como abría la puerta dos figuras corriendo a cuatro patas cruzaron por delante suyo. Su misma reacción sorprendida también la tuvieron Luna y Lori que también salían de sus cuartos. Una de las figuras accedió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Lana: Yo primeroooo. Jejeje.

Lincoln: Eso no es justo Lanita. Saliste antes.

La fila para el baño se formó de forma habitual, solo que esta vez tenían a Lincoln a la cabeza y Lana dentro lavándose sin poner pegas. Todas mostraban una alegre cara al ver nuevamente al albino en la habitual fila. El día anterior se levantaron tarde y el resto ya había bajado.

Tras terminar de arreglarse Lana salió y le dio un tierno beso en la boca a su amado. Algunas de sus hermanas les pareció tierno, dos de ellas sintieron un escalofrío en su espalda, otra solo miraba sin inmutarse y ajustándose sus gafas, pero una de ellas miró con enfado aquel acto. Tras terminar todas de arreglarse y desayunar, Lisa tomó a su hermano de la manga y lo arrastró al búnker para realizar con el las mismas pruebas que a Lana el día anterior.

Por su parte Lana quiso pasar el tiempo con sus hermanas. Pero Lori fue la que acaparó todo su tiempo. Lisa las había puesto al corriente de los nuevos rangos de edad de la familia y la pequeña Lana ya era toda una mujer.

Lori: Bien querida hermanita, literalmente has crecido tan rápido que no te hemos podido ir explicando poco a poco.

Lana (extrañada): ¿A que te refieres?

Lori: Pues que tu cuerpo tendrá ciertos cambios incómodos que se deben de cuidar. Por ejemplo, ¿Sabes lo que es un tampón?

Lana (con una ceja levantada): Pues lo que cierra las botellas.

Lori: *suspiro* Bueno, aunque dijimos que las clases empezarían mas tarde, hoy te voy a dar una clase particular.

Lana: ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Por que ahora?

Lori: Pues porque se que Lincoln y tu dormiis juntos. Así que hoy te voy a dar tu primera clase de "Educación sexual y cuidado intimo"

Sin saber de donde, Lori vio como su hermanita había conseguido un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo y la escuchaba atenta. Ambas pasaron varias horas en la habitación charlando. Cuando el albino terminó con las pruebas de la pequeña genio se dirigió al interior de la casa, Luna le indicó que Lana seguía dentro del cuarto de Lori y que tardaría en salir. El se encaminó al cuarto de Lily para conocerla un poco mejor ahora que era tan grande, pero una voz lo detuvo.

Luan: Un momento Linky. Quería devolverte esto.

La comediante le entregó a su hermano su querido peluche Bun bun con el que la comediante y otras hermanas habían estado durmiendo. No le gustaba ver como sus dos hermanos menores se trataban, pero se alegraba de tenerlos de regreso.

Lincoln: Muchas gracias Luan, no sabia donde estaaaaaa...

Lincoln: Emmm... ¿Luan?... ¿Por que Bun bun ahora tiene pechos?

Luan (con una gota de sudor en la frente): Creo que Lisa te lo podrá explicar mejor que yo... jejeje.

Lincoln: Bueno, no importa, seguro que tampoco entiendo su explicación. Igualmente, creo que ha llegado la hora de que alguien lo herede... O "la" herede.

El albino entreabrió la puerta del cuarto de Lisa y Lily, acercó el peluche y pasó su cabeza por la puerta.

Bun bun (Lincoln con vocecita aguda): ¡Hola! Me han dicho que aquí hay una niñita que le encanta jugar. ¿Eres tu?

Lily: Jajaja. Si, yo me llamo Lily. ¿Quien eres tu?

Bun bun: Pues mi antiguo dueño me puso de nombre Bun bun. Pero el ha crecido mucho y hace tiempo que no juega conmigo. ¿Querrías ser tu mi nueva dueña?

Lily: ¿En serio?

Bun bun: Claro, lo dig...

La puerta se abrió de repente y la pequeña niña rubia se abrazó a su hermano. Lincoln le acaricio tiernamente el cabello con la mano que tenia libre y cuando esta se separó le tendió el peluche. Luan miraba enternecida la actitud de su hermano ya no tan menor.

Lily arrastró al peliblanco al interior del cuarto para enseñarle como era, los peluches y los videojuegos que tenia. Pasaron el resto de la mañana jugando y Luan no tardó en unirse a ellos un rato y jugaron juntos unas partidas a "Mariano cars". Aunque debido a la falta de practica el albino no consiguió ganar ninguna partida.

A la hora de comer, Lana y Lori se presentaron. La pequeña mecánica traía una enorme sonrisa mientras que Lori parecía bastante sonrojada. Ambas tomaron asiento en la nueva mesa, donde ahora cabían todos juntos, para comer. Cada uno tenia su asiento asignado, pero Luna cedió encantada su puesto para que Lincoln y Lana se sentasen juntos. La mayor de las hermanas al pasar por el lado del chico se inclinó.

Lori (susurrando): Ya hablaremos tu y yo de donde escondes esas revistas.

Lincoln (pálido): Cla.. claro Lori. Jejeje.

Lana (al oído de su amado): He aprendido varias cosas nuevas, ya veras. Jejeje

Después unió los labios a su hermano ante la mirada incomoda de sus padres i algunas hermanas. Con los pelos de la nuca erizados el Sr. Lynn se encargó de repartir la comida al resto de la familia.

Tras la comida, Lori se puso un mono de motorista y captó la mirada extrañada de sus dos hermanos, mas cuando abrió el pequeño armario de la entrada y sacó dos cascos de moto. Luna que vio sus caras se acercó sonriente y sacó de su bolsillo las llaves de Vanzilla.

Luna: Aquí nuestra quería hermana ha ahorrado todos los veranos para comprarse una moto deportiva. Es la mas chula del campus con su moto.

Lori: Sabes muy bien que no es solo por eso. - pasa a mirar a Lincoln y Lana - Como habéis visto, sigo viviendo en casa, es porque cada día voy a la universidad con la moto. Así podemos seguir estando todos juntos.

Luna (haciendo sonar las llaves): Y ahora yo soy la encargada de conducir a vanzilla cuando papá y mamá no están.

Lori (rodando los ojos): Claro, y también cada noche que quieres salir a bailar por ahí... bueno, yo me marcho ya. Estad preparados, ya sabéis gritaré antes de abrir la puerta.

Si os habéis saltado el Extra de Leni os aconsejo leerlo en este punto.

El regreso de Leni fue inolvidable para ella, pasó mas de un cuarto de hora llorando y sonriendo mientras se abrazaba a su hermano que daba por perdido. Lisa le acercó unos pañuelos de papel que ya tenia preparados por su previsora mente ante la reacción que podría tener su hermana mayor.

Tras calmarse, se sentaron todos juntos en la sala y le explicaron a la recién llegada todo lo que había pasado con sus hermanos, tanto con Lincoln como con Lana y el porque esta se veía tan grande. Lola ante esto solo apartaba la mirada enfadada.

También le contaron que ambos se habían hecho pareja y eran hermanovios. Pero la actitud desconcertada de Leni les pilló por sorpresa.

Leni: Pero eso no esta bien. Dos hermanos no deberían salir entre si, ¿no es cierto?

Luna: Bueno sis, piensa que han pasado muchas cosas y han estado mas de dos años estando los dos solos cada día perdidos en el bosque.

Leni: Eso ya lo entiendo, pero cuando tenia 12 a Lyn...

Lori (alarmada): LALALALALALA... Sabes que las cosas que hablamos en asamblea de hermanas son confidenciales.

Leni (Cubriendo su boca): Ups. Lo siento, me he despistado.

Rita: ¿A que se refiere?

Luna (nerviosa): Nada, nada mom. Es algo entre nosotras, no te preocupes.

Tras la conversación y contarle los cambios que había en la casa y el tema de los estudios, Lori fue con Leni a su habitación a acomodar las cosas, Lynn salió con la bicicleta, Luan y Luna tenían trabajo de canguro, por su parte Lana quiso ir a revisar a vanzilla, pues hacia mucho que no miraba bajo su capot, Lola por su parte se puso a hablar por teléfono y Lisa vigilaba a las mayores de sus hermanas, Lily curiosa espiaba también a las mayores pero mirando por la puerta de su habitación y el peliblanco fue a charlar con su gótica hermana.

Lucy: ...execrum popolis licosodae... metla... matla...¿mallrats?

Lincoln: Hola Lucy, ¿que haces? ¿probando un nuevo hechizo?

Lucy: ¡¡AAhh!! Lincoln no hagas eso.

Lincoln (avergonzado): Disculpa, no quería asustarte.

Lucy: ...No lo hiciste... se lo voy haciendo a todos de vez en cuando... para que sepan como se siente...

Lincoln: Ouch. Jejeje. Bueno, quería agradecerte todo lo que nos has ayudado a mi y a Lana.

Lucy: ...no tienes por que agradecer... somos hermanos... es lo normal...

Lincoln: Si, hablando de eso... espero que no me guardes rencor por lo de que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.

Lucy: suspiro ...no te mentiré Lincoln... es una fractura en mi corazón que tardará en curar... mas últimamente hay alguien que me ayuda mucho a juntar los pedazos... pero no negaré que hubiese deseado que me dieses una oportunidad...

Lincoln (con mirada tierna): Tiene que ser una persona muy especial. Y seguro que te tiene un gran aprecio también.

Lucy (con algo de color en sus mejillas): Si... ha pasado por algo similar. Pero se ha vuelto una muy buena persona... me trata con mucho cariño... y cuando me abraza siento como si algo de luz entrase en mi oscura alma...

Lincoln: Bueno, no te preguntaré quien es. No quiero ser chismoso como el resto. Jejeje.

Lucy: Gracias Lincoln...

Lincoln: ¿Quieres leerme algunos de los poemas que has escrito mientras yo no estaba?

Lucy (con una leve sonrisa): ...Encantada...

Mientras tenían su recital privado de poesía, una princesa vestida de rosa se presenta en el garaje para ver a su hermana gemela pero varios años mayor. Lana se encontraba estirada en el suelo dejando solo visibles sus piernas por debajo de vanzilla.

Lana: ...no puedo creerlo, si no estoy yo para revisarlo no revisan el aceite ni el liquido de frenado. Podrían haber tenido un accidente en cualquier momento...

Lola: Buenas Lana. ¿Como se siente el regresar a ser humana?

Lana: Pues he de admitir que hecho de menos el corretear desnuda por el bosque, pero también me encanta no tener que estar espantando pulgas a cada rato. Yo pensaba que las personas lo teníamos mal para rascarnos, pero siendo un lobo es aun peor.

Lola (molesta): Me refería a que si te gustaba estar de vuelta en casa.

Lana: No digas tonterías. Claro que me gusta volver a estar con todas. Os hemos echado mucho de menos, no sabias las ganas que tenia de veros a todas.

Lola (con tono triste): A todas, a todas no parece... no has pasado ni un ratito a solas con tu gemela desde que has regresado.

Lana: Bueno, es cierto, pero si que te he echado de menos. Deja que termine esto y salgo. Así mi "hermanita pequeña" podrá contarme todo lo que quiera. Jejeje

Lola (con mirada malévola): No te preocupes hermanita, solo quería que te alegrases por mi. Mañana le he concedido una cita a un chico.

PLONK*

Lana: !AUCH¡ ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Tu? ¿La gran princesa que considera al resto inferior a ellos?

Lola (Enfadada): !Eso no es verdad¡ Bueno... ya no lo es...

Lana: ¿Y como te ha convencido ese "afortunado" ?

Lola: Pues al principio me llamó la atención porque tiene gustos parecidos a los tuyos. Le encanta la mecánica y siempre lleva gorra. Pero es muy atento y bueno. Le gusta mas mi forma de ser.

Lana: Jejeje. Me alegro por ti.

Lola: Bueno, yo me marcho ya. Quiero prepararme para la cita de mañana con Skippy.

PLONK* *BLOB* *BLOB* *BLOB*

Lana: ¡AUUUU!... Gggllll... Puaj... me cayó aceite en la boca... Lola espera, ¿dijiste Skippy?

Cuando la mecánica salió de debajo de la furgoneta familiar no encontró a su gemela. Esta ya se había ido, un raro sentimiento se apoderó de sus tripas. Algo que de alguna manera la incomodaba, pero no llegaba a identificar que era, puede que la comida le sentase mal.

**Por aquí terminamos este increíble día en el que por fin toda la familia Loud vuelve a vivir bajo el mismo techo. Poco a poco Lola va a empezar a poner en practica sus trucos para intentar alejar a su hermana de su querido príncipe, mientras que por otro lado Lucy se prepara para lanzar el hechizo que le ha pedido Lynn. Espero que esta segunda parte os este gustando**


	5. La primera cita

La pareja de hermanos que dormía abrazados se despertó mucho antes de lo previsto. Bueno, mas bien fue Lana quien se despertó y empezó a besar a su amado hasta que este abrió los ojos. Se había despertado con pensamientos a cerca de sus días en el bosque, ambos disfrutando, saltando y como el chico la intentaba proteger de cualquier cosa que consideraba peligrosa, también como le cedía parte de la comida para que no pasase hambre y las noches que volvían a ser humanos y podían juntar sus labios y abrazar sus cuerpos desnudos. El joven abrió los ojos ante la insistencia de su amada y ambos fundieron sus labios en un profundo beso mientras las manos de Lana acariciaban el pecho del peliblanco. Tras un rato se separaron del beso.

Lincoln: Aun es muy temprano Lanita. ¿Que es lo que te pasa?

Lana (con mirada coqueta): Pues ya sabes como me pongo algunas veces, y Lisa ya ha confirmado que ahora ambos somos mayores de edad. ¿Querrías...?

Lincoln: Lana, aun es muy pronto para eso. Pero si quieres, puedo volver a hacerte aquello que te gustó las ultimas lunas llenas.

Lana (algo decaída): Bueno, vale. Pero ha de ser mutuo.

La joven amante de los animales toma la mano del chico y la desliza bajo el pantalón de su pijama mientras vuelve a besar sus labios. Él tiernamente jugueteó con sus labios y dio un leve mordisco en el labio inferior de ella mientras su mano empezaba a masajear cuidadosamente bajo el pantalón de su amada.

Ella dejó escapar un leve gemido mientras su labio estaba atrapado por los dientes del chico. Con cuidado bajó su mano a la entrepierna del albino para darle a el también un poco de "Buenos días cariñosos" aunque ella solo lo había hecho una noche, se acordaba del ritmo que a su hermano le gustaba. No tardó en notar como se endurecía entre sus dedos.

El chico pasó su otra mano por debajo de la camiseta de la chica y empezó a acariciar otro de los puntos sensibles de su querida hermanita. Ella ahogó un gemido juntando su boca con el cuello de su dios griego. De forma inconsciente empezó a mordisquearle el cuello, lo que hizo que el chico también gimiese de placer.

Pasaron un buen rato acariciándose mutuamente y besando sus bocas, cuellos y orejas. Solo se detuvieron tras llegar ambos al máximo de placer que les proporcionaban aquellos actos. Seguidamente ambos volvieron a tumbarse en la cama con sus rostros enrojecidos y una rápida respiración.

Lana: Me encanta que me hagas estas cosas.

Lincoln: Si, a mi también. Pero he estado pensando en algo.

Lana (picara): ¿En que? ¿Quieres probar algo nuevo?

Lincoln: Pues me preguntaba si querrías que esta tarde salgamos juntos por ahí. Los dos solos.

Lana (emocionada): ¿Una cita?

Lincoln (rojo): Si, jejeje. Nunca hemos tenido una.

Lana: SIIII. Voy a cambiarme para que esta mañana pase mas rápido.

Antes de que el albino pudiese decir nada, su joven pareja ya había salido corriendo de la habitación alistándose en la cola de sus hermanas. Por lo que parecía Lola llevaba bastante tiempo dentro de este y las demás estaban ya impacientes por poder entrar.

La joven princesa salió completamente engalanada y maquillada, como si estuviese lista para un concurso de belleza, pero usaba un vestido algo menos llamativo y una cinta rosa recogía su cabello. Pasó contoneándose ante sus hermanas, que la miraban extrañadas, y acentuó su movimiento al pasar cerca de Lana. Esta sintió nuevamente aquella extraña sensación en sus tripas.

Tras pasar todos los turnos de limpieza, Lincoln pasó la mañana con su hermana Leni, la cual lo abrazó fuertemente y se dedicaron a preparar algunas ropas nuevas para el y ha hacerse selfies para subir a las redes sociales para indicar que ambos habían regresado a casa de sus padres.

Las respuestas de varios amigos de Leni y Lincoln no se hicieron esperar mucho, todos se alegraban de sus vueltas y querían quedar con ellos para que les explicasen como se encontraban, que habían estado haciendo y por supuesto volver a verlos. Ambos se disculparon indicando que primero querían pasar tiempo con su familia, pero les aseguraron que poco a poco irían viéndose con todos.

Por su parte Lana pasaba tiempo con Luna, se encontraba emocionada por salir a solas con su novio por la tarde, por lo que le pareció buena idea relajarse tocando música con su hermana rockera. Aunque ella solo sabia tocar la armónica y un par de acordes con el bajo.

Por su parte Rita había salido a tranquilizarse, y a fumar un cigarrillo a escondidas, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que ella y Lisa habían hablado el día anterior. Se encontraba recostada en la parte trasera de la casa, dejando que las nubes de humo intentasen disipar su preocupación.

Luan: Hola mamá. ¿Me das uno?

Rita (acercándole el paquete): Sabes que no deberías fumar.

Luan (encendiendo un cigarro): Ya sabes, fui a un centro para que me quitasen las ganas de fumar.

Rita (con una ceja levantada): Pero si estas fumando...

Luan: Si, pero sin ganas. Jejeje ¿Entiendes?

Rita: Aish... siempre pensé que si una de vosotras fumaba sería Luna.

Luan: No, desde la desaparición de Lincoln y Lana ella se esta tomando muy a pecho el labrarse un buen futuro, por eso asiste al conservatorio aunque lo que le hacen tocar no le guste.

Rita: Si, se ha vuelto una buena chica.

Luan: ¿Que es lo que haces aquí atrás? ¿Pensando en lo de mis hermanos?

Rita: Entre otras cosas, me resulta complicado. Vosotras lo habéis aceptado bien.

Luan: No todas, te lo aseguro. Esa tontería de que están enamorados, no me la creo, a estas edades es imposible que sea amor lo que sienten. Seguro solo es lujuria o algo así. Han estado demasiado tiempo solos en el bosque.

Rita: Bueno, espero que realmente sea algo así. Tu padre y yo también pensábamos lo mismo, por lo que les hicimos prometer que si en algún momento sentían algo parecido por alguien que no fuesen ellos, entonces lo dejarían.

Luan: Mmm... Luna y Lori tienen suerte de haber encontrado alguien que las quiera de verdad. Pero Lana es muy pequeña para entender esas cosas y puede que sea fácilmente manipulada para aprovecharse de ella.

Rita (sorprendida): ¿En tan mal concepto tienes a tu hermano?

Luan (algo triste): NOOO. No, se que Lincoln no es un mal chico. Pero han crecido demasiado rápido y como los chicos a su edad creo que hablan mas sus hormonas que su corazón.

Rita: Puede que tengas razón. Pero les prometimos que tu padre y yo no interferiríamos.

Luan (apagando la colilla): No hay problema, ya pensaré en algo.

Rita (imitando a su hija): Ok, pero procura que tus hormonas no hagan que te enamores tú de tu hermano. Ha conseguido un buen cuerpo...

Luan (con las mejillas rojas): ¿QUEEEE? Déjame a mi las bromas malas, mamá.

Tras esta charla, Luan se dirigió al interior de la casa mientras Rita sacaba un chicle de menta y lo mascaba para enmascarar su aliento. Su marido no sabia que fumaba, si que había encontrado en alguna ocasión a Luan y tuvo con ella una fuerte discusión, Rita intervino para suavizar las cosas. Desde entonces son "cómplices" en lo referente al tabaco.

A la hora de comer se encontraban casi todos sentados a la mesa, a excepción de Lola que había salido con un amigo y Lori que se fue en moto a visitar a Bobby y pasar el día con el en la ciudad. Por algún motivo aquella comida se notaba tensa, pero en medio de aquella tensión el albino pudo ver como Lisa le guiñaba el ojo a Lily que luchaba por no dejar ver una sonrisa en su rostro. El albino intuyó de que se trataba y se preparó para el impacto.

*chofff*

Extrañamente el puré de patatas no impactó contra el si no contra Lana la cual estaba desprevenida inmersa en sus pensamientos, pero no tardó en reaccionar y lanzar un puñado de guisantes contra las mas pequeñas. Una batalla de comida empezó rompiendo aquel ambiente tenso y dejando escuchar en la casa Loud un sonido que hacia tiempo que no escuchaban sus vecinos. Las risas y los gritos de una familia feliz y unida.

Tras terminar de comer y lavarse. Lincoln realizó una rápida llamada de teléfono mientras Lana se quitaba de encima los restos de comida que le habían quedado esparcidas por la ropa y la gorra. La llamada se alargó mas de lo esperado por la reacción sorprendida de su interlocutor, pero consiguió su objetivo.

Cuando bajó, su hermano se encontraba esperándola al pie de la escalera. Con una feliz sonrisa bajó y tomo a Lincoln del brazo mientras salían a fuera. La alegría rebosaba de ambos amantes mientras Lincoln dirigía con paso decidido a su hermana a uno de los lugares favoritos por este.

El salón de arcade. Allí habían tantos juegos diferentes que seguro Lana encontraría uno de su gusto. Para empezar Lincoln quiso mostrarle a su amada el mejor juego de todos. El Dance Dance Revolution, solo que habían cambiado la maquina a la nueva versión Just Dance y este contaba con 5 pistas donde pisar en vez de cuatro.

Lincoln: Bueno Lanita, solo se trata de ir siguiendo las indicaciones de la maquina y pisar donde toque mientras sigues el ritmo de la música.

Lana: No estoy muy segura Zeusito... pero lo intentaré por ti.

Tal como iniciaron el juego ambos parecían payasos con zapatos mas grandes del numero que les toca. El albino lo hacia lo mejor que podía, pero con la nueva placa para pisar, sus movimientos eran erráticos. Pero la que peor lo llevaba era Lana, mover de aquella forma sus piernas la hacia perder el equilibrio. Durante la siguiente canción ambos chocaron y terminaron en el suelo avergonzados ante las risas de algunos de otros jugadores presentes.

Una chica de pelo zanahoria y camiseta amarilla los hizo a un lado mientras se reía.

Paige: Apartaros novatos, mirad como una profesional domina esta pista.

Avergonzados ambos se retiraron de aquel juego mientras la chica mostraba sus habilidades con los niveles mas difíciles. La pareja se alejó para buscar otro juego del cual disfrutar, pero Lana no era buena en juegos de disparos y a Lincoln el juego de golpear los topos le parecía demasiado infantil. El albino intentó conseguirle a su amada un peluche con las maquinas de gancho, pero ahora los ganchos parecían no tener apenas fuerza y por muchos intentos que hicieron no consiguieron el pequeño recuerdo de la cita que quería ofrecerle su hermano.

Dado que aquello no estaba funcionando, el albino decidió poner en marcha su plan B, ir al lugar que el creía que mas le agradaría a su hermana. Durante su caminata pasaron por en frente de los cines, donde solo Lana se percató de una pareja que salia riéndose de este. Se trataba de un chico con camiseta azul y gorra verde mientras a su lado había una chica con vestido rosa y cinta de pelo a juego, aun con su exceso de maquillaje pudo reconocer a su gemela.

El extraño sentimiento se volvió a apoderar de su estomago, por lo que solo frunció el ceño y tomó la mano de su amado para acelerar el paso y alejarse de allí lo mas deprisa que pudiesen. Lincoln se sorprendió por le acto de su amada, pero sonrió creyendo que esta estaba emocionada por llegar al siguiente sitio.

Lincoln: Bien, ya hemos llegado.

Lana: ¿Aquí? Pero si esto es...

Lincoln (orgulloso): La granja de mi amigo Liam, le llamé después de comer y ha accedido a darnos un tour por su granja familiar.

Lana (con una sonrisa forzada): WOW! Es... muy... guay...

El chico procedió a llamar a la puerta de la casa de su amigo el cual no tardó en salir y abrazarlo diciendo que lo había echado de menos. Después se giró a Lana y se quedó parado con los ojos muy abiertos.

Liam: ¿Quien es esa preciosidad que viene contigo?

Lincoln: Pues es mi hermana, Lana te presento a Liam.

Lana (estirando su mano): Encantado Liam.

El joven granjero tomó la mano de Lana y depositó un beso en sus dedos consiguiendo hacer sonrojar un poco a la chica que se sintió alagada por el torpe coqueteo del amigo de su amor. Lincoln algo nervioso instó a que empezasen ya el tour.

Empezaron el recorrido viendo a las cabras que tenían y entrando a jugar y acariciarlas. Solo que Lincoln no empezó con buen pie, pues se tropezó y cayó encima de una que se pasó todo el rato persiguiéndolo para darle con sus cuernos. Mientras tanto, Liam le enseñaba a Lana como debía alimentarlas, tomando su mano y acercándola poco a poco con las briznas de comida que les daban.

La visita continuó con las vacas, donde el amigo del peliblanco enseñó a Lana a ordeñar a una de ellas. Lincoln también intentó hacerlo, pero mientras lo intentaba solo podía ver como su hermana se recostaba sobre su amigo mientras ambos reían divertidos.

Lana: Jajajaja... Eres lo mas Zeusito.

Liam: Jajajaja. Tu y tus ocurrencias Lincoln. Nunca antes he visto que alguien intentase ordeñar al toro. Jajajaja.

El albino se apartó rápidamente con la cara completamente roja, mientras el toro lo miraba con rostro suplicante. Finalmente se dirigieron a ver a los cerdos donde, en esta ocasión, si que se divirtieron los tres persiguiendo a los lechones por el barro intentando ser los primeros en atrapar a uno y mantenerlo 10 segundos en sus brazos. El humor del albino mejoró algo, pero sus celos atacaron nuevamente al ver como Lana y Liam hablaban felizmente del tractor de la familia, su motor y otras partes que no entendía para nada. Pero sobretodo por la cara de bobalicón que se le quedaba a su amigo mirando a su amada mientras esta reía inocentemente.

Tras un rato se despidieron de Liam dándole las gracias por la visita, Lana parecía bastante feliz, pero Lincoln por el contrario no paraba de sobarse su propio brazo preguntándose si a su hermana le había gustado mas estar con su amigo Liam y sus torpes coqueteos que con el. Con esos pensamientos rondando su cabeza ignoró sin querer los intentos de su amada de tomarlo de la mano.

Al llegar al parque, la hora de cenar ya había pasado y querían volver lo mas rápido que pudiesen. Pero al ir por la mitad del parque la llamada de una chica los paró a ambos. La chica era alta y de pelo oscuro, con una mirada seria y de pocos amigos. Tenia tres piercings en las orejas y vestía unas botas de estilo militar con un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca con rayas negras debajo de una camiseta lila.

Maggie: Hola payaso. ¿Sigues sin hacer gracia?

Lincoln (sonriendo): ¿Maggie? ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Donde te habías metido?

Lana miraba sorprendida a aquella chica, sus atributos eran casi iguales a los suyos, pero era tan alta como Lincoln. A demás, vio como a su amado se le iluminó el rostro al ver a esa chica. El sentimiento que tenia cuando pensaba en Lola y Skippy volvió, pero en esta ocasión en su pecho también sentía una punzada y notaba como sus puños se cerraban de rabia.

Lana: Hola...

Maggie (ignorando a la chica): Pues he tenido que estar 3 años en un correccional, por algo de que me acusaron.

Lincoln (levantando una ceja): ¿De que te "acusaron"?

Maggie: Pues unos gamberros quisieron pasarse de listos conmigo y les empujé, al caer se dieron con una piedra en la cara.

Lana: ¿Y solo por eso te mandaron a un correccional?

Maggie: Si, solo por eso. Aunque les pasó unas trece veces a cada uno. Eran muy patosos.

Lincoln: Jajajaja. Tu nunca cambias y sigues tan seria como siempre, venga déjame ver una de esas sonrisas que nos gustaban tanto a Luan y a mi.

El chico de repente puso sus manos en los mofletes de la emo para intentar forzarle una sonrisa moviendo sus cachetes hacia arriba. Esta tras un rato incomodo se quitó al chico de encima empujándolo del estomago, pero algo hizo que la emo abriese los ojos y no quitó las manos de encima suyo.

Maggie: No... ¿Esto es en serio?

Lana se quedó petrificada al ver como esa otra chica empezó a manosear el estomago y pecho de su amado para que este luego pusiese una pose de machito para que ella tocase sus musculosos brazos.

Lincoln: Como ves me he puesto en forma. Jejeje.

Maggie: Si no lo veo no lo creo, si eras un fideo con patas.

Lana ya no pudo soportar mas esa terrible sensación en sus entrañas y la mezcla de ira y tristeza que se acumulaban dentro de ella. Sin decir una palabra esta empezó a caminar directa a su casa a paso rápido, dejando a su amado con aquella chica que tanto parecía llamarle la atención. Lincoln al observar como su querida hermana se marchaba se despidió rápido de Maggie.

Lincoln: Lo lamento, ya charlaremos en otra ocasión. Me alegro de volver a verte Maggie. Perdona.

El chico corrió detrás de su hermana pero apenas la alcanzó en el umbral de su casa donde la tomó de la mano para hacer que esta se girase y le explicase porque se había marchado así sin el. Esta por respuesta pegó un tirón librándose del agarre y se encaminó al piso superior para encerrarse en el cuarto compartido con Lola.

Lola (sorprendida): ¿Lana? ¿Que haces aquí?

Lana (triste y enojada): Hoy tengo ganas de dormir aquí... *sniff*

La pequeña amante de los animales se acercó al terrario donde solía tener a sus mascotas, pero allí solo se encontraba Brincos. Fue directa a tomarlo entre sus brazos como hacia de pequeña, pero algo en el corazón de la joven se partió al ver que al acercar sus manos, la rana saltaba esquivándola y se refugiaba en los brazos de su gemela Lola.

Lana: ¿Brincos? *sniff* ¿Por que...? *buaaaaa*

* * *

Pues por aquí dejamos este capitulo queridos lectores. Esperemos que esta primera cita no sea la única que compartan nuestros queridos protagonistas. Como siempre me despido agradeciendo su apoyo y mandandoles un enorme abrazo de oso amoroso.

**Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** \- Me encantan tus comentarios y las historias que te montas. Si Lola hubiese tenido un sueño así... creo que pasaría de despertarse xDDD. No te preocupes, tampoco puedo subir tan habitualmente como antes, por lo menos hasta que me quiten el yeso. Gracias por seguir visitando y comentando mis obras ^_^

**J0nas Nagera**\- Me alegro que estés de vuelta. Espero que pudieses poner en orden todos tus asuntos. Por el momento, los pequeños lobos temporales no recuperaran su forma perruna, pero tras vivir solos en la naturaleza, verán que el volver a la civilización no es tan fácil como creían. Las cosas sobrenaturales aun durarán, pero no por el mismo lado. Lynn y Lucy se han vuelto muy cercanas, pero nada mas... pero ya veremos. El nuevo físico del albino puede haber encendido viejas llamas ;) Lola no suele ser violenta, por lo menos directamente, por lo que sus planes intentan atacar mas los sentimientos, nunca tiraría una furgoneta sobre su gemela. El secreto de los padres Loud será descubierto a su debido tiempo y Haiku no tendrá tanta relevancia, pero seguirá apareciendo. Espero que te agrade también este fic, gracias por seguir leyendo mis obras ^_^


	6. Buscando consejos magicos

Lana sin poder evitarlo rompió en llanto ante el acto de su estimada mascota. En su interior las emociones del día se habían juntado sin piedad y este detalle consiguió romperla. Su cita no había sido como esperaba, esa emo le tenia mucha confianza a su hermano, Lola saliendo con su antiguo amor y ahora su preciada mascota no la reconocía y huía de ella.

Lana: *buaaa* ¿Por que?

Lola (triste): Lana por favor, no llores, has cambiado mucho y seguro que Brincos no te ha reconocido.

La princesa sentía en su interior que el dolor de su hermana era muy grande y aunque quería separarla de su príncipe, el verla tan dolida la llenaba de tristeza, por lo que hizo lo único que se lo ocurrió para calmar su llanto. Giró a la rana y la puso mirando a su gemela mayor.

Lola: Fíjate bien Brincos, ¿no recuerdas a Lana? Ha crecido mucho pero sigue siendo ella. Fíjate en su cara y en su gorra roja, le ha crecido el pelo, si, también otras partes le han crecido. Pero ella es tu querida amiga que has esperado tanto tiempo.

Brincos (con mirada extrañada): *croack*

La rana bajó de los brazos de la princesa rosa y se acercó lentamente a Lana intentando reconocerla.

Lana: ¿Brincos, te acuerdas cuando ambos nadábamos en el estanque del parque? Nos gustaba asustar a la gente cubiertos de barro como si fuésemos un monstruo.

Brincos miraba aun desconfiado a la joven pero dejó que esta lo tomase con sus manos. Al sentir el cariñosos abrazo que esta le dio, reconoció en ese momento a su querida amiga. Le dio un cariñoso lenguetazo y después saltó a donde estaba acostumbrado, solo que en esta ocasión la joven no llevaba un overol y acabó encima de los pechos de esta.

Lana: Jajajaja. Ahí no Brincos, me haces cosquillas.

Con cariño volvió a tomar a la rana y la puso sobre su gorra roja. El volver a reunirse y recibir el cariño de su amigo anfibio la consiguió alegrar momentáneamente.

Lana: Muchas gracias Lola. ¿Donde están Izzy y Diablo? No los he visto en su terrario.

Lola (con una gota de sudor en su frente): Pues veras... cuando "desapareciste" quise hacerme yo cargo de tus mascotas, pero ya sabes que no tengo mucha experiencia... Izzy se escapó el primer día que lo quería alimentar. Uno de los saltamontes que le dabas para comer se me escapó de la mano y acabó en mi pelo. Creo que mis gritos asustaron a Izzy y salió por la ventana. Lo busque durante días, pero no lo logré encontrar.

Lana (apenada): Bueno, esté donde esté espero que se encuentre bien, ¿Y Diablo?

Lola (desviando la mirada): Creció demasiado y esa serpiente solo te obedecía a ti. Papá y mamá temieron por Lily y se la llevaron. No se que hicieron con ella.

Lana (triste): Por lo menos Brincos sigue aquí. Muchas gracias por cuidarlo Lola.

Lana abrazó a su gemela dándole las gracias. Lola se lo devolvió pero algo incomoda, su hermana abrazándola hacia mas patente su gran diferencia de altura, pero tras aquello ambas se quedaron platicando sobre sus respectivas citas. La princesa en verdad había acabado muy molesta con aquel niño sucio y desconsiderado con el que había ido al cine, pero a su hermana se lo explicó de manera muy diferente, como si la mejor cita del mundo se tratase. Aunque eso si, le aseguró que no volvería a quedar con el porque aunque se había divertido no quería comprometerse.

Por su parte, Lincoln llegaba a casa desanimado, pensando el lo mal que había ido aquella cita, sus celos habían podido con él cuando su amigo Liam cortejaba a su hermanovia y llegó a hacer toda clase de tonterías, al parecer lo estropeo aun mas al encontrarse con Maggie. Subió las escaleras y se topó con sus hermanas inmediatas que subían entre las dos un espejo de cuerpo entero al ático.

Lincoln (extrañado): ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

Lynn: No, tranquilo. Ya podemos nosotras.

Lucy: ...dilo por ti... esto pesa mucho...

El peliblanco empujó desde abajo el espejo junto a Lucy y Lynn pudo acabar subiéndolo a la parte superior sin problemas. Seguidamente el chico se encaminó al cuarto de sus hermanas mayores, pero Lori y Leni no se encontraban en aquel momento, por lo que acabó visitando el cuarto de las dos siguientes.

Luna: Hola bro. ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Luan: Si, ¿a caso no tenían una CITAción? Jejeje

Lincoln: En verdad... de eso quería hablarles. No ha ido todo lo bien que yo esperaba. *suspiro* Mas bien ha sido un desastre.

Luan (sonriendo): Bueno, puede que en el fondo no estén hechos el uno para el otro.

Luna: No digas eso sis, seguro solo ha sido un mal día y ya esta.

Luan: Bueno, pero también deberían salir con otra gente para que primero sepan como es salir con alguien.

Lincoln: Eso no pienso aceptarlo. Ya he salido con Ronnie Anne y te aseguro que lo que sentía por ella no se compara a lo que siento por Lana.

Luan (susurrando): Hormonas...

Luna miró con cara triste a su hermana, pues aunque susurró ella y su hermano lo escucharon.

Luna: Perdónala bro, ella ha tenido una mala experiencia con un compañero de clase que le gustaba.

Luan (enfadada): No hace falta que hables sobre eso.

Lincoln: Bueno, Luan ya me explicarás en otro momento que es lo que pasó, cuando te encuentres de humor, jejeje. Ahora quería que me explicasen como creen que debe ser una cita.

Luna: Pues bueno bro. Sam y yo al principio también tuvimos problemas porque no encontrábamos cosas que nos gustase hacer a las dos, a parte de la música, pero finalmente nos dimos cuenta que lo que mas nos gustaba era estar la una con la otra y también nos divertimos con cosas que a ninguna de las dos se nos da bien.

Luan: Bueno, también debéis vigilar el no querer ir demasiado rápido, Lana ya esta pensando en cachorros y aunque ahora sea mas grande, en el fondo sigue siendo una niña. Así que por tu bien, espero que no te aprovech...

Luna (interrumpiendo): Calma de una vez sis. Parece que no conozcas a Lincoln...

Luan (enfadada): Por mucho que sea nuestro hermano, sigue siendo un chico.

Lincoln (algo triste): Disculpad... Muchas gracias por los consejos, los tendré en cuenta. Pero mejor me marcho ya... Por cierto Luan, saludos de Maggie.

Luan (sorprendida): ¿Maggie? ¿Ha regresado?

Lincoln: Si, nos la encontramos a la vuelta. Parece que ha estado en un correccional desde antes de que yo desapareciera.

Aquella noticia la sacó de su enfado y consiguió hacerla reflexionar un poco y acabóalgo avergonzada por como trató a Lincoln.

Luan: Gracias Linky, voy a llamarla a ver como esta. Disculpa.

El joven salió de la habitación y seguía con terribles dudas en su cabeza y ahora estaba también lo que le pasó a Luan y porque tenia ese comportamiento. Mientras caminaba en dirección a su cuarto un fuerte dolor en el brazo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Lynn le había dado uno de sus típicos golpes.

Lynn: !Eh¡ No me ignores.

Lincoln: Perdona Lynn, estaba pensando y no me di cuenta. ¿Que quieres?

Lynn: Te preguntaba sobre que había pasado. Desde que has llegado estas como ausente y tristón.

Lincoln: Bueno, si quieres te lo cuento, pero vamos a mi cuarto para estar mas cómodos.

Lincoln y Lynn se metieron en el cuarto del muchacho y este le explicó como había ido todo durante la cita, también sobre que le pidió consejo a sus hermanas mayores, pero no logró sacar nada en claro.

Lynn: Bueno, es un tema complicado. A Lori y Leni no creo que les debas pedir consejos, Lana no es ese tipo de chica. Ella es mas activa y lanzada. Su idea de cita de ir de compras y visitar museos o teatros no creo que te sirvan.

Lincoln: Si, eso es cierto ella es mas...

Lincoln (abriendo mucho los ojos): ... como TU. TU podrías darme consejos.

Lynn (nerviosa y algo sonrojada): Emmm. Hermanito, yo no se que decirte, sabes que no tengo ni idea de como explicarme, tampoco he tenido nunca una cita como tal...

Lincoln: Pero puedes contarme como te gustaría que fuese, que sitios visitarías y que harías con la persona que te gusta.

Lynn se da la vuelta en su silla para evitar que su hermano vea que se encuentra muy sonrojada. Entonces por su cabeza pasa una idea que al principio le parecía descabellada, pero cuanto mas lo pensaba mas sentía la emoción en su interior.

Lynn: Bueno, como ya te dije, no soy buena explicando. Pero...

Lincoln (muy interesado): ¿Pero?

Lynn (roja): Mañana empezáis las clases y Lana estará todo el día ocupada, pero tu por la tarde estas libre, así que me preguntaba... si querrías que tuviésemos... un... simulacrodecita.

Lincoln (abriendo los ojos de par en par): ¿Quieres que tu y yo tengamos una cita?

Lynn (nerviosa): No, una cita no, un simulacro de cita. Como si fuese una cita, pero a medida que paseamos y vamos a sitios te iría diciendo las cosas que me gustarían. Creo que así lo entenderías mejor.

El peliblanco con una enorme sonrisa abraza por detrás a su hermana. La idea le pareció fantástica, el podría tener en cuenta todas las cosas que suele hacer mal y corregirlas y como solo seria un simulacro no importa si sale bien o mal. Podría aprender y preparar una cita de ensueño para su amada.

Lincoln: ¿Seguro que no te dará vergüenza que nos vean juntos?

Lynn (roja y nerviosa): No... no hay pro... problema. Solo... solo saldré por ahí con mi hermano MAYOR. Jejeje.

Durante la cena las cosas estuvieron un poco tensas entre los hermanovios de la familia. En esta ocasión su padre cocinó filetes y una ensalada. Pero por algún motivo la feliz pareja empezó a pelear tirando de cada lado de un mismo filete con sus dientes mientras se proferían gruñidos el uno al otro. Lily se asustó y terminó llorando, eso hizo que el albino soltase el trozo de carne para intentar consolar a su pequeña hermana. Lisa por su parte, observaba extrañada la sonrisa mal disimulada que se reflejaba en los rostros de su madre y su humorista hermana.

Por la noche ya se encontraban todos durmiendo en sus dormitorios, Lincoln en esta ocasión dormía solo y Lana en su habitación con su gemela y Brincos. Pero había dos de las chicas que solo dejaban pasar el tiempo.

Lucy: ...bien, ya estamos cerca de la hora mas oscura que separa un día del otro... ¿Estas segura de que quieres que sigamos adelante?...

Lynn: Por supuesto, ya subimos el espejo, las velas, el barro y el incienso. No pienso tirarme atrás.

Lucy: ...Pues vayamos arriba... espero que todo salga bien... es un hechizo un poco lioso...

Lynn toma la mano de su hermana y ambas ascienden por la escalera al ático. Allí ya habían dejado preparado todo lo necesario para realizar el hechizo de separación de sentimientos que había en el libro de la bisabuela Harriet.

La deportista se situó entre el circulo de velas e incienso, con una bola de barro a su espalda y el espejo delante de ella. Inspiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios, fuese lo que fuese lo que sentía, su sentimiento mas poderoso es el que permanecería en su cuerpo, ya no hacia falta que se preocupase de como actuar, ese hechizo le dejaría las cosas claras de una vez.

Lucy: ...bien, en cuanto empiece a sonar el reloj dando las 12 recitaré le conjuro... pase lo que pase, no te muevas y mira fijamente al espejo...

Lynn: OK. Preparada.

Lucy (tras la primera campanada): Execrum popolis licosodae mertala klatu barada nikto

Tras recitar el hechizo las velas del suelo y el incienso empezaron a soltar un humo negro que envolvió a la deportista. Esta mantenía su vista fija al frente, donde estaba el espejo, aun cuando el humo cubrió su cabeza y le impedía ver nada, no se movió. Poco a poco el humo fue ascendiendo hasta pasar por encima de las vigas del ático y tras unos momentos las velas se apagaron dejando todo a oscuras sin dejarles ver nada.

Lucy: ...Bien, ya esta completado... como... ¿como te sientes?...

Lynn: Pues algo mareada hermanita, no se si ha funcionado.

Lucy: *suspiro* ...lo lamento... puede que no pronunciase bien estas palabras extrañas...

Lynn (con una sonrisa): No te preocupes, te agradezco mucho que me hayas intentado ayudar. Será mejor que bajemos a dormir. Mañana tenemos clases.

Las dos hermanas descendieron a su habitación y se metieron una en su cama y la otra en su ataúd. La deportista se durmió rápido, pero Lucy no podía dormir, se lamentaba de que el hechizo no funcionase y su hermana no hubiese conseguido aclarar sus sentimientos. Por algún motivo esto la llenaba de tristeza.

Lynn entró en su habitación y su mirada se centró en su gótica hermana que suspiraba dentro de su ataúd. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro al ver que aun estaba despierta, aunque se preguntaba porque la había dejado sola allí arriba. Con cuidado se metió también en el ataúd de Lucy.

La joven gótica que tenia los ojos cerrados intentando dormir se sorprendió al notar que alguien accedía a su ataúd personal. Al abrir los ojos no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada, pues unos labios se unieron a los suyos. Por la luz que se colaba desde la ventana pudo llegar a observar la cola de caballo de su compañera de cuarto. Dejó de resistirse y disfrutó de aquel beso mientras la abrazaba.

Lynn: Duquesa de la oscuridad, te quiero mucho y esta noche te lo pienso demostrar.

Sin esfuerzo, Lynn toma la tapa del ataúd y cierra este quedando las dos dentro en completa intimidad. Los besos se repitieron y Lucy los disfrutaba, pero se alarmó cuando notó que las manos de su hermana empezaban a explorar su intimidad.

Lucy: ...Lynn... ¿que haces?...

Lynn: Tu tranquila, déjame hacerte disfrutar. Mis sentimientos ya están claros como el agua. Así que te tengo que premiar, ¿no crees?

Lucy: Aaahhhh...

La deportista agresivamente no dio respiro a su hermana hasta hacerla llegar al climax, pero ahí no se pensaba detener. Aun y algo incomoda, arqueo su espalda para ponerse en la situación mas baja que el ataúd le permitía. Le quitó el pantalón del pijama y su ropa interior para proceder a lamer esa rosada parte que quedó expuesta. Lucy nunca había sentido una sensación tan placentera y una mezcla de dolor y placer extasiante se mezclaban en ella cuando Lynn mordisqueaba con cuidado su parte mas sensible.

Tras llegar una segunda vez la deportista se quitó sus shorts negros con rayas rojas y tomó la mano de su hermana para llevarla al interior de sus bragas. Lucy intentó imitar los movimientos que su hermana había realizado con ella y durante un par de horas estuvieron disfrutando del cuerpo de la otra hasta acabar dormidas dentro del ataúd.

**Pues con esto lo dejamos por esta vez. Espero que les este gustando y como pueden suponer los problemas se acercan. Lucy ya ha lanzado su hechizo y parece que Lynn ha aclarado sus sentimientos. Por su parte, Lana ha sufrido una buena decepción, pero Lincoln intentará conseguir que su siguiente cita sea de ensueño. Como siempre, gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

**Un gran abrazo a todos y gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**J0nas Nagera** \- Muchas gracias Jonas, mi mano espero tenerla libre el 22. Realmente ha sido una cita desastrosa. Pero se ha de decir que Lincoln está contento con su nuevo fisico. Rita cumplirá su promesa de no intervenir, pero eso no evita que no incite a otras a buscar una solución. Jejeje. Bueno, Lana estaba muy cambiada y Brincos no la reconoció, por suerte Lola fue buena hermana en esta ocasión. A ver que opinas del hechizo de Lucy. _


	7. Simulacro

Lynn despertó mas temprano de lo habitual aquel día. Se levantó y dejó hecha su cama para luego ponerse a buscar en su armario ropa limpia que ponerse. Tardó bastante en encontrar un atuendo que le gustase, solo lo había utilizado una vez, pero pensó que era lo mas adecuado. Dejó su camiseta con el numero 0 en la cesta de ropa sucia y salió de su cuarto.

Con el resto de sus hermanas y hermano aun dormidos fue a ducharse y cambiarse, pero aun le faltaba algo, algo para lo que necesitaba ayuda. Se dirigió al cuarto de sus hermanas mayores y llamó con cuidado, la persona que buscaba le abrió la puerta. Esta la miró detenidamente con cara algo sorprendida.

Leni: Hola angelito. ¿Buscas a Lori?

Lynn: Buenos días Leni. En verdad te buscaba a ti. ¿Podrías ayudarme con el maquillaje?

Leni (con enorme sonrisa): ¡Claro que si! No sabes cuanto tiempo hace que esperaba que me pidieses algo así.

Leni accedió a por su kit de maquillaje y ambas se dirigieron al salón familiar. Tras ayudar a su hermana a tener un aspecto que le agradase, la joven atlética se despidió diciendo que en esta ocasión iría caminando para no perder la forma. Leni no dijo nada, ella suponía que mas bien era para que el resto de familia no empezasen a hablar de su cambio de aspecto y la incomodasen.

Por su parte, Lynn se despertaba en el interior del ataúd de su hermana. Esta seguía durmiendo profundamente, se despidió de ella lamiendole el moflete y mordisqueando un poco su oreja, la gótica dio un leve gemido. Lynn tomó su ropa del interior del ataúd y se dirigió al baño a cepillarse los dientes. En el camino se cruzó con Leni que subía las escaleras.

Lynn: ¡Hola tontaina! Hoy te has despertado pronto.

Leni (impactada): Emmm... Hola diablillo. ¿Vas a clase pronto?

Lynn: No, que va. Hoy me saltaré las clases. Bueno, me lavaré los dientes y luego saldré, quiero practicar mucho que dentro de poco tenemos partido de fútbol y voy a hacer morder el polvo a esos perdedores. En seguida salgo.

Leni se quedó extrañada al ver como su deportista hermana entraba en el baño, revisó el reloj y vio que aun podía descansar una hora mas, así que se fue a su cuarto a tumbarse a descansar.

Tras desayunar toda la familia y ser informados por Leni de que Lynn había salido temprano, todos se prepararon para el nuevo día de clases. Tanto los que asistirían a estas como las que lo impartían. El matrimonio Loud se fueron a trabajar mientras que Luna se encargaba de llevar a Luan, Lucy y Lily a sus respectivos centros antes de ella ir al conservatorio de música.

Por su parte Lori se dedicó a dar clases a Lana desde los niveles mas básicos en los que se quedó. Por suerte, la universidad aceptó su petición de excedencia para poder cursas las clases practicas dando lecciones en casa. En cambio Leni y Lincoln tenían que sufrir con las clases express de Lisa.

Lisa: Bien empezaremos con las operaciones correspondientes a la factorización de polinomios según Ruffini en un diagrama de eje según sus valores.

Lincoln: Espera... ¿QUE?

Leni: Es fácil, solo se refiere a la regla de Ruffini de división sintética, nos permite dividir fácilmente un polinomio por un binomio de la forma (x - a)

Lisa/Lincoln: ¿!¿QUEEEEEEE?¡?

Leni (sonrojada): En donde estuve estos años también me daban libros para estudiar.

Lisa (incrédula): Pues estas en lo correcto... ¿te han enseñado a estudiar en el centro de salud?

Leni (extrañada): No, siempre he estudiado igual. Solo que esta vez no tenia profesores.

Lincoln: ¿Seguro eres mi hermana Leni que siempre se olvida de las cosas?

Leni (enfadada): Eso no es cierto, solo me pasa a veces, ¿Es tan malo olvidarse de una pregunta y sacar un 9 en vez de un 10?

Lisa se quita sus anteojos ante las palabras de su hermana. ¿A caso había tenido todo este tiempo a otra genio a su lado sin darse cuenta?

Lisa: Me suena que papá y mamá me dijeron que no te iba muy bien en la escuela preparatoria. ¿Como puede ser eso?

Leni (avergonzada): Bueno... las matemáticas, física, dibujo y otras asignaturas que sirven para hacer mis patrones de vestidos me van bien. Pero en cambio las de historia, filosofía y cosas así, no consigo que me pongan mas de un 7... por eso se enfadaron cuando les dije que esas no me iban bien.

Lincoln: Vaya, igualmente... ¿Que te dijeron cuando les entregaste tu boleto de notas a mamá y a papá?

Leni: Pues siempre se me olvida en clase desde tercero, solo les cuento como me han ido los exámenes. Si me han ido bien o si se me olvidó contestar algunas.

Lisa (impresionada): No... no sabes... no sabes lo feliz que me haces... TE QUIERO LENIIII.

Tras las clases, todos se juntaron para comer, menos la joven atlética que subió a su cuarto a retocarse. Lisa contó a sus padres sobre la situación de Leni y accedieron a que tomase los exámenes de acceso universitario sin mas estudios. Tras la comida, algunas hermanas se fueron a sus clubs y Lana volvió a acompañar a Lori para su segunda clase de Orientación sexual y cuidado intimo.

Por su parte el albino subió a cambiarse y ponerse algo mas cómodo, pero una de sus hermanas picó a su puerta.

Lynn: Lincoln, te espero abajo. Vístete bien que hoy tenemos el simulacro.

Lincoln (nervioso): Cierto... perdona, no me acordaba. Enseguida bajo.

El albino rebuscó en su armario y tomo unos nuevos pantalones, una nueva camiseta y una chaqueta marrón. Tras eso, bajó corriendo para reunirse con Lynn. Tal como bajó, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a la ruda deportista. Vestia un precioso vestido rojo y tenia su pelo suelto, le mostraba una feliz sonrisa medio avergonzada.

Lynn: Ya pensé que no vendrías. Es muy feo el hacer esperar a una chica.

Lincoln (sonrojado): Lo... lo... lo lamento.

Lynn: Bueno, no pasa nada. Pero tenlo presente. Salgamos antes de que alguna de nuestras hermanas nos vean.

La pareja de hermanos salió de la casa y tras caminar una cuadra, Lynn tomó la mano de su hermano el cual actuó algo nervioso ante el repentino contacto.

Lynn: El ir juntos de la mano es importante, el tener contacto con la pareja aunque parezca una tontería, es algo que nos gusta mucho.

Lincoln: Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Lynn: ¿Y donde has pensado llevarme?

Lincoln: Pues había pensado en que fuésemos al estadio deportivo, tienen puertas abiertas y dejan probar todos los equipamientos.

Lynn: No, eso no.

Lincoln (sorprendido): Pensé que te gustaría.

Lynn: Si, es algo que me encantaría, pero a ti no te gustan esas cosas. Yo estaría divirtiéndome mientras tu te quedarías en las gradas mirando.

Lincoln (avergonzado): Bueno...

Lynn: Para una salida de parejas, se ha de buscar algo que nos guste a ambos, como por ejemplo... YA SE... vayamos al parque y alquilemos una de esas barcas.

La pareja sonriente se dirigió al parque mientras sostenían sus manos. Charlaron por el camino alegremente sobre sus hobbies y las cosas que les gustaban como si no supiesen nada el uno del otro. Una vez en el parque Lincoln rentó uno de los botes y se subió a el esperando que su hermana también subiese.

Lynn: ¿No piensas ayudarme a subir?

Lincoln (nervioso): Eh, perdona. Creía que podías subir sola...

Lynn: Esa no es la cuestión. Jejeje

Lincoln (ayudándola a subir): Bueno, supongo que debo ser yo el que reme.

Lynn (con una preciosa sonrisa): Veo que ya vas entendiendo.

Durante el paseo en barca estuvieron observando los patos que nadaban al lado suyo, Lynn hizo referencia a los peces que se veían en el fondo del cristalino lago, Lincoln indicó que le encantaba como se reflejaba el sol en el agua.

Lynn (con sonrisa picara): ¿Y no tienes nada mas que decir?

Lincoln (extrañado): Pues, no se, me esta gustando el estar aquí es muy bonito y tranquilo. Los arboles se ven preciosos. Emm...

Lynn (frunciendo un poco el ceño): Me refería a mi hermanito. No has dicho una palabra de como me veo.

Lincoln (abriendo mucho los ojos): Perdona, es verdad. Disculpa, desde que te he visto cuando bajaba las escaleras me ha parecido que estabas preciosa. Ese vestido te queda encantador, tu pelo suelto muy pocas veces lo había visto y te ves hermosa...

Lynn (sonriendo y un poco sonrojada): Gracias hermanito, a las chicas nos gusta que nos digan esas cosas.

Lincoln: ...también me gusta como te queda ese maquillaje, hace resaltar el brillo de tus ojos.

Tras un rato mas en la barca mientras Lincoln mezclaba lo bonito que era el lugar, con lo feliz que se sentía por estar con una hermosa chica. Esta, en ciertos momentos, lo iba frenando cuando creía que se emocionaba demasiado, los halagos le gustaban, pero demasiados lo hacían ver forzado o como un acosador o desesperado.

Finalmente dejaron el bote y se dirigieron a comprar unos hot dogs, mientras se dirigían a sentarse a algún lugar, unas voces familiares los llamaron. Una alta chica de pelo castaño recogido en dos trenzas saludaba efusivamente junto a un chico de su misma altura pero con un pelo afro pelirrojo ambos tomados de la mano.

Polly: ¡HOLA LYNN!

Rusty: !Hola pareja¡ Vaya Lynn, nunca te había visto tan guapa y sexy.

Lynn: Hola chicos. ¿Como estáis?

Lincoln: !Hola¡

Polly: ¡Wow! Menudo novio te has buscado, alto, fuerte, y bien plantado. No como al esperpento con el que me he de conformar.

Rusty: ¡Oye! Que estoy aquí... por lo menos te hago reír.

Lincoln intentó separar su mano de su hermana para darles un apretón a sus viejos amigos, aunque parecía que no lo reconocían. Pero Lynn le apretó mas fuerte evitando así que se separase de ella.

Lynn: Veo que vuestra relación va bien. Jejeje. ¿Cuanto llevan ya?

Rusty (orgulloso): Hoy hacemos un año.

Lincoln (sonriente): Felicidades Ru...

Lynn (interrumpiendo): Entonces es mejor que vayan a celebrarlo juntos. Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión. Que les vaya muy bien chicos.

Tras eso, Lynn arrastró a su acompañante de la mano hasta alejarse de la parejita que formaban sus amigos. Tras un rato, miró con tristeza a su hermano.

Lynn: Estamos teniendo una cita, no podemos ponernos a hablar con amigos o interrumpirla porque aparezca alguien. Y mucho menos si empiezan a coquetear contigo o conmigo. Lo mejor es dar alguna excusa y seguir con la cita para que las cosas no se pongan incomodas.

Lincoln (apenado): Lo lamento, hace tiempo que no los veo y quería hablar con ellos.

Lynn: Lo entiendo, pero no puedes hacer eso durante una cita. Tu pareja podría sentirse abandonada.

El albino entonces recordó como terminó su cita con su querida Lanita. Cuando el se puso a hablar con Maggie, Lana se marchó muy enfadada. Casi tanto como cuando el veía como Liam coqueteaba con su pareja.

Lincoln: Lo lamento mucho. Tienes toda la razón.

Con una sonrisa siguen paseando tomados de la mano, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y mientras Lynn le seguía dando algún que otro consejo de como debía actuar. Al final ambos hermanos quedan sentados en un banco del parque contemplando como el cielo se enrojece ante el anochecer.

Con vergüenza, sus miradas se encuentras y sus rostros, como atraídos por una fuerza invisible, se acercan lentamente, mientras Lynn cierra sus ojos. El corazón del albino no deja de latir a toda prisa sin saber que hacer, pues el rostro de su hermana esta cada vez mas cerca.

El no siente nada por ella, pero tampoco quiere herirla, pero el ya tiene a Lana, pero se trata de Lynn, pero se trata de... Lynn...

Finalmente este acerca lentamente su rostro también al de ella y se prepara para algo que sabe que no debería hacer, preguntándose si el sabor de sus labios habrá cambiado en todos esos años. Justo entonces ella se separa de forma brusca y lo mira con una sonrisa.

Lynn: Y en ese momento es cuando la debes besar... ¿Eh? ¿Lincoln?

Lincoln (palido): Si, exacto, así mismo... Jejeje.

La pareja no llegó a fijarse, pero una chica vio de lejos parte de esta ultima escena, sus humedecidos ojos no le permitieron ver mas. Tiró la libreta que llevaba en la mano y salió corriendo hacia su casa con el corazón partido y una fuerte angustia en su pecho.

Cuando Lynn regresó a casa de su intensivo entrenamiento para prepararse a fondo para el partido, olfateo su camiseta negra con el 1 rojo en ella. Consideró que el olor no era tan fuerte como para tener que cambiarse enseguida, así que feliz accedió a la casa y se dirigió a su habitación mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un collar con un colmillo colgando de el. Lo había visto en una tienda y quería que su querida Lucy lo llevase.

Pero al acceder a su habitación, la joven se encontraba tirada en la cama llorando a pleno pulmón y puso a la deportista en estado de alerta. Con cuidado se acercó a su amante compañera de habitación.

Lynn: Lucy... ¿Que tienes? ¿Que te pasa?

Lucy (enfadada y llorando): *buaaaa* tu... *buaaaa* ...raici.. *sniff* ...vi... *buaaaaaaa* ...con Lincoln... *snifff* *buaaaaa* ...besando... *sniff* .. parque...

Lynn (nerviosa): ¿Viste a Lincoln besando a Lana? Pensaba que lo habías superado...

Lucy (aun mas enfadada): *buaaa*... No... Lana... *buaaa* ... Otra... *buaaaaa* ... Ya sabes...

Lynn (enfadadísima): ¿Lincoln besando a otra que no era Lana y esa no eras tuuu? YA ESTA. YA NO LE PASO NADA MAS A ESE APESTOSO.

La joven tomó su bate de béisbol y sin decir nada mas salió corriendo ante la atónita mirada llena de lagrimas de su hermana la cual no entendía el porque de las palabras de la deportista. Después de todo, fue a ella a quien vio besándose con el albino. Algo andaba mal, aun con dolor es su pecho por el llanto, quiso seguir a su cariñosa hermana y recogió del suelo el collar que había dejado caer. Justo saliendo de la casa se topó con Luna y le pidió que la acompañasen porque tenia un mal presentimiento.

Lynn corría enfurismada por la calle en dirección al parque. No tardó mucho en ver como el albino regresaba cogido de la mano de una chica morena con vestido rojo. Sin mediar palabra preparó su bate y lo descargó con toda su rabia en el estomago de su hermano tirándolo al suelo.

Lynn: ¿COMO HAS PODIDO, MALDITO DESPOJO DE MALA SUERTE? ¿A CASO NO TE BASTABA CON HERIR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LUCY SI NO QUE A DEMÁS LE PONES LOS CUERNOS A LANA?

Lincoln: Auch. ay, ay, ay. Espera... ¿Lynn? No... no lo entiendo.

Lynn volvió a descargar su bate, esta vez contra la espalda del chico. Tras esto notó como la acompañante de su hermano intentaba detenerla tomando su brazo.

Lynn: NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO, APESTOSO. LUCY TE HA VISTO BESANDO A ESTA PERRA DE AQUÍ.

Lynn: Oye, a mi no me llames de ese modo. ¿Quien se supone que eres tu?

Lynn: YO SOY LYNN LOUD LA HERMANA DE ESTE PERDEDOR.

Lynn: No, eso no es cierto. YO soy Lynn Loud.

Lynn le procuró un fuerte empujón a la impostora y nuevamente golpeo a Lincoln con su bate, pero este logró protegerse con los brazos.

Lynn: ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESTA COPIA BARATA? ¿TANTO TE GUSTAN TUS HERMANAS QUE DEBES BUSCAR A CHICAS QUE SE LE PAREZCAN PARA SALIR CON ELLAS?

Lincoln: Yo... yo no... ¡AUCH!

Lynn: La copia barata lo seras tu. Y no estábamos saliendo, solo era un simulacro de cita para que no lo estropee en su siguiente cita con Lana.

En aquellos momentos Luna y Lucy llegaban a la escena. Aun sin entender nada, Luna se abalanzó a inmovilizar a la Lynn con camiseta negra que estaba golpeando a su hermano. Por su parte Lucy miraba con la boca abierta, como delante de sus incrédulos ojos habían 2 Lynn y cada una parecía totalmente igual a la otra y a la vez totalmente diferente.

**Bueno queridos lectores, en este momento lo dejaremos por aquí. A partir del siguiente capitulo, pondré diferenciación entre ambas Lynns según los apelativos que les dedicó Leni a cada una, Lynn A (el angelito) y Lynn D (el diablillo). Espero que disfruten de este capitulo.**

**Un fuerte abrazo y gracias por el apoyo _**

**J0nas Nagera - **Como has visto, el final ocultaba algo mas. Jejejeje. Casualmente Lynn bajó con Lucy y después bajó sola ;) Actualmente ha aparecido un nuevo problema, pero te aseguro que Luan planeará algo, aunque ahora hay otra cosa de la que preocuparse... ¿O deberia decir dos? El tema que decias de los sentimientos de Lynn... bueno, juzgalo tu mismo. Jejejeje. Muchas gracias por seguir esta obra, me alegra mucho los comentarios que me dejas _


	8. Tenemos 2 Lynn

Los 5 hermanos regresaron a su hogar, pero evitaron entrar en la casa. Primero se reunieron en la cochera mientras Luna luchaba por controlar a Lynn D que seguía con ganas de darle una paliza al chico, pues se sentía aun mas humillada al ver que se suponía que estaba teniendo una cita con ella misma.

Lynn A: A ver, ¿alguien puede explicar que es lo que ha pasado?

Lynn D: Pues que tu, zorra asquerosa, te estabas dejando morrear por Lincoln y Lucy lo vio todo. La pobre aun sigue dolida por el rechazo de este inútil, pero no solo le pone los cuernos a Lana, si no que encima no lo hace con ella. No le ha dado ni una oportunidad.

Luna (sorprendida): ¿En serio bro?

Lincoln (alarmado): ¿Espera... QUEEEE? Yo no... yo...

Lynn A: Eso no es verdad, Lucy, siento mucho si te pareció eso lo que viste, pero no es verdad. Lincoln y yo no nos hemos besado.

Lucy: ...Les vi acercándose mutuamente con los ojos cerrados... ¿que estaban haciendo juntos?...

Lincoln (acariciándose la nuca): Déjenme explicar, pues le pedí ayuda a Lynn en el tema de citas,como también se lo pedí a Luna. Pero Lynn sugirió que tuviésemos un simulacro de cita y me iría diciendo las cosas que hacia mal.

Lynn D: ADMITES QUE ERA UNA CITA. TE VOY A MOLER A GOLPES APESTOSO.

Luna se esforzaba por no soltar a la Lynn de camiseta negra mientras se removía como un demonio. Los ojos del muchacho se entristecieron enormemente y se dirigió a su hermanita pequeña.

Lincoln: Lucy, perdóname, realmente no pretendía dañarte. Lamento mucho el malentendido, solo quiero mejorar para Lana.

Lucy (respirando con dificultad): ...pero... ¿por que con Lynn?... *sniff* yo creía... creía...

En ese momento Lynn D consiguió zafarse del agarre de Luna, pero en vez de lanzarse a golpear a Lincoln abrazó fuertemente a Lucy y ante la atónita mirada de los demás besó sus labios de forma apasionada.

Lynn D: Tranquila mi duquesa de la oscuridad, yo soy la de verdad y estaré siempre a tu lado.

Luna: ¿¿Pero que...??

Lynn A: No es cierto, la verdadera Lynn soy yo. Tu solo eres una bravucona busca peleas.

Lincoln (confundido): A ver, creo que será mejor entrar a casa y hablarlo allí.

Luna: No, no no no. mejor que hablemos en una reunión de hermanos.

Lynn D le envió una feroz mirada al albino, Lynn A se puso delante de su hermano con mirada desafiante, Lucy se abrazaba a Lynn D y asintió ante la propuesta de su hermana, Luna seguía con los ojos saliendose de sus órbitas por la cercanía de Lynn y Lucy, pero sugirió que enviasen un mensaje por celular a las mayores.

Un rato antes

Lana salia de la clase con Lori, sentía un poco de escalofríos ante los cambios que su cuerpo sufría y lo que le pasaría varios días al mes, pero lo que mas rondaba su cabeza era lo que pasó en la cita con su hermano. Recordó que esa chica que manoseaba a Lincoln también mencionó a Luan, así que quiso ir a hablar con ella.

Lana: Luan, ¿Puedo preguntarte unas cosas?

Luan: Solo si me dices que le dijo una pata a otra pata.

Lana: Emm... pues no lo se.

Luan: Bueno, pues estamos EMPATADAS. Jajajaja ¿Entiendes?

Lana (con sonrisa forzada): Jejeje... si... muy bueno...

En aquel momento escucharon los fácilmente reconocibles pasos de Lynn bajando las escaleras a todo trapo. Ambas se miraron extrañadas por el motivo de la prisa de su deportista hermana, pero no le dieron mas importancia.

Luan: Bueno hermanita, ¿que me querías preguntar?

Lana: Bueno, Lincoln y yo tuvimos una cita y...

Luan (enfadada): ¿Se propasó contigo? ¿Intentó obligarte ha hacer algo que no querías? Si te sientes presionada, debes dejarlo plantado sin ninguna duda.

Lana (sorprendida): NO, no no no. Todo lo contrario. Es solo que... nos encontramos con una chica llamada Maggie y creo que se veía demasiado cercana a Lincoln.

Luan (avergonzada): Perdona, es cierto, ya lo hablé con el. Es solo que últimamente estoy de mal humor. Bueno, Maggie es una chica a la que tu hermano casi le estropea su 13 cumpleaños, pero con mi ayuda salvamos la fiesta emo que tenían.

Lana: ¿Zeusito habló contigo?

Luan: Bueno, estábamos yo y Luna.

Lana: Disculpa, sigue contándome.

Luan: Pues veras, es una historia graciosa. Nos hicimos amigos al final y nos tomamos una foto obligandola a sonreír. Cada uno tomamos un cachete de su cara y lo subimos. Quedamos los tres en varias ocasiones, a la pobre en su colegio no le iba demasiado bien, se metían con ella por su aspecto y por ser la mas alta de su curso. Por eso a veces es algo violenta.

Lana: Ya, creo que dijo que estuvo en un correccional. Pero eso no es gracioso.

Luan (Algo sonrojada): Bueno, por aquella época yo tenia dudas, con lo de Luna y Sam... bueno, ya sabes...

Lana (abriendo mucho los ojos): ¿Estas diciéndome que tu..?

Luan (nerviosa): Solo fueron unas semanas, pero no funcionó. Somos muy diferentes. Acabamos quedando como amigas y descubrimos que nos lo pasábamos mejor cuando salíamos junto a Linky. Unas semanas antes de que nuestro hermanito se volviese lobo, Maggie tuvo una pelea y la enviaron a un reformatorio sin que supiésemos nada.

Lana: ¿Y si no lo sabias como te enteraste?

Luan: Hable con ella ayer cuando Lincoln me lo dijo.

Lana (triste): ¿Por que no funcionó, solo porque teníais gustos diferentes?

La humorista ante la mirada afligida de su pequeña hermana, tramó en su mente una forma de conseguir separar esa unión incestuosa que tenían sus hermanos, pero antes de poder hablar la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe.

Leni: Chicas, Luna me ha enviado un mensaje, piden reunión de urgencia en la cochera. Posible alerta de dinoestampida.

En pocos momentos todos se reunieron en la cochera, Lori fue la ultima en llegar debido a que solicitó a sus padres que retrasasen un poco la cena mientras trataban un tema entre hermanos. Cuando llegó se encontraban todos impacientes esperando.

Lori: Bien, ya podemos comenzar... espera, ¿donde esta Lynn?

Lincoln: Bueno, ese es el motivo de esta reunión.

Leni (nerviosa): ¿Le pasó algo a Lynn?

Luna: Pues es algo complicado de explicar sis... yo aun no lo comprendo.

Lucy: ...creo que es culpa mía... probé un hechizo con ella, pero parece que no salió bien...

Lisa: ¿A caso la hiciste desaparecer?

Lincoln: Mas bien lo contrario.

El albino señaló a la parte oscura de la cochera y de allí salieron las dos Lynn mirando a sus hermanas una con un precioso vestido rojo y la otra con shorts negros y camiseta negra con los adornos blancos.

Lori/Lola/Luan/Lana/Lily: ¿¿QUEEEE??

Leni (con una pequeña sonrisa): Hola angelito. Hola diablillo.

Lynn A: Hola Leni.

Lynn D: Hola tontaina.

Lisa: ¡Esto es fantástico! Has conseguido crear clones adultos con tu magia.

Lori: ¿¡¿Que va a ser fantástico?!? ¿¡¿ Que les diremos a papá y a mamá?!?

La mayor de las hermanas tomó a la gótica por el cuello de su camiseta a rayas negras y blancas, demandándole una solución. Pero su agarre se soltó al sentir un fuerte dolor en su cachete. Lynn D, ni corta ni perezosa, le había dado un fuerte puñetazo.

Lynn D: No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, pedorra.

Leni se apresuró a apartar a Lori antes de que iniciase una pelea.

Lana: No creo que nuestros padres deban saberlo, ya han tenido bastantes problemas últimamente.

Luna: Eso decía yo.

Luan (nerviosa): Pero esto es muy gordo, es un DOBLE problema. Jejeje

Lola (incredula): Leni, ¿tu lo sabias?

Leni: Bueno, por la mañana me crucé con una y después con la otra. Pero creí que no me creeríais si lo decía.

Lori (muy enfadada): ¿Y QUE VAMOS A HACER CON ESTAS SALVAJES?

Lynn A: Lo mejor será que una de las dos duerma fuera. También deberíamos repartirnos turnos para ir al colegio o a nuestras actividades deportivas.

La mayoría se quedó sorprendida de lo que decía la otra Lynn. Su cara era la misma, pero esta no sonaba como una cabeza de pelota. Es mas, la idea que había dado era buena.

Lana: ¿Pero cual de las dos es la verdadera?

Lynn A/D: YO

Ambas se lanzaron la una hacia la otra, pero varias hermanas las separaron.

Lucy: *suspiro* ... el hechizo que probé era para separar emociones... creo que ambas son Lynn... solo que cada una cuenta con una parte diferente...

Lincoln: Bueno, esto dudo mucho que lo solucionemos de forma rápida. Tendremos que pensar en como solucionarlo. ¿Lisa?

Lisa (enfadada): ¡No pueden acudir a mi para estos problemas!. Con la ciencia podría unir sus dos cuerpos en uno solo, pero a nivel mental, es una tarea imposible. A demás, si ha sido cosa de magia, seria mejor que el tema lo tratase Lucy. Mphf...

Lucy (dirigiéndose a Lynn D): ...Por favor, prométeme que no dañaras a Lincoln...

Lynn D (algo molesta): Bueeeno, porque me lo pides tu. Prometo no poner ni un dedo...

Lucy (interrumpiendo): ...Ni el bate...

Lynn D (rodando los ojos): ... ni el bate sobre el apestoso de Lincoln.

Tras una larga discusión finalmente acordaron que debían cubrirse mutuamente y en especial a Lucy para que buscase una forma de invertir el hechizo. La joven gótica prometió que intentaría encontrar una solución. Leni accedió a preparar mas vestidos extra para Lynn A si era lo que le gustaba, pero esta indicó que solamente alguna falda, pues sus camisetas deportivas le seguían agradando. Lynn D por su parte, solo quería vestir su camiseta negra con el numero 1 y sus shorts negros con las rayas blancas, esto les vino bien para que accediese a dejar a Lynn A estar en la casa haciéndose pasar por la original mientras ella lavaba su ropa.

Lynn D seria quien se quedase el mayor tiempo haciéndose pasar por la Lynn normal, pero en ocasiones Lynn A también ocuparía ese lugar aun y la agresiva negativa de Lynn D. Aunque a Lynn A no le importaba permanecer oculta, al resto de hermano y hermanas no les parecía correcto, pues ambas eran su hermana.

Lisa acompañó a la mas amigable y amable a su búnker y la acomodó en la camilla que allí tenia junto a unas mantas. Unas raciones de comida de supervivencia le servirían de alimento hasta que le consiguiesen algunas sobras de la cena. Tras aquello todos entraron a cenar a la casa Loud sin levantar sospechas sobre sus padres. Tras la cena la pequeña mecánica se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano.

Lana: Lincoln, ¿podemos hablar?

Lincoln: Claro Lanita. Perdón por el desastre de cita que tuvimos. Te prometo que la próxima será mucho mejor.

Lana (triste): Ese es el problema, siempre te he querido y me ha encantado vivir todo este tiempo contigo, los dos solos, pero no se si ahora que hemos vuelto...

Lincoln: ¿Por que dices eso? Solo hemos tenido una mala cita, pero yo te sigo queriendo como a ninguna, eres la única en mi corazón y con quiero pasar toda mi vida.

Lana (un poco sonrojada): Hablé con Luan y me contó lo de Maggie. ¿Y si lo que pasa es lo mismo que le pasó a ella?

Lincoln (sorprendido): ¿Crees que no te gustan los chicos?

Lana: NOOO. Me refiero a... que es posible que nosotros no funcionemos como pareja.

Lincoln (triste): ¿A caso... ya no te gusto?

Lana: !Claro que me gustas¡ Es solo que...

Lincoln: Es solo que tienes miedo. Yo también lo tengo, pensaba que al volver a ser normales, todo mejoraría. Pero no contaba que el intentar volver a como vivíamos antes nos distanciaría.

Lana (mirando al suelo): Si, es por eso, que si no te molesta volveré a dormir en mi cuarto.

Lincoln: Lo entiendo Lanita, pero que sepas que mi puerta siempre estará abierta. Puedes venir siempre que quieras, si tienes una pesadilla me despiertas y te consolaré hasta que te duermas en mis brazos, si te encuentras sola te haré compañía, si necesitas a alguien que te escuche aquí estaré, si necesitas a alguien que te ame ten por seguro que yo siempre lo haré.

Lana (con una pequeña sonrisa): Gracias Lincoln. Lo tendré presente. Mmmm... ¿Podrías hacerme un masaje en la espalda? Llevo todo el día con dolor en los riñones.

Lincoln: Claro, ven túmbate un rato.

El chico peliblanco pasó un buen rato masajeando la espalda de su querida hermana mientras ella se relajaba ante las friegas que le hacia este sobre la ropa. El dolor que sentía en sus riñones menguo un poco pero no pasó. Tras agradecerle a su hermano se marchó a su cuarto y se quitó el sostén que aun y ser de la talla correcta, le molestaba y rozaba causándole dolor. Ante la cara de malestar de su hermana la joven princesa le habló.

Lola: ¿Te encuentras bien Lana?

Lana: ¡NO! Estoy muy incomoda y la espalda me duele, pero no se me pasa.

Lana toma su almohada y hunde la cara en ella para ahogar un grito de rabia.

Lana: Y estos pechos grandes, me encantaba haberos superado a todas, pero los siento hinchados y todo lo que me roza me molesta muchísimo...

Lola: Eso me suena, puede que no sea lo mismo pero recuerdo a Lynn quejándose de lo mismo.

Lana: ¿Y como lo solucionó?

Lola: Pues creo que le sigue pasando cada cierto tiempo. Puede que sea algo genético.

Lana volvió a hundir su cara en la almohada y gritó mas fuerte esta vez. Era un dolor realmente molesto, esperaba que durmiendo se le pasase.

**Por aquí dejamos el capitulo en esta ocasión. La joven Lana ahora es toda una mujer y empieza a sentir el peso que ello conlleva. Ahora hay dos LynnS y sus caracteres parecen chocar mucho, veremos si podrán mantener oculto que son dos y conseguir volver a juntarse. Pero para eso aun hay varias cosas que deben pasar. **

**Como siempre, gracias por vuestro apoyo y un fuerte abrazo de oso.**

**J0nas Nagera** \- Pues si, segun parece el hechizo de Lucy no salió tal y como habian esperado. Leni es muy observadora y notó la diferencia lal instante, pero sabiendo de donde venia, mejor que no fuese ella la que hablase de cosas raras. Jejeje. Bueno, Lucy jamas se esperó encontrar esa escena y fue un fuerte impacto para ella. Lynn D si profanó a Lucy, pero te aseguro que la gotica lo disfrutó. Si te fijasen las conversaciones, parece que ya hubo Lynnconl antes de todo eso. ;) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Jonas _


	9. Problemas en el paraíso

El pequeño albino caminaba por el bosque disfrutando una paseada nocturna, los olores de la hierba húmeda, el ruido del viento entre las hojas, el zumbido de algunos insectos y la tranquilidad de poder volver a pasear sin peligro de trampas o cazadores. Era algo que al albino le encantaba, poder aullar a la luna sin sentido le encantaba, pero de repente su cola se crispó. Algo lo sacó de aquella tranquilidad que sentía, a veces algún animal que no lo conocía intentaba atacarle, pero solían ir desbocados contra el. En esta ocasión era diferente.

Escuchaba débiles sonidos en los alrededores, como si el causante no quisiese ser encontrado, apretó el paso intentando alejarse pero esa sensación de peligro no se le quitaba de encima. Por desgracia en el intento de escapada perdió la localización de su perseguidor. Se giró mostrando sus dientes a través de su hocico y emitiendo un leve gruñido.

Su estado de alerta no fue suficiente para evitar que una sombra saltase sobre su espalda y lo tumbase en el suelo. El joven Zeus intentó quitarse a su agresor de encima, pero notó como le mordisqueaba juguetonamente una de sus orejas y como algo rojo chocaba constantemente con su hocico. La joven loba meneaba contenta su cola mientras se revolcaba sobre su hermano.

Zeus (con gruñidos y gañidos): Lanita para de una vez. Me has asustado.

Lanita (de igual forma): Jejeje. Esta vez te he cazado bien. ¿Ahora aceptas darme cachorros?

Zeus: Tenemos que esperar a ser mayores. Ya sabes que el año que viene podremos volver con la familia.

...familia.

...familiaaa.

...familiaaaaaaaaa.

El chico se despertó algo inquieto por aquel sueño o recuerdo, los problemas del día anterior y las palabras de su amada lo tenían bastante chafado. Por suerte, podría distraerse un rato intentando entender las explicaciones de Lisa y por la tarde iría con Luan a amenizar una fiesta y puede que a visitar a Maggie.

Cuando salió de su cuarto vio a Leni saliendo del cuarto de las gemelas con las sabanas de las camas de estas. Eso lo extrañó, normalmente cada uno sacaba las sabanas y no tocaba cambiarlas hasta el viernes. Lo que mas extrañó fue que la cola no era ninguna cola, varias de sus hermanas estaban amontonadas contra la puerta del baño, cuando se acercó pudo distinguir palabrotas y maldiciones de su querida Lanita, mientras que Lori intentaba calmarla.

Lana: ESTO ES HORRIBLE.

Lori: Tranquila, ya hablamos de esto. Nos pasa a todas...

Lola: ¿¿Pero por que a mi también?? ¡Aun soy pequeña!

Lori: Tranquila, a veces empieza antes de lo esperado.

Lola/Lana: ¿POR QUE AMBAS A LA VEZ?

En ese momento Lisa notó como el albino las miraba, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió hacia el y lo bajó al salón diciendo que era mejor que ellos dos desayunasen y bajasen algo de comer a Lynn A antes de las clases.

Lynn D: Menudo escándalo que montan, si quieren, yo las puedo hacer sangrar de verdad.

Luan: No te pases, tu la primera vez casi derribas la casa entera... o bueno, la otra tu. La tu que no es la otra tu, osea...

Luna: Déjalo sis, creo que se ha entendido.

Luan: Esto me pone nerviosa, ya ni se como hacer chistes DOBLES, jejeje.

Lucy: ...pues yo espero que me llegue pronto también...

Lynn D: Tu tranquila, no tengas prisa y disfruta a pelo mientras puedas.

Lucy: ...¿disfrutar?...

Luna/Luan (completamente rojas): NO LE HAGAS CASO.

Tras unos minutos Lori salió del baño acompañando a Lola y a Lana. En esta ocasión dejó a Lana exenta de clases por hoy. Lola por su parte se encerró en su cuarto y sacó de allí a Brincos que fue saltando hasta Lana y se le subió a la cabeza.

Lana: Brincos, hoy no estoy de mucho humor, salgamos a jugar un rato fuera.

Tras el desayuno Luna se llevó a Luan, Lucy, Lynn A y Lily a sus respectivos centros de estudio. Lori intentó evitar que Lynn D realizase destrozos en la casa, ella no quería para nada ir a clase pero no podían dejarla suelta transformando el salón en una pista de motocross. Leni por su parte se pasó la mañana haciendo la colada.

Lana intentaba distraerse con el barro como hacia siempre, pero no encontraba las ganas suficientes, se divertía mas Brincos que no ella. Sintió curiosidad por laKawasaki H2 SX de Lori, pero se limitó a solo mirar, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le haría si la tocase.

Lynn D: Menuda burra se ha comprado nuestra hermana, ¿Verdad?

Lana: Si, se ve genial... espera, ¿que haces aquí?

Lynn D: Cuando menos se lo espere me haré con las llaves y me daré una vuelta con ella.

Lynn D: Y estoy aquí, porque la sargento no me deja divertirme en casa y como Lucy esta en la escuela, no se que hacer.

Lana: ¿Que es lo que pasó anoche?

Lynn D (enfadándose): Pues solo que Lincoln volvió a dañar a Lucy y fui para darle una lección.

Lana (Sorprendida): ¿Por eso tenia tantos morados? ¿Como dañó a Lucy?

Lynn D: Volvió a sentirse rechazada por ese apestoso de pelo blanco. Con lo buena y delicada que es Lucy, no podía permitirlo.

Lana (enfadada): Pero el ya la rechazó hace tiempo, debería superarlo de una vez.

Lynn D (enfrentándose a Lana): Deberías atar con cadena a tu perro o me encargaré de el.

Lana (empujando a Lynn): No te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo maldita cabeza de pelota.

Al momento ambas estaban enzarzadas en una terrible pelea tirándose de los pelos y golpeando sus estómagos. Brincos saltó rápido a un lado con la gorra de Lana, no sabia como intervenir pero se fue corriendo al interior de la casa. Lori no tardó en salir de allí hecha una furia con la gorra en la mano y su silbato listo en su boca.

Cuando entró a la cochera vio como Lana apartaba a Lynn de una fuerte patada en el estomago, pero esta se recuperaba rápidamente y se lanzaba hacia ella tomándola de las muñecas y empotrandola contra la pared. La mecánica respondió con un fuerte cabezazo pero Lynn le dio un rodillazo. Lori sopló todo lo fuerte que pudo.

PRRRRIIIIIIIIIIITTTT*

Ambas chicas se taparon los oídos ante el agudo pitido. LA rubia mayor seguía sonando el silbato mientras puso de nuevo la gorra roja en la cabeza de Lana y tomo a las dos chicas de sus orejas. Ya casi sin aire, dejó de pitar.

Lori: ¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE PRETENDÉIS??

Lynn D: !Ella fue la primera en empujarme¡

Lana: !Ella amenazaba a mi Zeusito¡

Lori: BASTA, BASTA, BASTA.

Lynn/Lana: !AUUCH¡ !Aiiii¡

Lori tiraba mas fuerte de ambas orejas, no las soltó hasta que prometieron no ponerse de nuevo a pelear. La mayor dejó a cada una en un lado del garaje y se situó en el centro.

Lori: Bien, a ver, Lana se que literalmente estas mucho mas enfadada y rabiosa de lo normal, pero...

Lana (enfadada): !Yo no tengo la rabia¡ Zeusito y yo nos cuidamos bien de eso.

Lori: *suspiro* Y tu Lynn bestiaja, no puedes tratar así a tu hermana menor.

Lynn D: Yo solo me defendía de esa perra, incluso me ha mordido la mano.

Lana: La próxima vez te arranco un dedo.

Lori: QUIETAS AMBAS. Lana, tu ves a ayudar a Leni a hacer tu cama y la de Lola. Lynn, tu te vienes conmigo, creo que necesitas quemar esa adrenalina que acumulas como si fuese agua.

Lana (molesta): Esta bieeeen.

Lynn D (sonriendo): Bien, ¿a donde me llevaras?

Lori: Pues hay un gimnasio nuevo en el centro comercial, si no te mueves en la moto te llevaré allí y dejaré que te apuntes a la semana gratuita de pruebas que tienen.

Lynn D: !Genial¡ Doble premio para mi, jejeje.

La deportista se despidió de Lana sacandole la lengua mientras esperaba paciente a que Lori trajese los cascos. Lana tomó en sus brazos a Brincos y subió a ayudar a Leni. Ella ya había conseguido terminar una de las camas y Lana se puso a ayudarla con la otra.

Por su parte Lola se encontraba sentada en el escritorio ignorando a sus dos hermanas mientras se centraba en el cuaderno que tenia delante. Un dibujo de su hermana gemela colgando de un árbol con una cuerda en su cuello es lo que había dibujado la irritada princesa y su mente intentaba pensar en como atraer la atención de su querido príncipe. Su jugada y la mala cita le daban una oportunidad única para intentar conquistarlo, pero debía de darse prisa antes de que Lana quisiese volver a su lado y no separarse.

Leni: Gracias por tu ayuda Lana. Ahora que no están nuestros padres cerca, ¿como te va con Linky?

Lana (apenada): Pues no se que decirte Leni, he empezado a dudar de si lo que sentimos es amor. Hemos estado genial durante el tiempo que hemos estado juntos en el bosque, pero empiezo a pensar que Luan tiene razón y solo era porque únicamente estábamos el y yo.

Lola escuchaba interesada toda la conversación sin hacer ningún ruido. Anotaba mentalmente todo lo que su gemela decía y así poder aprovecharlo mas tarde.

Leni (sorprendida): ¿De verdad dijo eso Luan? Bueno, déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿que es para ti el amor?

Lana (pensativa): Emm... pues... no se como definirlo, creo que es sentirse feliz con esa persona, querer hacerla feliz también, bueno... no se como explicarlo.

Leni: *suspiro aliviada* Pensaba que si puedes definir el odio o el amor, hermana que desilusión. Pero como esperaba, no es así. El amor, no es solo cosas como estar feliz o sentirse bien, no se trata solo de los momentos en que estén juntos, es un conjunto de todo. Desde los ratos que pasan uno al lado del otro, como los ratos que están separados pero siguen con ese sentimiento el uno por el otro. Y sobretodo es algo que se ha de ir sintiendo paso a paso, no se ha de tener prisa. Es algo que se siente, no algo que se pueda definir y ya esta.

Lana: No sabia que fueses tan profunda. Creo que tienes razón.

PLAAMM*

Ambas se giraron algo asustadas, el ruido era que la princesa rosa había cerrado su cuaderno y salia del cuarto con el ceño fruncido mientras murmuraba algo inaudible.Tras esta abandonar su cuarto Leni prosiguió con normalidad.

Leni: Se que cuanta mas gente les rodea, mas quieren estar juntos, pero a veces eso mismo es lo que causa algo de tensión. Ambos deben confiar el uno en el otro, por lo menos eso es lo que me explicó el Dr. Fruits.

Lana: ¿De esas cosas hablabas con el doctor?

Leni: Bueno, quería saber si me había enamorado en alguna ocasión. O si tenia a alguien especial a mi lado.

Lana: ¿Yyyyyy?

Leni (sonrojada): Eso es privado.

Tras la conversación ambas dedicaron el resto de la mañana a repasar un poco los ejercicios que Lori le dio a Lana y a ver revistas de ropa para que Leni pudiese diseñar algo cómodo y bonito para su hermanita.

La hora de comer no tardó en llegar y sus padres llegaron con Lily cuando el albino salia con dolor de cabeza del búnker seguido de Lisa. Mientras sus padres preparaban la comida, todos se sentaron en el salón a ver la televisión mientras el resto de sus hermanas regresaban de sus respectivos clubs, aunque las primeras en llegar fueron Lori y Lynn D.

Lynn D: ¡La mejor de todo el gimnasio ya esta aquí familia! Saluden a su numero 1.

Sr. Lynn (extrañado): ¿Junior? ¿Que no tenias entreno de bádminton?

Lynn D: Eso se lo dejo a... mfff... mmmagggfff

Lori corrió a taparle la boca ante las miradas alarmadas de sus hermanas y hermano. No recordaba que por la tarde seria Lynn A quien se presentaría.

Lori: Literalmente me envió un mensaje porque lo habían cancelado y fui con la moto a recogerla. No pasa nada. Tranquilos.

Rita: Ok cariño.

Lisa (susurrando): Tenemos que estar alerta antes de que regresen las demás y nuestra otra unidad fraternal duplicada se presente.

Lily (susurrando): Yo me encargo, esperaré fuera.

Lincoln (susurrando): Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensábamos.

Lola (susurrando): Como no tengamos cuidado mamá y papá se enterarán.

Rita (Susurrando): ¿De que no se han de enterar mamá y papá?

Lana (susurrando): Ya sabes Leni, de las dos Lynn.

Leni (susurrando): Yo no pregunté, fue mamá.

Lori (susurrando): Ufff, pensé que ya lo habías olvidado... espera...

Todos: ¿¿QUEEE??

Rita (algo enojada): A ver, explíquenme exactamente a que se refieren con eso de las dos Lynn.

Lincoln (nervioso): Bueno, veras. Jejeje. ¿Sabes que tuviste un par de gemelas? Pues imagínate que pasó algo similar con Lynn. Jejeje.

Lisa (espantada): YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER EN ESTO. NO ES CULPA DE NINGÚN EXPERIMENTO MIO. !LO JURO¡

Rita: A ver si me aclaro, ¿hay dos Lynn y no es cosa de Lisa?

Lynn D: Si culo grande, estoy yo y una impostora que se hace pasar por mi.

Lana: !Ella es tan Lynn como tu¡

En medio de la acalorada discusión llegaron el resto de hermanas de sus respectivos clubs y entraron felices saludando sin sospechar de la que se había montado en su salón.

Luan: !Hola familia¡ ¿Esta lista ya la comida? Porque los chistes que me he merendado no me han llenado, jejeje. ¿Entienden?

Luna: ¡Good day a todos!

Lucy: ...ya llegamos...

Lynn A: Buenas, Margo y yo hemos arrasado en el bádminton, espero me dejen comer algo extra por ser una de las ganadoras.

Lynn D: Solo era un entrenamiento maldita tabla de planchar.

Todas se sorprendieron de que a su llegada, todos sus hermanos y Rita se encontraban en el salón una con cara de pocos amigos mientras el resto con caras de culpa. Sus padres no tardaron en descubrir el secreto que querían guardar y ahora les tocaba dar explicaciones. A la joven gótica un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y la dejó helada en medio de la puerta.

**Pues en esta ocasión lo dejaremos por aquí. Resulta difícil ocultar a una hermana de sus padres, veremos como se lo tomarán y que solución propondrán los padres en esta ocasión. Espero que el nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado y me dejen sus comentarios y votos. Lamento si la ortografia no es buena, con el celular no puedo hacer mucho.**

**Como siempre, un fuerte abrazo y gracias por el apoyo. _**

**J0nas Nagera - **Me ha hecho gracia tu comentario al pensar en como empezaba este capítulo xD. Exacto lo de Lynn ha sido parecido a lo de Piccolo pero algo diferente. Por lo del escandalo que mencionas, creo que es mas chocante ver que una hermana se desdobló a que una le de un beso a su compañera de cuarto. Jejeje. Poco a poco empieza el nudo de problemas. Espero que te guste como lo van solucionando. Muchas gracias Jonas _


	10. Malentendidos curiosos

Sr. Lynn (sorprendido): ¿Dos Lynn Jr.? Esto es... esto es...

Lucy: ...Lo lamento papá, es todo mi culpa...

Sr. Lynn (con los ojos muy abiertos): ¿No podrías repetirlo varias veces? Así tendríamos un equipo de fútbol imparable.

Rita: !LYNN¡ Esto es serio.

Sr. Lynn: Disculpa amor...

Durante un buen rato, la familia tubo una severa discusión sobre los hechos acontecidos y lo que harían con el tener dos LynnS tan distintas entre si en la familia. Lucy se disculpó entre lagrimas y Lynn A la intentó consolar, pero Lynn D se apresuró a apartarla y abrazar a su querida hermana menor. Todas accedieron a que debían ayudar a Lucy en lo que les pidiese para encontrar una solución y que tras aquello le requisarían el libro de hechizos.

Aun con pegas, los padres aceptaron la idea que habían tenido sus hijas de que solo una Lynn se presentase a clase y que se repartiesen los eventos deportivos, pero se quejaron de que no estaba bien que una de ellas durmiese fuera de casa. No querían que se repitiese lo que le pasó a Lincoln, así que decidieron acomodar una de las partes de la casa como habitación temporal.

Después de comer Luna, Leni y Lisa junto a sus padres irían a comprar una nueva cama y algún mueble pequeño para el ático, Lynn A quería acompañarlos pero no podían arriesgarse a que viesen a Lynn D en el campo de hockey y a la vez en el centro comercial.

Tras la partida de los miembros de la familia Lana ascendió a su cuarto mientras veía como su hermano se dirigía al cuarto de Luan y Luna. Lola no se encontraba allí, por lo que tomó a Brincos y intentó ver si Lucy necesitaba su ayuda. Pero se encontró con una escena un tanto incomoda.

Lucy se encontraba con la buena de su hermana revisando libros para ver como podían deshacer el hechizo, ambas estiradas boca abajo en la cama de la deportista, una al lado de la otra, bien pegadas para revisar el mismo libro. Pero la chica gótica no parecía poder concentrarse demasiado, pasó lentamente la hoja del libro pero sin quitar su vista del rostro de su hermana y su precioso pelo suelto, Lynn A se giró a mirarla ante la lentitud de su movimiento.

Lynn A: ¿Te ocurre algo Lucy?

Sin mediar palabra la amante de los vampiros acercó su rostro al de su hermana buscando consuelo en sus labios, se preguntaba si los de Lynn A sabrían igual que los de D que ya había saboreado durante dos noches seguidas. Pero Lana llegó justo en el momento que Lynn A la apartaba delicadamente.

Lynn A: Lucy, lo siento, pero sabes que eso no esta bien. Te quiero mucho, pero no creo que la familia aceptase eso.

Lucy (triste): ...Yo... lo lamento... solo creía que... *suspiro* ¿A esto se refería Lynn con lo de separar sentimientos?...

Lana (disimulando): Hola chicas. Mmm... ¿Puedo ayudarlas?

Lucy en esta coasión si se asustó, pues no se habia dado cuenta que su hermana habia entrado, pero Lynn A simplemente le dirigió una amable sonrisa.

Lynn A: No te preocupes Lana, de momento solo estamos investigando.

Lucy: ...s... si... e... eso... so... solo... solo investigamos...

Lana: Bueno, esta bien. Entonces iré a ver si puedo ayudar a Lola.

Lynn A (Alegre): Muy bien Lana, gracias.

Lana (saliendo del cuarto): Y no creo que este mal que se besen.

La joven mecánica con una risita cerró de golpe la puerta interrumpiendo el grito de Lucy, se dirigió al cuarto que comparte con su gemela, pero cuando accedió el cuarto estaba vacio. La joven se tumbó en su cama y dejó su cabeza pensar en todo lo que habia vivido hasta el momento. Brincos saltó a su lado y se acomodó para dormir un poco.

Sus recuerdos de cuando jugaba en el barro con su hermano, de como pasaban el tiempo persiguiendo a sus mascotas, de como se perseguian y jugaban en el bosque, como jugaban con los animalitos de allí, como pasaban las noches de luna llena ambos desnudos, besándose y abrazándose, acariciándose, completamente solos, solos... solos...

Su carro de pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando Lola accedió al cuarto y se sorprendió al verla alli.

Lola: ¿Lana? Pensaba que estarías fuera.

Lana: No tengo muchas ganas de jugar. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

Lola algo nerviosa se dirigió a su armario y abrió, una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su cara mientras le daba la espalda a su hermana. Sin prisa tomó un póster que tenia enrollado allí dentro.

Lola (mostrando el póster): Pues dentro de poco hay un concurso de belleza juvenil, pero en esta ocasión, en vez de uno de los diseños de Leni, bueno, había pensado en que podrías tu comprarme algún vestido y algún accesorio.

Lana (sorprendida): ¿Quieres que yo te compre la ropa para el concurso?

Lola: Bueno, yo te daría el dinero, pero quiero que lo escojas tu.

Lana (triste): No se si podré escoger algo que te guste...

Lola: No digas tonterías, somos gemelas. Yo pude escogerte un conjunto que te gustó, seguro que tu también puedes escoger algo de mi agrado.

Lana: Tienes razón. Gracias Lola. ¿Me recomiendas alguna tienda?

Lola (sonriente): Pues hay una en la calle Amsterdam, seguro que allí encuentras algo bonito.

Tras las indicaciones de Lola y tomar el dinero, la pequeña amante del lodo salió contenta de casa dispuesta a encontrar algo del agrado de su gemela y que la sorprendiese. No tardó en llegar a la tienda que le indicó su gemela. Pasó bastante rato revolviendo entre diversos vestidos recargados, con volantes en los puños, pedrería de plástico en las faldas. Nada que a ella le gustase y demasiado llamativos para su hermanita.

Ya empezaba a desanimarse cuando vio en una esquina de la tienda uno que parecía escondido, los ojos se le iluminaron. Era un vestido rosa, con una larga falda plisada, con un precioso cinturón con hebilla lila y unos preciosos guantes de un rosa mas claro. Ya podía imaginarse a su hermana llevándolo con la corona de ganadora en la cabeza.

Encantada solicitó la talla de su gemela y se apresuró a salir de allí, quería comprarle unos pendientes a juego, como los que había imaginado, blancos y en forma de corazón

Encantada solicitó la talla de su gemela y se apresuró a salir de allí, quería comprarle unos pendientes a juego, como los que había imaginado, blancos y en forma de corazón. Se dio cuenta que justo en la acera de enfrente había una tienda de joyas, se dirigió presta hacia allí, pero justo cuando llegó a la ventana vio en su interior algo que hizo que su corazón doliese y sus ojos dejasen escapar varias lagrimas.

En el interior de aquella tienda de joyas se encontraba su amado hermano acompañado de una chica que no había visto antes, este le instaba a probarse diversas joyas. Pendientes dorados, pulseras preciosas para inscribir, colgantes en forma de corazón...

Los ojos de Lana se enrojecían por el silencioso llanto que intentaba contener, pero que sus traicioneras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. En esta ocasión no quería adelantarse a los hechos, puede que fuese una trabajadora de aquella tienda, aunque su ropaje fuese algo extraño. Se quedó esperando cerca de una farola cuando vio que su hermano se había decidido y procedía a pagar lo que había escogido.

Su hermano acompañado de la chica salieron, la chica parecía de la edad de Lana y se la veía muy feliz, ambos se veían felices mientras reían. La chica no tenia unos atributos tan grandes como los de ella, pero se la veía preciosa y delicada. Tenia el pelo teñido y se le notaban un poco las raíces de color castaño. Su corazón no pudo soportar el ver como aquella chica se abrazaba a su hermano entre risas, como esta apretaba sus voluptuosas curvas contra este y su traje de arlequín dejaba ver demasiado de sus piernas torneadas.

?: ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro dicho?

Lincoln: Claro, como olvidarlo, jejeje.

?: Demuéstralo.

Lincoln (con una sonrisa): Come lo que quieras comer.

?: Y si alguien intenta juzgarte por tu peso...

?/Lincoln (a la vez): Cometelos también. Jajajaja.

Sin poder seguir viendo aquello, Lana se marchó corriendo a su casa con la bolsa del vestido que le compró a su hermana. Tras llegar, se dirigió a su habitación y dejó la bolsa en manos de su hermana antes de tumbarse en su cama y hundir su cara en la almohada para desatar su llanto.

La comediante de la familia no tardó a asomar su cabeza por la puerta a lo que Lola se dirigió tranquila hacia ella y salió del cuarto para conversar con una sonrisa triunfante.

Luan (triste): Esto no esta bien... Lola dijimos que intentaríamos que se juntasen con otras personas... pero Lana...

Lola: Tu déjamelo a mi Luan, tu ya has hecho bien en enviar a Lincoln a encontrarse con Giggles. Es solo mala suerte que Lana los viese juntos y pensase lo peor.

Luan (escéptica): Algo me da en mi roja nariz que en verdad lo tenias planeado.

Lola: Solo quiero que se separen, igual que tu.

Luan: !Pero yo quería hacerlo sin que sufriesen¡ Tu no sabes lo mucho que duele sentirse traicionada por la persona que amas.

Lola (enfadada): Tu no tienes ni idea de como me siento yo. Esto es lo que se ha de hacer para separarlos. Así que mantén tu boca cerrada.

Luan entristeció su rostro ante las duras palabras de su hermanita menor. En efecto ella no estaba de acuerdo en que sus hermanos fuesen pareja y por eso había enviado a Lincoln a ayudar a Giggles con una fiesta de cumpleaños, aunque antes el albino quería ayuda para conseguir un bonito regalo para Lana.

Cuando Lola se presentó en su cuarto queriendo participar, poco se imaginaba que seria capaz de enviar a su gemela para provocarle el estado en el que ahora se encontraba. Sin discutir mas con la pequeña princesa, la comediante descendió al piso inferior y salió al patio por la puerta trasera a fumar. Su intención era que se diesen cuenta que podían encontrar el amor fuera de la familia, pero sin dañarlos. En cambio Lola los pretendía separar a toda costa sin importarle si salían dañados en el proceso. Se había equivocado terriblemente en confiar en el demonio rosa.

Tras terminar su cigarro, decidió que interceptaría a su hermano de regreso y le contaría todo, también su horrible experiencia con Benny y como se aprovechó de su inocencia, pero por encima de todo el estado en que se encontraba Lana por lo que debió haber visto.

Lincoln regresaba feliz a su hogar tras haber ayudado a Giggles con la fiesta de cumpleaños que Luan le había cedido y tras conseguir un precioso regalo para su amada, que le entregaría en la siguiente cita que tuviesen juntos. Estaba seguro que la ayuda de Giggles para escogerlo haría que fuese el regalo perfecto para una cita.

Estaba accediendo al patio cuando vio a su hermana Luan llamándolo desde la cochera, extrañado se dirigió hacia allí. La joven comediante entró y esperó a su hermano mientras nerviosa sacaba un nuevo cigarrillo y lo encendía.

Lincoln (sorprendido): Luan, ¿tu fumas?

Luan: Si, hermanito... me ayuda con mis malos HUMOS, jejeje. ¿Entiendes? ¿Quieres uno?

Lincoln (con cara extrañada): Emm... bueno... déjame probarlo.

Luan le acercó al chico el cigarro que se estaba fumando y este aun con dudas se lo llevó a su boca y aspiró el humo del pequeño contenedor de cáncer. Tal como el humo llegó a su garganta esta se irritó terriblemente y sus ojos se enrojecieron soltando unas lagrimas.

Lincoln: *COFF* *COFF* *COFF* AAAhhh... no... creo que no es lo mio... uuughhhh.

Luan: Jejeje, les pasa a todos la primera vez.

Luan volvió a tomar el cigarro y siguió fumando.

Lincoln (bromeando): A eso se le llama beso indirecto, ¿verdad?

Luan: *COFF* *COFF* !EEEHHH¡ !QUE SOMOS HERMANOS¡

Enfadada tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó con rabia, ese tonto comentario de su hermano le había vuelto a traer recuerdos dolorosos, pero se calmó para contarle a su hermano lo que había pasado y disculparse.

Luan: En verdad, te he llamado aquí para hablar contigo sobre Lana.

Lincoln: Luan... disculpa por la broma. Se que no aceptas muy bien que Lana y yo seamos pareja, pero...

Luan (interrumpiéndolo): Eso da igual, quiero disculparme.

Lincoln: ¿Disculparte?

Luan: Si, veras, en verdad lo que quería es que salieses con una chica guapa y sin pareja, para ver si conseguía que dejases a Lana y estuvieses con esa persona. Creí que el cambio de Giggles te gustaría y querrías estar con ella.

Lincoln (sorprendido): ¿En serio pensabas eso? A mi Giggles siempre me ha gustado, pero como amiga. Nunca me plantearía el tener una relación romántica con ella. Después de lo de Stella comprendí que no siempre se ha de buscar algo romántico en las chicas que me rodean. Al igual que Ronnie Anne, pueden ser también buenas amigas.

Luan (conteniendo las lagrimas): Perdona conejito, no creía que pensabas así... Siempre has sido muy lanzado y querías encontrar pareja probando con muchas chicas. Por eso cuando Lana dijo que erais pareja... algo se apoderó de mi, solo pensaba en que eran tus hormonas actuando de nuevo.

Lincoln (con una sonrisa amable): No te puedo negar que a veces me siento atraído físicamente por el cuerpo de mi amada. Pero te puedo asegurar que antes de tener estas sensaciones mi corazón ya había decidido que era con ella con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, es a la que mas deseo proteger y con quien mi corazón late de una forma diferente. Siempre he intentado cuidar de todas por igual, pero con Lana es con quien siempre me he divertido, incluso accedía a hacer cosas que no le agradaban solo porque era yo quien se lo pedía...

Luan (rabiosa): ¿QUE LE HAS HECHO HACER?

Lincoln: ...como que se lavase cada dos días o que solo juguemos con el barro una vez a la semana.

Luan (sonrojada): Disculpa... me pongo muy nerviosa.

Lincoln: ¿Que es lo que le ha pasado a mi payasita favorita? ¿Que es lo que te hace ser así?

Luan resopla y apoya su espalda contra la pared de la cochera y resopla un par de veces antes de empezar a explicarle a su hermano su desengaño con Benny...

**Pues lo dejaremos por aquí. ¿Queréis saber que pasó con Luan y Benny? Pues en el próximo capitulo nuestra querida payasa nos dará la razón de su comportamiento. Espero que el capitulo os gustase y le deis una oportunidad al siguiente.**

**Un fuerte abrazo queridos lectores y gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**J0nas Nagera - **No pensarías que Lincoln pasó unos días tranquilitos en el bosque ¿verdad? XD Pues no llegue a pensarlo, pero creo que si hubiesen tenido cachorros, entonces no hubiesen querido volver a ser humanos. La pobre Lana esta en una montaña rusa de emociones y aun no ha pasado lo peor, jejeje. Nunca se consigue ocultarle algo a un padre, como mucho hace ver que no lo sabe. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me encanta leerlos ^_^


	11. La historia del Luanny

Luan: Pues veras hermanito, todo empezó aquel día de San Valentin donde encontramos la carta de mamá y nos animamos todos a escribir a la persona que nos gustaba.

Lincoln: ¿Cuando Luna se confesó a Sam?

Luan (molesta): SI. Pero no me interrumpas.

Lincoln (asustado): Ok.

Luan: Pues bien, yo también me animé a declararle a Benny que me gustaba, pero simplemente ignoró mi carta. Jamas me respondió. Pero si que nos llegamos a besar cuando participábamos en la representación de Romeo y Julieta. Poco después fue cuando nos hicimos amigos de Maggie y viendo lo feliz que se veía a Luna... bueno, ya sabes que Maggie siempre ha sido muy cariñosa con los dos. Así que en secreto mantuvimos durante unas semanas una relación a tus espaldas.

Lincoln (sorprendido): ¿Era por eso que no querías que te acompañase? Claaaaaro, por eso Maggie se comportaba tan esquiva conmigo...

Luan: Lo lamento, pero a mi me daba vergüenza. Me lo pasaba muy bien con ella y he de decir que ese piercing en la lengua hace los besos muy especiales, pero yo me sentía incomoda. Siempre que andábamos juntas me imaginaba que todos nos miraban, al final lo dejamos... el día antes de que se fuese de la ciudad.

Lincoln: Vaya... ahora imagino porque aquellos abusones "se cayeron" sobre una piedra tantas veces...

Luan: !QUE NO INTERRUMPAS¡

El peliblanco realiza un gesto con la mano cerrando una cremallera en su boca.

Luan: Pues poco después es cuando nos burlamos de ti y acabaste yéndote al bosque a tu prueba de hombría de la que no regresaste. Eso nos afectó mucho a todas, pero durante tu ausencia hubo un chico que se acercó a mi y trajo un muñeco de ventrílocuo de una chica, ese era Benny. Me alegró mucho que por fin me hiciese caso y empezamos a salir juntos. Al principio me sentía en las nubes porque por fin el chico del que me había enamorado me hacia caso. Tuvimos varias citas, cenas románticas y cosas así.

La chica entristecida saca un nuevo cigarrillo y se queda mirándolo.

Luan: El fue quien me enganchó al tabaco. Hizo la misma broma que tu hace un momento. Lo del beso indirecto.

Enciende el cigarrillo y se lo va fumando mientras sigue explicándole a su hermano el resto de los hechos.

Luan: Nuestro nidito romántico era el teatro del colegio, donde nos escabullíamos y pasábamos tiempo mientras el resto se marchaba a casa y el club de teatro no lo utilizaba. Allí me sentía protegida, cómoda y donde nos besábamos apasionadamente sin que nadie nos mirase. Cuando salíamos de allí siempre me ofrecía un cigarro después de él encenderlo para darme ese beso indirecto el cual yo aceptaba con mirada cómplice. Pero poco a poco empezó a ser mas insistente y quería acariciarme y tocarme en lugares que me incomodaban o me daban vergüenza.

Los ojos de la comediante empezaban a empañarse mientras seguía con su explicación.

Luan: No te daré detalles, pero te imaginas a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?

Lincoln simplemente asiente con mirada triste al ver el estado de su hermana.

Luan: Yo aun en mi nube de ilusión acabé accediendo y dejando que me acariciase por encima de la ropa, pero el quería mas, así que yo también acabé acariciándolo a el. He de aceptar que la sensación que me daban sus caricias era placentera, pero mi vergüenza era mayor aun, sobretodo cuando quiso que le acariciase por dentro de la ropa. Ahí mi nube ya se había ido, entre otras cosas porque a penas teníamos ya citas fuera del teatro... y como lo ocultábamos, cuando nos veíamos por los pasillos de clase, apenas me dirigía la palabra. Se que fui yo la que quiso ocultarlo, pero eso era peor, eso me dolía.

Las lagrimas ya rodaban lentamente por las mejillas de la chica mientras continuaba su relato.

Luan: Finalmente llegó el momento en que empezó a presionarme para que nos uniésemos completamente. Empezó a pasar sus manos por debajo de mi ropa y me asusté. En ese momento lo empujé fuertemente, pero volvió a tirarse encima mio mientras me susurraba a la oreja que debíamos avanzar, que no era bueno que nuestra relación se estancase. Entonces noté su mano acariciando mi ropa interior por debajo de la falda. El tenia su miembro fuera, pues yo se lo había estado masajeando momentos antes, pero lo que estaba haciendo me daba miedo, no quería que aquello fuese de esa forma. *sniff* Yo quiero algo romántico, bonito... Aunque el teatro era nuestro nidito de amor, no era donde yo quería entregar mi primera vez. *sniff* Así que le ofrecí otra cosa... *sniff*

Lincoln se apresuró a abrazar a su hermana que cada vez se veía mas dolida y sufriendo, pero esta lo paró alzando la mano. Si se detenía ahora no podría terminar de explicarle.

Luan: Solo lo sabia de anuncios que salen por Internet, pero se lo ofrecí y el aceptó encantado. Utilicé mi boca *sniff* para darle placer. Mientras lo hacia el tomó mi cabeza con sus *sniff* manos y empezó a llevar él el ritmo, a mi me dolía la mandíbula *sniff* y sus constantes embestidas apenas me dejaban respirar. Casi me ahogo *sniff* cuando soltó todo en mi boca... *sniff*

La humorista limpia un poco su nariz y finaliza el cigarro pisándolo fuertemente.

Luan: La peor parte llegó tras un par de días. En el colegio varios compañeros empezaban a reírse mirándome y a dirigirme comentarios extraños. En unos días *sniff* algunos se acercaron a mi con unos muñecos destartalados de ventrílocuo simulando *sniff* que hablaban pidiéndome que practicase con ellos y su "leño" o que también querían ver de quera capaz esta boquita o que para cuando tendríamos un... un... un baile horizontal. *buaaaa*

En este punto la humorista rompió en llanto, su hermano esta vez apartó la mano de su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza mientras el también empezaba a tener los ojos humedecidos, pero la humorista aun llorando continuó su relato.

Luan: Incluso alguno se atrevió a tocarme el culo*buaaa* Ese día busque enfadada a Benny... pero lo encontré *buaaa* besando a otra chica, a Dafne... *buaaa* estaba enfadadísima y los interrumpí. Quería saber porque había contado lo nuestro, lo que hicimos... *buaaa* El solo se rió y dijo que solo se lo había contado a un par de amigos, pero que ya no tenia de que preocuparme. *buaaa* Que había encontrado a alguien que estaba mas "dispuesta" que yo *buaaaa*... Me sentí completamente sucia, utilizada... *buaaa* el solo me quería para calmar sus impulsos, yo... yo no le importaba *buaaa* solo me quería para... para satisfacerse conmigo, para el solo era un agujero donde quería meterse *buaaaa*

Lincoln: *sniff* Pero tu no le dejaste hermana. Lamento mucho que todo eso te pasase sin estar yo cerca... *sinff* fuiste muy fuerte al resistirte.

La joven lloraba sobre el pecho de su hermano quien acariciaba de forma tierna su pelo castaño, estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que la comediante se calmó un poco y pudo continuar. Pero con lo que había oído hasta ahora, el peliblanco entendía perfectamente el por que de sus duras palabras y rabia cuando habló anteriormente con ella.

Luan: Entonces fue cuando decidí que no volvería a hablar, a Luna le dije que era por lo de tu desaparición, pero también *sniff* era porque no quería que mi boca volviese a abrirse. Que no volviesen a engañarme *sniff*tampoco he tenido fuerzas para hacer bromas el 1 de Abril. *sniff* No fue hasta lo de Leni que no me di cuenta *sniff* que pudo haber sido peor. Aun y así, cuando Lana dijo lo de vuestra relación... *sniff* estando los dos desnudos... Yo... yo...

Lincoln: Tranquila Luan. Se que hay chicos así, no todo el mundo es bueno y lamento mucho que ese cretino te tratase así. No se que hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión, solo te puedo asegurar que yo amo a Lana y que no es por ningún temas de hormonas o ganas de aliviarme. La quiero con todo mi corazón y por eso nunca hemos pasado de las caricias. No te voy a negar que en muchas ocasiones he tenido ganas, sobretodo en su época de celo. Pero como tu has dicho, yo también quiero que para la primera vez sea un día especial, un día que ambos disfrutemos alegres, no quiero que ella se sienta forzada ni sentirme forzado yo.

Luan: *sniff* Perdona Lincoln... es todo mi culpa... *sniff* Siempre he sabido que eras uno de los chicos mas buenos y atentos que hay en todo el mundo... *sniff* pero yo... yo solo... por ser chico... te he acusado de cosas terribles *sniff*... y por mi culpa... por mi culpa...

Lincoln: Tranquila Luan, relájate, no pienses mas en esas cosas. Deberías hacer algo diferente o mejor aun algo que te gustaba, una de las cosas que podrías hacer seria prepárate para el mes que viene. Es algo raro, pero he echado de menos el día de las bromas desde que estoy en el bosque.

Luan: Jejeje *sniff* Lo intentaré... Pero ahora deberías ir a ver a Lana... *sniff* Ella os vio a ti y a Giggles y creo que se ha sentido muy herida. *sniff* Perdona, no era mi intención. *sniff* En verdad, empiezo a envidiar a Lana, me gustaría tener alguien que me cuidase como tu lo haces con ella, alguien tan bueno y atento como tu.

El peliblanco intentó separarse del abrazo de la comediante pero esta lo abrazó mas fuerte queriendo unos momentos mas con su hermano, las palabras que le había dicho lo habían puesto nervioso y quería ver a su amada, pero tampoco quería dejar a su hermana de ese modo, así que inspiró para tranquilizarse unos momentos y habló con tono calmado.

Lincoln: Ahora que pienso, creo que ya tenias a alguien así... El problema, por lo que me has dicho, no es que no funcionase sino que a ti te daba vergüenza. Si te soy sincero, creo que deberías volver a intentarlo. No te dejes influenciar por miradas o palabrería de la gente, tu eres la experta en conseguir que sean otros los que se avergüencen, eres la reina de los chistes y las bromas. ¿Que me dices?

Luan (aflojando el abrazo): Pero no creo que este bien, seguro le hice mucho daño...

Lincoln: Eso no lo sabes si no lo hablas. ¿Cuando hablasteis por teléfono sonaba molesta de hablar contigo?

Luan (separándose): Nooo...

Lincoln: Y sin contar lo de la vergüenza, ¿A ti te gustaba estar con ella?

Luan (limpiándose las lagrimas): SI

Lincoln: No tengo ni idea de como reaccionará, pero si no esta molesta y tu das una oportunidad, creo que lo vuestro puede funcionar. Incluso si queréis puedo volver a ser la tercera rueda, jejeje.

Luan: Jejeje. Gracias Lincoln. No se como lo haces...

Lincoln (guiñando un ojo): He crecido con 10 hermanas y una me arrastraba siempre que podía a sus citas. En otra ocasión ya me dirás donde encontrar a ese tal Benny, creo que le pediré a Lynn D que venga a practicar un poco con el.

Luan (sorprendida): No querrás...

Lincoln: Solo quiero enseñarle como es la ley del bosque, tu tranquila. No se lo contaré al resto si tu no quieres. Pero ahora he de ir a hablar con Lana.

Luan (secándose las lagrimas): Gracias hermanito... eres genial.

Tras esto el joven peliblanco se despidió de su hermana y salió de la cochera para dirigirse al cuarto de su querida hermana Lana. En su interior sus sentimientos se arremolinaban, pena por lo que le había pasado a Luan, rabia por el infeliz que la había utilizado, nervios por como encontraría a su Lanita, miedo de que hubiese descubierto qué había comprado, también decepción.

**Pues en esta ocasión lo dejamos por aquí, la pobre Luan ha sufrido mucho y se ha sentido como un objeto. Según parece Luan a querido llevarse todas las culpas y no mencionar a Lola, esperemos que la joven pareja pueda seguir su noviazgo sin mas impedimentos... ¿Verdad?**

**J0nas Nagera -** Luan hasta ahora estaba centrada en odiar a los chicos por lo que le pasó y con la desaparición del único chico del cual no podia opinar mal... pobre payasita. Lola sabe como estropear las cosas, aunque su objetivo es ligeramente diferente al de Luan :v Espero que te guste este capitulo y te puedo asegurar que Benny no saldrá impune de esta :D (Eso si, nada sangriento ni cosas así, pero será satisfactorio)


	12. Preparando una fiesta

Tras la conversación con Luan, el peliblanco subió rápido al piso superior para reunirse con su amada y deshacer el malentendido pero tras llamar a la puerta, quien abrió fue Lola.

Lola: Lo lamento Linky. No puedo dejarte pasar, ella no quiere hablar contigo.

Lincoln: Lola, tienes que dejarme pasar. Tengo que explicarle lo que ha sucedido.

Lola (negandose): Deberías dejarla descansar. No creo que...

Lana (con voz apagada): Da igual Lola... deja que pase.

Lola aceptó la petición de su hermana aun a regañadientes y salió de la habitación para dejarles intimidad, pero eso no evitó que se quedase al otro lado de la puerta con la oreja pegada.

Lincoln (algo nervioso): ¿Como te sientes Lana?

Lana (imitando el tono de Lucy): Como si hubiesen jugado conmigo todo este tiempo.

Lincoln (con tono triste): Luan me ha explicado que nos viste a Giggles y a mi mientras comprábamos una cosa.

Lana: Si. Le estabas comprando un regalo de vuestra cita.

Lincoln: !NO¡ No era ninguna cita, yo...

Lana (enfadada): No me engañes, os vi claramente. Aprovechas que yo no estoy para salir con otras chicas. ¡Siento no ser suficiente para ti!. Mphff.

Lincoln (enfadado): Eso no es verdad, ella solo es una amiga. En mi corazón no hay mas sitio que para ti.

Lana: PUES NO LO PARECE, SIEMPRE ESTAS CON OTRAS SIN DECIRME NADA.

Lincoln: Como te he dicho, solo somos amigos. ¿PERO QUE TE PASA?

Lana: ¿Y POR QUE LE ESTABAS COMPRANDO JOYAS?

Lincoln: !ERA UN REGALO PARA HACERTE A TI EN NUESTRA PRÓXIMA CITA Y NO PARA ELLA¡

Lana queda muy impactada ante el grito de su hermanovio y veía como una lagrima caía por su mejilla pecosa. Una sensación de tristeza y alegría a la vez se apoderó de su pecho, así como un sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber dudado de su hermano.

Lana: ¿Próxima cita? ¿Para mi?

Lincoln: Si, tuvimos una mala cita, por eso quería mejorar para poderte ofrecer una cita inolvidable la próxima vez que saliésemos, pero ya no estoy seguro de que esto esté bien... Puede que papá y mamá tengan razón...

El albino se dirige a la puerta y toma el pomo antes de añadir.

Lincoln: ...creía que confiabas en mi, pero ya veo que no es así...

Tal como el pomo empezó a girar, la princesa rosa se apresuró en ir al cuarto de su hermano. Cuando este salió su semblante parecía profundamente herido, pero mas aun por el llanto de su querida hermana en el interior de la habitación.

Arrastrando sus pies entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta antes de ver que en su cama esperaba sentada la princesa de la casa con mirada interrogativa.

Lincoln: Lola ¿podrías dejarme solo? No tengo ganas de hablar...

Lola: No te ves muy bien. ¿La charla con Lana no ha ido como esperabas?

Lincoln: No, me he puesto nervioso y le he dicho cosas... que en verdad no siento... creo que debe odiarme.

Lola toma del brazo a su hermano y lo sienta a su lado en la cama, cariñosamente toma los mofletes de este y hace que sus tristes ojos la miren directamente. Ella le pone su sonrisa mas tierna antes de empezar a hablarle.

Lola: No debes culparte por nada. Tu eres el chico mas atento, cariñoso y bueno que hay. Cualquier chica estaría encantada de estar a tu lado. Se que quieres mucho a Lana, pero ella aun es bastante infantil. Aunque sea mayor por unos minutos, siempre he sido **yo** la mas madura de ambas.

Lincoln: Gracias Lola... Me extraña oírte hablar a ti así, normalmente...

Lola (interrumpiéndolo): Si, lo se. Siempre he sido muy estricta y hacia lo que fuese por conseguir mi objetivo, pero intento cambiar. Realmente me supo muy mal el como te traté pensando que eras solamente un animal.

Lincoln (con una débil sonrisa): En verdad me lo hiciste pasar mal, jejeje. Pero no te preocupes, ya te perdoné por eso. Se que no era tu intención, no sabias que era yo.

Lola: Por eso quiero mejorar, quiero ser alguien a quien puedas mirar orgulloso, aunque aun tengo mis prontos. Pero intento controlarlos. Quiero ser alguien que siempre puedas tener a tu lado.

Lincoln: Gracias hermanita. Ahora solo me queda pensar en como arreglar el problema con Lana, creo que también es mi culpa. Cuando charlo con una amiga, creo que se siente desplazada.

Lola: Pues en vez de una a una, ¿Por que no quedas con todas a la vez?

Lincoln (sorprendido): ¿Con todos? ¿Como... como una fiesta? !Que gran idea Lola¡ Se lo diré a papá y a mamá.

El chico intentó separarse de su hermana pero esta continuó agarrando con fuerza su cara. De un momento a otro sintió sobre sus labios la presión de otros y se quedó paralizado en el acto.

Lola: No tienes que montar una escena, solo quería que supieses que también hay otras que esperan su oportunidad.

Con estas palabras y dejando al albino estupefacto, la princesa salió del cuarto ocultando una feliz sonrisa. Algo en aquel acto descarado de su hermana tocó una fibra sensible en su interior. Se quedó en su habitación hasta la hora de cenar, donde pediría a sus padres el dar la fiesta.

Pos su parte Lola regresó a su habitación donde encontró a Lana llorando desconsolada, solo que esta vez el motivo no eran los celos. La princesa rosa solo tomó a Brincos en sus brazos y estuvo acariciándolo con aire ausente mientras dejaba su mente fantasear con su querido príncipe.

En el cuarto de al lado, Lucy salia de su habitación dejando a Lynn A revisando algunos libros. A penas dio un par de pasos que alguien la tomó por la espalda abrazándola.

Lynn D: Hola amor.

Lucy: ¿No tenias partido de Hockey?

Lynn D: Los hemos apalizado y he regresado lo mas rápido que he podido. ¿Que le pasa a mi duquesa de la oscuridad?

Lucy: ...Lynn... Pues... no se si realmente deberíamos estar juntas... yo...

Lynn D: Ya lo entiendo.

Lucy: ...es solo que...

Lynn D: No digas mas, se que aun piensas en el.

Lucy (extrañada): ...Espera... ¿de que hablas?...

Lynn D: Pues de Lincoln. Se que aun sientes algo por el, no te habrías puesto así, si aun no lo quisieras.

Lucy: ...eso solo fue... bueno... no es eso... me tomo por sorpresa...

Lynn D: No te preocupes hermanita, yo te ayudaré. Haré que Lincoln sea tuyo.

Lucy (sorprendida): ¿Por que harías eso?

Lynn D: Porque quiero verte feliz y si no funciona lo vuestro, pues entonces me aseguraré de ser la numero 1 en tu corazón.

La violenta deportista giró de golpe a su hermana y juntó los labios con los de ella. Poco después de separarse, en la planta baja llegaban los padres y sus hermanas, dejaron los nuevos muebles en la cochera y dieron tareas para que al día siguiente todos ayudasen a despejar el ático. Durante la cena fue el momento en que el peliblanco realizó su petición.

Lincoln: Mamá, papá. Se que es algo precipitado pero me gustaría dar una fiesta este fin de semana.

Rita (sorprendida): ¿Una fiesta?

Sr. Lynn: ¿Quieres celebrar algo?

Luna: ¡Yo me ocupo de la música, bro!

Lincoln (Antes de que las demás hablasen): Pues la verdad es que me han sugerido que en vez de ir quedando con los amigos uno a uno, podríamos quedar con todos a la vez, tanto los míos como los de Leni.

Leni: !Es una fantástica idea¡ Así veré a todos de una sola vez y seguro que Carol estará encantada.

Lori: Siii... pero si es este fin de semana Bobby no podrá venir. Tiene inventario en la tienda, así que Ronnie tampoco vendría.

Lynn D\A: Una fiesta ¡GENIAL!

Lynn A: Oye, este fin de semana habíamos quedado que seria yo quien saldría...

Luan: !Yo puedo amenizar la fiesta con mis chistes¡

Lisa: No estoy muy segura si sea una buena idea.

Lincoln: Puedes pedirle a Darcy que venga.

Lily: !SIII¡ Darcy es muy divertida, podemos hacer una pijamada.

Rita: *suspiro* Bueeeno. Pero hay que planearlo bien.

Sr. Lynn: Pues haced una lista de cuantos invitados habrá porque tendré que ponerme a cocinar mucho.

Lincoln: Bueno a ver, en la lista de invitados creo que deberían estar: Liam, Rusty, Zach, Polly, Giggles, Tabby, Sam, Carol, Chaz, Darcy, Maggie, Cookie, Jordán chica, Stella, Danna , Becky , Miguel, Fiona, Haiku y... ¿Leni?

Leni: Creo que también deberíamos invitar a Chuck y a Margo... si supiese donde vive el chico que estuvo en el centro conmigo también lo invitaría.

Luna: Siii. Estará la banda al completo.

Lynn D (mirando a Lynn A): Pero yo también quiero asistir. ¿Nos lo jugamos a unas vencidas?

Lucy: ...no me gustan las fiestas... pero si Haiku viene le pediré ayuda...

Tras una cena con mucho ruido, la familia decidió que con tanta gente seria mejor el pedir pizzas y solo poner refrescos y algunas frituras. Lana estuvo muy callada toda la cena, pero apenas ninguna se dio cuenta, pues la idea de la fiesta había conseguido distraer la atención de todos.

Cada uno se fue a su habitación y Lynn A en esta ocasión pudo dormir en la cama de sus padres mientras el Sr. Lynn dormiría en el sofá con unas mantas y cojines. Pero aun no había terminado todo en la casa Loud.

Lynn D: Vamos dama oscura, ¿no quieres que durmamos juntas?

Lucy: ...no es eso... es que me siento mal por la otra Lynn...

Lynn D: ¿El angelito? ¿Que le pasa a esa mala copia?

Lucy: ...sé que una fiesta seria genial para ti... pero creo que Lynn A tiene razón... habíamos quedado en que seria ella quien podría salir tranquila este fin de semana...

Lynn D: ¿Quieres que yo me quede encerrada en casa?

Lucy: ...perdona... se que es algo que te molestará mucho... pero sí... las dos sois Lynn y no quiero estar solo con una parte de ella... no se si me entiendes...

Lynn D: Si, te entiendo. Aunque no se si estoy de acuerdo en eso de que nos volváis a juntar a ambas. Pero por esta vez, te lo concederé, eso si a cambio quiero una cosita.

Lucy (vergonzosa): ...¿Que es lo que quieres?...

Lynn D (quitándose la camiseta): De momento pongamos a trabajar esa lengua tuya y ya te iré diciendo. Jejeje

Pero no era el único cuarto, donde las hermanas hablaban.

Lori: Leni, ¿literalmente estas segura de que estarás bien en una fiesta tan pronto?

Leni: Osea, Lori, esa ha sido la mejor idea de todas las que ha tenido Lincoln. Nos llevaría mucho tiempo el ir quedando uno a uno con nuestros amigos, es mejor hacerlos todos avalez.

Lori: Se dice "A la vez"... no estoy muy segura, creo que deberías centrarte mas en los estudios e ir haciendo las cosas poco a poco...

Leni: Lisa ya se ha encargado de eso. Convenció a papá y mamá de que me dejasen hacer los exámenes para la universidad y hasta me han aconsejado realizar un Máster en Patronaje industrial y moda, aunque aun me lo estoy pensando.

Lori (Sorprendida): ¿Ya has hecho los exámenes?

Leni: Si, Lisa lo dispuso todo y me examinaron por entermet.

Lori: Se dice Internet. No se como has podido aprobar... si hay muchas palabras que ni siquiera sabes usar.

Leni: Bueno, Lisa ha dicho que eso se llama TDAH se ve que es algo por ser muy nerviosa y que no me deja atender bien.

Lori: ¿Y a que universidad iras?

Leni: Pues Lisa quería que escogiese la de Hardware, pero yo me negué. Me gustaría ir a la misma que tu, aunque deberías llevarme en tu moto...

Lori (Sorprendida): Espera, ¿Te aceptaron en la Universidad de Harvard? ¿Y la rechazaste por la mía? ¿Por que?

Leni: Si, pero esta muy lejos de casa. A demás, siempre hemos estado juntas y aunque no estemos en las mismas clases me gusta sentir que estamos cerca la una de la otra. Nosotras siempre nos hemos apoyado y hemos estado cerca la una de la otra toda la vida.

Lori (con los ojos humedecidos): Oooohhhh... Leni. Gracias. ¿Po-Podemos dormir juntas esta noche?

Ambas se abrazan y se quedan dormidas con unas felices sonrisas en sus rostros. Pero aun hay un cuarto mas donde las hermanas hablan entre ellas.

Lana: Espero que en esa fiesta Lincoln pueda perdonarme... creo que no he sido la mejor hermana, debería haber confiado en el.

Lola: Lamento decir esto "Hermana mayor", pero no creo que sea buena idea que asistieses a la fiesta.

Lana: ¿POR QUE?

Lola: Pues porque se supone que somos gemelas. ¿No crees que la gente sospecharía al ver la gran diferencia?

Lana (suplicante): ¿No podrías esconderte tu? Porfa, porfa...

Lola: Yo lo haría, pero a mi si que me han visto a diario. En cambio papá y mamá dijeron que tu estabas en un internado... ¿recuerdas?

Lana: Pero... pero...

Lola: No creo que a Lincoln le agradase que causases mas problemas con sus amigos, ¿no crees?

Lana (triste): Cierto... creo que tienes razón.

Lola: Bueno "HERMANA MAYOR" es hora de irnos a dormir. Descansa bien.

La pequeña princesa escondió su rostro bajo las sabanas con una sonrisa, poco a poco lograba su objetivo.

**Espero que les esté gustando este fic, se que al contrario que la primera parte, no es tanto de aventuras y es algunos puntos es mas una telenovela, pero es lo que toca una vez que se regresa a la civilización. La desaparición de Lincoln fue muy anunciada y todo ROyal Woods lo sabia, en cambio con Lana los padres tenian que inventar algo porque si pierden 2 hijos como que servicios sociales se les tira encima. Jejeje**


	13. Reflexiones

El siguiente día empezó con normalidad, con el jaleo normal en el baño y el desayuno para después la partida de la mayoría a sus centros de estudio. Por parte del resto, pasaron la mañana dando clase con sus hermanas a excepción de Leni y Lynn D que en esta ocasión se dedicaron a vaciar el ático para preparar la habitación nueva.

Lana se encontraba bastante desanimada, pero quería pedirle disculpas a su amor por su comportamiento celoso. También lo había notado a él algo extraño cuando estuvieron con Liam, pero en ningún momento él se enfadó con ella ni le dijo que no hiciese esas cosas. Tras la comida del medio día, estaba armada de valor para hablar de nuevo con su hermano. Pero solo llegó a ver como este era arrastrado por Lori con cascos de moto cada uno en sus manos.

Lily: Hermana Lana... ¿podemos jugar juntas?

Lana: Claro Lily. Perdona, he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y ni Lincoln ni yo hemos estado contigo para que nos conozcas mejor.

Lily (con una gran sonrisa): Lincoln si ha estado jugando conmigo, incluso me regaló su peluche Bun bun. Ahora es mi peluche favorito.

Lana (Con sonrisa triste): Vaya, el siempre es muy atento y bueno con todas, en cambio yo...

Lily: Vente a mi habitación, allí hablaremos mas tranquilas.

Lily le envió una mirada furiosa a Lola que espiaba disimuladamente desde la cocina. Una vez en el cuarto que compartía con Lisa, la pequeña cerró la puerta y le entregó a su hermana la conejita Bun bun.

Lily: Toma, si la abrazas te sentirás mejor. A mi me ayuda mucho.

Lana (tomando a Bun bun): Gracias Lily. Perdona, es solo que mi cita no fue demasiado bien y estoy algo desanimada.

Lily (enfadada): Claro que no fue bien. ¡No te pusiste el vestido que escogí!

***CLONK* *CLANK*** AAAAAHHHH ***PLOFF***

Ante la incrédula mirada de las dos hermanas, una figura había caído de los conductos de ventilación, llevaba un trapo en la mano y tenia el pelo recogido con una bandana roja. La chica había quedado tirada en la cama de Lisa con las piernas en alto haciendo que su falda cayese y revelase unas braguitas de encaje rojo.

Lana: ¿Estas bien?

La deportista se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a disculparse de forma efusiva.

Lynn A: Perdón, perdón... no las estaba espiando, solo limpiaba los ductos y y ustedes se pusieron a hablar y bueno, no quería molestar, así que...

Lily: No pasa nada Lynn Angelito, si eres tu no veo nada malo. Pero pensaba que le tocaba a la Diablito el limpiar los ductos.

Lana: Seguro te engañó para que lo hicieses tu, ¿verdad?

Lynn A (sonriendo): Bueno, en verdad se lo pedí yo. Si le hubiese dejado la limpieza, seguro habría acabado peor de lo que estaba, así que la dejé a ella subiendo los muebles al ático que le pega mas.

Las tres rieron a la vez, Lana se encontró un poco mas aliviada al estar con sus hermanas. Y charlaron sobre que debería hacer en la próxima cita con su dios griego, aunque Lana dudaba de si de verdad llegaría ese momento, disfrutaba imaginarse como seria.

Por su parte Lincoln permanecía con los ojos cerrados, fuertemente agarrado a la cintura de su hermana mayor. Nunca había montado en moto y aquel repentino arrebato lo pilló desprevenido, no sabia a donde lo llevaba Lori ni su motivo. Tras un par de horas y muchos baches notó como su hermana paraba el motor y se dispuso a abrir los ojos.

Los arboles los rodeaban, algunos rayos de sol se colaban entre las frondosas ramas repletas de hojas que habia sobre sus cabezas. La sensación blanda bajo sus pies era sumamente agradable en aquel lugar de tonos verdosos donde el trinar de los pájaros se escuchaba alegre y apacible.

Lincoln: ¿Ya... ya hemos llegado?

Lori: Si, quítate el casco y respira. *inspira* *expira* Literalmente se siente genial.

El peliblanco obedeció y vio que se encontraban en un camino de tierra en el bosque, estaban muy alejados de Royal Woods y aunque el aire fresco y el olor a tierra húmeda le gustase, el chico se sentía intranquilo.

Lincoln: ¿Po-Por que me has traído aquí Lori?

Lori (dándole la espalda): Lana y tu lleváis algunos días tristones y no se os ve casi juntos. Y eso que erais un par de lapas. ¿Os ha pasado algo?

Lincoln: Pues tuvimos una cita que no fue demasiado bien y creo que a Lana no le gusta que me vea con mis amigas. Parece como si no confiase en mi.

Lori: ¿Eso es todo?

Lincoln (triste): No, también me enfadé al sentir que no confiaba en mi y acabé gritándole. No se que me dio... me siento fatal y no se como dirigirle la palabra.

Lori: Vaya, eso si que es algo feo hermanito. Seguro que literalmente te sientes deprimido y con ganas de solucionarlo todo y volver a lo que era antes. Harías lo que fuese para que todo eso no hubiese pasado.

Lincoln (sorprendido): ¿Como lo sabes?

Lori: Jejeje. Me ha pasado muchas veces con Bobby. Por eso te he traído aquí.

Lincoln (extrañado): ¿Por es...?

Lori: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Licoln se asustó ante el gran grito que dio su hermana, pero tras acabar esta lo miró con una sonrisa.

Lori: Vamos, ahora tu. Suéltalo todo.

Lincoln: ¡Aaahhhh!

Lori (con ceño fruncido): Así, no. Mira, así.

Lori: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lincoln: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Lori: Eso es, suéltalo todo.

Lincoln: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lori: Muy bien, ¿que tal te sientes?

Lincoln (respirando pesadamente): Uff... pues... pues estoy mas tranquilo.

Lincoln (sorprendido): ¿Aquí es donde venias cuando te marchabas tan enfadada de casa?

Lori: Algunas veces, sienta bien el... !AAAHHHH¡

El chico miró extrañado a su hermana que había dejado la frase a medias y ahora estaba con cara de miedo mirando hacia el. Con gestos le indicaba que se acercase a ella y se pusiese detrás mientras daba poco a poco pasos hacia atrás, entonces el albino notó algo en su cabeza.

Fenrir: Hola cachorro. Cuanto tiempo sin verte corretear por aquí. ¿Como te encuentras? Te he oído gritar...

Esa voz en su cabeza hizo que el albino se girase con una sonrisa, ya sabia de qué o mas bien de quien se había asustado Lori. Corrió a abrazar a la gigantesca loba negra que había aparecido entre los arboles.

Lincoln: ¡Fenrir! Cuanto tiempo. Te hemos echado de menos.

Lori (aterrada): !Lincoln¡ Aléjate, podría arrancarte un brazo de un bocado.

Fenrir: ¿Conoces a esa chica? Tiene un olor... muy fuerte.

Lincoln: Si, disculpa. Deja que te presente. Fenrir, ella es mi hermana mayor Lori. Lori, te presento a Fenrir, la guardiana del bosque de Royal Woods.

La loba dirigió su mirada a la hembra que temblaba delante suyo.

Fenrir: Un placer conocer a alguien mas de la manada de mi cachorro.

Lori: ¡AAhh! ¿Que es esa voz? Algo suena dentro de mi cabeza.

Lincoln: Tranquilízate Lori, solo es Fenrir. Ella habla directamente a nuestras cabezas. Es quien me pasó la maldición que me transformó en lobo.

Fenrir: Fue culpa tuya, no tenia motivos para maldecirte.

Lori (calmándose): ¿Como que fue culpa de el?

Lincoln: Bueno, jejeje. Me caí rodando y mi brazo acabó dentro de su boca mientras bostezaba tumbada en el suelo...

Fenrir: Si, no suelo maldecir a nadie a no ser que le haga algo imperdonable al bosque y apenas ninguno de los que han sido malditos han recuperado su forma original.

Lori: Pero... pero...

Lincoln: No pasa nada, fue todo un accidente y también fue Fenrir quien salvó a Lanita.

Fenrir: ¿La otra cachorrita no ha venido contigo? Creí que ahora que ya erais humanos de nuevo vendríais a presentarme a vuestros lobatos.

Lori (sonrojada): !Aun son muy jóvenes para eso¡

Fenrir: No para un lobo. *sniff* *sniff* Oye, ¿tu hermana no habrá sido una mujerfeta?, ese olor que ha soltado es muy fuerte.

Lori (roja): !Son los nervios¡ A mi no me ha mordido ninguna mofeta...

Lincoln (triste): Lo siento Fenrir, Lori tiene razón es muy pronto, a demás desde que hemos regresado no nos van tan bien las cosas como me gustaría.

La gigantesca loba se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y escuchó atenta todo lo que le explicaba el muchacho albino, Lori se unió a la conversación aun algo temerosa de aquel enorme animal, pero al contrario de lo que parecía su imponente apariencia, esta trataba al muchacho como si de su hijo se tratase. Una sensación de paz recorrió el corazón de la rubia al ver que durante el tiempo que sus hermanos estuvieron solos en el bosque, alguien cuidaba de ellos.

Lori: Muchas gracias Diosa Fenrir por cuidar de mis hermanos.

Fenrir: No soy ninguna Diosa, solo una guardiana. En casi cada bosque hay uno, pero no nos solemos dejar ver por los humanos. A ti te lo he permitido, pues eres parte de la manada de mis cachorros de buen corazón.

Lincoln: Muchas gracias por todo Fenrir y gracias por tus consejos. Arreglaré las cosas con Lana y te presentaremos a nuestros pequeños... cuando los tengamos. Jejeje.

Fenrir: Bien, voy a ver como se encuentran los castores, creo que intentaban reconstruir una presa que se les rompió. Cuídate mucho cachorro y... Lori, tu será mejor que tengas cuidado con eso que llamáis alcohol o puede que te lleves una sorpresa.

Lori (sorprendida): Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias, pero yo no bebo.

Tras estas palabras la loba se adentró en el bosque como siempre, sin hacer ruido, sin dejar marcas de que hubiese estado allí, como si de un fantasma se tratase. Por su parte, ambos hermanos con una sonrisa en sus rostros se subieron nuevamente a la moto de Lori para regresar a su hogar. Lori al manillar y Lincoln detrás abrazando a su hermana agarrándose como podía.

Lori (sonrojada): Emmm... !Lincoln¡ Las manso mas abajo, por favor.

Lincoln (blanco): Ups... perdona, fue sin querer.

Durante el viaje de regreso el chico si que mantuvo los ojos abiertos y disfrutó del viaje mientras su hermana conducía. Había logrado pasar una tarde increíble y se había reencontrado con Fenrir. Solo le preocupaba un poco lo que había dicho la loba sobre tres personas con cascos amarillos que han pasado varios días por allí. Pero no le dio mas importancia, después de todo, el bosque era reserva protegida y la guardiana se podría encargar de protegerlo de cualquier mal. Pero lo que le quedó claro es la promesa que le hizo cuando le devolvió a Lana, que siempre la protegería, pasase lo que pasase. Así que debía arreglar todo aquello y no causarle mas dolor.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la casa, cierta deportista con una mirada diabólica mostraba una sonrisa malévola mientras miraba a su victima y le propinaba una fuerte patada.

***CLONG* *BLOP* *BLUM***

Lynn D: Bueno amiguito, es una lastima el tener que separarnos, pero necesito que hagas esto por mi. Así que mejor no te muevas de tu sitio y cuando todo pase traeré un cuchillo bien afilado para sacarte de tu sufrimiento. Ya sabes, no te muevas de ahí para nada o me veré obligada a patearte mas fuerte.

Sin mas ceremonias la castaña con camiseta negra puso la rejilla de ventilación tapando lo que había hecho y procedió a atornillarla nuevamente para que no se viese que había hecho.

Sr. Lynn: Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? He escuchado un golpe muy fuerte.

Lynn A: Tranquilo papá... tetico. Solo me he dado un golpe. Ahora salgo y terminamos de subir el colchón.

A la llegada de todos, el ático por fin estaba completamente amueblado y con la cama hecha. Las LynnS habían quedado en irse turnando para dormir allí, como siempre, con algunas pegas de Lynn D. Pero en esta ocasión no hubo violencia de por medio. La cena transcurrió con normalidad para casi todos, menos para la pareja de hermanovios, que se resistían a acabarse su plato. Todas sus hermanas ya habían abandonado la mesa y únicamente se encontraba Rita con ellos esperando que terminasen, mientras distraída ojeaba una revista.

Lana: Odio el brócoli... sabe fatal.

Rita (leyendo su revista): Veras que de mayor te acabará gustando.

Lincoln: ¿A caso hay algo que realmente odiases de niña pero que ahora te encante?

Rita (leyendo su revista): Claro, ser azotada.

Los hermanos quedaron con la boca abierta mientras que su madre se sonrojaba de golpe y se tapaba la boca. Corrió a taparle las orejas a su hija pequeña.

Rita: LALALALALALALA

Lincoln (sonrojado): Es muy tarde mamá... ya lo hemos escuchado.

Lana: ¿Con que eso sienta bien?

Finalmente Rita cedió en que no se comiesen los mini arbolitos verdes, pero debían olvidar lo que había dicho. Se habían perdido durante ese tiempo en la cocina el programa familiar del Barco del Amor, pero no le dieron importancia. Subieron al piso superior y cada uno se fue para su cuarto, pero antes de entrar el chico se giró.

Lincoln (algo sonrojado): Emm... que duermas bien Lanita.

Lana (sorprendida): Ehh.. tu también Zeusito.

Finalmente ambos entraron a sus respectivos cuartos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros, pero no tan grande como la de una de las hermanas que se dirigía a su cuarto con un par de vendas, maquinando lo que debería hacer para lograr su objetivo.

**Pues hasta aquí este capitulo queridos lectores. Espero que les esté gustando como continua esta romántica aventura de la parejita. El día de la fiesta se acerca y veremos que decisiones toman cada uno (Aviso de que en los próximos capitulos pondré lo nombres de algunas canciones, que si quieren pueden escuchar). ****Como siempre, gracias por el apoyo y un fuerte abrazo :)**

**J0nas Nagera - **Las intenciones de Lola están claras, pero a saber que piensa el albino, por el momento no ha comentado nada de lo sucedido. La confianza era mas importante que los celos infundados, en esta ocasión Lana no tenia razón. A Lola le salió bien su jugada :P Por lo de las LynnS, se van turnando para ir a los clubs deportivos y al colegio, por lo que únicamente notan que unos días esta de buen humor y otros de mal humor, jejeje. Muchas gracias Jonas :D


	14. Fiesta en casa Loud

El fin de semana llegó a casa de los Loud, muchos amigos habían confirmado su asistencia y la familia estaba en el patio preparando todo. Lana y Lynn A estuvieron montando una pequeña pista de Roller Derby, Luan y Luna se encontraban subiendo el karaoke a una pequeña plataforma portátil que había desplegado Lisa, en la cocina Lola, Lucy y Leni preparaban aperitivos para comer, Lori, Lynn D y Rita habían ido a por bebidas para todos, por su parte Lincoln y Lily fueron a escoger un pastel como remate de la fiesta.

Poco a poco el patio conseguía tomar forma para una gran fiesta, cuando la pista de Roller y el escenario estaban listos, la mesa montada con platos y vasos desechables y Luna comprobó los niveles de sonido para los micrófonos, el Sr. Lynn siguiendo las instrucciones de Lisa desplegó un enorme trozo de plástico con formas extrañas en el suelo y unió a uno de sus extremos un aparato de Lisa. Poco a poco el trozo de plástico fue desplegándose y aumentando su tamaño mientras varias de las hijas miraban.

Lola: ¿Tenia mi propio castillo y ahora me entero?

Lily: ¿Puedo empezar ya la fiesta? Porfa, porfa...

Lisa: Aun con mi invento, el castillo inflable tardará aun media hora en estar en condiciones optimas para poder ser usado por todo tipo de gente.

Luan: Mejor pongo la zona de fumadores algo lejos, no queremos que sea un castillo INFLAMABLE, jejeje. ¿Entendéis?

Mientras el resto ultimaba los preparativos, Lynn D aprovechaba para subir la vieja televisión al ático ayudada por Lana.

Lynn D: No es que no te lo agradezca, pero ¿por que me ayudas reina del barro?

Lana: Pues porque yo también me quedaré aquí arriba contigo.

Lynn D (sorprendida): ¿Y eso?

Lana: Pues... con la vuelta de Leni y Lincoln ya tendrán suficiente, no quiero robarles protagonismo, si fuese allí todos querrían saber porque parezco mas grande que Lola.

Lynn D: Buen punto, pero no pienso perderme el partido del FC Barcelona contra el Boca Juniors.

Lana (molesta): Tranquila, mira el partido que quieras...

En su mente una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Lynn, pues tenía mas posibilidades de preparar su plan y de que Lucy y Lincoln pudiesen acercarse el uno al otro sin que la fontanera les interrumpiese y tendría la oportunidad de solicitarle a su hermanita de los materiales que le hacen falta para finalizar su plan.

Una hora antes de la indicada para empezar la fiesta, empezaron a llegar los invitados. Carol fue la primera en llegar, Lori fue a saludarla pero la ignoró completamente y se lanzó a los brazos del albino y de Leni con lagrimas en sus ojos. Los interrogó cual hermana mayor recién se encontraba con sus hermanos perdidos desde hace tiempo. No podía evitar abrazarlos a cada poco y besar sus mejillas ante una mirada enfadada de la princesa rosa. El resto de hermanas solo miraban enternecidas la escena.

Cuando Luan y Rita sacaron un perchero con diversos de los vestidos confeccionados por Leni y muchas pelucas, se fueron juntas a revisar la parte trasera de la casa. En aquellos momentos Tabby, Sam y Chuck llegaron, el resto de la familia se juntó con ellos mientras el Sr. Lynn sacaba las Lynsañas que habia dejado en el horno.

Tabby :GUAU. ¿En serio eres tu Lincoln? Te ves muy cambiado.

Lincoln: Jejeje. Si, me he puesto en forma durante el tiempo que estuve perdido.

Sam: No solo eso. Pareces mas grande, suponía que habías crecido pero no tanto.

Sr. Quejón: Me alegro ver que estas de vuelta, pero procurad hacer menos ruido. Todo estaba mas calmado antes de que regresases.

Lincoln (sorprendido): Sr. Quejón ¿Cuando ha llegado?

Sr. Quejón (guiñando un ojo): He venido tal como he notado el olor de la Lasaña de tu padre. Si me permitiis servirme unas buenas raciones no llamaré a la policía por el escándalo.

Sr. Lynn: Ningún problema, le haré una bandeja especialmente para usted. Jejeje

Mientras Chuck y Luna charlaban, Sam se fue a saludar a Leni y Tabby no dejaba de repasar de arriba a abajo el cuerpo del peliblanco. Al poco rato llegaron Polly y Rusty tomados de la mano, saludaron efusivamente a Leni por su regreso y a Lynn A.

Polly: He visto a tu hermana y a tu novio, ¿pero donde esta Lincoln?

Rusty: Eso, hace tiempo que no lo vemos y queremos ver lo que ha cambiado.

Lynn A (algo nerviosa): Bueno chicos la verdad es...

Lincoln: La verdad, es que yo no soy su novio, si no su hermano. Disimulamos para no estropearos vuestro primer aniversario.

Polly: Eso no es verdad, ella solo tiene un hermano y es... !OOOHHHH¡

Rusty (abriendo mucho los ojos): !No mames¡ ¿En serio tu eres Lincoln?

Lincoln: ¿Cuantos chicos mas conocéis con el pelo blanco?

Rusty: Esto...

Polly (con una gota de sudor en la frente): Pues la verdad es que desde que desapareciste hay varios que se han teñido el pelo de blanco... com de los que conocemos.

La sorpresa ante esas palabras se vio interrumpida con la llegada de otro par de amigos, en esta ocasión eran Stella y Zach que llegaban también tomados de la mano, lo que no esperaba para nada el chico Loud era ver a su amigo con el pelo completamente blanco y tan alto como Stella.

Zach / Stella: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Donde esta el hombre del plan?

Tras la explicación a sus amigos, llegaron a la fiesta Liam, Darcy, Danna y Becky. No llegaron a presentarse del todo que Miguel, Fiona, Margo y Cookie aparecieron, la ultima traía una enorme bandeja con un montón de sus famosas galletas. Finalmente los últimos invitados llegaron a la fiesta Chaz, Jordán, Maggie, Giggles y Haiku.

Tras una buena sesión de abrazos, besos y saludos corteses e inclinaciones, la pareja de hermanos explicaron como se encontraban y que les agradecían mucho a todos su preocupación. El albino también se disculpo al no haber podido asistir al precioso homenaje que le hicieron cuando estaba perdido, pero que sus hermanas se lo habían contado al detalle.

Maggie: Escucha payaso, ¿tu hermana agradable no esta por aquí?

Lincoln: Luan creo que esta en la parte trasera de la casa, es donde suele ir a... ya sabes.

Maggie: Gracias por invitarme, pero si no te molesta, debo hablar con ella de unos asuntos.

Lincoln (guiñando): Ningún problema.

Liam: Oye Lincoln, ¿donde esta tu preciosa hermana? No la he visto por aquí.

Lincoln (extrañado): Pues es verdad... no se donde se habrá metido.

Con todos los invitados allí cada uno por su lado, Lola no tardó a arrastrar a su hermano al castillo inflable junto con Darcy, Lisa, Jordan, Miguel y Liam. Todos se divirtieron saltando en el castillo y la joven princesa aprovechaba siempre que podía para acabar saltando encima de su príncipe, el cual empezaba a sentirse algo incomodo al ver que cada vez estaba mas apegada a el.

Mientras tanto una chica rubia repasaba sus recuerdos en el ático de la casa Loud. Recordando cuando ambos juntos correteaban por el bosque, como cuando la luna llena se lo permitía unían sus labios en hermosos besos y corrían desnudos por el bosque. Como durante los últimos años su amado se tapaba y avergonzaba ante sus insinuaciones...

***PLOM***

...como todo aquello era solo para ambos el lugar perfecto, el como se reían después de asustar a alguna parejita y después Lincoln se llevaba la cesta de picnic con su morro mientras ella siempre cargaba con su gorra...

***PLOM***

... también recordaba las noches que Fenrir los visitaba y les explicaba historias sobre gente malvada que había frecuentado el bosque. La que mas recordaba era una en la que un hombre maniático pretendía acabar con las ardillas del bosque talando los arboles y poniendo bellotas envenenadas. Este terminó mordido por Fenrir y transformado en lobo, ese hombre volvió a su carromato aterrado y quería comunicarse con su familia...

***PLOM***

...pero solo huían de el e intentaban cazarlo. Finalmente el hombre acabó atacando a una pequeña niña que le lanzaba piedras, pero no lo consiguió pues un grupo de ardillas se lanzó sobre el lobo y lo hizo huir. La gente del campamento finalmente decidió asentarse y hacer de las ardillas la mascota oficial de su pueblo...

***PLOM***

...también recordaba la cara de tristeza de su hermano al escuchar la historia pensando en que le podría haber pasado a el algo parecido. Pero cuando lo veía así, ella solo tenia que apoyar su cabeza contra el para tranquilizarlo y conseguir que el también apoyase su hocico sobre su cabeza de forma tierna.

***PLOM***

Lana: ¿¡No podrías dejar de botar esa maldita pelota?!

Lynn D: Oye, el partido esta siendo un poco aburrido, el lanzar la pelota contra el techo es lo único que me tranquiliza.

Lana (enfadada): Pues a mi me estas poniendo de los nervios.

Lynn D: Pues baja a esa estúpida fiesta y déjame en paz. Allí esta tu amorcito, ¿no?

La joven mecánica pone un rostro triste y ojea por la ventana, ve como su amado se divierte probándose pelucas con sus amigos mientras Lola se exhibe delante suyo con algún vestido ceñido que le había hecho Leni. El resto de sus hermanas divirtiéndose o charlando y... ¿Luan y Maggie besándose detrás del árbol? No, seguro que sus ojos habían visto mal.

Lana: *suspiro* Ya me gustaría, pero no quiero estropearle la fiesta, podría ponerme celosa y acabar estropeándolo todo de nuevo.

Lynn D: Eso no seria tan malo, así Lucy podría tener la oportunidad que tú le robaste.

Lana (confundida): ¿Pero no querías a Lucy solo para ti?

Lynn D: Mientras Lincoln esté en su corazón siempre voy a sentirme una segundona y no lo voy a permitir. Así que es mejor que lo dejes de una vez y que Lucy sea feliz con nuestro hermano, ella se lo merece mas que tu.

Lana: Ni en broma voy a permitirlo. ¿Estas loca o algo así?

Lynn D (enfadada): Mira, ya me estoy hartando de tus lloriqueos, si quieres conservarlo será mejor que hagas algo. Por mucho que me disguste, he de admitir que nuestro hermano esta de buen ver, así que vas a tener mucha competencia, ¿has visto como lo miraba Tabby? ¿O como Carol se ha echado en sus brazos nada mas verlo?

Lana (con ojos como platos): Si tu dices eso... Lynn A seguro que también lo encuentra atractivo. ¿No será que lo quiere para ella?

Lynn D: No, esa remilgada copia de mi no aprueba las relaciones entre hermanos, ni lo mio con Lucy ni lo tuyo con el apestoso. Pero es demasiado buena como para meterse en medio, solo le importa ver felices a todos.

Lana: Bueno... no se como decir esto... pero... yo... emmm...

Lynn D (Enfadada): ¿Tan difícil te es darme las gracias? Menuda perdedora.

Lana: Vale, de acuerdo. GRACIAS. ¿Por que eres así de borde?

Lynn D: Porque me molestas, te daría una paliza si no fuese porque llamaríamos la atención y Lucy no quiere eso.

Lana: Lo haces todo por Lucy o ganar alguna competición.

Lynn D: Es lo que importa, ser la primera en todo. Bueno, creo que podrías compensarme el consejo que te he dado.

Lana (rodando los ojos): ¿Que quieres?

Lynn D: Tan solo que me dejes un martillo, unos clavos y un destornillador. Puede que también un serrucho.

Lana: ¿Para que necesitas eso?

Lynn D: No te importa, pero si acaban con algo de sangre no te asustes.

En aquel momento la escalera del ático se abrió dejando a ambas sorprendidas. No tardaron en ver subir a Lucy acompañada de Haiku y Lisa. La amante de los vampiros saludó a las dos chicas de allí y se quedó mirando directamente a Lynn D repasando su camiseta negra con el 1 y sus pantalones deportivos negros mientras esta fruncía el ceño.

Lucy: ...disculpad... le conté a Haiku el problema y nos ayudará... ¿espero que no os moleste?...

Lana: ¿No estaban en la fiesta?

Lisa: La hermana Haiku se interesó por ver como era el hechizo que nuestra gótica unidad fraternal lanzó sobre nuestro problema por duplicado.

Lynn D: ¿Perdona? A ver cuatro ojos, ¿como me llamaste?

Haiku: También porque ahora están casi todos cantando en el karaoke o jugando Roller Derbi. Lincoln no ha podido estar solo ni un momento, si no esta con unos, esta con otros o Lola esta detrás suyo. Leni también esta muy ocupada con sus amigos y su antigua jefa que se ha enterado y a pasado a ofrecerle su antiguo puesto de trabajo.

Lynn D: Bien, pues a ver si tenéis suerte.

Tras estas palabras, Lucy se encaminó a una parte del ático donde golpeó el suelo y lo hizo girar ante la mirada atónita del resto. Un baúl surgió en donde Lucy guardaba las cosas de su bisabuela, tras trastear un rato sin dejar a nadie mirar dentro, sacó el libro de conjuros y se lo tendió a Haiku quien empezó a revisarlo por la pagina que le había indicado Lucy.

La joven aprendiz de vampiro leyó atentamente el hechizo y pasó de hoja para continuar leyendo, tras esto revisó rápidamente el resto de hojas con hechizos y regresó nuevamente a las paginas del conjuro separador de sentimientos. A su espalda en resto observaba atentas los movimientos que realizaba. Entonces su único ojo visible se abrió mucho y señaló algo.

Haiku: Esto esta mal... esto...

Mientras tanto en la fiesta el albino disfrutaba charlando, riendo y contando anécdotas con todos los que allí se habían presentado. Se divertían mucho mientras le contaban como Stella y Zach habían terminado juntos. Stella se lamentó de que no hubiese estado el allí, pues podría haber acabado enamorada del albino en vez del chico teñido. Zach sin cortarse le aseguró a su amada que si quería se pondría tan en forma como lo estaba Lincoln ahora, pero que no la perdería por nada del mundo. Todos rieron divertidos cuando se puso a hacer flexiones en el suelo y a penas podía pasar de la tercera.

Cuando llegó el turno de Lynn A todos se quedaron asombrados de la dulce voz que esta podía poner a pesar de su rudeza habitual, no bailaba pero se notaba el cariño en cada palabra que salia de su boca. El albino miraba maravillado esa parte de de Lynn que tan fantásticamente cantaba, ella se fijó en como su hermano no quitaba los ojos de ella mientras cantaba y le dedicó una fraternal sonrisa mientras finalizaba la canción y los invitados la aplaudían.

El joven no tardó en ser arrastrado nuevamente por su hermana Lola que reclamaba nuevamente su atención para divertirse juntos y cantar una canción en el karaoke. El joven aceptó la petición de su hermana que le dirigió una tierna sonrisa e hizo balancearse su cabello de forma coqueta. PEro Lincoln solo podía pensar en donde se habría metido su querida hermana, si aun estaba enfadada con el y por eso no la había visto en toda la fiesta. Puede que sus amigos la incomodasen, puede que ya no estuviese cómoda con el, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su turno. Aunque Lola se molestó porque Tabby, Carol y Giggles se les uniesen y se pegasen al peliblanco dejándola a ella de lado, pero terminaron cantando los cuatro.

"Alicia Keys - Girl on fire"

Mientras estaba en el escenario divirtiéndose solo pudo ver como Lucy y algunas mas entraban en la casa casi a escondidas. Lily y Darcy entraron detrás de ellas con mas sigilo aún que el grupo anterior. Por su parte Leni se reía como hacia tiempo que no la veía reírse mientras que junto a Luan, Luna y Sam intentaban que Maggie se probase los modelitos confeccionados por Leni.

Aun y con toda la felicidad de reencontrarse con sus amigos y lo animado de la fiesta, la pareja de hermanos festejados echaban en falta a su hermanita pequeña, la cual había decidido no asistir.

**Pues hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que les gustase y veremos si Haiku ha descubierto algo mas. La fiesta esta siendo un existo y todos aman a la pareja retornada. Lincoln no es el único que esta preparando cosas, veremos quien llevará a termino antes su plan. **

**Como siempre, gracias por vuestro apoyo y les envío un gran abrazo de oso de peluche gigante.**

**J0nas Nagera - **Como muchas parejas jóvenes, estos dos están teniendo sus problemas, pero la competencia por el albino va en auge. Lynn D sigue llevando a acabo su plan, veremos como termina todo. Lola no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente, ¿a caso pretendes que renuncie a "su príncipe"? jejeje. Muchas gracias por tus reviews que siempre me alegra leer. Espero que la fiesta que ha empezado sea de tu agrado. ;)


	15. Situación incomoda

Algunos de los invitados a la fiesta empezaban a marcharse y Lincoln y Leni volvían a ser cubiertos de abrazos y cariño por parte de sus amigos. Pero había otros que aun no cesaban en la diversión, como Luna y Sam que saltaban alegres en el castillo inchable mientras Maggie intentaba mantenerse de pie, Lynn A llevaba su camiseta blanca con el 0 y una falda corta de rayas rojas y blancas que hacia juego con su casco rojo, corría patinando en la pista junto a Polly, Margo y Stella mientras Zach y Rusty las animaban a ganar a la deportista Loud.

En el buffet Luan se servia unos sandwitches y animaba a Tabby a también comer algo, pero la chica no podía quitar sus dedos de sus oídos pues en el escenario los padres Loud cantaban desafinando una de sus canciones country. Lori y Lola observaban las caras de felicidad de sus hermanos ante el emotivo reencuentro con sus amigos y charlaban con los conocidos contando anécdotas. Tras un rato llegó el momento en que Leni y Lincoln subieron al escenario para agradecer a todos su presencia y su preocupación por ellos. No dieron muchas explicaciones sobre la desaparición o el internamiento de la chica, pero aseguraron que intentarían no volver a defraudarlos o desaparecer sin avisar. Acto seguido tomaron los micrófonos y empezaron a cantar a dúo una canción que habían estado ensayando a escondidas de todos.

"Lina Morgan - Gracias por venir"

Los padres se abrazaban orgullosos de sus pequeños mientras los amigos aplaudían al compás, Luna y Chuck no tardaron en tomar los instrumentos y acompañarles con música en vivo en vez del karaoke y Sam junto a Tabby acabaron uniéndose también. Por su parte el Sr. Quejón se despedia de los padres Loud y les entregaba una carta cerrada.

Sr. Quejón: Ha sido todo un placer Lou, tengo el estomago bien lleno. Me alegro que el desteñido regresase, el también se ha reunido con su familia como consiguió que yo lo hiciese con la mia.

Sr. Lynn: No hay de que vecino. ¿Que hay en este sobre?

Sr. Quejón: Dáselo al muchacho en un par de años, es para él. Este final me esta gustando mucho, no esperaba que cantasen una canción de mi época.

Sr. Lynn: Es tan bonito como el homenaje que le hicieron a Lincoln, solo que me hace llorar mas *sniff*

Rita: Si, los dos tienen muy buenas amistades. Aunque "quien tu ya sabes" ha venido también.

Sr. Lynn: Si, espero que alguna de nuestras hijas no quiera emparejarlo con el... seria...

Rita: Si, seria extraño y mas complicado de explicar.

Sr. Lynn: Bueno, mientras Lisa mantenga su parte del acuerdo no tiene que haber problema, ¿verdad?

Rita: Ahora esta con las otras preparando su pijamada. En verdad, me agrada que ahora tenga mas amigas y no este solamente encerrada en su laboratorio. ¿Te acuerdas cuando creía que nos lo había ocultado?

Sr. Lynn: Claro, cuando nos lo confesó entre lagrimas me costó muchísimo mantener mi cara de poker. Si no fuese porque el ritual funcionó con ese par seguiría creyendo que fue cosa de un experimento suyo.

Mientras tanto en el ático, Haiku había dejado el libro en el suelo y todas se habían reunido a su alrededor mirando lo que hacia de forma expectante. La aprendiz de vampiro con sumo cuidado tomó la hoja del hechizo utilizado por Lucy y procedió a estirarla en ambos sentido a la vez. Poco a poco la pagina fue separándose en 2 dejando una pequeña mancha seca de color rojo en los bordes, manchando uno de los dibujos que había en un lado y parte de la escritura en el otro.

Haiku: Lo suponía. Lucy, ¿cuantas veces hablamos que no debes estar con libros cuando pruebes nuevas recetas de sangre falsa?

Lucy (nerviosa): ...yo... esto... emmm... suspiro... no lo volveré a hacer, en serio...

Lynn D: ¿A caso hay algo importante en esas paginas pegadas?

Lana (olfateando la mancha): Mmm... huele a salsa de frambuesa y chocolate, con... con...

Lucy: ...jarabe de maíz...

Lisa: Eso no viene al caso, ¿que es lo que dicen esas paginas?

Haiku: Pues principalmente dicen que tenemos un problema.

Todos: ¿Por que?

Haiku: Lucy no lanzó un hechizo, si no que lanzó mitad de uno y mitad de otro. Si os fijáis, en este lado esta la continuación del hechizo para separar sentimientos que quiso utilizar, mientras que en esta otra...

Lucy: ...oh, no... esto parece muy malo...

Lisa: Por favor hermana Haiku, indícanos cual es el objetivo del otro hechizo, no nos mantengas en ascuas.

Haiku: Pues es para crear un Doppelgänger que suplante al original.

Lana: ¿Dobleangel? Pues algo no salió bien, esta de aquí parece mas un demonio.

Lynn D: Como sigas hablando veras como "esta" hace que no puedas volver a abrir la bocota sucia que tienes.

Lana (enseñando los dientes): *GRRRRRRR*

Lisa: No es dobleangel, unidad fraternal con experiencia canina, es Doppelgänger. Se trata de un vocablo alemán que se utilizaba en épocas medievales para representar a un doble fantasmagórico y se decía que quien veía a su propio doble pronto moriría. Supuestamente el doble terminaba con la vida del original y lo substituia.

Lynn D (asustada): ¡AAAAHHHH!

Todas se quedaron heladas ante el grito de la deportista y la miraron fijamente, la cual temblaba y sus ojos se veían vidriosos como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

Lucy: ...¿Que te sucede cari... emm... hermana?...

Lynn D: Esa otra copia mía tan diferente esta aquí para matarme, ¿te parece poco? Yo... yo... no voy a permitírselo... seguro quiere ocupar mi lugar...

Lana (sorprendida): Bueno, no parece que ese sea el caso, no creo que tu seas la verdadera, aunque ella tampoco lo es.

Haiku: Al mezclar ambos hechizos ha surgido algo nuevo, por lo que va a ser muy difícil deshacerlo, ambas son la misma persona, pero con personalidades y sentimientos diferentes, peor a la vez son los mismos que los de la original.

Lily: Entonces Lucy ha creado un hechizo nuevo... ¿Ves como te dije que mi hermana era una bruja?

Darcy (entregando un dolar): Vaaaleee. Tu ganas esta vez.

Lisa (nerviosa): ¿¡Que hacen ustedes dos aquí?!

Lily/Darcy: Pueeees...

En la fiesta, poco a poco todos se fueron despidiendo con abrazos y besos de los dos recién retornados, Luna se ofreció a acompañar a Sam a su casa y Chuck riéndose se ocupó de acompañar a Tabby que no parecía por la labor de regresar a su casa y separarse del albino. Las parejitas también se despidieron a su manera, Polly palmeó el trasero del muchacho a lo que Rusty solo se rió de la cara que puso Lincoln ante esa descarada acción. Stella se despidió con un beso largo en la mejilla y Zach si que se sintió algo celoso, pues miraba enfadado a su amigo, pero se despidieron con un apretón de manos y un abrazo.

Zach (al oído): No te acerques a mi Stella.

Lincoln (susurrando): Por mi no tendrás problemas, pero contrólala un poco.

Leni se despidió de sus amigos y su jefa, pero alguien mas quería quedarse esa noche allí.

Carol: Leni cariño, ¿te importaría si hacemos las tres una pijamada como antiguamente? Se que ya estamos muy crecidas, pero volver a estar los cuatro... digo las tres juntas, me hace mucha ilusión.

Leni (sonriendo): Solo si me permites usarte de modelo para un vestido.

Lori (rodando los ojos con una sonrisa): Y aquí vamos otra vez... le preguntaré a papá y a mamá, pero si te quedas, quiero que me prepares una de tus famosas mascarillas faciales de pepino.

Leni: Yo también, yo también.

Lori se acercó a ayudar a sus padres que estaban recogiendo las sobras y las bandejas, ambos se encontraban bastante felices también. La mayor de las hermanas se puso a tomar las botellas vacías para reciclarlas y así aprovechar a preguntar a sus padres.

Lori: ¿Les importaría si Leni y yo también hacemos una pijamada con Carol? Hace mucho que no estamos las tres juntas...

Rita (dudando): No lo se cariño, te recuerdo que hay cierta cosilla que no estaría bien que descubriese...

Lori: No os preocupéis, ya me las apañaré para que no vea a ambas Lynn al mismo tiempo.

Sr. Lynn: Bueno, no nos referíamos a ese problema precisamente.

Lori (enfadada): ¿Aun seguiis viendo mal la relación de Linky y Lana? Si, se que no es lo ideal, pero si es amor verdadero no es justo el separarlos por unas tontas leyes. El amor no tiene fronteras.

Rita: ¿Pero que pensará tu amiga si los encuentra besándose? Montaría un escándalo, ¿no?

Lori: No creo, ella quiere a Lincoln como si fuese literalmente el hermanito que nunca tuvo, igualmente Lana y Lincoln no han estado muy pegados últimamente.

Sr. Lynn: Bueno, aun y así...

Lori: Le pediré a Lincoln que por hoy duerma en el ático con Lynn D. Así será mas seguro, si es lo que prefieren.

Rita: Bueno, esta bien. Si es Lynn D no hay problema, si fuese la otra creo que me preocuparía mas...

Tras la aceptación por parte de sus padres, la mayor se dirigió a hablar con su hermano para pedirle el favor de que durante esa noche durmiese en el ático. El joven aceptó para que así Leni y ella pudiesen tener su pijamada con Carol, pero esta ultima mostraba una sonrisa un tanto triste al saber que el chico de pelo blanco no se encontraría durmiendo al final del pasillo si no en el ático donde se debe desplegar una escalera chirriosa para ascender.

Ya de noche, Haiku se marchó a su casa con el libro de hechizos para intentar restaurar un poco las paginas maltrechas y para buscar los contra-hechizos pertinentes. Por su parte Lucy y las demás, ahora sabían que debían buscar sobre los Doppelgänger y gente que supiese crear hechizos.

Lily, Darcy y Lisa se quedaron en el cuarto jugando con sus peluches de jirafas y con Bun bun, pero a su fiesta Lola acabó uniéndose también. Por su parte Lori, Leni y Carol estaban disfrutando de una sesión de belleza, con revistas de moda y cotilleos y alguna picante, también utilizarían el portátil de Lori para ver alguna película.

En el ático Lincoln desplegaba su saco de dormir algo incomodo por la fría mirada que Lynn D mantenía sobre el. Seria una noche muy larga, no podía evitar pensar en si ella volvería a intentar golpearlo como la primera vez que la vio, pero la voz de la deportista lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Lynn D: Bueno, ¿en serio te vas a quedar en el suelo? Pensaba que te meterías en la cama conmigo como cuando yo me quedé en tu cuarto.

Lincoln (algo pálido): Creo que será mejor que no, yo... emm... bueno... no me gustaría que me dieses otra paliza.

Lynn D: *buffido* Tranquilo por eso, ya he prometido que no te haría nada malo.

Lincoln: Aun y así, prefiero quedarme aquí.

Lynn D: Sabes, el no dormir cerca de Lucy me pone de mal humor y necesito desestresarme. ¿Quieres ayudarme con ello?

Lincoln (blanco): ¿Qui... quieres... quieres usarme de saco de boxeo o algo?

Lynn D: JAJAJAJA. Que ocurrencias tienes, no apestoso. Solo decía si me ayudabas a masturbarme.

El albino no pudo mas que girarse con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos mirando a su hermana.

Lynn D: Vamos, no me mires así, si quieres luego yo te ayudo a ti. Solo tienes que permanecer callado y dejarme imaginar a Lucy.

Por su parte Lucy intentaba dormir, pero no podía evitar alzarse de su ataúd para mirar a Lynn A durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. La joven gótica solo podía suspirar al pensar que únicamente una parte de su hermana era la que la amaba, no pudo resistir mas y salió de su ataúd y se metió con cuidado en la cama con su hermana. Esta al notar el movimiento se apartó para dejarle sitio sin poner ninguna pega, no tardó en sentir el abrazo de la joven pálida.

Lucy (susurrando): ...Te quiero mucho Lynn...

Lynn A (medio dormida): Yo también te quiero Lucy... Zzzz... pero no intentes hacerme cosas indebidas... Zzzz... Solo se lo permitiría a una persona... Zzzz

Por ultimo estaba Lana que se encontraba algo incomoda al dormir en su cuarto pero sola, esa noche se daba cuenta de como se había sentido su gemela Lola al pasar tantas noches en un cuarto donde no tenia a su gemela. Abrazó a Brincos intentando conciliar el sueño, pero no lo lograba.

El ultimo cuarto de las chicas que se encontraba vacío terminó llenándose cuando casi todos dormían. Luan y Luna llegaron casi a la vez después de despedirse de sus amigas, las dos traían una cara sonrojada y una enorme sonrisa, intentaron subir sin hacer ruido, pero ambas se reían bajito cada vez que a una se le escapaba un suspiro amoroso.

**Pues aquí dejamos este gran día, han descubierto el porque el hechizo no salió como esperaban ahora toca buscar una forma de deshacerlo, también la noche de pijamadas no ha salido como a todas les gustaría, pero seguro se lo han pasado bien. Espero que sea de su agrado y sigan disfrutando de lo slio sy avennturas de esta familia.**

**Un fuerte abrazo y gracias por el apoyo ^_^**

**J0nas Nagera - **Muchas gracias por darme siempre tu apoyo y opinión en los capitulos. Me alegran mucho el dia. Sobre lo de Zach, te aseguro que ese es su pensamiento y al contrario que Rusty, es bien celoso. Si antes el albino era un inman de chicas como dijo rusty en un capitulo, ahora mas crecido y un cuerpo mejor formado lo hace casi irresistible. Lola ha visto sus intentos frustrados al no ser la unica que busca atención del chico, jejeje. Con respecto a Lynn D, a ella se le ha ocurrido una forma, pero se ha de tener en cuenta que no es el "hombre del plan", veremos que pasa. :)


	16. Un plan casi perfecto

Para la joven mecánica, la semana pasaba lentamente. Su mal estar y mal genio habían desaparecido junto a su periodo, pero no así su pena al mirar a su hermano. No es que él la tratase de forma fría o enfadado, pero parecía como si solamente volviesen a ser hermanos. A demás, su hermano últimamente desaparecía por las tardes algunas horas y al regresar, el resto de hermanas lo tenían monopolizado. En especial Lola, que siempre que podía le pedía leer juntos un rato o mostrarle sus vestidos.

Tras otra de las clases de Lori donde la joven amante de los animales acabó con la cabeza dolorida de intentar hacer bien los ejercicios que su hermana mayor le mandaba, decidió salir a dar una vuelta, pero al verla partir la pequeña genio de la familia decidió acompañarla.

Lisa: Hacia tiempo que tu y yo no dábamos una vuelta. Espero que no te moleste que te acompañe.

Lana: No, ningún problema. ¿Te puedo preguntar que ha pasado con tu forma de hablar tan complicada?

Lisa: Desde que desaparecisteis los dos he interactuando mucho mas con la familia y con Darcy, así que he tenido que adaptarme a un tipo de lenguaje estandard. Pero en mis ponencias científicas puedes escucharme hablar como antes si quieres.

Lana (triste): No hace falta, no entendería nada de nada. Cuando Lori me ayuda a estudiar casi me pasa lo mismo... creo que no podré llegar a la universidad.

Lisa: Revisé personalmente el plan de estudios que Lori planeo para ti y no he visto fallas. Actualmente deberías haber aprendido ya hasta el nivel obligatorio de estudios.

Lana: Bueno, con lo de las sumas, restas, multiplicaciones y divisiones no hay problema, pero cuando ha empezado a poner letras en medio de los números no me aclaro... tampoco se para que he de saberme la historia de los tipos que descubrieron américa... si ya vivimos aquí.

Lisa: Pues mejor no te cuento el nivel al que estoy poniendo a nuestra unidad fraternal masculina.

Lana: ¿Te importa si pasamos por el veterinario? Hace tiempo que no veo a LJ y puede que me deje estar con los animalitos que trata.

Lisa: Ok. Mmm... vamos para allí.

Mientras las dos hermanas paseaban, Luna salia de casa saltando completamente feliz mientras instaba a Lori a darse prisa, la mayor de la familia había accedido a comprarle a Luna unas entradas para el próximo concierto de Mick Swagger como regalo de su próximo cumpleaños. Por otro lado Lola, Lynn A, Leni y Lily se dirigían al centro comercial a ver las ultimas rebajas y Luan no había regresado después de clases puesto que había ido a buscar a Maggie. En la casa únicamente se encontraban Lucy y Lynn D, pues el albino había realizado su habitual escapada de unas horas de los últimos dias.

Lynn D: ¿Estas segura de que esa otra Lynn no pretende matarme?

Lucy: ...Por séptima vez... ninguna de las dos debe matar a la otra... ambas formáis una sola... lo que debemos buscar es la forma de uniros nuevamente...

Lynn D (triste): ¿A caso yo no te gusto? Se que la copia no te ve como yo. Si nos juntas es posible, es posible...

Lucy: ...me encanta estar contigo... mis labios nunca se han sentido mejor que cuando están unidos a los tuyos... mas mi corazón no puede aceptar que solo una parte de ti sea la que me ame...

Lynn D: *suspiro* Se lo que quieres decir. A mi me pasa lo mismo...

Lucy (extrañada): ...¿A que te refieres?...

Lynn D: Nada, no te preocupes. Sabes, podrías aprovechar para darte un baño, ahora que no hay nadie en casa te lo puedes tomar con calma.

Lucy (con una leve sonrisa): ...tienes razón... Muchas gracias Lynn... Te quiero mucho...

Lynn D: Yo también a ti duquesa de la oscuridad. Ves y relájate un poco, últimamente has estado buscando sin cesar el hechizo correcto.

Tras darse un abrazo y un corto beso en los labios las chicas se separan, Lucy siguiendo el consejo de Lynn y se mete en el baño para darse el baño relajante, pero en el cuarto de ambas, una sonrisa malvada se dibuja en el rostro de la deportista. Tranquilamente tomó de debajo de la cama las herramientas que le había prestado Lana y las dejó en el cuarto de las gemelas.

.

Tras unos minutos alguien abrió la puerta de la entrada y se encontró con Lynn D saliendo de la cocina. El albino la miró con desconfianza y el rostro un tanto pálido.

Lynn D: Vamos apestoso. No me mires así, al final no te obligué a que me ayudases a desestresarme.

Lincoln: No, pero no pude dormir en toda la noche por los ruidos que hacías.

Lynn D: No seas exagerado, solo lo hice 3 veces.

Lincoln: ¡PERO YO ESTABA ALLÍ EN EL SUELO!

Lynn D: Bueeeno, me contendré la próxima vez. Pero me has de hacer un favor.

Lincoln: !NO¡, ya te dije que no pienso ayudarte a desestresarte ni otras cosas.

Lynn D( rodando los ojos): Pervertido... no es eso, solo quería que comprobases que no se desborde la bañera mientras tomo ropa limpia. La he dejado llenándose.

Lincoln: Bueno, espero que no pretendas que nos bañemos juntos.

Lynn D: Si te sientes mejor, te **prometo** que yo no entraré mientras tu estés dentro, ¿vale?

Lincoln: Ok.

Confiando en la promesa de su hermana, el albino ascendió por las escaleras seguido de esta, cuando la vio dirigirse a su cuarto, el tomó la perilla y abrió sin dificultad. El baño estaba bastante lleno de vapor debido al agua caliente que corría llenando la bañera.

Lincoln (pensando): Bueno, parece que esta vez no habrá inundación. A ver si he llegado a tiempo.

El chico descorrió la cortina para revisar el nivel del agua pero lo que se encontró lo dejó pálido. Su gótica hermana estaba dentro del agua dándole la espalda y completamente desnuda, sus ojos se desviaron de forma inevitable al trasero expuesto de esta.

Lucy: *suspiro* ...sabia que no te podrías resistir a entrar... ¿Vienes a frotarme?... Sabes que me encanta cuando tus manos recorren mi cuerpo...

Lincoln: Pu-pues... yo... esto... n-no... emm...

Lucy (alarmada): ¡¿Lincoln?!

Lincoln (corriendo para salir): LO SIENTOOOOoooo

La joven gótica intentó taparse lo mas rápido que podía con sus manos, mientras el peliblanco corría hasta la puerta para salir de allí, pero al girar el pomo de la puerta esta no cedía. Estaba fija. El chico nervioso intentó girar el pestillo para abrir la puerta, pero este giraba sin oponer resistencia.

Lincoln: ¿Que demonios...? ¿Lynn puedes abrir?

Lynn D: Ya te dije que no entraría mientras tu estuvieses dentro, jejeje. Creo que es hora de que Lucy y tu habléis "íntimamente".

Lucy (muy nerviosa): ¿ESTO ES COSA TUYA? ¿COMO HAS PODIDO?

Lynn D: Es por tu bien, hermanita. Piensa que Lana ha estado durante varios años mostrando su cuerpo desnudo a tu amado, aprovecha ahora para que disfrute tus curvas y no voy a dejarlos salir sin que se den como mínimo un beso.

Lincoln: ¿De que estas hablando? !Déjanos salir ahora mismo¡

Lynn D: Me voy a entrenar un poco, luego volveré a ver como siguen. Chaooo.

Lucy/Lincoln: ¡LYNN!

Por mucho que insistían la pareja de hermanos se encontraban encerrados en el baño, Lucy se apresuró a correr la cortina nuevamente, por su parte Lincoln intentó abrir la ventana para salir por allí.

Lincoln: Ostras, ha clavado la ventana con clavos. No puedo salir por aquí.

Lucy: ...pasa me una toalla... y saldré por el conducto de ventilación...

Las dos hermanas entraban a la consulta de veterinaria, un enorme ruido se escuchaba allí, un gato con malas formas saltaba por todos lados mientras era perseguido por el hombre con bata blanca.

Veterinario LJ: Rápido, cerrad la puerta que no se escapa. El minino esta muy nervioso.

Rápidamente Lisa cerró impidiendo la salida al minino que no dudó en saltarle a la cabeza tirando sus gafas al suelo. Con un rápido movimiento Lana tomó al asustado animalito por el pelo del cuello y lo retiró antes de que arañase a su hermana.

Lana: *ssshhhh* Tranquilo pequeñín *ssshhhh* No pasa nada.

La chica puso al asustado animal contra su pecho y empezó a acariciarlo, el animal tras varios intentos de librarse del agarre de la joven poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y dejando de clavar sus uñas en la camiseta de la rubia.

Veterinario LJ: Genial muchacha, ven, acércalo a la camilla.

Mientras Lisa encontraba sus gafas y volvía a ponérselas, Lana accedió a la parte trasera, donde apoyó al minino contra la camilla, pero tal como sus patas tocaban la metálica camilla, volvía a saltar sobre la chica rubia.

Lana: Creo que no le gusta que este tan frío. ¿No tiene un trapo o una toalla?

Lisa se acercó a mirar desde la puerta que daba a la parte trasera mientras el veterinario tomaba una toalla del baño y la ponía sobre la metálica camilla. El animal asustado en esta ocasión se quedó en la camilla sin volver a saltar sobre Lana, pero aun se sentía nervioso y tenia la cola completamente erizada. El doctor preparaba una jeringuilla con la vacuna que debía administrar al minino mientras Lana procuraba calmarlo acariciando delicadamente su suave pelaje anaranjado.

Veterinario LJ: Muy bien joven, cuidado ahora, puede que se moleste por le pinchazito.

Lana: No se preocupe LJ, esta vez se va a portar bien ¿Verdad gatito?

Veterinario LJ: Venga... una... dos...Ya esta. ¿Ves que no era para tanto?

Tras el pinchazo el veterinario tomo al animalito envolviéndolo con la toalla y lo dejó en una de las jaulas que tenia detrás, se apresuró en ponerle una lata de comida húmeda y un platito de agua. Tras eso se quita los guantes y esboza una sonrisa a ambas chicas.

Veterinario LJ: Muchas gracias por la ayuda damiselas. ¿En que puedo ayudarlas?

Lana: Nunca me ha gustado que me llame así LJ. ¿Ya no se acuerda de mi?

El veterinario miró atentamente la cara de la chica, sus rasgos le eran familiares como también ese rubio pelo pero hasta que no se fijó en su gorra roja no relacionó todo.

Veterinario LJ: ¡LOLA! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, has pegado un buen estirón.

Lana (molesta): NOO, soy yo. ¡Lana! Y esta es mi hermana pequeña Lisa.

Veterinario LJ: ¿Lana? ¿Has vuelto del internado? Vaya ¡LANA! Un placer volver a verte, perdona por no reconocerte, pero estas muy cambiada, te recordaba mucho mas bajita.

Lisa: Ella ha experimentado un crecimiento espontaneo, pero sigue siendo la pequeña amante de los animales que le visitaba.

El veterinario dio un abrazo a la joven y estuvieron hablando un buen rato, Lana le agradeció por los cuidados al "perro blanco" de la familia y le aseguró que ahora estaba mucho mejor, solo le había quedado una cicatriz. El hombre muy animado le agradeció su ayuda con el animal asustado de hace unos momentos y Lisa le preguntó por los requisitos para ser ayudante de veterinaria mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Lana.

Lana regresó muy contenta, pues gracias a su hermana genio ya sabia en que centrarse. No necesitaba un titulo universitario para ser ayudante de veterinaria, tan solo formación profesional. Lisa mentalmente ya estaba realizando los ajustes necesarios para le plan de estudios de su crecida hermana. Cuando llegaron a la casa se encontraron con una acalorada discusión entre Lincoln y Lynn D mientras Lucy miraba a esta ultima con gesto enfadado tras haberse puesto ropa limpia.

Lincoln: ...¿y tenias que atascar el conducto de aire con tu balón?

Lynn D: No quería que os escapaseis por ahí, me ha costado mucho despedirme de mi amigo. He tenido que apuñalarlo para poder sacarlo. No podré usarlo mas.

Lucy: ...no debiste hacer una cosa así...

Lynn D: Lo lamento duquesa, pero quería que te diese una oportunidad, era lo mejor que había pensado. Por lo menos obtuviste ese beso que anhelabas.

Lucy: ...hacia ya tiempo que no lo anhelaba... ya había superado lo de Lincoln...

Lincoln: Deberías hablar con ella antes de hacer cosas semejantes.

Lynn D: Tu calla apestoso. Lucy, no es necesario que me mientas. Estaba yo cuando te vi llorar desconsolada cuando viste lo que la otra Lynn y Lincoln hacían, no lo reprimas, se que te dañó mucho y aun sientes algo por el.

Lucy: ...si, tienes razón... regresé llorando y perdí mi cuaderno de poemas... sentí mucho dolor pero no por Lincoln... la noche anterior fue nuestro primer beso...

Lynn D: Y otras cosas, jejeje.

Lucy (sonrojada): ...eso no viene a cuento... el problema fue que te vi a ti con él... me sentí traicionada... que... que tu... que Lynn... *sniff* que había jugado conmigo...

Poco a poco el albino fue retrocediendo dejando a las chicas solas y bajó con cuidado las escaleras para encontrarse con Lisa que tenia los ojos cerrados y se frotaba la parte donde se apoyaban las gafas y con su amada Lana que lo miraba con ojos vidriosos desde que escuchó lo del beso a Lucy. No dijo absolutamente nada, solo se quedó allí mirándolo con decepción en sus ojos esperando que el albino dijese algo.

**Por el momento lo dejamos aquí queridos seguidores. La semana va pasando y pronto Lincoln le dará a su pareja una cita que esta vez lleva tiempo preparando. Por lo que parece el problema con Lucy esta solucionado, ella ya olvidó sus sentimientos por Lincoln. Pero seguro que hay alguien que no se dará por vencido tan facilmente.**

**Un gran abrazo de osezno a todo queridos lectores y gracias por vuestro apoyo. ^_^**

**J0nas Nagera - **Gracias Jonas. ^_^ Tranquilo Lynn D no se siente atraida, pero si le hechan una mano para algunas cosas no se negará. Jejejeje. Por el hechizo puede que tarden, pero ahora saben que buscar y tienen a Haiku ayudando :3 Carol queria hacer la pijamada tambien con el chico, pero ahora que es mas mayor... como que no estaba bien visto xD Por si te lo preguntas, lo de Lynn D llamando "amigo" a su balon esta dedicado a Capitan Tsubasa ^_^


	17. La petición

Lana miraba esperando una explicación por parte de su hermano, este bajó soltando un suspiro, suponía lo que había escuchado su querida hermana y el motivo de su mirada. Lincoln se disculpó con la joven Lisa y tomó la mano de Lana para llevarla al patio y poder hablar a solas cerca del árbol familiar.

Lincoln (algo triste): Discúlpame, se que oíste lo que pasó.

Lana (conteniendo las lagrimas): Entonces... ¿es cierto que besaste a Lucy?

Lincoln: Se que no es excusa, pero Lynn D nos obligó.

Lana (apartando la vista): ¿Se sintió bien?

Lincoln: Para nada, los dos nos sentimos de lo mas incomodo. Lamento haberlo hecho, pero nos había encerrado y no nos dejaba salir si no hacíamos como mínimo eso...

Lana (extrañada): ¿Lucy también estaba incomoda?

Lincoln: *suspiro* Por supuesto, ella ya había superado su enamoramiento por mi. Es mas, creo que el tener que hacerlo la ha dejado mas dañada.

Lana: Tu en cambio, parece que no te ha sabido tan mal...

Lincoln: Sinceramente, me he sentido muy incomodo. Pero al final lo he hecho para poder salir de allí, nada mas, te lo aseguro. La única por la que siento algo eres tu. Se que hemos tenido unos días malos, pero no pienso rendirme. Comprendo que tengas dudas y que no quieras dormir conmigo, pero no puedo soportar ni por un segundo que creas que mi corazón pueda latir por otra que no seas tu. Como te dije en presencia de Fenrir, he aceptado mi amor por ti aún y ser hermanos, he decidido protegerte de todo mal que te pueda evitar, por el aullido de la manada decidí que nuestros cachorros serian los mejor cuidados de todo el mundo y por la luna llena te aseguro nuevamente que tu eres la única a la que amo.

Lana (con lagrimas y una sonrisa): Zeusito...

Lincoln (Hincando una rodilla en el suelo): Por eso te quiero pedir. ¿Lana, Lanita, quisieras tener nuevamente una cita conmigo este próximo fin de semana?

Lana: ¡Si, si!. No sabes las ganas que tenia que me lo pidieses. Claro que quiero que tengamos de nuevo una cita.

La joven pareja se abrazó y fundió sus labios en apasionado beso. Una hermana fue testigo de aquel apasionado beso y sintió como los pelos de sus brazos se ponían de punta, pero evitó interrumpir. Cuando la pareja se separó se acercó a ellos acariciando su codo.

Luan (con sonrisa incomoda): Veo que ya volvéis a estar bien entre vosotros. Espero que no estéis jugando a Beso o Tortazo, jejeje...

Lana (con una ceja alzada): ¿Eso era un chiste?

Lincoln (algo triste): Creo que te sigue molestando nuestra relación.

Luan: Bueno, no puedo decir aun que lo acepte, pero no voy a intentar intervenir de nuevo. Supongo que me acostumbraré con el tiempo... Yo solo, solo quería disculparme con ambos por intentar hacer que tuvieses una cita con Giggles. Lo lamento Lana, no pretendía dañarte.

Lincoln: Gracias Luan.

Lana: No pasa nada Luan, yo tampoco reaccioné bien. Debí, como mínimo preguntarle a Zeusito sobre lo que había pasado, pero me enfadé mucho cuando vi a otra chica tan contenta con él. A partir de ahora intentaré no ser tan celosa.

La pareja abrazó a su hermana mayor y charlaron un rato sobre Maggie y sobre su futura cita. La comediante se mostró vergonzosa y algo incomoda, pero explicó y escuchó sin poner pegas. Los tres se quedaron en el exterior de la casa mientras el resto de chicas llegaban. Por su parte, Lucy y Lynn D seguían conversando encerradas en su habitación.

Durante la cena, la feliz pareja dio la noticia de que el fin de semana tendrían nuevamente una cita pidiendo que los disculpasen de sus labores ese día. Consiguieron que los padres se atragantasen con la comida y Rita lanzó una mirada interrogativa a la comediante que solo apartó la mirada. Por el resto, muchas se alegraron de tal hecho, Lynn D solo lanzó un bufido y apartó la mirada, Lola miraba con los ojos desorbitados, algo había salido terriblemente mal en su plan, la pequeña Lily se emocionó mucho y se pegó a su fontanera hermana.

Tras la cena, Lana solicitó a Lola y a Lily que la ayudasen con su atuendo, pues en esta ocasión pensaba utilizar el vestido escogido por la mas joven de las Loud. La pequeña princesa fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras enseñaba a Lana como llevarlo adecuadamente, por su parte, Lily le solicitó que no llevase la gorra roja, pues no conjuntaba. A regañadientes la feliz hermana aceptó.

.

Tras la noche, un nuevo día amanecía y la deportista bajaba con una camiseta negra de Lucy dispuesta a hacer la colada de sus prendas con los colores favoritos de su hermana. Pero mientras bajaba las escaleras unas risas en la cocina la hicieron detenerse a escuchar.

Lynn A: ...eso seguro mataría a Lynn D. Jajajaja. ¿Podéis imaginarlo?

Leni: Si, jejeje. Pobrecita.

Lana: JAJAJAJA. Seguro que no podrá aguantarlo será demasiado para ella.

Los nervios de la agitada deportista la hicieron salir corriendo de la casa con una mirada de furia en sus ojos. Dejo tirada la ropa que llevaba en la escalera y empezó a correr. No llegó a escuchar como Lana la llamaba.

Lana: Lynn D, ¿Querrías venir con nosotras a... probar... perfumes?

Leni: Parece que esta mañana tenia prisa.

Lynn A: Bueno, como decíamos, no creo que algo tan femenino le gustase. Podría matarla de los nervios, jejeje.

.

La enfurecida deportista vestida con la camiseta negra larga corria por las zonas mas salvajes de la ciudad de Royal Woods. Su enfado no disminuia aun y probar a desahogarse golpeando a varios chicos inocentes y robarles su dinero. El mal humor que tenia no descendia ni un apice, ahora estaba segura de las intenciones de ese doble malvado que se ganaba facilmente la confianza de sus hermanas. Pero cuando en un callejón sacudia a su ultima victima, un par de fornidos hombres le taparon la luz.

Hank: Mira que tenemos aqui Hawk.

Hawk: Si, parece que una putita se ha colado en nuestro territorio.

Lynn D tiró a un lado al chico que tenia agarrado y se encaró a los matones. Tomó posición de pela como en sus combates de artes marciales. Mientras que los matones miraron como se subia su camiseta revelando su ropa interior.

Hank: Fijate, incluso se ha preparado para nosotros.

Hawk: Esto me gusta, es ella quien se ha quitado los pantalones, así que no nos podrán acusar de nada.

Lynn D (furiosa): Intentadlo si os atrevéis mamarrachos.

Ambos fortachones se lanzaron a la vez sobre la enfurecida deportista sin miramientos, esta descargó toda su ira sobre ellos.

.

En el centro comercial las tres chicas paseaban de tienda en tienda probando todos los perfumes, buscando uno adecuado para la menor de ellas. Pero parecía una tarea de suma dificultad, pues el gusto por las colonias nunca había sido lo suyo.

Leni: Pues a mi esa ultima de flores de jazmín me parecía que te daba un toque entrañable.

Lana: Olía demasiado fuerte, me recordaba a la olor de casa de la tía Ruth.

Lynn A: Ahora que lo dices, es cierto. Bueno, es posible que una colonia mas deportiva te agrade. Ven, vamos a la tienda donde yo compré las mías.

Ambas chicas miran extrañadas a la deportista, cuando había tenido tiempo de comprarse varias colonias era lo que las intrigaba. La alegre deportista rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa ante la mirada de sus compañeras de compras.

Lynn A: Puede que no lo parezca, pero antes de separarnos en dos, también me preocupaba por esas cosas. No pensaran que a las citas que he ido con algún chico iría oliendo a sudor.

Lana: Pueeees...

Leni: Yo creía que tu estilo era ir al natural.

Lynn A: Pues no Leni, también me depilo y mis axilas no están tan suaves por no cuidarmelas precisamente.

Las chicas parecían sorprendidas de las cosas que estaban descubriendo de su hermana deportista. Siempre la habían considerado una marimacho, incluso más al ver la relación que su otra parte mantenía con su compañera de cuarto. Ahora se daban cuenta que solo se fijaban en su parte mas activa y competitiva, no en el resto de cosas que ella hacia sin que nadie lo tuviese en cuenta.

Lana pensaba en que posiblemente Lincoln si que lo había notado, por eso unas navidades le regaló un cepillo de pelo con motivos de pelotas de fútbol. La siguiente tienda si que fue mas del agrado de la más joven, aquellas fragancias deportivas tenían un olor suave y fresco, Leni las prefería con un olor mas potente, pero reconoció que a Lana posiblemente aquellas colonias le gustarían mas. Tras probar varias, finalmente se decidió por una con un olor afrutado con un toque anisado.

Lana: Muchas gracias chicas. Estoy seguro que a Lincoln también le gustará este olor.

Lynn A: Ya sabia que esta tienda te gustaría mas. Eres una chica activa como yo.

Lana: ¿Puedo pediros un favor mas?

Leni: Claro pequeñina. ¿Quieres un nuevo conjunto de ropa interior?

Lana (roja): No, no es eso. Es solo que... me gustaría hacerle a Zeusito un regalo, pero no se me da muy bien. ¿Podrían ayudarme a encontrar algo que le guste?

Lynn A: Bueno, yo tampoco soy muy buena en esas cosas. Siempre acabo comprando los regalos típicos...

Leni (emocionada): Ya se, ya se, ya se. Venid seguidme.

Las dos chicas siguieron a su emocionada hermana que se dirigía como una flecha a su destino, a las chicas les pareció increíble la practica que tenia para moverse entre la multitud. Tras casi 10 minutos de caminata apresurada llegaron a un escaparate y la dulce Loud las esperaba con una sonrisa señalando algo del escaparate. Al ver lo que señalaba los ojos de Lana se abrieron de par en par.

Lana: ¡Es perfecto! Gracias Leni.

En el callejón los matones completamente magullados se alzaban de pie y con una respiración dificultosa ante una deportista con morados en su mejilla y sus brazos.

Lynn D: No lo hacéis mal maleantes.

Hank: Hemos de reconocer que nunca antes una chavalita nos había dado tanta guerra.

Hawk: Pero seguimos siendo dos y tu ya empiezas a estar cansada. Es mejor que te rindas.

Lynn D sabia que tenían razón. Si aquello continuaba no podría librarse de ambos y entonces correría peligro, pero una idea apareció en su cabeza y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras pasaba de su posición de combate a una mas normal.

Lynn D: Saben, creo que les tengo una petición que posiblemente les agrade.

Hawk y Hank se miraron extrañados, pero el dolor que tenían en sus cuerpos les hizo aceptar y escuchar lo que la chica les quería pedir, se hacían los duros, pero los golpes que habían recibido los tenia al limite de sus fuerzas.

Hawk: ¿Ahora quieres pedirnos algo?

Hank: Si, no somos las hermanitas de la caridad.

Lynn D: Lo se, por eso os entregaré todo este dinero a cambio.

La chica puso su mano en la parte trasera y sacó un fajo de billetes de sus anteriores victimas.

Hank: Eso me interesa mas.

Hawk: ¿En donde llevabas eso?

Lynn D: Mirad, hay alguien que esta haciendo planes contra mi y me iría muy bien que la quitaseis de en medio.

Hawk: Pues creo que eres bastante dura como para ocuparte tu...

Lynn D: El problema es que es mi... emm... hermana gemela, si, eso. Así que yo no puedo hacerle nada.

Hank: Ya entiendo, por eso quieres que seamos nosotros los que le demos una lección.

Hawk: ¿Has dicho gemela? ¿A caso es tan fuerte como tu?

Lynn D: Seguro es algo fuerte, pero no tanto como yo, a demás ella es mas delicada, el problema es que va con dos de mis hermanas que la están ayudando a quitarme de en medio.

Hank: Bueno, creo que podemos conseguir a alguien para que nos ayude.

Hawk: Si, hace un par de días que ha regresado y seguro que le gustará volver a ser el jefe de su zona. Jejeje.

Lynn D (sonriendo): Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

Hawk se acercó y tomó del culo a la chica mientras con la otra mano cogía su dinero.

Hawk: Puede que necesitemos algo mas para incentivarnos.

En un momento el grandullón se encontraba en el suelo sujetándose sus partes intimas tras un tremendo rodillazo por parte de la deportista.

Lynn D (enfadada): ¿Tu también necesitas otro incentivo?

Hank (tapándose sus partes): No, no, esta bien. Solo prométenos que no regresaras por aquí cuando finalicemos el trabajo.

Lynn D: Perfecto, tenemos um trato.

La deportista pasó a planear con los matones cuando y como debían aparecer para atacar a las chicas. Ella les dio las descripciones de como eran las hermanas de las que se vengaría. Por su parte los matones sugirieron esperan una semana para poderse recuperar bien y contactar con un tercer tipo y así, que fuese mas fácil el asalto a las chicas. Finalmente Lynn D simplemente les pidió que a dos de sus hermanas solo las debían golpear, pero a su gemela podían hacerle lo que quisieran.

**Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado en esta ocasión. Pronto la segunda cita de nuestra pareja favorita se hará realidad, pero por otro lado hay quien ha planeado algo horrible contra algunos miembros de su familia. Espero que estén disfrutando de los líos de esta familia y nos dejen sus comentarios y voto.**

**Un abrazo de mi parte y muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**J0nas Nagera - **Muchas gracias Jonas ^_^ Tranquilo Lynn D solo tiene en mente ser la numero 1 para Lucy y parece que ya lo habia logrado sin enterarse. Como ves, en esta ocasión el malentendido no llegó a mas y la feliz pareja tiene planes nuevos. En eso ultimo estoy de acuerdo, Lincoln pudó observar bien a otra de sus hermanas sin ropa puesta xD A ver que te parece este ;)


	18. Preparación para la acción

El nuevo día llegaba a la casa de los Loud, sus integrantes empezaban un escándalo algo mas temprano de la hora habitual. La manía de sus hermanos de despertar al notar los primeros rayos de sol se había contagiado entre todos, a parte del clásico jaleo solo hubo un pequeño detalle que consiguió poner a todos los pelos de punta, incluidos los padres Loud. La comediante dijo algo referente a que era hora de recuperar las tradiciones, pero que mejor esperaría al inicio del mes que viene para hacerlo como toca.

La mañana pasó como siempre, con los chicos atendiendo a sus clases ya fuesen en casa o en sus respectivos centros de estudios. En esta ocasión fue Lynn D la que acudió al centro de estudios, con muy mal humor, pero finalmente la convencieron por si el solo asistir una parte acababa afectando a la original cuando lograsen unirlas nuevamente.

Lola por su parte se encontraba algo entusiasmada, pues durante el desayuno había convencido a Lincoln de volver a ayudarla con su próximo concurso de belleza y esa tarde se probaría con él diversos vestidos. El concurso seria entre semana, pero Lisa no vio problema en que el joven faltase una vez para dar apoyo a su hermana, por desgracia el albino sufrió de clases algo mas aceleradas por parte de su hermana genio para suplir el día libre que tendrá.

Lori: Bueno Lana, Lisa ya me ha contado que has decidido optar por la formación profesional. ¿Estas segura?

Lana: Sabes bien que cuanto más avanzamos, más me cuesta aprender todo lo que me enseñas. No creo que sea capaz de entrar en una universidad.

Lori: Bueno, entonces literalmente no necesitas que las clases sean tan intensas, en vez de eso... hablemos de esa cita que anunciasteis, jejeje.

Lana (Rodando los ojos): Bueeeno, te explico lo que pienso hacer si tu me das otra de esas clases que tanto me gustan.

Lori (con mirada picara): No solo eso, también te haré un regalito. Jejeje.

Las chicas tuvieron una sesión relajada de estudio en el cuarto de las mayores, por su parte Leni ayudada por Lynn A realizaba practicas para sacarse por fin la licencia de conducir. Como otras veces, la parte teórica no había problema, pero en la parte practica Lynn A tenia que ingeniárselas para que la chica aprendiese, o mas bien identificase, las partes del vehículo que debía prestar atención y recordar la presión que debía ejercer sobre los pedales.

Lola por su parte observaba el vestido que Lana había escogido para ella, con una mezcla de tristeza y culpabilidad, pero su príncipe debía ser suyo. Volvió a abrir el dorado corazón que colgaba de su cuello y miró la foto de su interior lanzando un suspiro. Decidió preparar otos vestidos mas feos pero mas provocativos, seguro que su hermano escogería le vestido de Lana, pero mientras se probaba el resto intentaría seducir al chico.

.

Tras la comida con toda la familia, Rita se reunió en el patio trasero con Luan como de costumbre, mientras el resto atendía sus asuntos. Ambas encendieron sus cigarrillos y soltaron una bocanada de humo casi a la vez.

Rita: Bueno hija, ¿me cuentas que ha pasado con tus hermanos?

Luan: Lo siento mamá, pero he visto qué lo que Lincoln siente por Lana es puro amor, se que la protegerá pase lo que pase. Aunque ahora sea un adolescente, sigue siendo el cariñoso hermano buenazo que se preocupa por todas nosotras. El que nos da su apoyo y su confianza pase lo que pase. El que...

Rita (interrumpiendo): Vamos, que tu también te has enamorado de el...

Luan (roja): ¡MAMÁ! N-no... no es eso... y-yo... a mi me gusta otra persona... yo no...

Rita: *suspiro* No hace falta que lo ocultes, te vi a ti y a esa chicarrona punk en la fiesta. Pero reconoce que si no fuese por ella...

Luan (enfadada): Basta ya mamá. Si, estoy con Maggie, que es emo y no punk y SI, TIENES R-A-Z-O-N , admito que si Maggie no estuviese posiblemente sintiese algo por Lincoln, pero se que eso no esta bien.

Rita: *suspiro* Bueno, entonces creo que no vamos a poder hacer mas que aceptarlo.

Luan: *buffido* Me alegro de que pienses así, realmente somos una familia muy grande, puede que sea normal que entre nosotros encontremos amor de una mejor forma que buscando en gente que no conocemos...

Rita (extrañada): Espera... ¿a caso hay alguna otra relación de incestuosos? ¿QUE RAYOS HA HECHO TU HERMANO ESTA VEZ?

Luan (pálida): No, no... el no... emmm, olvida lo que dije, por favor...

Rita (Enfadada): Demasiado tarde jovencita, ya estas hablando o hablo con mi amiga policía para que pases el uno de Abril entre rejas. A parte de quedarte castigada todo el més.

.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las gemelas una princesa pasaba vergüenza mostrando sus atrevidos vestidos, empezó con uno negro que marcaba mucho su trasero y su escote mostraba demasiado.

Lily: Ese no me gusta, pareces una de esas señoras que se apoyan en las farolas...

Lana: Si hermanita, dudo que a los jueces les guste eso.

Lincoln (sonrojado): Definitivamente no pienso dejar que desfiles con eso ante otra gente.

Lola (enfadada): ¿Por que estáis vosotras aquí? Se suponía que mi prin... que Lincoln seria el único que estaría conmigo.

Lana: Bueno, esta tarde no teníamos mucho que hacer. Lynn A se ha ido a un partido de baloncesto, Lynn D y Lucy han ido con Haiku a convocar el espíritu de la bisabuela para preguntarle a cerca de como invertir el hechizo. Y Lily y yo hemos alimentado a las mascotas y nos aburríamos, así que...

Lily: Así que le dije que nosotras también podríamos ver tu desfile de trajes.

Lola (apretando los dientes): ÑÑÑññññññ... vale, pero solo Linky puede escoger que me pondré.

Lana/Lily: Valeee.

La joven princesa empezó a desvestirse allí mismo ante el sonrojado rostro de su hermano, pero Lana y Lily se apresuraron a cubrirle los ojos mientras la princesa se ponía un nuevo vestido. El desfile no consiguió el efecto que la princesa deseaba, pero por lo menos pudo ver como su hermano se sonrojaba en diversas ocasiones y como sus hermanas se divertian.

Lincoln: Bueno, finalmente creo que el mejor vestido de los que nos has enseñado es ese nuevo.

Lana: SIIIII. Es el que yo le compré. Jejeje.

Lily: Hermana mayor Lana, tienes un gusto genial.

Lola: He de reconocerlo Lana, escogiste un vestido perfecto para mi, sabia que podrías hacerlo hermanita.

Los cuatro se unen en un fraternal abrazo entre risas y alegría, pero un gran grito proveniente de la entrada alarmó a los presentes. Todos llegaron casi a la vez a las escaleras donde vieron a Rita muy enfadada hablando con Lucy y Lynn D, esta última solo miraba con mala cara a Lynn A que se encontraba al lado de Leni y las lagrimas corrían por los ojos de Lucy. Lisa no tardó en salir del búnker y comprender la situación, Lincoln corrió a bajar cuando su madre, enfadada, empezaba a alzar la mano ante las contestaciones agresivas de Lynn D.

Lincoln: ¡Detente mamá! ¿Que pensabas hacer?

Rita (muy nerviosa): Esta niña malcriada no puede hablarme así y menos cuando ambas andan besándose en la casa.

Lana: Pero... pero eso no es algo malo...

Rita: Mira señorita, decidimos que no intervendríamos con ustedes porque han pasado mucho tiempo alejados de la familia y de los buenos modales, pero estas dos...

Lisa: Estas dos solamente han compartido su cuarto, sus secretos y se han tenido de compañía la una a la otra desde mi nacimiento.

Rita (tajante): No, Lisa, esta vez no me vas a convencer. Es intolerable esto que esta pasando.

Lynn A: Bueno, no es algo normal ni bien visto, pero no deberías ponerte así mamá.

Rita (mas enfadada): Y no bastaba con una, que la segunda respondona también entra en juego. Seguro que las tres se lo pasan bien, ¿verdad? ¿Que me dirán ahora? ¿Que tener relaciones entre ustedes no es sexo sino masturbación lujosa?

Lynn A (algo nerviosa): A mi no me metas en esa relación incestuosa, yo tengo muy claro las cosas que están bien y están mal. Que le levantes la mano a una de tus hijas es una cosa que esta horriblemente mal, por eso he intervenido.

Ante estas palabras la gótica de la familia subió llorando las escaleras apartando a codazos a sus hermanas que pretendían consolarla. Lincoln volvió a subir y dijo a las chicas que el se encargaba de Lucy, que las demás intentasen calmar a mamá y que Lynn D no hiciese una tontería.

Lana: Mamá, detente por favor. Tanto yo como Lincoln entendemos que lo que hacemos no esta bien visto por la sociedad, pero ellas...

Rita: Pero NADA.

Leni (con un semblante serio y profundo): Mamá. Relájate ahora mismo. Todos comprendemos la situación perfectamente.

Rita: !Creo que no lo comprendéis en absoluto¡

Leni: Por mi parte puedo asegurarte que la sociedad no ve con buenos ojos las relaciones entre familiares, en especial porque sus hijos pueden salir con deformaciones o problemas mentales. Pero este no es el caso ni mucho menos. Tu misma has dicho que el caso de Linky y Lana es especial por todo lo que pasaron, pero deberías considerar que también lo que esta sucediendo con las dos partes de Lynn, tanto la angelito como la diablilla pues, como has escuchado, una de ellas no esta a favor de ese tipo de relación, mientras que la otra si lo esta. Tú las estas viendo por separado, pero ambas forman una sola.

Rita (sorprendida): Pu-pues... bueno, s-si... pero eso no importa. Darse besos, así, en la puerta de casa...

Lynn D (enojada): Fui yo la que se lo quiso dar, estábamos muy contentas porque habíamos encontrado por fin una forma de que Lucy nos volviese a unir. No sabemos que pasará cuando las dos nos convirtamos en una de nuevo, pero yo quería despedirme y pasar los últimos momentos sintiéndome bien con ella. Pero tu y esa tonta angelical lo han fastidiado todo. ¡Os odio, ojalá muráis!

Con estas palabras que dejaron a todos en shock la deportista partió de nuevo a la calle con lagrimas asomando en sus ojos. Lisa tomó a Lily y sacó uno de sus extraños aparatos y se lo dio a la menor para perseguir a la Lynn huida y tratar de calmarla.

Rita por su parte se encontraba contrariada por todo lo que había dicho la segunda mayor de sus hijas y por las palabras de Lynn D, aun con las piernas temblando y un semblante pálido se sentó en el sofá. Lana se acercó a su madre con mirada lastimera, mientras Lola, Lynn A y Leni las observaban.

Lana (triste): ¿En serio ves tan mal que nos amemos y nos queramos?

Rita: *suspiro* No es eso, cariño. Bueno, un poco si lo es, pero... aaahhhh... no es una cosa bien vista por la sociedad, así como no lo es tener una familia tan grande como la nuestra. ¿Saben la de veces que he escuchado a escondidas como la gente del pueblo me llama coneja, zorra, pervertida o ninfómana? Solo por teneros a todos vosotros, mis tesoros. LA gente es muy cruel.

Las expresiones de todas cambian a una de pena ante las palabras de su madre.

Rita: Me he puesto muy nerviosa, lo se. Pero es porque no quiero que vosotras paséis algo similar. Si la gente se entera, os llamarán fenómenos, indecentes, asquerosos o cosas peores. Yo... yo... solo quiero que tengan un buen futuro.

Leni: Eso déjanoslo a nosotros mamá. Se que no soy la mas adecuada para hablar, pero... sabemos cuidarnos y mas si estamos todos juntos. Por favor mamá. No dejes que nuestra familia se rompa por habladurías de otros.

Lynn A: Si, perdona por haberme puesto nerviosa antes, pero ya escuchaste. Ya saben como volver a hacer que las dos seamos una y ninguna sabe que pasará entonces. Yo aprecio mucho a Lucy, pero como una hermana. Sé que nosotras le pedimos a Lucy el hechizo para separar sentimientos y creo que una de las causas es precisamente esa diferencia entre D y yo. A demás no podrían tener hijos propios ni aunque lo quisiesen.

Lola: Mamá, se que te parece difícil, pero deberías aceptar que nuestro corazón se guía por el amor y no por habladurías de la gente. Deberías aceptar que esos sentimientos son amor puro y dejar seguir a los que lo tienen.

Lana: Eso es cierto, de todas, la única que tiene un amor malsano es Lori. Siempre rompiendo y juntándose de nuevo con Bobby. El resto nunca hemos tenido algo así...

Luan: Eso no es cierto.

La comediante entraba al salón mirándose los zapatos y acariciando su codo

Luan: Lo siento mucho, fui yo la que le contó a mamá sobre Lucy y Lynn...

***PLAFFF***

Todas las hermanas y la madre se sorprendieron al ver caer al suelo a la comediante con una enorme marca de mano en su cara. Ninguno se esperaba una reacción así y menos de ella. La joven comediante levantó la cara con lagrimas en sus ojos para mirar a su pequeña hermana que la había abofeteado.

Lola (con ojos en llamas): Años llamándome a mi la cotilla soplona. Incluso me hicisteis el vacío por ser una niña pequeña demasiado sincera con sus padres. En cambio, cuando hay algo que de verdad se ha de mantener entre nosotros para que mamá y papá no acaben así, vas tu y las delatas.

Rita (Asombrada): !LOLA¡ ¿Como le haces eso a tu hermana?

Lola: ¿Y tu me lo preguntas? Es lo que le estabas a punto de hacer a Lynn D solo por amar a alguien. Luan se lo merece mas por provocar todo esto... Y ya que estamos puestos, mamá, te voy a contar todas las cosas que nos hemos guardado para nosotros.

Leni: Lola por favor, calamte.

Lana: Si, hermanita, estas muy nerviosa...

Lola: No pienso callarme mas. Cuando Leni regresó se le estuvo a punto de escapar, pero la verdad es...

Lynn A (petrificada): Nooo...

Lola: ...que cuando Lynn tenia 12 años se había enamorado también de Lincoln y fue un tema que tratamos entre hermanas. Ellos solo se habían besado y jugaban mucho juntos, se tomaban de las manos y dormían como niños buenos en la misma cama. Aunque nosotras eramos pequeñas y no lo entendíamos, recibimos la misma charla de parte de Lori, Luna y Luan sobre que esas cosas no estaban bien. Finalmente empezamos a separar a Lincoln de Lynn ocupando el tiempo de nuestro hermano cada una. Al final acabamos todas dependiendo de el. Y no solo eso, escúchame bien, Lucy TAMBIEN se enamoró de Lincoln pero el la rechazó por Lana y Lynn la ha consolado desde entonces.

Rita (temblando): ¿Es... estas.. hablando... en serio?

Lola: !AUN NO HE ACABADO¡ Si, lo que habéis escuchado es cierto, pero aun hay mas. Pues no son las únicas. YO también estoy enamorada de Linky, así que Lana, ves con cuidado porque haré que sea mio a cualquier precio y les aconsejo que también vigilen a Lily, pues aunque aun es pequeña últimamente se pasa el día pegada a él y quiere que la acaricie y la abrace mucho mas de lo normal.

Dejando a todas con la boca abierta la princesa de acero subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto. Lisa y Lily no tardaron en regresar con su hermana dentro de una red de caza que arrastraban entre las dos y un robot de Lisa. Cuando llegaron las caras de todas parecían un mapa indescifrable de emociones.

**Pues por el momento lo dejamos aquí. Espero que les agrade como va avanzando y esperemos que ahora que Rita sabe la verdad no terminen separando a la familia. Es increíble que todo esto les pase el día antes de la ansiada cita de Lana y Lincoln...**

**Un fuerte abrazo queridos lectores y hasta pronto.**

**J0nas Nagera - **Lynn D es muy impulsiva pero enfrentarse a si misma con otras dos no hubiese terminado bien. Esos matones nunca han sido trigo limpio, solo que ahora son mas mayores y peores. Aun queda un tiempo para que se descubra quien es el tercero. Jejeje. La proxima cita de la pareja esta vez esta preparada por Lincoln con muuuucha antelación y ha recibido clases de como tener una buena cita de Lynn A, esperemos que lo ponga todo en practica. Muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo Jonas ^_^


	19. Una cita muy especial

Nuestro albino poco imaginaba que la noche antes de su cita se la tendría que pasar metido en un ataúd. El joven peliblanco se quedó toda la noche consolando a su gótica hermana, hasta que se durmió en medio de su llanto desconsolado al ver su amor rechazado con tanta violencia por parte de su madre. Esa noche hubieron muchos cambios de habitación debido a lo que pasó el día anterior. Lisa se ocupó de dormir con Lynn D con su fiel robot ayudante evitando que se quisiese escapar. Lana durmió en el cuarto del albino, mientras que Lola compartió su habitación con Lily. Luan por su parte durmió abrazada a su hermana Luna tras explicarle los hechos.

A la mañana siguiente el desayuno fue un tanto incomodo, pero los padres no realizaron ningún comentario, solo tras finalizar y antes de marcharse a sus respectivos quehaceres, los padres Loud llamaron a Lucy y a las dos Lynn a su cuarto. En esa ocasión no fue necesario que nadie escuchase a escondidas, pues todos se imaginaban lo que querían hablar con ellas. A la gótica le costó separarse del lado de su hermano por lo protegida que se sentía a su lado, pero el cariño que le profesaba Lynn D consiguió que entrase dejando a su hermano libre para prepararse para su esperada cita con Lana.

Aun y con los nervios de la cita, Lincoln y Lana esperaron pacientes en la sala junto a sus demás hermanas. Lori, Leni y Luna esperaban con curiosidad, Luan entristecida por haber causado aquel problema, Lola y Lisa mantenían ambas una cara neutra, pero una de ellas miraba a su gemela de vez en cuando con gesto extrañado, pues tras su declaración su hermana no había hablado con ella ni le había dirigido ninguna mirada enfadada.

La expectación de todos aumentó al ver como la puerta se abría y de su interior salia Lynn A con una expresión un tanto apagada, pero al ver las miradas interrogativas de sus hermanos les dirigió una leve sonrisa.

Lynn A: Parece que ya hay una forma de volvernos a unir a ambas, nuestros padres querían saber cuando seria posible, pero va a ser algo difícil. La otra Lynn y yo debemos realizar una especie de baile para unirnos pero nunca se nos ha dado bien las coreografías, por lo que tendremos que ensayar mucho.

Luan: ¿Y... Lucy y Lynn D?... ¿se encuentran bien? Yo... lamento mucho lo que pasó.

Lynn A: Yo he salido porque ahora quieren hablar con ellas a solas. Por lo menos mamá parecía mucho mas calmada que ayer.

La deportista se unió al sofá con el resto de hermanas y hermano para esperar las noticias de Lucy y Lynn D. En aquellos momentos Lily entró de estar jugando en el patio de la casa, Luan avergonzada tomó a la pequeña y se la llevó a jugar a la habitación, no consideraba correcto que la pequeña se enterase de la relación de otras dos de sus hermanas. Aunque ella si quería saber que pasaría, no tenia valor para mirar a la cara a ninguna de las dos.

Tras media hora llena de nervios en la sala vieron como las chicas salían del cuarto de sus padres. Lynn D miraba hacia otro lado mientras que Lucy mantenia su inexpresivo rostro de siempre, pero ninguna dijo nada.

Luna: Bueno... ¿Nos van a contar que les dijeron?

Lola: No pensaran echarlas de casa o enviarlas a algún centro raro, ¿no?

Lori: Literalmente espero que no les hayan dicho nada malo...

Lucy: Suspiro...

Al ver que la gótica empezaba a hablar todos se callaron esperando ver que contaba, pero Lynn D se adelantó, tomó a su hermana de la cara y plantó un profundo beso en los labios de la joven gótica que siguió el beso encantada, cuando se separaron Lynn D alzó el pulgar en dirección a sus hermanas y Lucy tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro junto a algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

Todos: !SIIIIIII¡

Se lanzaron sobre sus hermanas felicitándolas y abrazándolas, pero Lucy les pidió que la dejasen explicar.

Lynn D: !SILENCIO¡ Dejad hablar a Lucy, escandalosos.

Lucy: *suspiro* Gracias Lynn... bueno, papá y mamá han accedido a permitirnos tener esta relación mal vista... pero solo hasta que ambas sean una nuevamente... después tendremos que hablar Lynn y yo delante de ellos sobre...

Lynn D: Sobre nuestros sentimientos, yo preferiría quedarme como estoy. Pero a petición de Lucy, haré un esfuerzo para unirme a esa tabla.

Lynn A: Cuidado lo que dices, que las dos tenemos el mismo cuerpo.

Lori: Bueno basta ya, no quiero que literalmente empecéis una guerra ahora. Lucy, Lynn D deberian subir y hablar con Luan, tiene algo que decirles. Lola, hoy te toca a ti estar con Lily. Ustedes dos, ¿Aun siguen aquí? Vayan ya a cambiarse si no quieren que les sigamos todas con los celulares a punto para hacer fotos.

Lincoln/Lana (asustados): !OK¡

Sin mas dilación la pareja de hermanos ascendió al piso superior y fueron cada uno a cambiarse, Leni y Luna no tardaron en entrar al cuarto de las gemelas para ayudar a su hermana no tan pequeña con el maquillaje.

.

Tras varios minutos, Lana salió con una gran sonrisa con su vestido azul, un poco de sombra de ojos y colorete, pero no quiso pintarse los labios ni las uñas, había dejado su gorra roja y llevaba un lazo azul a juego con el vestido. Cuando bajó por las escaleras escuchó la exclamación de su hermano y se sonrojó.

Lincoln: WOW! Lanita, estas preciosa.

Lana (sonrojada): Jejeje, gracias Zeusito... tu te ves muy bien también.

El chico la esperaba a los pies de la escalera con unos zapatos negros, un pantalón marrón sujetado por un cinturón negro, con una camisa azul marino de manga larga, sobre sus hombros tenia un jersey naranja anudado debajo de su cuello, su pelo bien peinado hacia atrás y una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro con los ojos brillantes al ver tan bella a su querida pareja. Estiró su mano para ayudar a su hermana que terminase de bajar las escaleras, cuando llegaron a bajo se quedaron mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa.

***Flash***

Rita: Una imagen preciosa.

Sr. Lynn: Si, y la tengo inmortalizada en este carrete.

Rita: Preferiría que fuese con otras personas, pero... en fin, pásenlo muy bien.

Sr. Lynn: Aquí tienes hijo, dentro de esta cesta esta todo lo que me pediste. Disfrutad mucho.

Lincoln tomó la cesta y se dispusieron a marcharse, el chico estiró el codo hacia su hermana para que esta lo rodease con su brazo. Ambos salieron de su hogar y el chico dirigía con paso firme a su amada hacia un lugar desconocido para ella.

Lana: ¿A donde me llevaras Zeusito?

Lincoln: Pues en esta ocasión a un sitio donde creo que los dos disfrutaremos. Parece que lo abrieron mientras estábamos ambos en el bosque.

Lana: Jejeje. Que misterioso, no quieres decirme donde es.

Lincoln: No, pero te aseguro que no será como la ultima vez.

Tras un largo paseo en el cual ambos se reían y hablaban sobre los momentos que cada uno pasaba estudiando con sus hermanas, recordando viejas historias y besándose en cada paso peatonal antes de cruzar, finalmente llegaron a su destino, el nuevo Zoologico de Royal Woods. Lana, al verlo se le iluminaron los ojos, Lincoln pasó su brazo por los hombros descubiertos de su hermana y la atrajo hacia si dándole un tierno beso en el cachete. Para luego tomar su celular y realizarse ambos un selfie con la entrada al zoo de fondo.

El joven se apresuró a comprar las entradas y con una sonrisa dirigió a su hermana al interior donde Lana se impacientó sin saber a donde dirigirse primero.

Lincoln: Podríamos empezar por la parte izquierda y vamos viendo todos los animales y luego regresamos por la derecha.

Lana: Como digas Zeusito, pero... ¿no te da lastima ver animales encerrados?

Lincoln: Te puedo asegurar que no voy a olvidar nunca los días entre rejas. Tanto en el concurso de Lola como en la consulta del veterinario. Pero este Zoo es diferente. Ya veras.

Lana se extrañó un poco de las palabras de su amado, pero supuso que se había estado informando antes de como era el zoo. Se quedó sorprendida al acceder por la parte izquierda pues realmente si que había rejas, pero estas formaban un pasillo por donde la gente debía pasar. El resto era un enorme recinto abierto donde los animales campaban y se mezclaban entre si.

Lana (maravillada): !Guau¡ Es como si hubiesen tomado un trozo de la selva y estuviese aquí metido.

Lincoln: Casi, casi. Es como una reserva natural, pero mas pequeña. A parte de Zoologico lo utilizan de centro de recuperación de especies.

Lana: Me encanta. !MIRA UNA FAMILIA DE ELEFANTES¡

Lincoln: Si y por allí viene un grupo de cebras, seguro que van a beber al arroyo que les han creado.

La pareja estuvo paseando tomados de la mano por el recinto seguro por la jaula que indicaba el camino por el que los visitantes podían pasar. Se tomaron varias fotografías mientras veían a los monos escalar la jaula para pasar al otro lado. Incluso el chico pudo hacer una foto con Lana acariciando la cola de un león que estaba dormido encima de la jaula y cuya cola colgaba por en medio de la reja. Al notar que alguien lo tocaba el animal dio un fuerte rugido y bajó de un salto mirando a la pareja como si de sus presas se tratasen y los fue siguiendo un trozo, hasta que llegaron a la parte en que el pasadizo entraba a una especie de edificio bastante oscuro. Allí dentro habían conseguido montar una especie de pantano donde cocodrilos, lagartos y otros animales se deslizaban por sus aguas.

Lincoln: Aquí ya no hay rejas, todo es de un cristal super duro para que no solo los podamos ver por la superficie, mira, ahí pasa nadando uno.

Lana se maravilló al ver al aligator que cruzaba a su lado, la chica se puso contenta a seguir el nado del reptil hasta que chocó con una de las personas que estaba allí mirando.

Lincoln: Lanita, ten mas cuidado.

Lana: Ups, lo lamento. No miraba por donde iba.

LJ: No hay problema, espera... ¿eres Lana?

Lana (sorprendida): !Señor LJ¡ ¿Que hace usted aquí?

LJ: Me han pedido ayuda para comprobar que las futuras crías estén en buen estado. No hace mucho que abrieron y aun necesitan ayuda externa. ¿No me vas a presentar a tu pareja?

Lincoln (avanzando su mano): Encantado, soy Lincoln el novio de Lanita.

LJ (estrechando su mano): Encantado joven, espero que la cuides bien, es la primera vez que la veo tan arreglada. ¿Vuestro "perro" no dijo tu hermana que se llamaba igual?

Lana: Bueno, es que...

Lincoln: Si, Lola le dio por llamarlo así un tiempo. Discúlpenos, tenemos que seguir con nuestra cita.

LJ: !Oh¡ Ya veo, no les molesto mas. Pasenlo muy bien.

La feliz pareja se alejó del veterinario mientras reían en voz baja al alejarse ante el secreto que no le contarían a nadie que no lo supiese ya. Tras avanzar unos minutos y Lincoln se entretenía mirando algunas ranas de colores la rubia escuchó un extraño ruido.

***ploc***

Alzó su mirada pero no vio nada, a sus lados tampoco.

***ploc***

Finalmente se dio la vuelta para encontrar a una enorme serpiente con su cabeza pegada al vidrio, la cual se separó nuevamente y volvió a golpear el vidrio mirando con sus ojos a la joven plomera.

***ploc***

Lana: !No es posible¡ !DIABLO¡ Zeusito mira, es Diablo. El esta aquí.

Lincoln (sorprendido): Vaya así que aquí es donde lo trajeron nuestros padres. Si que ha crecido.

Lana: Diablo, tranquilo. Te sacaré de ahí y volverás con nosotros a casa.

Diablo (meneando la cabeza): *hisssss*

La serpiente negaba con la cabeza y después se alejó acercándose a donde una serpiente de tonos blancos y amarillos se encontraba enroscada. Al tacto de Diablo esta alzó la cabeza y separó sus anillos mostrando lo que tenia en ellos.

Lincoln: Me parece a mi que prefiere quedarse.

Los ojos de Lana brillaron y una dulce sonrisa se formó en su cara

Lana: OOOhhhhh... no puede ser. ¿Vas a ser papa?

Diablo (Asintiendo): *hissssss*

Tras aquello la serpiente volvió al vidrio donde juntó su cabeza con la frente de Lana de forma que solo los separaba aquel grueso cristal de seguridad. Con felicidad se despidieron y accedieron a la siguiente parte del recorrido. En esta ocasión parecía un bosque tropical, con arboles altos y lo que separaba a las personas del resto era una fina malla metálica como la de las mosquiteras.

Lana (sonrojada): Sabes, el ver a Diablo feliz y que va a ser papá me ha puesto algo nostálgica y cariñosa.

Lincoln con una sonrisa juntó sus labios a los de su hermana y sus leguas jugueteaban la una con la otra en medio de aquel precioso bosque de altos arboles donde pájaros pasaban volando cerca de la reja y se podía observar a varios insectos extraños subiendo los troncos y mariposas de colores danzando cerca de las flores.

Lincoln (apenado): Yo también me siento muy cariñoso Lanita, pero sabes que debemos esperar. No podemos tener cachorritos aun...

Lana (picara): No, pero si que podemos practicar. ¿Verdad?

El chico se sonrojó mucho al ver lo que la chica le mostraba, el regalo que le había dado Lori. Ella acariciando picaramente el trasero de su querido albino, le guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón aquel envoltorio fácilmente reconocible. El cerebro del chico estaba por dejar de funcionar y dar todo su control a la parte inferior del chico, pero recuperó suficiente control para recordar una de las sorpresas que había estado preparando.

Lincoln: Emmm... bu-bueno... y-ya ve-veremos. yo que-quería mostrarte algo.

Lana (sonriente) Claro, muéstrame.

El chico tomó de la mano a su pareja y la acercó a una zona con unos arboles un tanto diferentes donde se paró, miró con ternura a su amada hermana y gritó su nombre.

Lincoln: LANITAAA

Tras aquel grito de los arboles empezaron a sonar diversas voces parecidas a la de su hermano.

Loro: Lanita bonita.

Loro: Te quiero Lanita.

Loro: Te adoro, te adoro.

Cotorra: Lanita, Lanita.

Loro: Preciosa Lanita.

Tras unos minutos escuchando todo aquello la rubia emocionada no pudo evitar gritar ella misma su nombre y escuchar nuevamente como aquellos animales repetían sus piropos y la halagaban. Se abrazó a su amado y le dio un profundo beso para luego preguntarle.

Lana: ¿Como? ¿Cuando?

Lincoln: Jejeje... llevo una semana pasándome un rato cada tarde hasta esta zona repitiendoles esas frases solo para ver esa maravillosa carita feliz que has puesto. Pues tu sonrisa es una de las cosas que mas alegran mi vida.

Tras aquello la pareja terminó el recorrido abrazados tiernamente sin ningunas ganas de separarse, se tomaron varias selfies mas y los besos llenaron sus bocas hasta la salida. Podrían haber comido allí dentro, pues habían establecimientos para ello, pero el chico insistió en que quería llevarla a un sitio especial. No tardaron en llegar al restaurante Italo-japones que había escogido el chico. Los acompañaron a una mesa donde había un cartel indicando "Reservado Loud" con un tapete de cuadros blancos y rojos, una botella verde con una vela encendida y una preciosa cesta con unas flores. A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos ante lo romántico que parecía aquel lugar, no tardaron en traerles la carta, pero tomaron la sugerencia del chef y tomaron un Ramen a la boloñesa para compartir con albóndigas de takoyaki.

La pareja se situó uno al lado del otro mientras apreciaban como en el centro del restaurante un grupo de chicos tocaba y cantaba. Alegres y embelesados por la música ambos comiendo a la vez del enorme tazón de ramen que les habían traído y sorbían los noodels despistados hasta que como por obra del destino los labios de ambos acabaron juntos al haber estado comiendo un mismo fideo desde lados opuestos.

**((GLEE CAST - BELLA NOTTE))**

La tarde continuó con un hermoso paseo por un parque alejado en donde se llevaba a termino una exhibición de dinosaurios mecánicos mostrando como estaban construidos aquellos enormes lagartos, incluso dejaron que el publico manejase temporalmente un par, la mayoría atacándose mutuamente, pero a todos les hizo gracia ver como un triceratops y un tiranosaurio se ponían a bailar el uno junto al otro guiados por la feliz pareja. De regreso a casa a finales de la tarde Lincoln indicó a su hermana que cambiasen de dirección, se fueron al parque y se adentraron entre los arboles hasta un pequeño descampado. Por fin el albino abrió la cesta que le había pedido a su padre y la chica quedó maravillada.

Lincoln (con mirada confiada): ¿Te parece que tengamos un picnic en medio de los arboles como cuando estábamos en el bosque?

Lana: Jajaja. !Me encanta¡ Pero si algún lobo viene a por nuestra comida le debemos dar un poco, ¿vale?

Entre risas y bromas la pareja tendió en el suelo una manta donde se pusieron ambos a comer los sándwiches que les había preparado su padre y bebieron unos zumos mientras contemplaban el estrellado cielo a través de las ramas de los arboles que les rodeaban. La chica no tardó en apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho del albino con un gran suspiro de felicidad.

Entonces el chico la apartó amablemente y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita envuelta y se la tendió a su hermana estando arrodillado enfrente suyo.

Lana (Emocionada): ¿Me vas a proponer matrimonio?

Lincoln (sonrojado): ¿¡QUE?! Esto... no... yo... yo solo...

Lana: Jejeje. Era broma, ya se que aun somos pequeños.

Lincoln: Eres mala Lanita, yo quería darte este regalo para conmemoran nuestra cita y nuestro amor.

Lana: Sabes, yo también tengo algo para ti.

La joven sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto de su bolsillo. Ambos intercambiaron sus regalos y los abrieron con cuidado. El albino se quedó maravillado ante el regalo de su hermana. Se trataba de un precioso llavero con un lobo plateado enroscado al rededor de otro de color dorado.

Lincoln: Es precioso. Parece que seamos ambos durmiendo.

Lana (con ojos llorosos): L-Li-Lin-Lincoln... Zeusito, esto es...

Lincoln: Quería regalarte algo realmente especial y este collar creo que te puede quedar muy bien, a demás te hace juego con la gorra.

La chica se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano y comérselo a besos mientras alguna lagrima de felicidad recorría su mejilla. Tras un rato con este tratamiento, Lincoln tomó la cadena dorada del colgante y la pasó por detrás del cuelo de la muchacha cerrando cuidadosamente el cierre y dejando que esta mirase nuevamente el hermoso corazón rojo que colgaba en medio. Finalmente fundieron sus labios en un sensual beso mientras acariciaban el pelo del otro, pero una de las manos procedió a acariciar la espalda de su pareja y continuar bajando.

Lana: Que tranquilidad. Es como si estuviésemos de verdad en el bosque.

Lincoln: Si, a estas horas nadie pasea por este lado del parque, es un sitio ideal para estar a solas.

Lana (algo roja): Y... ¿has pensado en lo que hablamos en el zoo?

Lincoln: Eh, ¿Que?

Lana (mas roja): Ya sabes, lo de "practicar"...

Las mejillas del albino estallaron de rojo al darse cuenta de lo que insinuaba su preciosa hermana, a penas podía balbucear al verse sorprendido por tal petición.

Lana: ¿No te gustaría terminar esta preciosa cita con un broche de oro?

Con una enorme sonrisa el albino besó a su amada hermana y metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero de donde extrajo aquel regalo tan especial que le había dado Lori. Entre jadeos y caricias poco a poco perdieron la ropa sobre aquella manta, sus manos fueron acariciando cuidadosamente la piel expuesta del otro, disfrutando de las sensaciones que hace tiempo que no sentían.

Las manos de la chica no dudaron en tomar aquella parte del chico que los uniría de forma especial y que poco a poco ganaba vigor cuanto mas movía su mano de arriba a abajo. El peliblanco no se quedó atrás y descendió su cabeza hasta el busto de la chica y dejó su lengua juguetear con aquella parte de la chica que tanto le gustaba, poco a poco, entre caricias descendió la mano hasta la intimidad de ella y empezó a acariciarla tiernamente. Cuando no podía aguantar mas, Lana apartó a su hermano y tomó el envoltorio que había quedado a su lado encima de la manta, el lo tomó con una sonrisa y procedió a cubrirse con el.

Tras el día mas especial de toda su vida, ambos juntaron sus cuerpos en medio de aquella noche que se juraron amor eterno y estar siempre el uno al lado del otro y nada mas que una fina capa de latex los separaba. Entre jadeos y embestidas, ese abrazo los unió mas que nunca y no se separaron hasta culminar varias veces dicho acto. Probando de pie, uno sobre el otro, a cuatro patas, desataron toda la pasión que habían reprimido durante tanto tiempo.

Cansados, se besaron y quedaros estirados sobre la manta, ambos disfrutaron de la cita mas especial que podrían haber tenido jamas.

**Espero que este día tan especial para esta pareja haya sido del agrado de todos. Lamento si alguien no considera romántico las cosas que aquí he mostrado, o demasiado ñoño, pero en mi opinión... !YA ME GUSTARÍA TENER UN DÍA ASÍ¡**

**Como siempre me despido y les mando un fuerte abrazo y un saludo queridos lectores ^_^**

**J0nas Nagera - **Rita se llevó un gran disgusto y susto a la vez, pero como en muchas ocasiones, por las habladurias de la gente y no porque realmente lo sienta. LA bofetada, en mi opinión, Luan se la habia ganado, aunque ahora mismo todos los secretos han sido desvelados. Espero que te gustase la explicación de lo que habia pasado entre Lincoln y Lynn años atras. Como habras leido en este capitulo, Lana no se encuentra ofendida ni nerviosa por la declaración de Lola, pero veremos que pasa mas adelante ;) Muchas gracias por todo Jonas espero que disfrutes de este capitulo.


	20. Un dia grancioso

Cuando la feliz pareja regresó con los rostros iluminados por una sonrisa a su hogar, sus hermanas no tardaron en asaltarlos para saber como había ido la cita. En esta ocasión incluso Lynn D parecía interesada en saber las cosas que habían hecho. Pero fueron interrumpidos por los padres alegando que al día siguiente habían clases y que tocaba irse a dormir.

Pero ante quejas y rabietas de algunas, había una de las hermanas que sonreía malvadamente mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Antes de entrar a esta, observó como la mas pequeña de la familia la miraba fijamente, solamente le guiñó el ojo antes de acceder a su cuarto. Durante la noche la feliz pareja de hermanos dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro pero alguien llamó a la puerta de las gemelas. La princesa rosa se levantó y acudió a abrir la puerta tras librarse de su mascara facial, su sueño de 8 horas podía esperar.

Lisa: Unidad fraternal, tal y como hablamos en la pijamada, he desarrollado la formula que me solicitaste. Pero debo advertirte, sus efectos son permanentes.

Lola: Muchísimas gracias Lisa, con esto ya no habrá problemas. ¿Lograste convencer a papá y mamá?

Lisa: En efecto, pero deberías hablar con ellos antes de proceder con esta substancia y déjame advertirte, con 11 mililitros son suficientes, no excedas esa dosis o seria algo muy malo.

Lola: Iré con sumo cuidado hermanita, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Como te prometí, una vez utilice esto, te ayudaré a probar tus nuevas formulas de cremas faciales y maquinas de maquillaje instantáneo... aunque la escopeta me sigue asustando.

Lisa: Bien, ahora regreso a mi habitación, Lily se encuentra en un extraño estado de nerviosismo y deberé leerle las Leyes de la robótica de Isaac Asimov para lograr que se duerma.

Lola: Buenas nocheeeees.

Lola cerró la puerta y dirigió una mirada a su gemela que dormía plácidamente mientras se reía levemente al sentir cosquillas en sus pies por la lengua de Brincos que roncaba en la almohada y con cada espiración su lengua salia de su boca.

La mañana siguiente empezó de forma completamente normal, todos acudieron al baño para preparase y lavar sus dientes mientras que sus padres preparaban el desayuno. Cuando estaban bajando todos las escaleras la pequeña Lily corrió a su habitación y tomó su mochila para el colegio, después se apresuró a buscar a una de sus hermanas mayores e insistirle que le había prometido comprarle un nuevo cómic antes de entrar a clase. Con desgana evidente, su hermana terminó accediendo y marchándose antes de poder dar un solo bocado a las fabulosas tortitas con sirope que había preparado su padre.

Lori: Bueno, ellas se lo pierden, estas tortitas están...

Leni: ¿Hace calor aquí o soy yo?

Todos menos las Lynn: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMAAA.

La familia casi al completo se lanzó contra la cocina para beber agua y calmar el terrible picor de sus lenguas. La joven Lucy parecía un dragón en esos momentos escupiendo fuego por su boca.

Lynn D (Rascándose el hombro): Pues a mi me parece que están realmente ricas. ¿No crees copia?

Lynn A (rascando disimuladamente su pierna): A mi también me gusta que papá utilizase tabasco en las tortitas en esta ocasión.

Tras relajar las bocas de todos, Luna llevó a cada cual a su centro de estudios, Lynn A al sentarse en el asiento de vanzilla no podía dejar las piernas quietas y frotaba el lado de sus deportivas con sus calcetines. Por su parte Lori empezó a dar clases a Lana aun ambas con las bocas molestas del excesivo picor por el descuido de su padre. Al mismo tiempo, Lisa daba sus clases a Lincoln en su búnker y Lola estudiaba por su cuenta en la sala de estar mientras Leni y Lynn D recogían los restos del desayuno... bueno, una los recogía y la otra se los zampaba, para luego lavar los platos. La mañana siguió tranquila, por lo menos hasta una hora antes de que el resto de la familia regresase.

Lisa: Y estos son todos los nombres de las partes que componen el cuerpo de... ***POFF***

Lincoln: ¡¿LISA?!

El albino observaba como el rotulador con el que su hermana escribía en la pizarra de golpe estalló y llenó las gafas y la cara de su inteligente hermana de tinta azul. Esta sin inmutarse mucho, tomó unos pañuelos de papel y se limpió como pudo. Despues regresó a la pizarra blanca y tomó otro de los rotuladores para continuar la lección.

Lisa: Pues tal como decía, esto es lo que necesitas... ***POFF***

El albino intentó controlar su risa al ver como en esta ocasión habia sido el rotulador verde el que habia explotado y llenado la cara de su hermanita. Esta reprimió su enfado y solamente indicó a Lincoln que finalizase de copiar lo que habia escrito antes de proceder a borrarlo. Pero al pasar el borrador por la pizarra esta quedó completamente negra al paso del borrador.

Lisa (blanca): Oh, no... no esh poshible...

Lincoln (entre risas): ¿Que... jejeje... que es lo que te pasa... jajaja... Lisa? A caso te volviste cómica como...

El albino entonces comprendió la mirada de su hermana pequeña y su rostro también palideció. Ambos corrieron a comprobar el calendario. Pero tal como se acercaron la científica no notó el pequeño cordel que habia en le suelo y ambos acabaron cubiertos de aceite de cocina haciendo que a penas pudiesen mantenerse en pie.

Lisa: LINCOLN ¿COMO SE TE OCURRIÓ DECIRLE ESO A LUAN?

Lincoln: Yo no esperaba que en tan poco tiempo pudiese preparar algo, esperaba que fuese al año siguiente.

Por su parte Lori intentaba explicarle a Lana las diferentes clasificaciones de la pirámide alimenticia, pero cada poco debía soltar el bolígrafo y rascarse las manos que desde hacia un rato no paraban de picarle. Lana intentaba tomar nota de todo y resolver algunos ejercicios, pero el picor en su cuello y brazos no la dejaba concentrarse.

Lori: Bueno Lana, pasemos al siguiente tema. Abre el libro de matemáticas y continuemos donde lo dejamos la ultima vez.

Lana: Creo que el estudiar me da alergia, a ver, el libro de mates.

Al abrir el libro de repente una nube de polvo amarillento cubrió la habitación, ambas soltaron un pequeño grito mientras empezaron a rascarse incesantemente todo su cuerpo. No entendían que pasaba hasta que Lori aguantó las ganas de rascarse y observó la hoja de ejercicios de Lana.

Lori: Oh, no... Ha vuelto...

Lana: ¿El que ha vuelto? Huich, como pica... a ver si...

Lana se puso a rascarse con su pierna derecha como si de un lobo se tratase intentado aliviar aquel tremendo picor, pero pudo ver como su hermana le acercaba la hoja de ejercicios y señalaba la fecha. 1 de Abril.

En el ático de la casa Leni y Lynn D estaban intentando recoger toda la ropa tirada para llevarla al sótano y hacer la colada, pero entonces al levantar del suelo la playera que utilizaba Lynn de pijama algo salió de debajo de ella haciendo que Leni pegase un grito. Lynn D mientras se rascaba la espalda corrió a ver que le pasaba a su hermana, pero terminó rociada de un pestilente olor producto del zorrillo (mofeta) que alguien había dejado suelto allí, las dos chicas se retorcían ante la peste que había soltado aquel animal y corrieron a intentar bajar del sótano, pero la trampilla se encontraba atorada. Lynn D se puso a pisotearla con fuerza para logra abrirla, pero esta no cedía.

Mientras regresaban a casa caminando, un par de hermanas compartían unas carcajadas mientras miraban la pantalla del celular de la mayor.

Luan: Bien hecho hermanita, jejeje. Ya hemos terminado con los aperitivos, ahora toca el plato fuerte.

Lily: Jejeje. Esta siendo muy divertido.

Luan: Tu ve a cerrarles la puerta cuando entren, yo voy a cambiarme y tú, solamente sigue las instrucciones en que quedamos.

?: Ok, ningún problema.

Vanzilla no tardó en llegar con el resto de hermanas, pero estas en vez de venir dentro, volvían empujándola, parece que ahora el contador de gasolina funcionaba al revés. Otro mas de los fallos de Vanzilla supusieron todos. Tras dejarla cerca de la entrada del garaje las chicas entraron en la casa sin darse cuenta de los leves ruidos que provenían de la escotilla del búnker de Lisa.

Tras entrar la ultima en la casa, alguien cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con la llave y un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas cuando escucharon los golpes que provenían del piso superior de sus hermanas intentando escapar de algo. Tras unos pasos al interior escucharon una muy reconocible risa y se giraron a encarar a Luan, pero en su lugar un gran balde de gachas fue arrojado sobre ellas. Al estar en primera fila las mas manchadas fueron Luna, Lynn A y Rita. Lucy pudo librarse al esconderse detrás de su deportista hermana, pero no pudo reprimir un chillido cuando un montón de gallinas fueron lanzadas a sus caras desde el piso superior y vieron una sombra que corrió a esconderse, pero la risa de Luan en esta ocasión provenía del piso superior.

Sr. Lynn (entre lloriqueo): No, no puede ser... ha vuelto.

Lucy: ...debimos esperarlo, ahora que todos nos reunimos nuevamente...

Por su parte Luna, Lynn A y Rita corrían por el comedor intentando alejar a las gallinas que se lanzaban contra ellas a picotear las gachas que las cubrían. Lynn A sin mucho reparo terminó deshaciéndose de su ropa manchada de gachas y lanzandola a un lado para librarse de las gallinas.

Lynn A: !Debemos detenerla, se ha estado reprimiendo durante muchos años y este 1 de Abril puede ser el peor de todos¡

La joven gótica asintió con la cara completamente roja al ver a su hermana deportista únicamente con la ropa interior. Entonces un fuerte estruendo sonó en la parte superior. Lynn D había logrado romper la trampilla y había caído al segundo piso. El olor se esparció por la casa.

Luna: ¡Uuugh! ¿A caso Lori volvió a tomar coles de bruselas con coliflor?

Lynn D: ¿DONDE ESTA ESA MALDITA?

Luan: Menudo GALLINERO tenéis montado, jejeje ¿Entendéis?

Tras escuchar esas palabras vieron como se cerraba la puerta del sótano. Mientras Luna, Rita y el Sr. Lynn se quedaban intentando controlar a los animales, el resto bajó a buscar a la humorista y detener su terrible día de las bromas. El sótano se encontraba a oscuras, pero tal como bajaron se vieron atrapadas en unos escalones con pegamento que les impedía separar los pies de ellos, solo Lucy se libró al ir la ultima.

Lynn D: Duquesa de la oscuridad, es tu oportunidad, detenla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

***friiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii***

Un extraño sonido empezó a sonar por el sótano dando un escalofrió a la gótica, la cual dudaba si seguir a delante a encontrarse con su hermana o no. Unas manitas pequeñas abrieron la ventanita del sótano para que entrase la luz y esta iluminó a una Luan un tanto diferente a como solía vestir. Un gran lazo rosa adornaba su pelo algo rizado y tenia unos viejos pendientes triangulares. Su falda era mas corta, amarilla con triangulos negros y su habitual camisa blanca la habia substituido por una rosa sin mangas.

(Luan 80s by Fresh Knight por si alguien quiere buscarla)

Y esta tenia en sus manos dos maquinillas eléctricas de cortar el pelo. Con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a su gótica hermana que ante aquella visión supuso lo que pretendía. No pudo evitarlo, no era de las que solían apreciar la estética, pero en esa ocasión solo pudo salir corriendo empujando y pisando a las que habían quedado atrapadas en el pegamento.

Lucy: NOOOO... no pienso permitirte que me vuelvas a rapar el pelooooo...

La pequeña ventana se cerró nuevamente dejando a la comediante en completa oscuridad y el sonido de las maquinillas dejó de sonar. Lynn D se desabrochó las zapatillas y sacó sus pies para subir corriendo tras su querida hermana. Pero un grito de horror de la gótica sonó en el piso superior. Finalmente todos se reunieron en el piso de arriba justo cuando Lori y Lana lograban salir del cuarto de las mayores en medio de terribles picores. La joven gótica señalaba temerosa la habitación de su hermano mayor y todos la rodearon pidiéndole que se explicara.

Lucy: Lu-Luan, estaba allí... pero... pero... llevaba el libro de la bisabuela en sus manos y...

Rita: !NOOOO¡ Lo necesitamos para volver a unir a las dos Lynn.

Lana: No he visto a Lola... voy a ver si esta en nuestra habitación.

La plomera de la familia entró en la habitación para ver algo tembloroso debajo de las sabanas de su hermana.

Lana: ¿Lola?

Lola: No pienso salir. Como salga voy a intentar matar a Luan.

Luan: Vamos hermanita, es como si estuvieses VERDE de envidia, jajaja.

Ante esas palabras la princesa salió de debajo de sus sabanas con una cara temiblemente enfadada y el pelo completamente verde. Se puso a correr detrás de la comediante que salió de la habitación ante el asombro de toda la familia y se metió en el cuarto de su hermanito. Pero tenia un aspecto diferente al de hace unos momentos. En esta ocasión vestia de negro con botas altas y guantes largos de rejilla, tenia el perlo medio tintado de negro y un sueter lila anudado a su cintura.

(Luan gotica by Julex93 por si quereis buscarla)

La familia entera corrió a la puerta del albino y al abrirla vieron la ventana de este abierta, justo debajo había una enorme piscina hinchable llena de crema pastelera. Aun renegando y discutiendo y sabiendo que la puerta principal estaba cerrada con llave, uno a uno fueron saltando a la pringosa piscina. Justo cuando caía el primero, Lisa y Lincoln lograban salir del búnker y acabaron salpicados del contenido de la piscina a medida que cada miembro aterrizaba en ella.

Unas enormes carcajadas sonaban dentro del garaje, todos corrieron hacia allí para llevarse el susto final, pues nada mas entrar todos temblaron ante lo que veían.

Luan 1: Muchas gracias hermanita, esto es lo que siempre necesite para unas bromas perfectas.

Luan 2: Si, es increíble que nunca pensase en DESDOBLARME, jajaja. ¿Entendéis?

Lisa: ¡Eshto... eshto... eshto esh horrible!

Lori (rascándose aun): NOOOOOOOO

Leni: Vaya, no sabia que Luan también tenia una gemela.

Lincoln: DIOS MIO, ¿QUE HE HECHO?

Lynn A/D: ¡Estamos perdidos!

Lola: ME LAS PAGAREIS AUNQUE SEÁIS DOS.

Sr. Lynn (sujetándose le pecho): Mi pobre corazón...

Nuevamente las Luan estallaron en carcajadas mientras a su lado aparecía con una enorme sonrisa la pequeña Lily, la cual estaba enormemente feliz de haber ayudado a su hermana en el primer día de las bromas que vivia.

Lily: Bueno, creo que ya es bastante. ¿Podemos decirles ya la verdad?

Luan 2: Bueno, pero no antes del acto final. Jejeje.

Lily (extrañada): ¿Que acto final?

Una de las Luan tomó una cuerda que colgaba y estiró de ella, en unos momentos un cubo lleno de gelatina cubrió por completo a la menor de la familia, la cual acabó asqueada pues odiaba la gelatina verde y ahora estaba cubierta de ella de los pies a la cabeza.

Lily: !AAAAGGGHHHH¡ TRAIDORAAA.

Luan 2: JAJAJAJA. También te tenia que gastar una a ti hermanita.

Luan 1 (quitándose la peluca): Bueno, mi trabajo ya esta hecho. Muchas gracias por contratar mis servicios. Ya lo sabe, siempre que necesite una doble, puede contar conmigo.

Lucy: ¿Un... una... doble?... suspiro...

Todos (imitándola): Suspiro aliviado ***ufff***

Luan: ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LAS BROMAS!

Lisa: Por tu culpa ha vuelto mi shesheo nerviosho... eshta me la pagash Luan.

Luan le devolvió el libro de conjuros a su gótica hermanita y calmó a Lola diciendo que solo era tinte temporal, que tras unos lavados se iría. Aquella noche la cola para el baño fue la peor broma de todas, pues todos necesitaban desesperadamente una ducha para quitarse todos los pringues de sus cuerpos. Lola es la que mas tardó, pues debía quitarse aquel horrible color de pelo para su concurso de belleza que era en solo dos días. En esta ocasión las dos Lynn durmieron abrazadas a Lucy la cual aun temblaba ante el miedo que le producía el pensar en que habría pasado si hubiese probado ese hechizo con Luan. Mientras, en el cuarto del albino...

Luan: Jejeje. Espero no te arrepintieses de pedirme que recuperara esta tradición.

Lincoln: No, así es como te recordaba. Jejeje. Pero por favor, no mas sustos como ese ultimo, casi tenemos que pedir una ambulancia para papá y mamá.

Luan: Ya lo veremos. Pero bueno, cuéntame. ¿Como fue vuestra cita?

Lincoln (Sonriente): La mejor del mundo, te lo puedo asegurar. Romántica, alegre, divertida, preciosa...

Luan: Pues espero que por lo menos tuvieses FINAL FELIZ, jejeje. ¿Entiendes?

Lincoln (con una gota de sudor en su frente): Jajaja. Nunca cambies hermana.

Ambos se abrazaron y se despidieron deseándose mutuamente una buena noche. El albino intentó dormir, pero notó algo húmedo en su cama. Su humorista hermana había dejado un vaso de agua debajo de las sabanas que se tumbó al meterse el dentro.

**Bueno gente, este ha sido un día de sustos y bromas para todos, realmente la familia lo necesitaba para aliviar tensiones, pero Lola parece que ha realizado una petición especial a Lisa y sus padres han estado de acuerdo. Espero que los próximos capítulos les agraden también y les sorprendan ^_^**

**Un gran abrazo a todos y gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**J0nas Nagera - **A todos nos gusta ese cierre xD Con la primera cita ya tubieron problemas, les tocaba una cita perfecta para ellos. Lori es la mayor y la que tiene novio desde hace mas tiempo, era de suponer que sabe sobre hormonas alteradas y que si intenta prohibirlo lo querran hacer mas, mejor darles un regalito. Rita ha dicho que por el momento, tras unir a las Lynns tendrán nuevamente una charla con ella y Lucy. La mente del Sr. Lynn esta algo dividida, pero tiene las cosas mas claras que su mujer, a demas... ¿Cuantas veces podrá ver a Lana usando un vestido? XDDD En este he añadido descripciones y he puesto de quien son las imagenes en que me basé por si quieres verlas). Muchas gracias por estar siempre ahi ;)


	21. Miss Labio Partido

Tras el día de las bromas, la familia tuvo un día de descanso de bromas y chistes. Y al siguiente día, llegó el ansiado concurso de Lola. Esta se preparaba feliz en su cuarto y Lana pensó que ahora que estaba más calmada seria el momento de hablar con su gemela sobre la declaración que hizo a la familia.

Lana: Espero que ganes el concurso Lola, se que significa mucho para ti.

Lola: Con Linky a mi lado, estoy segura de que esta vez ganaré.

Lana: Hablando de Lincoln... ¿es verdad lo que le dijiste a mamá?

Lola (molesta): Por supuesto que lo es, ya sentía eso por él desde mucho antes que tu.

Lana: ¿Como que desde antes que yo? Tu no sabes...

Lola (interrumpiendo): ¿Nunca has pensado porque le pedía ayuda a el con mis concursos cuando todas las demás somos chicas? ¿O por que motivo le hacia asistir a mis fiestas del té con traje de novio? Incluso tú nos hiciste de madrina cuando jugamos a las bodas y fingimos que Linky y yo nos casábamos.

Lana (sorprendida): Pero eso es... es casi toda nuestra vida.

Lola: Exacto. Pero como tantas otras veces, tú te me has adelantado. No solo tuviste que nacer primera, también tenias que enamorar a mi príncipe y que el te correspondiera. Incluso te regaló su primer beso.

Lana (apenada): No sabia que te sentías así, si te sirve de consuelo... su primer beso no fue para mi, parece que ese se lo quedó Lynn cuando eran más pequeños. Yo... lo siento, no tenia ni ieda.

Lola: ¡No te atrevas a compadecerte de mi ahora!. Felicidades por haber conseguido el amor de Lincoln, pero te aseguro que no durará. Pienso conseguir que sea mio y no me importa lo que deba hacer. Esta vez no dejaré que vuelvas a robarme aquello que más me importa, aquello que solo era mio.

Con aquellas últimas palabras, la princesa rosa recogió su bolsa totalmente preparada y se dirigió a la sala de estar donde su hermano la esperaba para acompañarla al concurso. Lana había quedado en shock ante las palabras de su gemela, no sabia a que se refería con lo de robarle. Sus gustos siempre fueron muy diferentes y dudaba que esas palabras las dijese por algún postre o pastelito que se comiese a sus espaldas.

Tras marcharse el resto de hermanas a sus respectivos centros de estudio, y Lori aprovechar para llevar a su universidad los resultados del tiempo que llevaba de practicas. El resto se dedicó a sus cosas hasta poco antes de las 12. Leni llegó feliz al salón para reunirse con Lana, Lisa y Lynn A.

Leni: Chicas, casi nunca tenemos oportunidad de ir a ver a Lola ganar alguno de sus concursos. Creo que únicamente Lori y Lincoln son los que han asistido en alguna ocasión. A mi me gustaria ver como luce su vestido.

Lynn A quitándose unas gafas de lectura y dejando a un lado un libro de tácticas de fútbol muestra una sonrisa a la mayor del grupo mostrando su conformidad.

Lana (pensando): Será la excusa perfecta para vigilar a Lola de cerca.

Lana: A mi me parece bien, después de todo quiero ver como gana con el vestido que le escogí.

Lisa: Me disculpo unidades fraternales, pero la exhibición de plumaje, cual ave intentando buscar pareja, que se realiza en esos concursos no es de mi agrado. En esta ocasión me abstendré de salir y aprovecharé para realizar algunos ajustes a mis inventos de defensa.

Leni: Como quieras Lisa, ¿estarás tu bien sola aquí en casa?

Lisa: No hay problema, estaré en mi búnker trabajando. Vayan y animen a nuestra unidad fraternal.

Tras tomar sus bolsos y Lana alimentar a Brincos y el resto de mascotas, las tres marcharon juntas en dirección al lugar donde se celebraba el concurso. Felices charlando entre si llegaron al parque cercano donde Leni se palmeó la frente.

Leni: Disculpad chicas, ¿podéis esperarme? Se me olvidó una cosa en casa, si no la llevo encima Lisa se enfadaría.

Lynn A: Tranquila, te esperamos. Pero no tardes o llegaremos cuando ya se acabe.

Mientras esperaban Lynn A y Lana paseaban por el parque sin alejarse mucho, los días laborales el parque se encontraba completamente tranquilo al estar todos los jóvenes en clase. O casi todos. De repente Lynn fue tomada por la espalda y tirada al suelo para después ser arrastrada entre los arboles. Lana sorprendida se lanzó en su ayuda, pero al llegar vio como dos tipos bastante grandes la tenían sujeta contra el suelo. Intentó lanzarse contra ellos, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el costado que la hizo caer al suelo. Se giró rápido para encarar a su agresor.

Lana: TUUU. Otra vez tu.

Chandler: Disculpa preciosa, pero no recuerdo haberte visto. ¿A caso nos conocemos?

El joven le lanzó una patada a la mecánica que se encontraba en el suelo, pero esta pudo esquivarlo casi por completo. Tal como había aprendido en el bosque, si no imponía su superioridad al principio, después le seria todo mas difícil. Se lanzó de un brinco con la boca abierta tumbando al chico en el suelo y mordiendo fuertemente su brazo izquierdo.

Por su parte Lynn A, luchaba como podía para librarse del agarre de aquellos dos engendros que la golpeaban mientras la retenían en el suelo. Sus patadas a penas alcanzaban a esos sujetos.

Hawk: Mira, creo que la gatita esta nerviosa. ¿Que me dices Hank? ¿Empezamos a domesticarla?

Hank: Claro, ablandemosla un poco y después le damos la vuelta, ya sabes que las prefiero apretaditas.

El miedo invadió a la deportista ante las palabras de sus agresores que seguían golpeándola y ahora procedían a levantar su falda. En un descuido de sus agresores, pudo doblar lo suficiente el brazo como para pellizcar la pierna de uno y aprovechar el súbito movimiento que realizó para alcanzarlo en la cara con su zapato que salió despedido de su pié. Tan rápido como pudo se puso a devolver los golpes recibidos al otro agresor.

Ante el mordisco de Lana, Chandler no podía hacer mas que proceder a darle codazos en la espalda a esa chica rubia cuya gorra roja, por algún motivo le recordaba algo. Ante el dolor de los golpes del chico, Lana terminó soltando a su presa y le dio un fuerte empujón mientras ella se retiraba hacia atrás.

Lana: ¿Por que demonios hacen esto? Son unos malditos salvajes, ¿a caso no han crecido en todo este tiempo?

A Chandler aquellas palabras lo hirieron, él no estaba allí por voluntad propia, solo quería terminar de librarse de los favores que debía a toda esa gente, aunque el dar una paliza a tres chicas ya no era como de pequeño.

Chandler: Mira guapetona, esto es solo un encargo. La gemelita pagó por esto. Pero nos dijo que seriáis tres.

Lana (llena de furia): !AAAAHHHH¡

Sin mediar mas palabra se lanzó en esta ocasión contra Hank que había vuelto a tomar por la espalda a Lynn A y pretendía inmovilizarla nuevamente. Lana consiguió apartar un poco aquella mole y consiguió estrellar su cabeza contra un árbol cercano.

Lynn A no desaprovechó la oportunidad y golpeó fuertemente la cara de Hawk para seguidamente intentar levantarse y ayudar a su joven hermana, pero esta notó como todo el peso de su agresor caía encima de ella, el pie de Hank golpeó su cara mientras sentía como las manos de Hawk se colaban debajo de su falda y estiraban de su ropa interior hacia abajo.

Lynn A: ¡AAAAHHH! SOCORROOOOOO *plaff*

Hank (tras una nueva patada): Vamos Chand. Encárgate tu de esta, que queremos pasárnoslo bien con la morena.

El violento gamberro tenia a Lana cogida del cuello y apretaba fuertemente su agarre mientras la chica luchaba por librarse, el puño del pelirrojo no tardó en hundirse en su estomago dejándola sin aire. Momento en que el fornido matón soltó a la rubia para centrarse en la feroz luchadora morena que les estaba siendo realmente difícil domarla. Aun con la ventaja de haberla tomado por sorpresa, ambos matones notaron que realmente se trataba de la hermana de aquella violenta pecosa con la que hicieron el trato.

Lana: Ayudaaaaaa... nos... nos quieren viol... * plaff*

El pelirrojo se subió al estomago de la chica y le golpeó un par de veces la cara.

Chandler (en voz baja): A mi no me metas en el saco de esos animales, solo estoy para daros una paliza y saldar mi deuda con ellos.

Lana: Claro, y tampoco querías robarme la bici hace unos años, ¿verdad?

Aquellas palabras dejaron paralizado momentáneamente a su agresor, que abrió mucho los ojos. Lana aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para darle un fuerte rodillazo a su espada y derribarlo para volver a intentar socorrer a su hermana la cual ahora tenia su ropa interior por las rodillas mientras uno de los agresores la inmovilizaba, el otro le daba golpes con sus pies mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón.

Lana: ¡LYNN!

El pelirrojo se levantó rápidamente pero en esta ocasión no se unió nuevamente a la pelea. Se quedó contemplando como esa chica con gorra roja se lanzaba contra Hawk y le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna.

Leni: ¿Lynn? ¿Lana? ¿Sois vosotras?

Hawk: Y aquí esta la tercera, rápido, sujétala antes de que avise a nadie.

Lynn A: ¡Leni huyeeeee!

Lana: Auxiliooo...

Los ojos del pelirrojo se llenaron de lagrimas en aquel momento al ver a la nueva chica que había aparecido. En su mente empezó a recordar las historias que se contaban y como coincidió que la pequeña de la que intentó abusar y robarle la bicicleta resultó ser hermana de aquel adorable ángel que tanto le ayudó en el centro psiquiátrico. Aquella a quien había prometido que dejaría ese mundo, aquella por la que estaba librándose de todos esos favores que debía para poder empezar una buena vida.

Chandler (con lagrimas): ¿LeniSis?

Leni (sorprendida): ¿Chandelabro?

Sin pensárselo dos veces y aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, Chandler corrió hasta la castaña en el suelo, esta cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el impacto en su cara, pero lo que sintió fue diferente. El peso en su espalda desapareció en poco, el pelirrojo se había lanzado contra su agresor y había dado un fuerte rodillazo en la cabeza al tipo que casi lo dejó inconsciente y tumbado en el suelo.

Lana se encontraba intentando librar su brazo del agarre del otro agresor sin éxito, se golpeaban mutuamente, pero aun y que ella era fuerte, esa mole lo era mucho mas, fue entonces cuando vio como el pelirrojo lanzaba una patada a la rodilla del enorme Hank logrando que soltase ala chica de su agarre. Lana antes de lanzarse a inmovilizar a aquel enorme violador vio como su antiguo agresor tenia los ojos llenos de silenciosas lagrimas y como huía entre los arboles.

Lynn A al quedar liberada del peso de su agresor se puso en pie, lazó su ropa interior a un lado y tomo posición de combate, si solo se trataba de uno de esos tipos no tendría problemas en noquearlo. Leni, por su parte, ante aquel espectáculo corrió a sacar de su bolso un arma aturdidora y la disparó contra el otro tipo que pretendía lanzarse contra Lana. Habiéndolo dejado incapacitado en el suelo corrió a ayudar a levantarse a la menor de sus hermanitas.

Leni: Suerte que volví a buscarlo... ¿Lana, puedes moverte?

Lana: Si, no te preocupes, ha sido como cuando Zeusito y yo luchamos contra un oso... auch...

Leni: Por favor, ayuda a Lynn A. Yo he de hacer una cosa, nos vemos en el teatro.

Ante la mirada atónita de Lana, su hermana mayor emprendió una carrera en la misma dirección que había huido el chico pelirrojo, pero ahora no tenia tiempo de preocuparse de eso, debía ayudar a Lynn A... o eso pensaba.

La escena había cambiado radicalmente, la chica se encontraba sacudiendo fuertemente el rostro del agresor que se intentaba cubrir en el suelo, recibió fuertes patadas y Lana aprovechó para desquitar un poco su ira y sus nervios con aquel estúpido. Tras varios minutos, el asaltante quedó tumbado inconsciente en el suelo, con varios dientes rotos, los ojos hinchados y sangrando por su boca.

Lynn A: Uff... malditos asquerosos. Suerte que ha llegado Leni... pero parecía como si también la esperasen a ella.

Lana (enfadada): Si, y se exactamente quien los ha enviado contra nosotras. Jamas creí que fuese capaz de algo como esto. Pero se va a enterar.

Lynn A (sorprendida): ¿Alguien los envió a por nosotras?

Lana: Vamos al teatro, Leni ha dicho que se reuniría con nosotros allí. Quiero tener una conversación cara a puño con Lola antes de que llegue Leni.

.

Mientras tanto, en el teatro de Royal Woods las participantes desfilaban una a una despidiéndose del publico. Lola fue la ultima en desfilar con su recién ganada corona, desde detrás de las cortinas, Lincoln observaba con orgullo como su hermanita había logrado nuevamente superar a sus rivales y como su sonrisa iluminaba los rostros de los presentes en el teatro.

Lola (feliz): ¡Muchas gracias Linky! Sabia que si tu estabas podría ganar sin problemas.

Lincoln (orgulloso): Lo has hecho de maravilla, ese baile con la cinta te ha salido genial y las respuestas, te han salido completamente naturales.

La joven princesa se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano que la abrazó con ternura. La radiante sonrisa de la princesa y aquel abrazo hacían que para ella, aquel fuese un momento inolvidable, pero aun le faltaba una pequeña cosa para hacer de aquel el mejor recuerdo de todos.

Lola: Linky, ¿podrías agacharte un poco? Quiero decirte una cosita...

El joven hincó su rodilla en el suelo para quedar a la misma altura que su hermanita, se veía hermosa con aquel vestido que le había escogido y que resultó ser el que Lanita le había comprado. Sin esperarselo, su hermana se lanzó contra él y unió sus labios a los suyos, incluso llegó a notar la lengua de la chica contra la separación de sus propios labios. Completamente sonrojado se apartó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Lincoln: ¡LOLA!

Lola: Debí haber hecho esto siempre que venias a alguno de mis concursos.

Lincoln: Lola eso no esta bien y si...

Lola: Me da igual, Lincoln, yo siempre te he querido. Perdóname por no decírtelo antes, creí que al ser hermanos jamas me aceptarías.

Lincoln (apenado): Lo lamento Lola, entiende que yo estoy con Lana. Perdóname por no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos, pero...

Lana: ¿ COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO?

Sin mediar palabra y ante la sorpresa de Lola y Lincoln, Lana se dirigía enfurismada hacia ellos mientras Lynn A la seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Lola: Pu-puedo explicarlo. Yo...

Sin mediar mas palabra, cuando llegó hasta su gemela la amante de los animales descargó, con toda su rabia, su puño contra la cara de su hermana unos minutos menor. Lincoln, ante este temible acto de violencia, no podía hacer mas que sujetar a su amada novia para evitar que golpease nuevamente a la princesa que yacía en el suelo con ojos llorosos y el labio roto derramando gotas de sangre.

Lana: No me detengas, ella misma se lo ha buscado. ¿Como has podido hacernos eso Lola?

Lola (temblando): Yo... yo... te... te dije lo que sentía por él... yo... yo...

Lana: Si claro y también recuerdo que dijiste que harías cualquier cosa. ¡Maldita puerca!

Lola: Yo s-solo quería... quería que Linky supiese... co-como me siento.

Lincoln: Tranquilízate Lana, ya pasó. No ha sido nada mas que...

Lynn A (interrumpiendo): ¿Como pudiste enviar a esos animales contra tus propias hermanas?

Lana: Si, ¡tus matones casi violan a Lynn A!

Ante estas palabras los ojos de los dos hermanos se abrieron desmesuradamente y fue entonces que se percataron el estado en que se encontraban las dos chicas. Los nervios ante el violento ataque de Lana los había tomado por sorpresa y no repararon en lo dañadas y desaliñadas que se veían.

Lola: ¿Que... que matones? Yo... yo jamas haría algo así. Si, quiero que Linky sea mi príncipe, pero eso...

Lana: Di las mentiras que quieras Princesa de la manipulación, pero nos lo dijeron ellos mismos.

La discusión duró unos cuantos minutos, Lincoln no separaba su abrazo de su amada, tanto para reconfortarla como para evitar que volviese a lanzarse contra su gemela. Leni no tardó en aparecer por la puerta con cara triste.

Lana: Mira, incluso Leni lo vio todo. Díselo Leni, quien les pidió a esos tipos que nos atacaran.

Leni: pues hablé con Chandelabro... le pedí explicaciones y me contó que la gemela había convencido a esos dos para atacarnos.

Lana: ¿Lo ves?

Lola (a punto de llorar): ¡Yo no fui! Lo prometo... *sniff*... yo jamas...

Leni: Lola tiene razón.

Lynn A/Lana: Espera, ¿Que?

Leni: Por lo que me dijo, la gemela era castaña...

Las caras de todos cambió drasticamente a una de sorpresa. Al hablar de gemela dieron por hecho que se trataba de Lola, pero aunque no fuesen gemelas, si que había otras dos que lo parecían. Al notar que el cuerpo de Lana se relajaba, el albino la soltó y fue a auxiliar a Lola, secándole las lagrimas y cubriéndole el sangrante labio con un pañuelo.

Lynn A (enfadada): ¿Esto entonces ha sido cosa de Lynn D? Lo lamento Lana, pero al igual que tú querías encargarte de esto tu misma, ahora soy yo la que te hace la misma petición.

La deportista con los ojos rojos de rabia se marchaba del teatro ante la mirada incredula de los demas.

Lincoln: Lana, por favor, ves con Lynn A. Leni y yo llevaremos a Lola a casa cuando la curemos.

Lana (apenada): Es-esta bien Zeusi... y Lola... perdóname, lo... lo lamento de verdad.

Lola (llorosa): !LÁRGATE¡

Mientras Leni y Lincoln se ocupaban de consolar y curar a Lola, Lynn A llegaba a la casa Loud seguida de cerca por Lana. Vanzilla ya se encontraba allí, por lo que la familia seguramente ya habría llegado y comido. La deportista entró en la casa sin saludar a nadie, subió rápidamente al cuarto de Lucy y abrió de golpe la puerta. Lucy y Lynn D separaron sus labios con un sobresalto ante la repentina entrada de la otra Lynn.

Lynn A (nerviosa): Lucy, preciosa, ¿puedes dejarnos solas un momento?

Lynn D (extrañada): ¿Que demonios te ha pasado, mala copia?

Lucy:... os dejo... pero luego contadme lo que pasa...

Tal como su gótica hermana salió, Lynn A se apresuró a poner el cerrojo en la puerta, después se volvió a mirar a su otra yo, pero con una mirada de furia que hizo dar un paso atrás a la deportista vestida de negro.

Lynn D: ¿Que demonios te pasa?

Lynn A (Enfurismada): Y encima te atreves a preguntarlo. Hiciste que un grupo de matones nos atacasen a mi a Lana y por suerte Leni no estaba cerca. Casi me violan, maldita desgracia.

En aquellos momentos Lynn D recordó su arrebato de ira de hace una semana, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Lynn D: Lo lamento, de verdad. No creí que esos imbéciles se lo tomasen en serio cuando ya tenían la pasta en la mano, creí que se quedarían con el dinero y se olvidarían... ¡AHGGG!

Lynn A tomó a su otra yo del cuello y la levantó haciendo que sus pies no tocasen el suelo, sin contemplación la estrelló contra la pared. Lynn D quedó asombrada, siempre habia creido que ella era la mas fuerte de ambas, pero Lynn A la zarandeaba de un lado a otro como si de un vulgar trapo se tratase. Finalmente la apoyó contra la ventana mientras la miraba aun con un terrible odio en sus ojos.

Lynn A (susurrando): Casi pierdo aquello que solo le entregaría a Lincoln, maldita bastarda.

Lynn D (casi sin poder respirar): ¿Dijiste a Lincoln?

Lynn A: Por supuesto maldita cabeza de pelota. Estoy siendo la mejor de todas las hermanas por si no te has dado cuenta. He intentado seguir las normas como Lori, he sido lo mas buena que he podido como Leni, a Linky le ha encantado como canto, me tomé el día de las bromas con humor sin increpar a Luan como hacías tu, ya me muevo por los conductos igual que Lucy, te he tratado como a una hermana gemela y utilizo falda, yo, utilizando falda. Si incluso me pongo unos lentes para leer como los de Lisa. Pero hasta aqui hemos llegado. Es hora de que desaparezcas maldita molestia.

Aterrada Lynn D vio como la mano de su otra yo tomaba el busto de Edwin y lo lanzaba directo a su cara, solo recuerda el dolor en su boca y su espalda mientras caía rodeada de cristales. Cuando dejó de caer todo se puso completamente negro y dejó de sentir nada.

**Pues aquí se queda esta horrible situación, al parecer cierta copia tenia unas intenciones ocultas. La pobre Lola ha recibido por algo que no había hecho, ¿Como se tomará esto la joven princesa? Espero que les agrade el capitulo poco a poco se van desvelando mas secretos.**

**Un fuerte abrazo de oso amoroso y muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**J0nas Nagera - **Fue petición de Lincoln el que regresase el dia de las bromas, pero en esta ocasión a los padres casi les da un ataque al corazón. Luan no dudó en contactar con la empresa de dobles para su jugada y Lily ha aprendido por las malas que no debe juntarse en ese dia con Luan XD Aun faltan unos capitulos para saber que es lo que le pidió Lola a Lisa, primero hay que ver que pasa con Lynn D. Espero que te guste este capitulo tambien, con sus malentendidos y el acierto que tubiste en pensar que se trataba de Chandler. Muchas gracias ^_^


	22. Resolviendo tensiones

Lynn D abrió nuevamente los ojos mientras era transportada por un largo pasillo del que solo podía ver las luces del techo. Dolorida, bajó su mirada para encontrarse con las caras afligidas de Lucy y Lincoln junto a algún enfermero o medico que empujaba la camilla. Veía como se movían sus labios, pero no lograba ordenar las palabras en su cabeza. El dolor de su cuerpo la hizo cerrar nuevamente los ojos.

Tras varias horas, volvió a despertar. En esta ocasión se encontraba en una habitación del hospital. Su ropa ya no era la que solía llevar. Le habían puesto una bata y nada debajo, a excepción de las vendas. Al mirar la habitación pudo ver como su padre se encontraba dormido en el incomodo sofá de la habitación con Lucy y Lincoln dormidos a su lado.

Lynn D: ¿Que... que ha pasado?

La voz de la deportista llegó a los odios de sus familiares dormidos, estos se despertaron y vieron a la violenta deportista con cara extrañada, desubicada, como si no entendiese la situación. Los tres se dirigieron corriendo a la cama de la chica sin tocarla, para no empeorar sus heridas y ver que se encontraba mejor.

Lucy (emocionada): ...estas bien... ¡estas bien!...

Lincoln (feliz): Menudo sustos nos has dado.

Sr. Lynn: Tranquila hija ya estas...

***PLAFF***

El sonido de la bofetada que Lucy le propinó a la ingresada consiguió que el silencio se hiciese de nuevo en la habitación. La joven gótica solo miraba a su deportista favorita con una boca torcida de desagrado y dolor, mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro. Lynn D se llevó su mano a su cachete enrojecido mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a su duquesa de la oscuridad.

Lynn D: ¿Po-Por que?

Lucy: ...¿Como se te ocurre hacer una patada voladora en la habitación?... Lynn A nos dijo que os peleasteis... te llevaste a Edwin contigo en la caída... ni en mis peores pesadillas he pasado tanto miedo...

Lynn D (sorprendida): Espera, ¿COMOOO?

Lincoln: Si, tuviste suerte que el castillo hinchable aun estaba allí medio inflado, si hubieses caído directamente al suelo...

Sr. Lynn (interrumpiendo): Mejor no pensar en esas cosas, Lincoln. Lynn, nos has preocupado mucho, por suerte solo son contusiones y cortes por la ventana que rompiste, lo de tu diente... bueno, seguro que mamá podrá hacer algo al respecto.

Lynn D: Pe-pero... si yo no...

Sr. Lynn: Cuídenla bien mientras voy a buscar al doctor.

Tras ver salir de la habitación a su padre, Lynn D mira nerviosa a sus hermanos jugueteando con la lengua en el hueco que ahora tenia. El peliblanco intentaba calmar a Lucy que había roto nuevamente en un amargo llanto.

Lynn D: Lo que has dicho... no es cierto. Jamas seria tan tonta como para tirarme por la ventana. Fue esa maldita de Lynn A, ella fue la que me arrojó por la ventana.

Lincoln (serio): ¿Intentas acusarla? Eso no es lo que nos explicó la otra Lynn... ¿en verdad contrataste unos matones para darles una paliza a mi Lanita, a Leni y a Lynn A?

El rostro de la morena cambió a uno de pesar y tristeza, solo podía apartar los ojos de la mirada de su hermano antes de contestar. Eso si que era cierto, aunque lo hubiese olvidado un tiempo, no podía negar que hizo algo tan despreciable.

Lynn D: Me enfadé mucho con ellas después de la fiesta, escuché una conversación que tenían y hablaban de algo que podía matarme. No pensé las cosas y salí a relajar mi ira, me metí en diversas peleas y cuando me topé con unos que aguantaron bien contra mi, les di los billetes que habia quitado a otros para hacerlo... pero... pero luego no me preocupé mas del asunto... creí que esos tipos, como ya tenían el dinero, simplemente se marcharían. Yo... yo... lo siento, de verdad... ¿Como están el resto?

Lucy: ...*sniff*...Lana y Lynn A tienen muchos morados y golpes... pero son fuertes... están bien... por suerte, no llegaron a violar a Lynn A...

Esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de la joven vendada. Recuerda vagamente haberles dicho que hiciesen lo que quisiesen... pero eso... ¿tan cegada estuvo por la ira? Si, probablemente hubiese sido así, desde que se separaron ahora le costaba muchísimo controlar sus impulsos.

Lynn D (triste): Yo... solo puedo decir... que lo lamento mucho... yo...

Lucy: ...Y encima, te peleaste con la otra Lynn y le rompisteis de nuevo un colmillo a Edwin... toda la habitación estaba revuelta... después de lo que has hecho... yo... yo... *sniff*...pensaba que te perdía... *sniff*

Lincoln (preocupado): Después de lo que has hecho, ¿como podríamos creerte a ti y no a Lynn A?

Lynn D (indignada): Porque aunque consideréis que YO soy la parte mala y me llaméis Diablillo, ella es mucho peor que yo. ¡Ella solo ha estado fingiendo para atraer tu atención y ser perfecta para ti, Lincoln!

Con estas palabras ambos hermanos quedaron en shock, en especial porque era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que llamaba al peliblanco por su nombre, así como por lo que había declarado. Aprovechando esto, Lynn D les explicó todo lo sucedido y como actuó Lynn A, sus hermanos aun estaban recelosos de creer esas palabras.

Lucy: ...no... no se si pueda creerte... Lynn A es casi tan buenaza como Leni... y no esta a favor del amor entre hermanos...

Lynn D (dolida): ¡Pero es la verdad! Mi duquesa de la oscuridad, ¿a caso no crees en mis palabras?

Un silencio incomodo se formó en la habitación, pero tras reflexiona run poco fue roto por el peliblanco.

Lincoln: Sinceramente, me cuesta decirlo, pero aun y su actitud violenta e impulsiva, no recuerdo ningún momento en que Lynn Diablillo nos mintiese deliberadamente. Es mas, a veces ha sido tan sincera que resultaba hasta doloroso...

Lucy: ...eso... eso es cierto... pero... ¿como lo comprobamos?...

Lincoln: Mmm... Lynn D, ¿como llevabais el entrenamiento para que ambas vuelvan a unirse? ¿Sigues dispuesta a volver a ser solo una?

Lynn D (sorprendida): Pues creo que lo teníamos listo, por lo menos ya nos coordinábamos bien. Y sí, es lo que Lucy quiere, no hay problema por mi. ¿Por que lo preguntas?

Lincoln: *suspiro* Puede que Lana me acabe odiando por esto, pero... le pediré formalmente una cita a Lynn A.

Ambas: ¿¡ QUEEEEEEE?!

Por su parte, Lana se encontraba en el baño aplicando pomada a su dolorido cuerpo mientras la princesa de labio partido se daba una ducha. La joven mecánica tenia una cara avergonzada mientras intentaba disculparse con su gemela.

Lana: De verdad, lo lamento mucho Lola... yo... me dejé llevar. Cuando aquel tipo dijo que la "gemela" se lo había pedido... solo podía pensar en ti.

Lola: Mphf...

Lana: Se que tu cara es muy importante para tus concursos y yo la he arruinado, puede que Lisa sea capaz de curarte sin que queden marcas. Perdóname, siempre he sido mas impulsiva que tu y no me supe controlar.

Lola ¿Mmm..?

Lana: Venga, por favor, haré lo que quieras, pero como mínimo háblame. *sniff* Por muchas veces que nos habíamos peleado, nunca habías dejado de dirigirme la palabra... *sniff*

Lola hacia rato que había dejado de escuchar a su hermana, en concreto desde que mencionó a Lisa, el experimento de la científica ya estaba listo y se lo había entregado. Habían quedado en que lo utilizaría delante de toda la familia, pero en aquel momento se formaba otra idea en su cabeza, junto a una sonrisa malvada que hizo que su maltrecho labio se abriese nuevamente y sangrase un poco. Al escuchar los sollozos de su gemela mas mayor, dio un suspiro molesto.

Lola: Esta bien, te hablaré, pero no te pienso perdonar. No hasta que estemos en paz. Ahora déjame duchar tranquila y si has acabado, ves a ayudar a Lynn A a organizar el desastre que provocó ese demonio.

Lana: Si, gracias Lola, y perdona otra vez.

La joven fontanera se marchó y entró en el cuarto que Lori y Lynn A estaban arreglando, las cosas tiradas de Lynn las organizaron como podían en su armario lleno de pelotas, pero las cosas que habían quedado esparcidas y pertenecían a Lucy solo las dejaron sobre su cama para preguntarle a su regreso donde guardarlas. Rita no tardó en venir con su cinturón de carpintera y un nuevo vidrio para la ventana a lo que Lana se le unió para ayudar a colocarlo.

Lincoln y el Sr. Lynn no tardaron en regresar aquella noche, Lucy se quedaría a dormir en le hospital con Lynn D que pasaría un día en observación. Leni llegó justo antes de la hora de cenar, pero a algunos les dio un escalofrío y sus ojos se encendieron al ver con quien había venido.

Leni: Familia, quiero presentarles a Chandelabro. Él es el chico con el que estuve internada y del que les hablé.

Lana (enfadada): ¡TU! MALDITO ABUSÓN

Lynn A: !Es uno de los que nos ataco¡

Lincoln (recordando): ¿Chandler? Tu atacaste a Lana de pequeña... y dos veces. ¿También ha sido cosa tuya lo de esta vez?

Las miradas del resto de la familia mostraban incomodidad pasando de las chicas enfadadas al invitado de Leni, ambas se acercaban amenazadoramente y el albino en frente, pero Leni se interpuso en su camino con mirada seria y sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro. La mirada que la mas amable de su familia les lanzó no pasó inadvertida, los tres entendieron que si lo había traído seria por algo importante, por lo que permitieron que el chico hablase .

Chandler: Permitirme que me disculpe. Si quieren llamar a la policía y entregarme no opondré resistencia alguna. Lynn, Lana discúlpenme por atacarlas junto a ese par de gorilas.

Rita (con rostro desencajado): ¿Ataque? ¿De que ataque habla chicas? ¿Que no se habían peleado entre ustedes?

La mayoría se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente, Leni lo había vuelto a hacer, para evitar preocupar a sus padres mas de lo que estaban con el "accidente" de Lynn D, no les dijeron nada porque habían salido solo con morados y daños no muy graves.

Lola: Se metieron en una pelea, por eso acabó así mi labio. No saben controlarse esas dos.

Lana lanzó una mirada afligida y agradecida a la vez a su gemela, pero esta solo apartó su mirada sin comentar nada al respecto. Los padres solo soltaron un suspiro algo aliviados, pero dirigieron una dura mirada al chico que se disculpaba, pero Lincoln solo se alzó y se dirigió hacia su antiguo compañero de clase con los ojos enrojecidos.

Lincoln (con ojos inyectados en sangre): ¡¿Con que fuiste tu, Chandler?! ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de la ultima vez?

El peliblanco mostraba los dientes y un sonido como el de un gruñido sonaba en su garganta.

Chandler (sorprendido): ¿Eres tu Larry?... perdón, digo Lincoln. Supongo que tu hermana también te lo debió contar... la chica de la gorra roja... ¿Lana, cierto?... ¿LeniSis?

Leni: Así es Chandelabro. Lo que hiciste fue antes de llegar al centro, por lo que yo no lo sabia.

Chandler (mirando a Lana): Me quiero disculpar especialmente contigo, hace unos años intenté robarle su bicicleta y yo con unos compañeros abusamos de... *argh*

Lincoln había tomado del cuello al pelirrojo, saber que él había participado en aquel nuevo ataque hacia que se arrepintiese de no haberle arrancado la cabeza de un mordico en aquel callejón. Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando notó la mano de una de sus hermanas sobre la suya, Leni lo miraba con unos ojos fríos y amenazadores como nunca antes había visto en su tierna hermana, poco a poco aflojó su agarre y soltó a su antiguo compañero.

Lana (intentando calmar los animos): Cuando peleábamos... dijiste que lo estabas haciendo para pagar los favores que debías, ¿a que te referías?

Chandler: *coug* *coug*... si, veras, tras el incidente de hace unos años y del lobo que te salvó en aquella ocasión, empecé a tener paranoias y un miedo atroz a cualquier cosa que ladrase. Incluso llegué a crear en mi mente la imagen que aquel lobo era gigantesco y aterrador.

Una imperceptible gota de sudor cae por la frente de Lola, Lana y Lincoln.

Chandler: Acabé ingresado en el mismo centro psiquiátrico en donde se encontraba LeniSis, gracias a ella me he recuperado... por eso, le prometí que dejaría de ser un abusón y seria buena persona, pero antes de eso debía pagar todos los favores que les debía a otros abusones, para que así no pudiesen pedirme nada cuando me hubiese reformado del todo. Si hubiese sabido que erais sus hermanas...

Lynn A: Bueno, por lo menos al final nos ayudaste y gracias a eso pudimos deshacernos de ese par de pervertidos...

Sr. Lynn: ¿!¿! Pervertidos?¡?¡

Lynn A: ...por lo que acepto tu disculpa.

Lana: *suspiro* Yo, por mi parte acepto también tu disculpa, si eres el chico del que nos habló Leni, tu también la ayudaste mucho a superar su estado. ¡Aunque te daré dos puñetazos en compensación cuando menos te lo esperes!

Leni (sonriente): Gracias chicas.

Lincoln (serio): Pues yo aun no puedo perdonarlo.

Las caras de sorpresa del resto aparecieron en el acto cuando el albino habló, este estiró del brazo del pelirrojo y lo llevó hacia afuera. Leni intentó impedírselo, pero Chandler le indicó con un gesto que no se preocupase. Una vez ambos se encontraban en el jardín, el antiguo abusón se plantó erguido a la espera de que el peliblanco, que ahora tenia unos músculos impresionantes, se desfogase golpeándolo un poco, pero la reacción que tubo no fue la esperada.

Lincoln (de espaldas): Bien, puede que mis hermanas te perdonasen, pero yo no pienso hacerlo a no ser que me ayudes en una cosa.

Chandler (extrañado): ¿A que te refieres?

Lincoln: ¿Conoces a un malnacido llamado Benny? Es un par de años mayor...

Chandler: Si, se quien es, pero no me compares con ese salido. Yo empleaba la fuerza y mi popularidad pero jamas le haría algo como eso a una chica. Pegarles o robarles no es lo mismo que jugar con sus sentimientos o usarlas de esa forma que hace él.

Lincoln: Bien, actualmente una de mis hermanas esta en el hospital, cuando salga quiero ir a por él.

Chandler (sorprendido): ¿Le hizo algo para que terminase allí?

Lincoln: No, a ella no. A Luan, otra de mis hermanas. Pero no quiero que sea algo físico, quiero romper su imagen y que no vuelva a abusar de ninguna chica mas.

Chandler: Esta bien. Te daré mi apoyo, supongo que tienes algo en mente...

Lincoln: Tengo listo el "Plan para hacer que Benny se arrepienta y nadie mas quiera ser su pareja durante mucho tiempo y encontrar un nombre mas corto para esta operación" bastante pensado.

Tras la charla ambos entraron nuevamente, el resto mostraba una sonrisa incomoda, intentando disimular el intentar espiarlos por la ventana de la casa y ante la mirada atónita de toda su familia, fue Lincoln el que le sirvió a Chandler un plato de comida y le acercó una silla. Finalmente todos cenaron tranquilamente y estaban alegres de ver que Leni había recuperado una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro y bromeaba alegremente con el chico pelirrojo. Lily por su parte estuvo increpando al pelirrojo, haciéndole insinuaciones sobre la suerte que tenia de haber encontrado a la buenaza de su hermanita mayor o haciéndolo poner nervioso acercándole a Charles, a lo que recibió una reprimenda de sus padres.

Tras la cena, despidieron al chico que se marchó a su hogar y esperaría la llamada de Lincoln para poner en marcha el plan que hablaron. Leni le dio un tierno abrazo al chico antes de que se fuese y este correspondió y se disculpó una vez mas con ella, Lincoln no sabia muy bien que pensar, las intenciones de Chandler las tenia claras, pero su hermana Leni era todo un misterio. Antes de subir a su habitación a dormir, tomó a Lana y la llevó al patio de fuera donde la besó apasionadamente. Alguna hermana curiosa los había seguido, pero al ver que solo se daban cariños mutuos se fue a dormir, no era nada nuevo. Tras varios minutos sin dejar los labios y la lengua de su amada descansar, separó lentamente su cara de ella.

Lana (jadeante): Zeusito... esto... ha sido maravilloso... pero... ¿a caso quieres... aquí? ¿En el patio?...

Lincoln (rojo): No es eso mi amor, en verdad quería explicarte una cosa para que no pienses mal de mi... es relacionado con Lynn A... voy a pedirle una cita formal...

**Bueno queridos lectores, en este momento lo dejamos por aquí. Espero que el nuevo capitulo les gustase y disfrutasen de el. Veremos si Lana acepta las explicaciones de Lincoln o terminarán mal, pero lo que es seguro es que Benny no se irá de rositas por lo que hizo. Pronto se sabrá. **

**Un fuerte abrazo ^_^**

**J0nas Nagera -** Pues si compañero, tu lo has dicho. Ese par hubiesen podido ser juzgados y encerrados. Por suerte Leni llegó a salvar la situación y convertir el 3 contra 2 en un 2 contra 4, jejejeje. Por lo que veo tambien eres de los que le hechó la culpa a la pobre Lola, por una vez que no hizo nada malo... xD Aqui tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta, por suerte Lynn D no esta muerta, aunque si en bastante mal estado y referente a lo otro... ¿Que intención crees que tiene Lincoln al pedirle esa cita? Muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo ^_^


	23. Uniendo a dos deportistas

La mañana siguiente Lynn D regresaba al hogar Loud acompañada de Lucy y Rita. Era un sábado normal y corriente, a excepción de cierta pelea por parte de los que hasta ayer eran los mas melosos y cariñosos. Casi todas las hermanas miraban extrañadas la discusión que tenían los tortolitos, pero entre ellas había dos que escondían una sonrisa de satisfacción. Lynn D y Lucy simplemente miraban fingiendo asombro, pues ya suponían que pasaría.

Lana: ...estoy harta, no puedes parar, a penas veo que quedes con ningún chico. Siempre te vas por ahí con otras chicas.

Lincoln: Son mis amigas, también me gusta quedar con ellas, pero tu siempre te poner celosa.

Lana: Porque se supone que eres mi novio y a veces no lo pareces.

Lincoln: ¿Como puedes decirme eso? Es solo que quiero poder hablar con otras chicas.

Lana: No se si deberíamos seguir con esto. HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS. ¡HEMOS TERMINADO!

Tras estas palabras la chica de gorra roja aparta a su gemela de la puerta y accede a su habitación cerrando con pestillo. El albino por su parte frunció el ceño y sacó su celular para escribir algunos mensajes y se encaminó a la sala de estar.

Luan parecía muy confundida, sabia que la cita les había ido bien y todo parecía funcionarles, esa pelea la pilló por sorpresa y no sabia que hacer, Leni se dirigió a la puerta de las gemelas a intentar hablar con Lana, por su parte Lynn A bajó detrás del albino y Luan pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero Lynn D la tomó del brazo y la metió en su habitación con Lucy. El resto de hermanas no sabían como actuar, por lo que decidieron que era mejor aplicar el protocolo de peleas y dejar que ellos dos lo arreglasen, aunque Lola no pensaba desaprovechar aquella oportunidad y lentamente bajó las escaleras.

Lynn A: Linky, ¿Que ha pasado ahí arriba? Pensé que todo os iba bien.

Lincoln (mirando al techo): Pues ya lo has oido... Pero... No te preocupes Lynn, no es lo mismo estar solos que rodeados de mas gente deberia entenderlo.

Lynn A: Bueno hermanito, seguro que encontraras pronto a alguna chica que de verdad te aprecie y quiera ser mejor solo para ti.

Lincoln (pensativo): Sabes, últimamente he estado pensando bastante en nuestro simulacro...

Lynn A (con una débil risa): Jejeje. Lamento si no te sirvieron mucho los consejos.

Lincoln: No es eso. Estaba pensando...

Lynn A (extrañada): ¿El que?

Lincoln: ¿Te gustaría que tu y yo... tengamos hoy una cita?

Lynn A (sonrojada): ¿O-otro... si-sim-simulacro?

El albino puso su mano sobre la de la deportista y le dedicó una alegre sonrisa mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Lincoln: No, ningún simulacro. Escúchame bien, esta vez quiero tener una cita con Lynn Loud, nada de simulacros o juegos. ¿Que me dices?

Lynn A (completamente roja): Va-vale, y-yo... de-después de co-comer... ¿va-vale?

Lincoln: ¡Claro! Nos veremos en le parque. Asi no habrá problemas.

Lola se encontraba con la boca abierta ante lo que había escuchado y sus tripas ardían por dentro de pura rabia, antes de que la viesen se marchó por la puerta trasera de la cocina apretando fuertemente su colgante en forma de corazón mientras algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Lynn A subió feliz al piso superior y extendió la escalera para preparar su ropa en el ático. Tras un breve tiempo de la partida de la chica, Lincoln subió y fue a su cuarto a esperar que Lucy reptase por los conductos para hablar con el. No tardó en presentarse.

Lucy: ...hemos avisado a Luan... hemos evitado que interfiera, pero nos ha realizado una petición... ha hablado con Maggie y quiere participar también...

Lincoln: Genial, cuantas más, mejor. ¿Tu ya lo tienes todo preparado?

Lucy: ...Lynn D llevará la poción preparada para ambas, pero debes convencer a Lynn A... si no se sincronizan bien, no surtirá efecto... y posiblemente estén una semana con dolor de estomago...

Lincoln: Si, tendremos cuidado, espero que Lynn y tú podáis hablar calmadamente cuando regresemos...

Lucy: ...Ah, si... suspiro... toma esto, me lo dio Luan para que lo utilices...

Su gótica hermana le tiende una de las videocámaras de Luan lista para empezar a grabar con solo darle a un botón. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro del albino. Tras despedirse de Lucy, el albino se quedó en el marco de la puerta viendo como Leni seguía intentando consolar a Lana, un pinchazo de culpabilidad se apoderaba de su corazón al ver como su compasiva hermana se esforzaba por que Lana se calmase y arreglase algo que no estaba roto. Tras un par de minutos, la puerta de las gemelas se abrió y Lana se abrazó a Leni, seguramente ella se sentía igual que él. Cuando notó la mirada de su amada, solo el guiñó el ojo y ella le devolvió el guiño desde la espalda de Leni.

Momentos antes de la hora de comer, Lola regresó y aprovechó que Lana se encontraba abajo para encerrarse en su cuarto. Ese día no pensaba ir a comer con el resto de la familia, solamente se dedicó a revisar enfadada todos los armarios y a tomar ropa, no soportaba la idea de que otra más le pasase por delante, su príncipe seria suyo. Ya se había contenido bastante, esta vez ya no se contendria y utilizaria su último recurso.

La hora de comer fue algo tensa en opinión de varias hermanas, pero otras simplemente no le dieron importancia a como Lana y Lincoln esquivaban sus miradas con ceño fruncido. Cuando terminó, Lynn A corrió a cambiarse para su cita, Lincoln fue a esperarla en el parque.

La joven feliz se admiraba en el espejo, Su vestido rojo con detalles blancos estaba perfecto, incluso el escote que le habia arreglado Leni hacia que pareciese tener mas pecho del que tenia en realidad, Su gargantilla roja como los pendientes y unos zapatos a juego, en esa ocasión daría todo por que la cita con su hermano fuese perfecta y no se reprimiría como la otra vez. La oportunidad que estaba esperando por fin había llegado.

Para cuando terminó, varias de sus hermanas habían salido a diferentes sitios, Lana se llevó a Lily a jugar, Lisa había quedado en casa de Darcy, Lola no salió de su habitación para nada y la puerta de Lucy y Lynn D permanecía cerrada, a saber que ...

Para cuando terminó varias de sus hermanas habían salido a diferentes sitios, Lana se llevó a Lily a jugar, Lisa había quedado en casa de Darcy, Lola no salió de su habitación para nada y la puerta de Lucy y Lynn D permanecía cerrada, a saber que estarían haciendo esas dos...

Leni (sorprendida): Hola angelito, te ves preciosa. ¿Hoy es algún día especial que he olvidado?

Lori: No Leni, estoy segura de que a nuestra preciosa hermanita le ha salido un pretendiente, ¿A que es eso?

Lynn A (avergonzada): Jejeje. Si, bueno, algo parecido.

Leni/Lori (emocionadas): ¡CUENTA, CUENTA! ¿QUIEN ES? ¿ES GUAPO? ¿COMO SE LLAMA? ¿DONDE OS CONOCISTEIS?...

Lynn A (nerviosa): Chicas, chicas... me tengo que ir ya. Puede que a la vuelta os cuente como ha ido. Pero os puedo decir que es genial.

La deportista se apresuró en salir de allí al notar como Luna abría la puerta al escuchar los gritos de sus hermanas mayores. Pasó como un rayo por delante de su padre en el piso inferior el cual estaba preparando su cámara. Una vez fuera, caminó mas calmada para evitar el sudor. Su corazón latía con nervios, todo parecía que había salido bien para ella, Lana aun tenia la mentalidad de una niña pequeña y se ponía celosa enseguida, el volverse una chica tan femenina y con los mejores atributos de sus hermanas había calado poco a poco en su hermano y ahora era su gran oportunidad. Finalmente podría conquistar a su hermano sin interrupciones y hacerlo suyo, su sonrisa radiante hacia que algunos chicos se girasen a mirarla mientras pasaba, pero ella ni se inmutó ante los silbidos que le profesaban. Se dirigió hasta el parque en donde vio una escena que no esperaba. Lynn D estaba con su habitual ropa negra al lado de Lincoln y no paraba de reír mientras se le saltaban las lagrimas.

Lynn A (con sonrisa incomoda): ¿Que demonios pasa aquí?

Lynn D (calmandose): ¡Ah! Hola, por fin llegas.

Lincoln: Hola Lynn Angelito, te estábamos esperando.

Lynn A (confundida): ¿Q-Que quiere decir esto...? ¿Lincoln? ¿No me habías pedido una cita? Y-yo... no lo entiendo...

Lincoln: Lo lamento, creo que no me entendiste, te dije que quería tener una cita con Lynn Loud, no solo con una de sus partes. Por eso estáis las dos aquí.

Lynn D (cabizbaja): Mira, lamento lo del otro día, sé que no me controlé y pasaste un muy mal momento por mi culpa, lo siento mucho, de verdad. Pero como ha dicho Lincoln... creo que es hora de que nos volvamos a unir. Ya lo hable con Lucy...

Lynn A (con lagrimas en sus ojos): !NOOO¡ Lincoln, ¿por que? ¿A caso no te gusta como soy ahora? He intentado ser lo que tu siempre has buscado, he intentado ser fuerte y mas femenina, como a ti te gusta, he sido tierna y amable, mas inteligente, he evitado meterme en problemas y no ser tan competitiva, incluso os apoyé a Lana y a ti mientras estabais juntos, yo... yo... *sniff*

Lincoln: ...tu, has intentado ser la numero 1 para mi, lo se. Lamento todo esto, pero Lynn D nos contó lo que de verdad pasó con su caída.

Lynn A: *sniff* ¿y... la creíste a ella... antes que a mi? *sniff* ¿Por que?... He sido siempre buena y amable... he aguantado las ganas de estar pegada a ti en todo momento... *sniff* como cuando eramos más pequeños...

Lincoln: En verdad, no lo hice hasta que aceptaste esta cita, ella dijo toda la verdad. Lo lamento hermanita, pero entiéndelo, aprecio enormemente todo lo que has hecho pensando en mi, pero entiendeme tu ahora, la que de verdad és y será siempre la numero uno no eres tú, ni tampoco Lynn D. Es la persona que formáis ambas juntas. Es con esa persona con la que he compartido todos esos momentos cuando eramos pequeños.

Lynn A (desconsolada): *buaaa*...yo... yo... no quiero... *buaaa* hace mucho que deseaba esto... yo... yo... *buaaa* solo queria ser la chica perfecta para ti... *buaaa*

Lynn D (con una mano en el hombro de su otra mitad): Escúchame, de verdad entiendo como te sientes, ¿crees a caso que para mi es fácil separarme de Lucy? Pero tanto Lucy como Lincoln tienen razón, ninguno de ellos se merece solo una parte de nosotras, por eso me esforcé en nuestros ensayos. Por favor "Angelito", ha llegado la hora...

Lynn A: *sniff*... pero... pero... ¿y lo que yo quiero? *sniff* ¿Eso no importa?... *sniff* no puedo olvidar los momentos en los que Linky y yo jugábamos juntos... *sniff* dormíamos juntos... incluso nos bañábamos juntos... *sniff* ambos compartimos nuestro primer beso debajo de la mesa de la cocina... *sniff* yo sigo queriéndolo como entonces, ¿A caso eso ya no importa? *buaa*

Lincoln: Claro que importa, y cuando os unáis, seguirá importando. Eso no lo dudes. Pero el permaneces separadas es solo un atajo, un truco, una trampa y sé que la Lynn Loud que conozco jamas se permitiría ganar haciendo trampas. Si de verdad eso es lo que ella quiere, estoy seguro de que luchará limpiamente para conseguirlo. Ella querría conseguir el amor de quien ame por sus propios méritos.

Lynn A (mirando al suelo): Eso... eso es verdad. *sniff*

Lynn D: Cierto y por favor, perdóname. Fui muy impulsiva y casi logro no solo que te dañen a ti, sino a mi misma, a la Lynn que formamos juntas. Imagínate como nos sentiríamos cuando nos juntásemos si seguimos enfadadas.

Lynn D le tendió la mano con una debil sonrisa en señal de paz. Lynn A dudaba entre si aceptarlo o no, aunque finalmente ambas deportistas se unen en un abrazo mientras su hermano las mira orgullosos, pero las chicas no tardan en tirar de su polera para que se una al abrazo. Aun y con la decepción en su interior, Lynn A entendió que lo correcto era unirse finalmente, no había pasado tantos días siendo tolerante y amable para echarlo todo a perder ahora. Lincoln les dio a cada una, una botellita con el liquido preparado por Lucy que había traído Lynn D.

Lynn A (Aun con lagrimas en sus ojos): Por lo menos permíteme llevarme esto antes.

La arreglada deportista tomó a Lincoln y unió sus labios a los suyos, las lagrimas hacian que el sabor fuese un tanto salado pero era lo único que quería llevarse antes de unirse de nuevo. Lynn D solo apartó la mirada y lanzó un suspiro, ella también hubiese querido que Lucy estuviese allí para recibir un ultimo beso de su parte, pues no podía dejar de pensar que una vez que se uniesen de nuevo, cual seria el amor que ganaría o si la lucha por ambos haría que no se decidiese por ninguno de ellos. Finalmente Lynn A se separó de Lincoln y se dirigió al lado de su otra parte.

Lynn A: Bueno... vamos allá.

Lynn D: Si, como un espejo, recuerdalo. Tu en la parte izquierda y yo en la derecha.

Lynn A: Procura no tropezarte o todo terminará mal. Suerte que ya lo ensayamos muchas veces.

Lynn D: Jejeje, y tu procura no adelantarte a mis pasos. Venga, a la de tres.

Las chicas se separan un poco, beben sus botellas y ambas se colocan en línea con los brazos orientados en sentidos opuestos, hacia afuera y paralelos al suelo con las piernas extendidas formando un ángulo recto con respecto a los pies. Ambas se acercan la una a la otra dando 3 pasos mientras sus brazos efectúan un semicírculo y en un brusco movimiento, cruzan una pierna sobre la otra formando un ángulo recto con el suelo mientras extienden sus puños hacia fuera. Estiran su pierna exterior haciendo que el talón de la otra no toque el suelo, mientras que extienden una a la otra los dedos índices de ambas manos, consiguiendo que estos se toquen sus puntas. Una especie de explosión sin sonido cubre de humo a ambas chicas.

Lily: !WOW¡ ¡Genial!

Lincoln (sorprendido): ¿Lily?

Lana: Que baile tan curioso...

Lincoln: ¿Lanita? ¿Que hacéis aquí?

Lana: Zeusito, cariño, solo hemos salido a pasear y ahora le pensaba comprar a Lily un refresco. ¿Crees que habrá funcionado?

Lincoln: Eso espero yo... ¡AUCH!

Un puño salió disparado del humo y golpeó al albino en pleno rostro tirándolo al suelo, las chicas pudieron ver una sombra agachándose de repente en medio de todo el humo.

Lynn: Chicas, ¿podéis ayudarme? Parece que los hechizos de Lucy tienden a dejar a la gente sin ropa...

Lincoln (tocándose el ojo): ¿Lynn? ¿Eres tu?

Lynn/Lily/Lana: ¡LINCOLN NO MIRES!

Tras obligar a voltearse a su hermano Lana y Lily ayudaron a buscar entre la humareda la ropa que habia quedado en el suelo de las dos partes de la deportista. Consiguieron que se pusiese el vestido y los pantalones deportivos justo cuando la nube de humo se disipaba.

Lynn apareció acompañada de Lily y Lana, con una triste sonrisa en su rostro. Abrazó a sus dos hermanas menores antes de dirigirse a Lincoln con mirada seria.

Lynn: Hermanito, ese puñetazo fue por engañarme y crearme ilusiones. También déjame decirte que... lo lamento, pero debo rechazar tu propuesta de cita. He de admitir que aun me atraes, pero sé que puedo superarlo. Ahora se que tu y Lana solo lo habiais fingido separaros y no me entrometeré. Y por ultimo... ¡contesta tu celular que lleva un rato vibrando y me pone nerviosa ese zumbido!

Lana: Bueno, nosotras vamos a por unos refrescos y despues volveremos a casa.

Lily: ¡Hasta luego!

Lincoln le dedica una sonrisa a su hermana y toma la mano que esta le tiende para ayudar a levantarse del suelo. Acto seguido mira que ha recibido varios mensajes en su celular. La sonrisa del muchacho se amplia aun con el leve dolor en su mejilla por el puñetazo recibido.

Lincoln: Bueno, es Chandler. ¿Te apuntas?

Lynn: Claro que si, ese patán se va a arrepentir de jugar con nuestra humorista favorita, jejeje.

**Nuestra deportista favorita ha regresado al juego y Chandler ya les ha dado el aviso de donde pueden encontrar a Benny para llevar a cabo su plan de venganza. Empezamos a llegar al final de esta segunda parte, espero que les esté gustando y disfruten de los últimos capítulos, en 5 mas terminamos ^_^**

**Les envio un enorme abrazo y felices fiestas. Gracias a todos.**

**J0nas Nagera - **Si, los sentimientos estaban repartidos entre ambas, la pobre Lynn A como has visto ha terminado algo dolida, pero todo ha salido bien al final. Leni ha cambiado un poco, despues de tanto tiempo en un centro, ha mejorado en algunas cosas. Ahora seguro que logra comprar algo en las rebajas, jejeje. En el proximo capitulo veras el plan del albino en acción, espero que lo disfrutes y tambien difrutes de este. Muchisimas gracias Jonas ^_^


	24. La trampa

Lana y Lily se quedaron en el parque disfrutando de un refresco y jugando en los columpios, mientras Lynn y Lincolns se dirigían al punto de encuentro acordado con Chandler.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un pequeño parque cercano a la biblioteca, el típico lugar que solo suelen visitar ancianos, encontraron a Chandler cerca de unos arbustos. Mientras Lynn y Lincoln se acercaban, el celular del peliblanco empezó a vibrar repetidamente.

Chandler: Bueno, ya les he repartido al resto lo que me dijiste y aquí tengo el ultimo.

Lincoln: Perfecto, el resto me indican que ya se encuentran en posición. Dale este a Lynn y nos preparamos con la cámara en cuanto tengamos visual.

Chandler saca de su bolsillo un aparato pequeño, alargado y blanco para Lynn, esta se queda extrañada al principio mirándolo para después mostrar una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Lynn (orgullosa): Hermanito, puedo decir que tus planes han mejorado bastante. Jejeje. Bueno, yo voy a mi posición, asegúrense de grabarlo todo.

Chandler acompañó al albino hasta un gran matorral se tumbaron en el suelo y pasaron por debajo de este la cámara, desde aquella posición veían como Benny estaba besándose con una chica de pelo anaranjado, muy alta y estirada, llevaba una falda blanca y una camiseta roja sin mangas.

Lincoln (susurrando): Perfecto, demos comienzo a la fiesta.

Chandler: Ok, voy a prepararme par el golpe de gracia.

Cuando el pelirrojo se perdió de la vista del albino, este sacó su celular con una sonrisa, todo estaba preparado asi que envió un ultimo mensaje. Después frunció el ceño y volvió a dedicarse a grabar con la cámara. La pareja seguía besándose sin descanso, pero en poco apareció corriendo otra chica de pelo marrón y vestido violeta que traía una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Se dirigió a la pareja y de un tirón los separó y ambos la miraron extrañados.

Cookie: !Benny, Benny, Benny¡ No me importa que a veces salgas con alguna pelandusca, pero cariño, vas a tener que sentar la cabeza.

Candace: ¿Como te atreves a llamarme pelandusca?¿Quien se supone que es esta, Benny?

Benny: Pu-pues... no tengo ni idea... y-yo...

Cookie: Vamos no te hagas el tonto, cariñin. Te vengo a dar una noticia fantástica, seguro que con esto te acuerdas.

La chica morena saca del bolsillo de su falda un aparato y se lo enseña al chico, un palito blanco con la punta tapada y un inconfundible + en su parte central. A la vez que los ojos de la pelinaranja se hacían cada vez mas grandes, el chico se ponía cada vez mas blanco. Antes de que ninguno pudiese pronunciar una palabra, otra chica apreció sonriente mientras se acercaba al espantado chico, sin mediar palabra lo tomó de la camisa y lo acercó plantandole un beso en la frente, tras esto sacó de su espalda un aparatito casi idéntico al de Cookie y se lo mostró.

Tabby: !Felicidades futuro papá! Espero que esta vez cuides mejor de mi, jejeje.

Cookie: ¿Quien es esta?

Tabby: Soy su novia.

Candace: NO, SE SUPONÍA QUE YO ERA SU NOVIA.

Cookie: Eso no es posible, el ha estado conmigo y vamos a ser...

Entonces sonó una bocina y una chica vestida de payasa con tonos blancos y azules se acercó triste hasta el chico que intentaba desaparecer empujando su cuerpo contra el respaldo del banco. Esta al ponerse cerca de él le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

Giggles: Benny, hola parece que venga a salvarte, jejeje... emm... tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala...

Benny: ¿Giggles? Uff... gracias al cielo, por favor, dame primero la buena.

Giggles (sonriente): Pues la buena es que por primera vez he superado un test con positivo alto.

Benny (mas relajado): Jejejeje, felicidades Giggles, ¿y cual es la mala?

Giggles: Pues... que era un test de embarazo...

La payasita saca de su bolsillo otro de los aparatitos mostrando un gran +. Las chicas presentes empezaron a discutir cada vez de forma mas acalorada y ahora se les unía Giggles, el chico sufrió un ataque de tos debido a los nervios que se habían apoderado de el. Aprovechando la discusión de las cuatro chicas, intentó alejarse a hurtadillas sin que lo notasen, pero justo en ese momento recibió un fuerte impacto en el pecho que lo tiró al suelo.

Maggie: ¡MALDITO BASTARDO, MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE!

El joven tirado en el suelo no podía hacer mas que contemplar aterrado como esta otra chica de aspecto aterrador traía con sigo otro de esos aparatitos con el símbolo que empezaba a quedar grabado en su cerebro para ser utilizado mas tarde en sus pesadillas. Otra prueba de embarazo con un +, pero al contrario que las otras, esta no parecía nada contenta y se dirigía a el remangándose el brazo derecho con intención de molerlo a golpes.

Stella: !Yuju, Benitito miooooo¡ ¿Sabes una cosa? Dentro de poco tu y yo seremos una familia de tres miembros, jejejeje.

Hattie: Hey eso no es cierto, yo le venia a spoilear lo que pasaría en 8 meses... ¿Como has sabido que estoy embarazada?

Ambas chicas se miraron y sacaron sendos palitos con el símbolo +. Poco a poco las chicas iban rodeándolo con mirada interrogativa, a lo que el joven no podía hacer mas que temblar y ponerse cada vez mas pálido, entonces notó como alguien lo tomaba por el cuello desde la espalda y lo alzaba tanto que las puntas de sus pies a penas rozaban la tierra del parque.

Lynn: ¿A caso sabes lo que me has hecho? Por tu culpa mi carrera deportiva esta terminada. !SE SUPONÍA QUE ESTABAS PROTEGIDO¡

Benny (temblando): Y-yo... n-no se que... que hice... y-yo... l-lo s-si-siento... perdóname.

Lynn: ¿Como voy a perdonarte el que me dejes embarazada?

La deportista tiró al suelo al chico el cual no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a todas las chicas que se habían reunido allí, su actual pareja lo miraba con asco y rabia mientras un atisbo de lagrimas se mostraban en sus ojos. La morena que lo había tirado también mostraba en sus manos un test de embarazo con el símbolo +

Todas: !ESPERO QUE TOMES TU RESPONSABILIDAD, PAPÁ¡

Benny: !AAAAAAAHHHHHHH¡

El chico se levantó corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos y empezó a correr desesperado, para huir de aquel sitio, pero momentos antes de salir del parque alguien se le puso delante con cara completamente enfadada y pinta de querer matarlo, ante los aterrados ojos del aprendiz de actor, el pelirrojo que tenia delante sacó de su bolsillo una navaja y la abrió amenazándolo.

Chandler: Con que tu eres ese tal Benny que ha dejado preñada a mi hermanita, ¿eh? ¡Maldito hijo de fruta, te voy a cortar lo que te cuelga para que no se lo hagas a nadie mas!

Ante la forma amenazante en que este se acercaba intentó retroceder, pero en sus hombros notó dos manos que lo sujetaron, a un lado estaba esa chica con pinta de emo y sudadera lila, mientras que del otro lado estaba la deportista que lo había alzado del cuello sin problemas. El resto de chicas se acercó viendo como el otro chico se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos al inmovilizado Benny. Todas sonreían malvadamente ante la mirada del chico, pero hubo una que se acercó con cara neutra, era su actual novia que parecía ir en su auxilio. Para su sorpresa esta solo le dio un tirón a sus pantalones haciendo que quedasen en sus rodillas.

Candace: Eso, sujetadlo y que ese le corte lo que le cuelga, que no vuelva a hacer jamas algo como eso a mas chicas.

La ropa interior de Benny empezó a tomar un color amarillento para después chorrear por sus piernas la orina que ya no pudo contener. Ante el asqueroso acto, las dos chicas lo soltaron y este se largó huyendo como podía entre lloros, tropiezos por sus pantalones bajados y vergüenza ante el orinarse en publico y delante de tantas chicas que había dejado embarazadas.

Lincoln: YYYYYYY...¡CORTEN! ¡TOMA PERFECTA!

De repente todas se pusieron a reír y darse empujoncitos amistosos junto al chico que guardaba su navaja en su bolsillo. Candace no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Lincoln se acercó a la chica con la cámara en la mano y le contó lo que había pasado con su hermana y que todo eso había sido una forma de vengarse de aquel que tanto la dañó. La chica comprendió y agradeció la interrupción de su cita con aquel depravado, ella también se encontraba engañada pensando que era alguien tierno y atento. Tras agradecer a todas por su colaboración, invitó a todas a un refresco y charlaron un poco antes de despedirse y volver cada uno a su casa. Lynn volvió tranquilamente charlando con su hermano ambos deseando ver la cara de Luan cuando le enseñasen el vídeo.

Cuando llegaron a casa se encontraron dentro con un jaleo que no esperaban, el ruido se escuchaba desde la casa del Sr. Quejón, se apresuraron a entrar en la casa para ver como todas las hermanas y sus padres corrían intentando detener a Lily que correteaba desnuda saltando en el sofá, después por la mesa donde comían, se colgaba de la lampara o se deslizaba entre las piernas de las mayores. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos habían regresado esta se subió a las cortinas para después lanzarse a la cara de Lincoln.

Lily: !HERMANITOOOOOOOO¡ JUGUEMOS A ALGO, venga, vamos. Quiero jugar, juguemos juntos, juega conmigo, venga, venga, venga...

Lori: ¿Se puede saber que demonios le pasa a esta niña?

Rita: Lincoln, no la sueltes, por lo menos que le podamos poner de vuelta el vestido.

Luna, Leni y el Sr. Lynn se apresuraron a inmovilizarla mientras Lana, Lori y Rita le ponían el vestido. No duró mucho con el puesto, pues a la que consiguió librarse de todos volvió a quitárselo y subir corriendo las escaleras.

Lisa: Su shistema motor she encuentra sobre excitado, esh como si...

Lola (desde el piso de arriba): !LISAAAAAA¡ ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE EXPERIMENTO HAS HECHO CON LILY?

Lisa: !YO NO HICE NADA¡ ESTABA CON LANAAAA

La princesa rosa no tardó en bajar enfadada pues Lily se había conseguido colar en el cuarto de las gemelas y había empezado a saltar en la cama de Lola pidiéndole jugar, ahora todos observaban de forma interrogativa a Lana esperando una explicación.

Lana: A mi no me miren. Como me dijeron, nada de azúcar, ni golosinas. Únicamente le compré su refresco favorito y nada mas.

Lynn: ¿Seguro que no ha tomado algo de la cocina cuando no miraban?

Luna: Imposible Lynn... emm... eres ¿la angelito o la diablillo? con las ropas mezcladas no se quien eres...

Leni: Pues es evidente, ella es la Lynn normal de toda la vida.

Todas: ¿QUEEEE?

Lynn (avergonzada): Si, jejeje. Al final ya vuelvo a ser solo una, perdón por los problemas que causé.

Lucy:...emmm... yo... suspiro...

En aquel momento todos se quedaron callados, la gótica de la familia intentaba hablar y decirle algo a su compañera de cuarto recién regresada, pero su sonrojado rostro no emitía apenas palabras y sus brazos temblaban levemente. La deportista se acercó a su hermana con una sonrisa y ante el asombro de todos le dio dos puñetazos en el brazo.

Lynn: Dos por vergonzosa.

Lucy: !AUCH¡ Eso dolió...

Lynn (susurrando): Luego en el cuarto ya hablaremos a solas.

Luan por su parte seguía intentando descubrir el misterio de Lily y parece que su mente dió con algo.

Luan (blanca): Oh, no... creo saber que ha pasado...

Lori: A ver, literalmente creo que todos necesitamos una explicación.

Luan: Esto... Lana... ¿como se llamaba el refresco de Lily?

Lana (extrañada): Pues ahora mismo no lo recuerdo, solo se que ella quería la lata que tenia un bonito toro rojo dibujado en ella. No me fijé como se llamaba.

Sr. Lynn / Rita (alejandose sonriendo): Esto es cosa suya chicas. Nosotros nos vamos a nuestro cuarto, procuren arreglarloooo.

Rita (asomando por la puerta): Ah, y mañana no se levanten muy tarde, tenemos invitados y debemos contarles a todos una cosa.

Los padres desaparecieron tan rápido de escena que apenas les dio tiempo a ver como Lily volvía a bajar brincando las escaleras de tres en tres. Lincoln, Leni y Lana vieron como las caras del resto de sus hermanas habían palidecido.

Luna: Yo me ocupé la ultima vez, a mi no me miren.I don't wanna know.

Lori: Esta vez le tocaba a Lola...

Lola: ¡NI EN BROMA! Que se ocupe Lana que es la que le compró esa maldita bebida energetica.

Lisa: Eshtoy de acuerdo con nuestra unidad fraternal con ashpiraciones a sangre real, lo lamento, pero yo tampoco piensho dormir en el cuarto con ella en eshte estado de euforia provocado por la cafeína, taurina y cantidades ingentes de azúcar contenidos en esa bebida.

Lana: Pero... ¡yo no lo sabia!

Lucy: ...así lo aprenderás bien para la próxima...

Luna: Lo lamento sis, pero todas hemos pasado por ello. Hoy dormiras en el cuarto de Lily y Lisa, te toca hacer que se canse y se duerma.

Tras unos pequeños consejos de como lidiar con Lily en aquel estado, cada uno se fueron a su cuarto, Luan se llevó la cámara que le entregó el albino dispuesta a ver que venganza se le había ocurrido a su hermano en aquella ocasión. Lisa por su parte activó su aparato insonorizador para que el resto no sufriese del ruido dentro del cuarto donde dormirían Lily y Lana (o por lo menos lo intentarían), el resto se fue a dormir.

La noche había caído y el armario donde dormía el albino seguía con la luz encendida, con el gran jaleo que armaba Lily ella sola, suponía que posiblemente su amada no aguantase y fuese a pedirle ayuda, pero ya habían pasado varias horas y nada. Se encontraba algo aburrido de esperar sin hacer algo, de repente su rostro se cubrió de rojo. Había algo que hacia tiempo que no hacia, solía hacerlo cuando Lana no estaba cerca y aunque le daba vergüenza y nunca lo admitiría delante de nadie... bueno, intentaría hacerlo nuevamente.

Tras varios minutos mas, la puerta se abrió y la chica con gorra roja se quedó colorada viendo a su hermano totalmente desnudo con una pierna alzada hacia arriba y la otra estirada en la cama e intentando... bueno, algo que implica su lengua y otra zona... los lobos y los perros lo tienen fácil. El rubor cubrió las mejillas de ambos hermanos, pero la rubia accedió al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Lincoln: Emmm... esto.. Lanita, esto no es lo que parece... yo... yo... ¿Lily ya se durmió? jejeje...

Lona: Ssshhhh...

Su amada hermana puso un dedo en sus labios indicándole que se callase y con una mirada picara empezó a deshacerse de la ropa que llevaba. Sus pantalones fueron directos al suelo, así como su gorra, con cariño lo tumbó hacia atrás y se deshizo de su ropa interior mientras observaba el sonriente rostro del albino.

Lincoln: Déjame que tome uno de esos...

Por respuesta solo obtuvo el peso de su hermana sobre él, con cariño ella tomó su erecto miembro y empezó a masajearlo, el placer que sentía no tardó en hacer que correspondiese a su hermana masajeando su intimidad y alzando su camiseta para succionar delicadamente uno de sus pechos.

La rubia no tardó en apoyar su boca contra el hombro del albino, los suaves gemiditos que salían de la boca de su amante hacían que cada vez se pusiese mas duro. Una vez mas intentó alargar la mano hasta su mesa para tomar uno de los preservativos del cajón, pero su amante no esperó y se sentó directamente sobre su miembro y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

Lincoln: Lanita... esto no...mmm... no... no esta bien... aaahhhh... bu-bueno, pe-pero... solo esta vez...

El leve movimiento que hacia su amante subiendo y bajando le resultaba extraño, normalmente le gustaba de forma mas agresiva, aunque también era la primera vez que ella llevaba el ritmo. Intentó aguantar, pero el suave ritmo no conseguía estimularlo lo suficiente, empezó a besar el cuello de la chica mientras con sus manos tomó su desnudo trasero y empezó a menear las caderas marcando un ritmo mucho mas rápido y duro. Notó como los dientes de la chica se clavaban en su hombro dándole un mordisco que subía en intensidad. Ya estaba cerca del climax cuando el dolor de los dientes en su hombro empezaba a hacerse insoportable, pero quería terminar mientras besaba a su amada.

Suavemente la apartó de su hombro para proceder a unir sus labios a los de ella, pero lo que vio en ella fue una mueca de dolor y unos ojos empañados en lagrimas. Al ver aquella cara, perdió su concentración y dejó salir todo lo que retenía en el interior de su hermana.

Lincoln: ¿Q-que... que te pasa...?

Su vista se dirigió a la parte que unía sus cuerpos en uno solo y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando vio como de la intimidad ocupada de su hermana salia una mezcla de liquido blanquecino y rojizo. Fue entonces cuando reparó en la cadena que llevaba al cuello su hermana, estiró levemente para ver como de su camiseta salia un collar en forma de corazón pero dorado. Aquel colgante ya lo habia visto anteriormente, pero lo tenia alguien algo menor y más bajita.

Lincoln: No... no eres Lana... ¿LOLA?

Justo en ese momento se abría nuevamente la puerta de su cuarto mostrando a la feliz mecánica que por fin había conseguido dejar durmiendo a Lily, pero su sonrisa se perdió al ver a su amado teniendo relaciones con otra chica.

Lola: D-duele mucho...

Lana (con ojos empañados): ¿Lola?

Lincoln: Lanita esto... esto no es lo que... lo que parece...

Lana (desconsolada): *buaaaaaaa* *buaaaaaa*

La chica arrojó al suelo su gorra roja y salió corriendo, Lincoln sacó de encima a Lola e intentó ir corriendo detrás de ella, pero su amada salió corriendo por la puerta de la casa antes de que pudiese llegar a las escaleras.

**Esta noche ha terminado de muy mala manera para la feliz pareja, Lola deberá dar explicaciones de sus actos y veremos que pasa con nuestra amada amante de los animales. Espero que disfrutasen del capitulo y del nuevo año.**

**Un gran abrazo de oso amoroso a todos queridos lectores ^_^**

**J0nas Nagera - **Por suerte Lincoln supo lidiar con la situación y evitar resentimientos entre ambas Lynns, ahora ya forman una sola y parece que ha vuelto a la normalidad. Pues como has podido leer Lola ha utilizado su ultima baza, aunque se sabra mas cosas en el proximo capitulo, incluido el secreto de los padres y que ha pasado con Lola. Espero que disfrutases de esta venganza, jejeje. Muy feliz año nuevo, yo tambien me he retrasado un poco por las vacaciones. Muchas gracias.


	25. Revelando la verdad

Viendo como su amada hermana salia llorando por la puerta principal, el joven peliblanco corrió de vuelta a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa encima antes de ir detrás suyo. En su cama aun estaba Lola, con su nuevo aspecto y unas lagrimas en sus ojos, muy cansada y dolorida como para moverse durante un rato.

Lincoln: Diablos Lola, ¿Por que hiciste algo así? ¿Y como te volviste tan grande?

Lola: Lo... lo siento Linky. Yo... yo solamente quería... quería que tu...

Lincoln (interrumpiendo): Bueno, me da igual, me voy a buscar a Lana. Ya hablaremos luego.

Tras ponerse los pantalones y una camiseta, el joven salió corriendo del cuarto sin dejar a la princesa terminar de hablar, esta solo pudo hundir su cara en la almohada del chico ahogando su llanto. Mientras cada cual en su cuarto dormían o simplemente ignoraban el ruido que se escuchaba fuera pensando en que Lily aun estaba dando guerra.

La joven princesa calmó su llanto tras una larga hora, se sentó en la cama de su hermano y se puso la ropa que llevaba, pero en esta ocasión dejó las gorras en el suelo. Se sentó en la cama nuevamente y abrió su colgante en forma de corazón dorado para mirar nuevamente la fotografía de su interior. Se perdió una vez mas en los recuerdos de forma que no llegó a notar cuando la puerta de la residencia se abría nuevamente. Solo salió de aquel trance cuando su hermano nuevamente abrió la puerta del cuarto.

Lincoln (serio): ¿Aun sigues aquí?

Lola: Si... ¿encontraste a Lana?

Lincoln (enfadado): No, he estado buscándola por los alrededores, pero como ya no tengo mi olfato de lobo no he podido seguir su rastro.

Lola: Lo... lo lamento...

Lincoln: ¿Por que demonios hiciste algo así? ¿Te has hecho mas grande por imitar a Lana? Puedo entender que sois gemelas y siempre habéis tenido algo de envida la una de la otra, pero llegar a algo como esto... procuré no decir nada de esos besos que me diste para no crear problemas con nuestras hermanas, para no dar impresiones equivocadas... no esta bien... esto... pero esto... a quien engaño... esto es culpa mía.

El albino tapaba su rostro con sus manos apenado.

Lola (llorando nuevamente): ¿En serio piensas que le pedí a Lisa un brebaje para hacerme mayor solo por celos? ¿De verdad me crees capaz de entregarte lo mas preciado para una chica solo por envidia de mi hermana? Lincoln, ¡YO TE AMO! No es ninguna tontería, ni algo nuevo, siempre te he amado. Desde... desde la vez que me diste todo tu apoyo en mi primer concurso, desde que me regalaste este collar.

La joven mostró a su hermano le interior del colgante mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, en el interior había una pequeña foto de los dos abrazados, cuando Lola tenia solo 4 años y participó en su primer concurso. Lincoln fue quien la tranquilizó y la abrazó hasta hacerla sonreír diciéndole que ella era lo mas bonito que había visto nunca y que estaba seguro de que ganaría aquel concurso. Tras sus padres tomar aquella foto, el joven de 9 años sacó de su bolsillo ese collar y se lo puso a su hermanita, para la princesa aquello era lo mejor del mundo sin importar si ganaba o no.

Lincoln (sorprendido): Vaya, no lo recordaba. ¿Lo.. lo has conservado... todo este tiempo? Yo... yo pensaba que no te caía bien, siempre me hacías ser tu esclavo, tu mayordomo y casi me quedé sin poder leer en ropa interior cuando...

Lola: Lo se, perdona. Aun era muy niña y solo sabia lo que Lori, Luna y Luan le dijeron a Lynn, que estaba mal el enamorarse de un hermano. Pero aun y así, yo no quería dejar de pasar tiempo contigo, por eso te pedía siempre que asistieses a mis fiestas de té y otros juegos. Lo de leer en ropa interior... bueno, digamos que me llegó en una época en que me avergonzaba al verte así, pero no de la forma mala, no se si me entiendes...

Lincoln (nervioso): ¿Quieres decir que tu...? yo... emm... el verme así, ¿te excitaba?

Lola (algo roja): Bueno, entonces solo notaba que me hacías sentir extraña, pero supongo que si, se puede decir que ese era el caso.

Lincoln (con ojos tristes): Yo pensaba que me odiabas...

Lola: NOOO, ¿como podría odiar a quien tanto tiempo me ha dedicado? Incluso fuiste tú el único que se molestó en enseñarme a leer. Incluso cuando fue Lori la que me llevó a mi primer concurso estatal, perdiste toda tu tarde haciendo videollamadas con nosotras para tranquilizarme y ayudarme.

Lincoln: Empiezo a pensar que esto es algún tipo de maldición... primero Lynn, luego Lana, Lucy... ahora tu...

Lola: Y Luan... incluso puede que Lily...

Lincoln: espera ¿¡QUEE?! ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Como sabes eso?

Lola (rodando los ojos y con sonrisa incomoda): No es que guarden muy bien sus diarios, jejejeje. Bueno, el caso es que yo pensaba declararme cuando hubieses recuperado tu forma humana, pero justo nos disteis la noticia de que Lana y tu estabais juntos.

Lincoln (triste): Lo lamento Lola, pero aun no veo el porque has hecho esto y porque llevabas la ropa y la gorra como si fueses Lana.

Lola: Yo... solo quería que mi primera vez fuese tuya, no me importaba si tú no lo sabias, quería irme cuando hubiésemos acabado, pero... no esperaba que Lana llegase, ni que me doliese tanto. Si lo hubiese logrado, ninguno de los dos se hubiesen enterado *sniff* y todo estaria bien.

El albino en aquel punto se sentía bastante incomodo, cierto era que no había dudado en acariciar a su hermana y dejarle hacer lo que quería sin ninguna sospecha, pero si que terminó dándose cuenta, aunque fue demasiado tarde. Volvió a mirar a su hermanita ahora mucho mas crecida.

Lincoln: ¿Y como le diremos a nuestros padres sobre... bueno... sobre que ahora eres mas grande?

Lola: Eso ya lo hablé con ellos y con Lisa, por eso Lisa me preparó el mejunje ese. Convencí a papá y mamá que era lo mejor, pues mucha gente sospecharía si las gemelas Loud se veían tan diferentes. Así Lana no tendría que volverse a encerrar si dábamos otra fiesta...

Lincoln: Bueno, espero que Lanita regrese pronto. Mañana hablaré con ella y espero que me perdone.

Lola: ¿Pu-puedo... dormir contigo esta noche?

Lincoln: No Lola, quiero dormir solo, creo... creo que ya has estado de más en mi cama...

La princesa se marchó sin poder volver a mirar a su hermano a la cara. Ella no esperaba que las cosas terminasen así y ahora no podía hacer nada mas. Solamente intentar dormir nuevamente sola en su cuarto compartido, aunque no estaba muy segura de querer estar allí cuando Lana regresara.

.

La mañana no tardó en llegar y la familia empezó a formar en la fila del baño, cuando Lincoln salia de su habitación se cruzó con Lola. Ambos se dieron una mirada interrogativa, no necesitaron palabras para saber que Lana no había regresado aquella noche.

Luan: Vamos Lana, podrías despertar a la pequeña princesa, dile que si no lo hace le pondré un guisante en el colchón. Jejeje

Lola: Luan, YO soy Lola.

En aquel momento Lynn, Luna, Lily, Leni y Lori se dieron la vuelta y miraron con ojos asombrados.

Todas: ¿Como?

Lucy por su parte solo miró de lado antes de girarse y empezar a golpear la puerta del baño de forma insistente.

Lucy (enfadada): ...¿a caso quieres que yo me vuelva la mas pequeña de la familia?... ¿que pretendes Lisa?... sal de ahí y enfrenta la oscuridad de mi ser...

Tras unos momentos la joven científica salió extrañada mientras se ponía sus gafas no graduadas y observó como todas la miraban a ella, menos su hermano y...

Lisa: ¡LOLA! Dijiste que lo harías delante de todos para no armar eshte jaleo.

Lola (apenada): Lo siento Lis... intenté esperarme, pero al final me pudieron las ganas.

Lori (enfadada): Ya veras cuando se enteren mamá y papá. Te van a prohibir hacer experimentos el resto de tu vida.

Lisa: Ciertamente nuestras unidades parentales ya estaban al corriente de dicho cambio, únicamente propicié de mis conocimientosh para que las gemelash volviesen a tener la mishma edad y no presentasen problemash de convivencia a mayor escala una vez terminen las vacaciones y retomen sus estudios.

Mientras todas discutían ante el cambio de otra de sus pequeñas hermanas, Lola se acercó a Lisa y le susurró algo al oído, la joven genio abrió sus ojos de par en par y le dirigió una mirada de odio a la princesa rosa que no pudo mas que apartar la mirada avergonzada. Por su parte Lisa se alejó y tomó el brazo de su hermano y lo arrastró hasta la habitación que compartía con Lily.

Lincoln (preocupado): ¿Q-que.. te dijo Lola?

Lisa: Que por su culpa nuestra unidad fraternal y tu pareja sentimental ha huido de casha durante la noche volviendo a dejar nuestra unidad familiar falta de una de shus partes. Parece que conshigio que volviese a estar celosa cuando os vio juntos.

Lincoln (mirando para todos lados): Si, jejeje. Exactamente eso.

Lisa: ¿Puede que os vieshe besándoos?

Lincoln: Mas o menos...

Lisa: Ya lo has hecho con varias de noshotras...

Lincoln: Pu-Puedo asegurarte que fue un error... yo...

Lisa (un poco sonrojada): Unidad f... Lincoln... ¿podrías agacharte un momento?

Lincoln (nervioso): Cl-claro Lisa. ¿Por que?

El joven incó una rodilla en el suelo quedando su vista a la altura de los ojos de su pequeña hermana, la cual se acercó poco a poco con algo de duda en su mirada. El albino se puso más nervioso al verla tan cerca de su rostro, pensaba apartarse antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, pero la joven habló nuevamente.

Lisa (apartando la mirada): ¿Pu-puedes girar la cabeza un poco?

Ante esas palabras una débil sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho, giró su cabeza ofreciéndole a su hermana su cachete, pues algo le decía que tenia intención de besarle, pero siendo aun una niña algo pequeña y sin mucha experiencia de interacción con otras personas, la vergüenza podía con ella. Esperó tranquilo a notar los labios de su hermana en su mejilla.

***CLANK***

Lincoln: ¡AAAAUUUU! LISA, ¿QUE DEMONIOS?

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello y al volver a mirar la joven tenia un aparato parecido a una pistola en su mano y una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Lisa: Bien, ahora tu también tienes implantado un chip de seguimiento ultimo modelo. Ahora si me permites, buscaré donde dejé el antiguo monitor para que puedas salir a buscar a Lana sin ningún problema, creo que es mejor que seas tú quien vaya y no ninguna de nuestras unidades parentales.

Lincoln (frotándose el cuello): Auch... la próxima vez avisa.

Lisa: Así es mash divertido. Jejeje.

Lincoln tomó el aparato que le entregaba su hermana y salio para lavarse y arreglarse. No tardó mucho en reunirse con el resto en el salón para desayunar. Los padres hablaban con Lynn en ese momento, pues por fin había vuelto a ser una sola persona y también con Lola sobre el haber tomado la medicina por la noche y no esperar a la mañana con todos allí.

Luan se encontraba de muy buen humor en esta ocasión y no paraba de hacer chascarrillos a la mínima oportunidad. El Sr. Lynn por su parte se veía nervioso mientras untaba una y otra vez la tostada que tenia con jalea y mantequilla y repetir el proceso sin parecer darse cuenta, la tostada tenia por lo menos 5 capas de cada, pero sin servir a nadie.

Lily (bostezando): ¿A quien esperamos?

Rita: Bueno, cuando baje Lana ya les explicaremos.

Lincoln: Mamá... Lana no va a bajar. Ella...

Lola (interrumpiendo): Ella se enfadó conmigo y salió corriendo de casa a primera hora, lo lamento.

Rita: ¿COMO? *suspiro* Bueno... esto será algo incomodo entonces, pero se lo explicareis vosotras más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos: Vale, mamá.

Rita: Pues hijas e hijo, como últimamente os habéis sincerado con nosotros, creemos que ha llegado el momento de que nosotros también seamos totalmente sinceros con vosotros.

Sr. Lynn: Bueno, lo que os vamos a decir, Lisa ya se encuentra al corriente. Pero le pedimos que guardase el secreto por el bien de la familia.

Todos miraban intrigados a sus padres, por las palabras que decían, pero antes de continuar el timbre de la casa sonó, sin mediar palabra Lisa, que ya había supuesto de que se trataba, salió a recibir a los invitados. Todos se sorprendieron cuando Lisa acompañaba al salón a los padres de Haiku y a la joven aprendiz de vampiro. Lucy se puso completamente recta y no dejaba de mirar a sus padres de forma inquisitiva, solo que su flequillo no dejó que sus progenitores viesen aquella mirada.

Rita: Lisa, ¿puedes taparle los oídos a Lily?

Lisa (sacando unos cascos de insonorización de su espalda): Venia preparada.

Con la pequeña medio dormida aun por el exceso de ejercicio y actividad física del día anterior, no supuso mucho problema colocarle los auriculares y convencerla de dejárselos puestos.

Sr. Lynn: Bueno, sabemos que algunas de vosotras ya habéis tenido "relaciones" así que os lo explicaremos de forma rápida.

Rita: Si, lo que vuestro padre quiere decir, és que como bien sabéis somos una familia muy grande. Y a veces, nos gusta probar cosas fuera de lo normal.

Padre de Haiku: Y en alguna de esas ocasiones nosotros nos apuntamos también.

Lucy: ...¿Q-QUE que Qué?...

Luan: ¡Wow! Es la primera gallina gótica que veo, jejeje. ¿Entendéis? Pero en serio, que significa todo esto...

Madre de Haiku: Bueno, digamos que algunas veces participamos en algo que se llama "Intercambio de parejas"

Sr. Lynn: Pero aunque siempre usábamos protección, por algún motivo en esa ocasión parece que falló.

Rita: Si, parece que fue un par de meses después del nacimiento de Lincoln...

Lori: Esperen, esperen, esperen... literalmente ¿que nos quieren decir?

Lynn (Sorprendida): ¡No me digas que por eso Lisa llamaba así a Haiku!

Haiku (con su habitual tono neutro): Si, a mi me lo han contado esta mañana antes de venir. Mi oscuro corazón aun se remueve ante tan increíble revelación. Al parecer, mamá quedo preñada de vuestro padre, convirtiéndome a mi en una más de sus hermanas.

Lisa: Nuestra hermana Haiku tiene razón, lo descubrí al analizar su ADN y encontrar coincidencias con las de nuestra familia.

Luna: ¡That's Crazy! Vale, es un poco extraño, pero no veo por que motivo tenían que ocultarnos que teníamos una medio-hermana y mas que resultó ser amiga de Lucy y pretendienta de... Ouuu... vale... ya veo donde va esto...

Sr. Lynn: Si, ese era uno de los motivos de guardarlo en secreto, pero no es lo único.

Rita: Varias veces que salimos por ahí repetimos lo del cambio de parejas y en otra ocasión, fui yo la que terminó embarazada.

Leni: ¿Y de ahí nació Lincoln?

Lola: No, ya dijeron que Lincoln había nacido antes. ¿Fue Lucy?

Padre de Haiku: No, en aquella ocasión Rita tuvo gemelas y al parecer estas heredaron mi color de pelo y por lo que me han contado, ciertas aficciones...

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par y se dirigieron hacia Lola que se encontraba con la boca abierta. Lincoln no paraba de mirar sorprendido a sus padres, luego a los padres de Haiku y después a su hermana Lola.

Lincoln: Entonces... ¿nos están diciendo que Lanita y Lola solo son medio-hermanas nuestras?

Sr. Lynn: En efecto, puesto que ellos decidieron quedarse con Haiku y criarla como si fuese hija de ambos, nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Pero tras la sorpresa que nos dieron Lana y Lincoln el día del ritual, nos temíamos que pronto llegaría el momento de contaros todo. Por eso no pusimos mucho impedimento en su relación.

Madre de Haiku: Nosotros tampoco hubiésemos podido poner ningún impedimento si Haiku nos hubiese presentado a Lincoln como su novio.

Haiku (sonrojada): ¡Mamá! Solo fue una cita... y no estuvimos a solas precisamente...

Lynn: Clarooo... por eso te pusiste tan viole... digo tan enfadada cuando supiste lo de Lucy y "Diablillo", ¿verdad?

Rita (triste): *suspiro* Si, perdónenme, se que no reaccioné bien, de eso ya hablaremos mas tarde, ahora que todo vuelve a la normalidad, dijimos que tendríamos una nueva charla con ustedes.

Lucy (triste): ...yo... yo también quiero saber... que pasará a partir de ahora...

Lori: No lo entiendo, si dicen que usaron protección... ¿Como es posible?

Padre de Haiku: Nosotros aun nos lo preguntamos.

***flashback hace 15 años***

Flips: Pero que aburrido esta todo, solo viene gente aburrida y compran poca cosa. Buff... a este paso jamas me haré rico.

El hombre bigotudo miraba a través de la puerta de cristal como apenas un par de vehículos pasaban por la carretera sin detenerse aquella noche estrellada.

Flips: Bueno, me pondré con mi hobbie, que seguro animará las cosas.

El hombre canoso se dirige a la maquina de preservativos de la entrada y la abre, con cuidado va pasando uno a uno con una tonadilla divertida.

Flips: Uno, dos, tres... BEBÉ... un, dos tres... BEBÉ

Cada vez que decía Bebé, el hombre atravesaba uno de los preservativos con un pequeño alfiler y se reía de forma malévola.

Flips: Uno, dos... BEBÉ, BEBÉ, BEBÉ... un, dos, tres BEBÉ... uno, dos... BEBÉ... jejeje, así aprenderán esos jovenzuelos que deben esperar a estar preparado.

***fin flashback***

**Bueno queridos lectores, en esta ocasión lo dejamos por aquí, en el próximo capitulo veremos si Lincoln es capaz de encontrar a Lana y lograr que regrese al hogar. Espero que el descubrir el secreto de los padres les gustase, así como los sentimientos de Lola. Ahora solo falta que encuentren a Lana y le cuenten las nuevas noticias.**

**Como siempre, gracias por vuestro apoyo y un fuerte abrazo a todos ^_^**

**J0nas Nagera - **Por lo que decias de Benny, digamos que anda siempre de flor en flor. Tras lo de Luan estaba ya con otra y estaba enamorando a otra mas, así que el que se presentasen chicas que reconocia de algo pero no las recordaba bien no era para extrañarse, creo que la que más le chocó fue Giggles xD. La pobre Lily no es la primera vez que toma esa bebida, por lo que decian las hermanas, su cuerpecito seguro es resistente a muchas cosas tras dormir tantos dias cerca de los experimentos de Lisa. En este capitulo se explica el porque no la reconoció. Creo qu eno expliqué bien en el anterior que Lincoln veia a su queria Lana, tal cual, no a una menor disfrazada. Espero que el malentendido se explique bien en este capitulo. Por lo que decias de Lana, te recuerdo el "fin de cita" tan especial que tuvieron hace unos capitulos ^_^ COmo lobo, el albino ha mantenido su integridad y solo ha tomado algunas mañas que intentaba repetir xDDDD Muchas gracias Jonas


	26. Bosque en peligro

Tras abandonar la casa llorando, Lana no podía dejar de pensar en lo traicionada que se sentía, eso no eran celos, había visto completamente como su amado estaba teniendo relaciones con Lola, parecia diferente pero era Lola. Estaba segura. Su pecho le dolía, sentía como si su corazón se rompiese a pedazos, pero seguía corriendo, corriendo sin pensar. Corriendo hasta llegar a un sitio que reconoció. Llegó a la alambrada que separaba el bosque del pueblo, había sido mejorada y enterrada bajo el suelo para evitar que los animales excavasen debajo, pero ella no necesitaba excavar, ya no. Tomó impulso y trepó la reja hasta pasar por encima de ella y adentrarse en el bosque.

Quería alejarse de todo, volver a aquel sitio donde solo importaban ellos. Donde se sentían a salvo y felices. Donde nadie se interponía entre ellos. El bosque donde se besaron mutuamente por primera vez, donde compartieron tanto tiempo juntos, donde se sentían protegidos. La joven no pudo aguantar mas, cayó a los pies de uno de los arboles y rompió en un amargo llanto lleno de dolor.

En su mente solo podía ver una y otra vez como su amado se encontraba desnudo en la cama con Lola encima de él, había notado que Lola ahora era más mayor, como ella, pero sabia de los sentimientos de Lola y tras como la trató debía haber esperado algo así. Una voz en su cabeza se interpuso en sus pensamientos.

Fenrir: Hola cachorra, ¿por que lloras?

Lana: *buaaa*...¿Fenrir? *sniff* ...*buaa*...

La majestuosa loba se alzaba entre los arboles observando como la joven lloraba desconsolada. La loba había cogido mucho cariño a aquel par que maldijo sin que lo mereciesen. Durante aquellos años pudo ver como se llevaban bien con casi todos los animales del bosque, como se cuidaban y protegian el uno al otro, las noches en las que charlaban y le preguntaban sin cesar sobre sus vivencias. Para la guardiana del bosque, aquella hermosa pareja eran como sus propios cachorros.

Fenrir: Si, cachorra. Te he escuchado llorar.

Lana: Yo...*buaa*... soy tonta *buaaa*... Zeusito...*sniff* él y...*buaaa*... Lola... *sniff*... yo no... no... ellos... *buaaa*... yo...

La enorme loba se acercó a la chica y se sentó a su lado, con cariño extendió su pata hasta ella para atraerla sobre su cuerpo.

Fenrir: Es muy tarde cachorra, ven y descansa conmigo. Por la mañana me podrás explicar mejor lo que te ha pasado.

Lana no opuso resistencia, se abrazó al enorme cuerpo de Fenrir y ahogó sus lágrimas contra el pelaje de esta, el hocico de la loba acariciaba tiernamente su cabeza intentando tranquilizarla. Sin darse cuenta la chica rubia se quedó dormida abrazada por el peludo cuerpo de la guardiana.

.

La mañana no tardó en alzarse, pero ninguna de las dos se movió de aquel lugar. Lana había pasado un muy mal día y debía descansar su fatigada mente, Fenrir por su parte mantenía un ojo abierto vigilando los alrededores pero no fue hasta bien entrada la mañana que no levantó su cabeza al captar un olor familiar. Alguien se acercaba a toda prisa, saltando matorrales y esquivando ramas. No tardó en ver el pelo blanco de su otro cachorro aparecer entre los arboles.

Lincoln (nervioso): ¡LANITAAA!

Fenrir: SShhhh... cachorro, es mejor que la dejes dormir.

Lincoln: Oh, Fenrir. Gracias al cielo que estas con ella. ¿Esta bien?

Fenrir: Si, solo esta cansada. Ha estado gran parte de la noche llorando. ¿Puedes decirme que ha pasado?

Lincoln (apenado): Nos encontró a Lola y a mi en la cama... Yo... Pensaba que era ella, pero en verdad resultó ser Lola que es una de mis hermanas, la gemela de Lanita... No me di cuenta...

Fenrir: ¿La doble malvada que te secuestró?

Lincoln: Ella no es mala... pero siempre ha tenido el mal habito de conseguir lo que quería a cualquier costo. Pero en el fondo es buena niña... chica... lo que sea.

Fenrir: Bueno, como único macho en una manada esas situaciones a veces ocurren. Déjala aquí conmigo unos días, si se despierta y te ve solo lograras que se ponga nerviosa de nuevo.

Lincoln: Si tienes razón, pero me siento responsable. Quiero arreglar las cosas con ella...

Fenrir: Bueno cachorrito, eso lo deberás lograr una vez este tranquila y quiera verte de nuevo, ahora solo harías que se alejase mas.

Finalmente el albino fue convencido por las palabras de la sabia guardiana, dejaría allí a su amada y les contaría a sus padres que su amada necesitaba un tiempo de reflexión, pero que estaría bien. Se despidió de ella dándole un suave beso en la mejilla que se encontraba salada debido a las lagrimas. La chica se estremeció por un momento ante el contacto, pero luego se volvió a relajar. El albino dejó a su lado una bolsa con un par de bocadillos que había llevado, pensando en que podrían comerlos juntos mientras hablaban del tema, pero tras aceptar la petición de la guardiana, era mejor que ella se quedase con ambos.

Tras un par de horas, Lana despertó con la cara aun cubierta del pelaje negro de Fenrir, se desperezó dando un fuerte bostezo mientras la loba la miraba tranquilamente.

Fenrir: Buenos días cachorra. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Lana: Buenos días Fenrir. Estoy mas calmada por lo menos, pero sigo sintiéndome mal por lo de ayer.

Fenrir: Bueno, has dormido mucho tiempo, toma, es mejor que comas algo.

La loba le acercó la bolsa con los bocadillos que había traído el albino. La joven tomó la bolsa y desenvolvió uno de los bocadillos y se lo quedó mirando con expresión triste.

Lana: El ha estado aquí, ¿verdad?

Fenrir: Así es, pero le he pedido que te deje a mi cargo hasta que te sientas mejor. No crei que fuese bueno dejarlos ambos a solas ahora mismo. ¿Me contarás ahora lo que pasó?

Lana (mordiendo el bocadillo): Si, claro, gracias por todo Fenrir. Pues la verdad és que al principio cuando regresamos tuvimos unos problemas, al volver con el resto de gente yo me ponía celosa rápidamente al ver que otras chicas se interesaban por mi amor.

Fenrir: Es un buen ejemplar y seguro muchas hembras querrían tener sus cachorros.

Lana: Pero todo eso lo conseguimos solucionar, incluso... bueno, jejeje... incluso hemos empezado a "practicar" para tener cachorritos...

Fenrir (meneando la cola): Eso es una gran noticia, ya quiero ver como serán. ¿Que tiene eso de malo?

Lana: No hay nada de malo con eso, pero ayer... me tenia que quedar cuidando de mi hermanita menor Lily hasta que se durmiese, sin saberlo le dejé beberse una bebida energética que la puso más nerviosa que un demonio de tasmania y casi igual de destructivo. Tras mucho rato conseguí que se durmiese tras leerle un voz alta uno de mis libros de estudios.

Fenrir: Menuda faena, he visto alguno de esos seres y son lo opuesto a tranquilidad. Debió agotarte.

Lana (triste): Si, pero cuando lo logré y fui al cuarto de Zeusito... él... él estaba desnudo con una chica rubia encima suyo y solo llevaba una camiseta, estoy casi segura de que era Lola, pero se veía tan grande como yo... lo... lo estaban haciendo...

Fenrir: Esa Lola es una de tus hermanas, ¿Verdad?

Lana: *suspiro* Si, mi hermana gemela.

Fenrir: Y, ¿os parecéis mucho?

Lana: Bueno, nuestros gustos son muy distintos, pero físicamente siempre hemos sido casi iguales.

Fenrir no dijo ni preguntó nada mas, simplemente dejó que la chica terminase de comer y después corretearon por el bosque, Lana ayudó a la enorme loba con algunos de los problemas de los animales en el bosque, sin darse cuenta el día había pasado rápidamente. Lana se encontraba alegre jugando con unas crías de mapache cuando la loba volvió a preguntarle.

Fenrir: Entonces, por lo que he entendido, te enfadaste al ver a tu macho apareándose con otra hembra, ¿es correcto?

Lana: Si... se que Lola debió haberlo chantajeado o obligado o algo, pero... es muy doloroso...

Fenrir: Si, puede que sea doloroso, pero por lo menos fue con alguien que era identica a ti.

Lana: ¿A que te refieres?

Fenrir: Tu misma has dicho que ambas sois físicamente iguales, puede que él no supiese que era ella y pensase que eras tu.

Lana (sorprendida): ¿Como si... me... suplantase?

En la mente de la joven mecánica se reproducía aquel precioso momento en que ella misma había suplantado a su gemela para ganar las entradas a Lactolandia donde pasó el mejor día del mundo con su querido hermano y donde le dio su primer beso. ¿A caso, si Lola no se hubiese lesionado, aquella escena se hubiese repetido pero con Lola en su lugar? Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos.

Lana: Aun y así, no esta bien, Lola sabia muy bien que él estaba conmigo...

Fenrir: Si, aunque siendo el único macho de una manada grande, esas cosas suelen suceder.

Lana: ¿A que te refieres?

Fenrir: Por hoy dejemoslo así, será mejor dormir un poco. Mañana tendrías que ir al rió a por alimento y agua.

.

La semana pasaba muy lenta para el albino que tras los estudios, solo se quedaba en su cuarto observando el monitor con la señal de su amada. Habían pasado ya 7 días desde que se fue de casa en medio de la noche y aun no había regresado. Había tenido una acalorada discusión con Lisa sobre que debía haberla traído de vuelta, pero él confiaba en Fenrir y por lo que veía en el dispositivo, su hermana se movía de un lado al otro del bosque.

Lincoln: suspiro...

Lucy: ...no me robes mis frases...

Lincoln: !AAAHHH¡ Lucy... me has asustado. ¿Cuando entraste?

Lynn: Os lo dije, esta en las nubes.

Lori: Literalmente llevamos aquí en tu puerta desde que has entrado y te has puesto a suspirarle al detector.

Leni: Vamos chicas. No sean así, seguro echa mucho de menos a Lanita.

Luna: Eso es lo que yo decía, sis. Pero no puede quedarse aquí todos los días, acabará mal.

Lisa (enfadada): ¿Te has decidido ya en ir a buscar a nuestra unidad fraternal restante?

Lincoln: Gracias por preocuparos chicas. ¿Donde está Luan?

Lynn: Pues esta haciendo un vídeo en directo para sus seguidores. Después de que el vídeo de Benny se volviese viral, se ha vuelto una estrella en TuYoube.

Lily (triste): ¿Lana se marcho por mi culpa? Siento mucho el beber esa bebida que me prohibieron...

Lincoln/Lori: Noooo, no es culpa tuya.

Lincoln: Ven Lily, vamos a jugar a fuera un rato. Lanita se marchó por culpa mía, no por algo que hicieses tu.

Tras agradecer a cada una de sus hermanas y darles un abrazo, el chico salió al jardín acompañado de Lily, allí jugaron un rato con unos muñecos y la pelota hasta que otra de sus hermanas se acercó vergonzosa y triste a donde estaban.

Lola (apenada): Linki... ¿sabes algo de Lana?

Lincoln: Aún sigue en el bosque con Fenrir... ¿necesitas algo mas?

Lola (triste): No... perdona... ya me...

Lana: ¡ZEUSITO! ¡LOLA! NECESITAMOS AYUDAAAA

Los rostros de los tres se iluminaros y se dirigieron al sitio del que provenían los gritos. Lana corría hacia ellos a toda prisa completamente sucia. Lily fue la más rápida en reaccionar y se lanzó corriendo a los brazos de su hermana mayor, interceptándola y terminando ambas en el suelo.

Lily: ¡LANA! Has vuelto. Perdona, no volveré a beber esa bebida nunca mas, pero por favor, no vuelvas a irte así...

Lola/Lincoln: ¡LANA!/ ¡LANITA! ¿QUE PASA?

Lana: Lily, ves a avisar al resto. Lola, Zeusito, tenemos que ayudar a Fenrir. Hay un enorme incendio en el bosque.

Lola: Hermanita... perdóname... yo...

Lana (alarmada): ¡Ahora no hay tiempo! Tenemos que correr y hacer algo. Ya aclararemos las cosas tú y yo después.

Lincoln: Vale Lanita. ¿Como ha pasado? No ha habido tormenta estos días...

Lana: Fenrir sospecha que ha sido provocado, dice que últimamente ha visto a unos hombres con casco amarillo por la zona donde ha empezado el fuego.

Lily: Voy corriendo a avisar a las otras. Seguro Lisa tiene algún cañón de agua gigante o algo asi y Lori y Leni pueden correr la voz con sus celulares.

Sin mas espera, Lily se metió corriendo a dentro de la casa, mientras las gemelas y su hermano corrían en dirección al bosque, tras tomar varios cubos del garaje. No podían dejar que ese hermoso bosque que los cobijó y fue su casa durante tanto tiempo se perdiese por unos desalmados.

**Lo dejamos aquí por este momento. Estamos llegando ya al final de este fic y esperamos que sea de su agrado. En cuanto todo se calme un poco, por fin podremos saber que decisiones han tomado Lynn, Lucy, Lana y el resto. **

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Un fuerte abrazo ^_^**

**Dark-Mask-Uzumaki - **Paciencia compañero, paciencia. Si todo va bien, regresaré el mes que viene, asi que toca cruzar los dedos. Jejeje.

**J0nas Nagera - **Lola es la que dio la idea, la envidia seguro no la dejó pensar en los años que perdia y ofrecerle un experimento asi a Lisa... ¿Como podia negarse? Lola finalmente se ha lanzado a los brazos de su principe tal y como queria, aunque su plan era que no lo supiesen ninguno de los dos. Lo de la sorpresita de los señores Loud fue a petición de un compañero, lo habitual en varias de las historias es que Lincoln sea adoptado o hijo de otro, aqui le quise dar una vuelta de tuerca a ese tipo de historias. Espero que lo que queda por llegar no te desagrade. Muchas gracias por todo Jonas ^_^


	27. Fuego y accidentes

Tras dejar a Lily a cargo de avisar al resto, los tres hermanos se fueron corriendo cargados con cubos a la alambrada que separaba el bosque, Lana la escaló sin mucho problema y saltó al otro lado pero a Lola le resultaba imposible, por lo que Lincoln la estuvo ayudando después de lanzarle los cubos a Lana.

Lincoln: Uff... como pesas ahora Lola.

Lola (avergonzada): !CÁLLATE¡ He crecido de golpe y aun me golpeo con la estantería cuando quiero estirarme y tomar un libro.

Lana simplemente les dirigió una mirada neutra mientras accedían a la parte del bosque. Estuvieron corriendo un buen rato por entre los matorrales y los arboles sin notar ningún cambio en el bosque, pero al atravesar uno de los descampados vieron a lo lejos un montón de humo.

Lana: ¡FENRIIIIR!

La joven amante de los animales gritaba el nombre de la loba mientras seguían corriendo por el bosque en dirección a las columnas de humo que empezaban a apreciarse. La gran loba negra no tardó en correr a su lado.

Fenrir: Mis cachorros necesito vuestra ayuda y... ¿tenéis un doppelgänger con vosotros?

Lincoln: Estamos aquí Fenrir, ¿que ha pasado?

Lana: No es una dobleangel de esas, es mi gemela Lola...

Lola: Emmm... ¿hola?

Fenrir: ¡Aaahh!... la que asaltó sexualmente a tu macho, ¿verdad?

Lola (avergonzada): Yo... lo siento...

Fenrir: Cuanta mas ayuda mejor. Alguien ha iniciado varios fuegos en el bosque, necesito que ayudéis a controlar el fuego y evacuar a los animales. Yo primero debo encargarme de castigar a los que han cometido este despreciable acto y alejar a los seres que están mas cercanos al peligro.

Lincoln: Dirijámonos al río y subamos desde allí, así podremos llenar los cubos.

Lana: Si, démonos prisa. Con otro podemos cavar zanjas en el suelo para que no se extienda tan rápido. ¡Lola que te quedas a tras!

Lola: Uuufff... yo... yo mejor ayudo a evacuar los animalitos...ufff... vosotros id a por el fuego... yo... yo no... yo no puedo correr tanto como vosotros...

Lana: Pero Lola...

Lincoln: Ella tiene razón, tú y yo estamos más acostumbrados al bosque, es mejor que ella ayude a las crías en apuros a huir. Nosotros intentemos combatir el fuego hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

Fenrir: Muy bien, ves hacia la parte este del río, hay varias familias de castores que acaban de tener a sus crías. Ayuda también a las ardillas y pájaros que puedas, pero a las serpientes, solo ayúdalas con las crías, no toques sus huevos o podrías llevarte diversos mordiscos. Yo me adelanto.

Lola: Espera... ¿dijo ser-ser-serpientes?... iiiuuugghhh... ya se marcharon todos...

Lola no tardó en perder de vista a sus hermanos y a la enorme loba que se movían por el bosque como si de un prado se tratase, ella tenia que ir saltando y aguantando el equilibrio a cada poco y su vestido se enganchaba cada dos por tres en ramas o zarzas. Recordando lo que había aprendido con las exploradoras bluebell no tardó en identificar el este y se dirigió hacia allí, tuvo que remontar el río un buen trozo hasta encontrar la presa de los castores, los cuales parecían muy nerviosos.

Lola: Vamos castorcitos, tenéis que salir de ahí. Si el río fuese mas grande estaríais a salvo, pero aquí el fuego puede pasar rápidamente a la otra orilla y quemaros.

Lincoln y Lana corrían a toda prisa, cuanto mas avanzaban mas humo había en los alrededores, ambos empezaban a notar el calor, por lo que estaban cerca del fuego.

Lana: Si vamos a la izquierda llegaremos al río, allí podemos intentar detener el fuego.

Lincoln: Corramos allí y empecemos a llenar los cubos.

Al llegar al río se pusieron a llenar los cubos y a adentrarse en el bosque hasta las zonas que empezaban a prender. Aun con el sudor del esfuerzo físico y el calor, ambos seguían sin cesar sus idas y venidas desde el río.

Había pasado casi una hora y sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear, pero el fuego seguía extendiéndose. Lincoln cayó rodando con el cubo de agua que llevaba empapándose entero y casi sin fuerzas para levantarse. Lana por su parte seguía intentando evitar que el fuego se expandiese cavando zanjas, pero este los había hecho retroceder hasta casi la orilla del rió. Cuando el albino lograba incorporarse nuevamente, un constante sonido metálico que se acercaba llamó su atención. No tardó en ver llegar el aparato mecánico de Lisa, solo que en esta ocasión lo había modificado con un par de cañones de espuma especial.

Lisa: Las unidades de bomberos y guardabosques están combatiendo el fuego desde el otro lado, pronto vendrán algunos a crear un cortafuegos. Algunas de nuestras hermanas vienen con extintores de alta presión, retroceded con Lola y Lily. Ya nos encargamos de proteger esta zona.

Lana: Esta bien, id con cuidado.

Al momento, la científica presionó varios botones en su cuadro de mandos y las patas mecánicas de su mochila-araña se encogieron para resistir la fuerza de los cañones de espuma que empezaban a soltar su contenido.

Lana ayudó a su hermano a levantarse y ambos se marcharon en dirección a donde habían dejado a Lola, por el camino se cruzaron con Luan, Lynn, Leni y Lucy que cargaban con unos extintores menos Leni que cargaba con una manguera, evitaron preguntarle donde pensaba conectarla. Los refuerzos habian llegado y ahora solo quedaba reunirse con Lola y terminar las evacuaciones.

No tardaron en escuchar un llanto que fácilmente reconocieron, su hermanita Lily se encontraba llorando. La necesidad de proteger a la menor de la familia les dio nuevas fuerzas para ir corriendo a su encuentro, podía ser que algún animal asustado la atacase o que se hubiese hecho daño con las zarzas o las piedras, pero al llegar lo que vieron fue una escena muy diferente que los dejó blancos. Lily estaba llorando arrodillada en el suelo sujetando la mano de Lola que se encontraba tirada en el suelo con una gran rama en su cabeza y sangre saliendo de su frente.

Lily: *buaaa* LOLA, LOLA... levántate *buaaa*

Lincoln: Lily, ¿Que ha pasado?

Lana: Lincoln, primero ayúdame a quitar esta rama de encima de Lola, rápido.

Mientras la pareja de ex-habitantes del bosque retiraba cuidadosamente la rama de encima de la princesa rosa, Lily intentaba tranquilizarse y explicarles lo que había pasado.

Lily: Yo había logrado llevar a las lagartijas y algunas crías de marmota al otro lado del río *sniff* Lola ya se había encargado de los mapaches y de otros animales algo mas grandes *sniff* pero quiso ayudar a las ardillas a sacar a sus crías del árbol y llevarlas al otro lado, pero cuando estaba subiendo *sniff* la rama se partió y cayó al suelo... *sniff* Luego la rama le cayó encima y no se ha levantado desde hace rato *buaaaa*

Mientras Lincoln revisaba la cabeza de Lola y miraba que esta aun respiraba, Lana se apresuró a registrar los bolsillos de su gemela, la chica de gorra roja no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba.

Lincoln: ¿Que es eso?

Lana: El celular de emergencia que le dejaron a Lola por si pasaba algo cuando estudiaba ella sola en casa.

Intentaron llamar a sus padres para que viniesen a auxiliar a Lola, pero cuando contestaban el ruido de las sirenas y el jaleo era tan fuerte que no lograban entenderse. El peliblanco tomó a su inconsciente hermana con un brazo por sus hombros y otro por sus piernas mientras Lana tomaba de la mano a Lily.

Lincoln: Intenta llamar a Lori, a ella no la hemos visto pasar, espero que esté cerca.

Lana hizo caso al instante, marcó el teléfono de la mayor de sus hermanas esperando que no estuviese hablando con Bobby, pero esta contestó en poco tiempo. Se escuchaba mucho ruido de fondo, pero podían hablar. Lana conectó el manos libres.

Lori: ¡Lola! ¿Que pasa? ¿Estáis bien?

Lana: No soy Lola, soy Lana. Necesitamos ayuda.

Lily: *buaaaa*

Lori: ¿Le ha pasado algo a Lily?

Lincoln: No es Lily, es Lola. Le ha caído una rama enorme en la cabeza, esta inconsciente y tiene una gran brecha en su cabeza. ¿Donde estas?

Lori: ¿QUEEE? Luna y yo hemos venido con papá y mamá y los forestales. Literalmente estamos ayudando en lo que podemos. He visto a Fenrir con otros tres lobos, pero solo se ha marchado corriendo y los forestales han dormido y puesto en jaulas a los tres animales, creo que no han visto a Fenrir y eso que es bien grande...

Luna: ¿Quien es esa Fenrir de la que hablas?

Lana: Nos estamos dirigiendo a la alambrada lo mas rápido que podemos, tenemos que llevar a Lola al hospital enseguida.

Lori: Luna, dame las llaves de vanzilla. Ahora mismo voy para allí, ¿donde os llevábamos la comida a ti y a Lincoln, verdad?

Lincoln: Eso mismo, date prisa por favor.

Lori: Luna, te dejo a cargo de mi moto, QUE NO LE PASE NADA. Cuando os reunáis con el resto id al hospital, ¿vale?

Luna: A tus ordenes, Sis. Cuidaros mucho chicos.

La comunicación se cerró y Lana guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de sus jeans, tomó en brazos a Lily que aun seguía llorando y aceleró el paso. Lincoln la seguía como podía mientras cargaba a su hermanita malherida, se encontraban a punto de desfallecer, habían gastado ya todas sus fuerzas pero lograron llegar a la alambrada que separaba el bosque de la ciudad.

Sus esperanzas se desmoronaron al llegar allí, no habían tenido en cuenta que debían escalar la alambrada y Lola ahora pesaba demasiado como para alzarla sin contar que se encontraban ya sin fuerzas. Las lagrimas corrían por los cachetes de los dos hermanos creando rastros de hollín en su cara al darse cuenta de que no podían salir de allí.

Lily: *sniff* yo... yo me encargo... *sniff*Lisa me dio esto... por si pasaba algo...

La pequeña de la familia sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato, Lincoln no sabia de que se trataba, pero Lana se alegró mucho al reconocerlo. Se trataba del pequeño cortador láser que ella misma utilizó una vez. En esta ocasión no cortaron un pequeño trozo para que no se notase, en esta ocasión cortaron toda un aparte de la alambrada para que Lincoln pudiese cargar a la joven princesa fuera del bosque. No tardaron en escuchar el motor destartalado de vanzilla rugiendo a todo trapo para llegar donde se encontraban ellos.

.

.

La cabeza le dolía horrores y se sentía mareada, subir a aquel árbol no había sido una buena idea, se extrañó mucho cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz que había allí. No era el cielo o el fuego lo que la iluminaba si no unos fluorescentes blancos colgados del techo. Se llevó su mano a la dolorida cabeza y notó el vendaje que la rodeaba, en ese momento se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una cama, en una cama de hospital. Se incorporó como pudo y miró a su alrededor. En el sofá de la habitación Lincoln, Lana y Lily se habían quedado dormidos, los tres se encontraban muy sucios y sus rostros tenían manchurrones de haber llorado.

Lori: Por fin despiertas. Menudo susto nos has dado a todos.

Lola: ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Y el incendio?... auuuu... me duele la cabeza...

Lori: Si, por lo que me contaron, antes de terminar completamente dormidos, tu literalmente te caíste de un árbol y te cayó una rama en la cabeza. El resto ha llamado, el incendio ya esta controlado pero aun sigue ardiendo, una gran parte del bosque es ahora puras cenizas.

Lola (ofuscada): Lo siento... *sniff* no hago nada más que molestar y causar problemas... *sniff* pensaba que había cambiado, pero sigo siendo una malcriada egoísta... *sniff*

Lori: Hey, no digas eso. ¿Como puedes llamarte egoísta si literalmente has estado salvando la vida de tantos animalitos?

Lola: Yo... *sniff* bueno, es lo que se tenia que hacer... pero al final, han tenido que dejar todo para venir a socorrerme. ¿Te lo ha contado Lily?

Lori: No, ha sido Fenrir. Te considera alguien muy valiente al involucrarte así con los habitantes del bosque sin haber vivido con ellos, yo también lo creo. No digas que no has cambiado, la Lola de hace unos años jamas hubiese permitido que su vestido nuevo se manchase de barro o que animalitos le pusieran sus patas encima. Creo que hubieses preferido no salir de vanzilla, pero has corrido por tu cuenta y te has adentrado en el bosque a ayudar.

Lincoln: Si, todos cometemos errores Lola, y aunque a ti no te lo parezca, todos hemos visto como has crecido... y no me refiero solo a físicamente. Jejeje.

Lola: ¿Lincoln?... yo... lo siento por engañarte... sé que no estuvo bien lo que hice... fui egoísta y no pensé en que podía herirlos...

Lana y Lily se desperezaban al oír hablar a su hermano, frotándose los ojos ambas miraron a su hermana con una sonrisa.

Lily: Seguro que Linki te perdona, és el mejor hermano del mundo. ¿Verdad Lana?

Lana (mirando a Lily): Si que lo és.

Lola: Lana, por favor perdóname... yo, solo quería sentirme amada por una vez... como tu... yo...

Lana solo miró a su gemela, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Aunque se notaba que esta había llorado, su mirada era fría. La princesa rosa sabia que solo las palabras no harían olvidar el dolor que su gemela había sentido, ni aunque la dejase abofetearla cambiaría nada. Por lo menos Lana había regresado, el tener que volver a dormir sola en su cuarto sabiendo que por su culpa ella se había ido al bosque la había tenido llorando casi cada noche. Pero lo que sintió cuando estaba unida a su hermano era algo que jamas cambiaría, incluso lo repetiría si fuese necesario, sabia que había herido a su gemela pero tampoco deseaba que se perdiese aquello que había sentido o no haberlo sentido jamas.

Lola: *inspira* *expira* Lana, no pienso ser una hipócrita. Siento mucho haberte herido, pero si quieres que sea sincera... lo volvería a repetir. No cambiaría aquel momento por nada del mundo.

La tensión se notaba en el ambiente cuando ambas gemelas se miraban mutuamente, Lori no sabia a donde mirar y la pequeña Lily las miraba a ambas extrañado. Lincoln por su parte solo tenia una mirada de vergüenza que no osaba mirar a ninguna de las dos. Si, Lola se aprovechó de él, pero el tampoco puso ningún impedimento ante lo que hicieron.

En aquel tenso momento entró por la puerta la doctora de Lola.

Doctora: Bueno, veo que nuestra futura mamá se ha despertado de su golpe en la cabeza.

Lola: Buenas tardes doctora, si yo... espera...

Todos: ¿Que es lo que dijo?

Los ojos de todos se habían abierto como platos, menos los de Lily que esta empezó a saltar alegre gritando.

Lily: SI, si, SIII.

Doctora (algo intimidada): Disculpen, pensé que ya les habían informado... señorita Lola, se encuentra embarazada de entre una y dos semanas aproximadamente. Voy a buscar a la enfermera que debía habérselo dicho... disculpen, haré que traiga toda la información.

Tras la partida de la doctora nadie sabia que decir, solo la amante de los animales se giró y miro a su gemela 3 minutos menor, su rostro habia cambiado a uno completamente serio y una mezcla de rabia y nervios se reflejaba en su mirada.

Lana (con mirada severa): Lola... tu... yo... patio de casa... Gemelatlhon resuelve problemas... Debemos resolver esto...

**Pues aquí lo dejamos en esta ocasión. Espero que la sorpresa fuese tan grane para ustedes como lo ha sido para el resto y si se preguntan que es eso del Gemelathlon, pues tendrán que esperar al capitulo final para descubrirlo. Como siempre, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Les mando un enorme abrazo ^_^**

**AndriwPhoenix - **Tranquilo sobrino, seguro que encuentras más felicidad. Si no, ya me veras por ahí para San Valentin. Gracias :D

**J0nas Nagera - **Fenrir tiene muchas vidas de experiencia, aunque todo dependerá de Lana al final. La familia entera se ha unido para ayudar a salvar el bosque aunque como ves ha habido ciertos accidentes. Espero que el ultimo capitulo y el extra sean de tu agrado, el Gemelathlon hará que una de las dos deba aceptar las peticiones de la otra... pero esto ya se explicará en el siguiente. Un gran abrazo y gracias por todo ^_^


	28. Gemelathlon resuelveproblemas

"Muy buenas tardes a todos, soy Katherine Mulligan y les traigo las noticias.

Con respecto al incendio en el bosque de Royal Woods, finalmente las unidades de bomberos y guardabosques logró salvar gran parte de nuestro verde natural, pero cientos de hectáreas fueron destruidas por el fuego. La policía encontró los vehículos de tres personas a las cuales se les investigaba por recalificación de terrenos de forma ilegal, en sus coches encontraron rastros de acelerantes y materiales inflamables. La policía continua la búsqueda de los responsables del incendio."

Lincoln apagó el televisor y observaba como la mayoría de sus hermanas se preparaban para salir de casa. Lori había salido hace ya un rato y traería de regreso a Lola. Lana por su parte se había pasado la mañana en la parte trasera del jardín preparando las cosas para lo que había llamado Gemelathlon.

Lincoln: *suspiro*...

Lynn: Oye, no intentes seducirme imitando a Lucy.

Lincoln: ¿eehh? ¿quee?

El albino se sobresaltó y sus dos hermanas aprovecharon para darle a la vez un tierno beso en sus mejillas, Lynn por la diestra y Lucy por la siniestra. El albino se sobresaltó ante el repentino acto de sus hermanas que se reían juntas ante la cara de su hermano.

Lucy: ...queríamos que supieses... que nos vamos a dar una oportunidad...

Lynn: Si, hablamos entre nosotras y ya se lo dijimos a papá y mamá. Aunque esta vez lo llevaremos con más cuidado.

Lucy: ...y también mas despacio... aunque echaré en falta los asaltos a mi ataúd en mitad de la noche... suspiro...

Lincoln (snrojado): ¡LUCY! Demasiada información, por favor... pero... me alegro mucho por ustedes chicas, ojala todo les vaya bien.

Lynn: ¿Y como llevas las cosas con Lana?

Lincoln: Pues ha estado distante desde entonces, no quiero presionarla, tampoco tendría sentido. Ha sido todo culpa mía. ¿Me podrían dar algún consejo?

Lynn: Lo siento apestoso, mi parte buena ya te reveló todo lo que sé.

Lucy: ...yo he intentado hablar con los espíritus y ver tu futuro en las cartas... pero por algún motivo solo me salen promociones de supermercado...

Lincoln: Entonces si que lo voy a decir: SUSPIRO...

Lucy: ...¿Y como se han tomado mamá y papá la noticia?...

En aquel momento el albino tomó un semblante tan pálido que casi desaparece entre su pelo. Una nerviosa risa empezó a sonar del fondo de su garganta mientras el sudor caía de su frente.

Lincoln: Bu-bueno... emmm... se... se lo han tomado mejor de lo que esperaba... emmm... papá solo amenazó tres veces con esterilizarme y mamá casi me arranca la oreja y me deja sordo con los gritos... pero bueno... al fi-final van ha hacer que tome responsabilidad por mis actos. Jejeje... pa-parece que al final voy a ser papá antes de lo previsto...

Lucy (sonriendo ampliamente): ...bueno, esperemos que esto haga que papá y mamá dejen de buscar más hijos... seria incomodo que tu hija tuviese una tía menor que ella...

Lynn: Hermanita, lo que dices y lo que refleja tu rostro son totalmente opuestos.

Lincoln: Bueno, me tocará esforzarme mucho en los estudios para poder buscar pronto un trabajo, tendré que mantener a mi familia... y buscar un hogar... y... a Lanita no le va a hacer gracia...

Lynn: Bueno, tu no te preocupes. Veras que todo terminará saliendo bien. Nosotras nos marchamos, aprovecha a hacer las paces con Lana ahora que tendréis la casa a solas, cuando lleguen Lola y Lori seguro que no podéis. Bye.

No pasaron muchos minutos desde que la familia salió a atender sus actividades cuando el albino decidió ir a la parte trasera de la casa donde Lana se encontraba con la manguera creando montones de barro, pero al contrario que antiguamente, no se revolcaba en el. Solo estaba ahí, de pie, mirando como el agua reblandecía el terreno.

Lincoln (triste): Hola, Lanita... se que en estos momentos debes odiarme... no tengo excusa... aunque no sabia que eras tu... lo que ha pasado... yo...

Lana (extrañada): ¿Zeusito?, yo no te odio. Es cierto que me enfadé mucho, pero cuando me tranquilicé y hable con Fenrir, entendí que en verdad tú no me estabas engañando. Pensabas que era yo, ¿verdad?

Lincoln (sorprendido): Si, yo no sabia que era Lola... aun y así, debí darme cuenta que no eras tu. Te quiero muchísimo, pero con esa equivocación demostré que yo...

Lana (interrumpiendo): Demostraste que yo soy la primera en tu corazón. Y he de comprender que un corazón tan grande como el tuyo no se puede llenar con una sola persona, por eso tu eres el alfa.

Lincoln: !Eso no es verdad¡ Yo solo te quiero a ti, no necesito a nadie mas y haré lo que sea por protegerte, aun si dejas de quererme quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Tras estas palabras Lana soltó la manguera y se giró hacia su hermano, lo tomó de la polera y le plantó un fuerte beso en los labios que dejó al chico sorprendido. Cuando se separaron el rostro de la joven de pelo rubio mostraba una sonrisa afable y una mirada de comprensión, algo que no había esperado encontrarse el albino, pues esperaba rencor o enfado por su parte.

Lana: Se que siempre me protegeras querido Zeusito, pero no intentes engañarte. En una manada como la nuestra y siendo como eres, tu corazón no puede ser llenado solo por mi. Es por eso que tambien estas intentado proteger a Lola y llevarte tú todas las culpas.

Lincoln: Y-yo no la pro-protejo, es... es solo que... fue culpa mía. Cuando se me declaró lo tomé como simples celos, como cuando erais pequeñas y ambas queríais la misma cosa solo porque lo tenia la otra. No me di cuenta de que los sentimientos de Lola eran tan fuertes... Ella solo... solo intentaba tener un momento bonito para ella...

Lana (con sonrisa afable): ¿Ves como sigues protegiéndola? jejeje... No pasa nada, amor, no quiero que te separes de mi en ningún momento. Pero ahora, Lola va a tener un bebé tuyo... así que ella y yo debemos hacer esto para darle solución.

Lincoln (sorprendido): Pensaba que estabas realmente enfadada, pero me esta sorprendiendo lo madura que te ves... no te voy a engañar, pienso tomar la responsabilidad por lo que pasó con Lola y me daba miedo que terminases odiándome por ello.

Lana: Por eso no te preocupes. Todo se arreglará cuando hagamos nuestro Gemelathlon, no deberas preocuparte más por ello.

Lincoln: Hablando de eso... ¿me puedes explicar de que se trata?

.

.

Lola: Nos inventamos lo del gemelathlon para resolver lo que nosotras considerábamos problemas graves entre gemelas. No las típicas peleas o roces, si no cosas que de verdad nos importaban. ¿Te acuerdas como eramos antes de que nos regalasen el 4x4 de juguete?

Lori: Mmmm... pues ahora mismo no recuerdo verlas sin ese trasto...

Lola: Jejeje. Es normal, hasta los 3 años ambas eramos iguales, pero quiero decir, completamente iguales. Vestíamos igual, nos gustaban los mismos juegos, dibujábamos lo mismo... entonces nos regalaron ese coche para las dos y eso hizo que nos discutiésemos mucho, ambas queríamos conducirlo a la vez, pero nos peleamos mucho porque solo había una de las dos que podía conducirlo. La primera semana a penas lo tocamos por las discusiones y ahí nació el primer Gemelathlon... Hicimos una competición de comer cupcakes, pasase lo que pasase la que ganase escogería lo que haríamos y la otra debía aceptarlo sin volver a quejarse jamas.

Lori: No puedo creerlo, siempre hemos tenido un código de hermanos, pero jamas pensé que, a parte, tuvieseis vuestro propio código de gemelas...

.

.

Lana: Ese primer Gemelathlon lo ganó Lola, por eso es ella quien siempre conducía el coche y a mi me tocó ser la acompañante o la que lo arreglaba si se le salia alguna rueda o algo. Ahí empezamos a separar nuestros gustos, Lola se consideraba una princesa al ir en ese coche y a mi me empezó a apasionar la mecánica y el arreglar cosas.

Lincoln: Wow... jamas me di cuenta...

Lana: Ni tu ni nadie, era algo que solo debía involucrarnos a nosotras. Y hasta ahora siempre hemos cumplido nuestra parte. Lola aceptó que mis mascotas durmiesen en nuestro cuarto por un Gemelathlon que consistió en crear un poema que le gustase a Lucy, yo gané ese... También hemos pasado algún Gemelathlon inútil por no sabernos entender la una a la otra, hicimos uno por el grupo de Exploradoras Bluebell, ambas pensábamos que la otra no querría entrar y nos desafiamos para después darnos cuenta que en verdad no era que la otra no quisiese ir, si no que queríamos ir las dos juntas y nos habíamos desafiado para hacer que la otra la acompañase. Terminamos ambas desnudas en el sótano riéndonos y haciendonos cosquillas.

Una lagrima de orgullo caía por la mejilla del albino mientras escuchaba la historia de su hermana, pero en su interior había algo que no lograba entender, menos después de las palabras que le había dedicado su amada. Los nervios se apoderaron de él cuando iba a preguntar, pero en aquel momento escucharon la moto de Lori llegando una vez más del hospital. Las chicas no tardaron en aparecer por el lateral de la casa, Lola tenia un semblante serio y parecía dispuesta a todo, Lori solo la siguió un trozo y se sentó en el pequeño porche trasero a mirar.

Lola: Bien, ¿Cuales son las reglas?

Lana: **MI** Zeusito hará de arbitro, será una pelea de lodo. La primera en quitarle aquello a la otra, gana. No se puede salir de la zona de barro ni atacar a los ojos. Como lo planeamos tras el último que hicimos.

Lincoln (nervioso): ¿Queee? Yo... yo no se como va esto...

Lola (sin apartar la mirada de Lana): Esta bien, cuando quieras.

Lori: Es mejor que desistas, te han escogido como arbitro, pero dudo que lo necesiten.

Lincoln: Bueno, solo les avisaré si están a punto de salir supongo... pero... ¿Que es lo que tienen que tomar de la otra? ¿Sus colgantes?

Lori: Hermanito... has crecido demasiado rápido y te has perdido las cosas que divierten a los chicos de tu edad, jejeje.

Lola entra al recinto de barro manchando sus zapatos pero con una mirada de determinación en su rostro, Lana la mira fijamente dispuesta a empezar, tras una larga mirada sin que ninguna hiciese ningún movimiento, ambas miraron impacientes y con el ceño fruncido a su hermano.

Lincoln: E-esto... ¡em-empezad!

A la señal Lola se apresuró en tomar un puñado de barro y lanzarlo a la cara de su gemela, pero esta estaba preparada y lo esquivó deslizándose por el húmedo suelo hasta tirar a la princesa rosa en el lodo.

Lola: ¡No me ganaras!

En un rápido movimiento la princesa logra acertar en la cabeza de su gemela y la gorra roja de esta sale despedida fuera del cuadrilátero. Lana ante la osadía de su hermana lanza un feroz bocado que engancha la falda de la princesa y logra desgarrar un pedazo de esta.

Lana: ¡Esta vez pienso ganarte!

Ante la atónita mirada del albino, su cara iba tomando un color cada vez mas rojo cuanta mas ropa se veía arrancada de los cuerpos de sus hermanas peleando en el barro. Resultaba extraño ver que Lola se ensuciase de tal manera sin quejarse, por lo que deducia que se estaban disputando algo realmente muy serio.

Lori: Bueno Link, literalmente parece que ninguna se lo va a poner facil a la otra. ¿Te dijo Lana que es lo que queria conseguir?

Lincoln: No, ni idea. ¿Lola te ha dicho algo?

Lori: Tampoco sabe nada... pero sospecha que es posible que Lana quiera hacer que aborte. Despues de todo, tú eres su novio y no el de Lola. Supongo que Lola pedirá que Lana te deje para que tu estes con ella.

Lincoln (abriendo mucho los ojos): ¿En serio? ¿Lola piensa así?

Mientras las gemelas seguían peleando llenándose enteras de barro, lo que dificultaba su movilidad y los agarrones. Por una parte Lana tenia mas experiencia en moverse por el barro, pero Lola estaba mas acostumbrada a agarrar lo que queria y quitarselo de las manos a otras.

Lola: No Lana, esto no voy a dejar que me lo quites. NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ.

Lana: Lincoln es mio, estoy harta de que siempre vayas tras de las cosas que me gustan.

De un fuerte tirón Lola logró arrancar casi toda la camiseta de Lana.

Lola: ¡SI, LO SE! Se muy bien que el te quiere a ti, pero no pienso renunciar a lo que siento.

Lana no se quedó atras y tiró hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas de la blusa de Lola rompiéndola por las mangas.

Lana: Tu siempre lo acaparas, siempre que yo quiero jugar con él te metes en medio, pero a demás tu siempre te lo llevas a tus ridículos concursos.

Lola: ¿Yo? Si tu fuiste la que más cariño le dio, yo tenia que ser mala con él para que estuviese conmigo, tuve que ser una mimada para que estuviera conmigo. Tu siempre has sido más cercana a él por tus gustos de marimacho.

Ambas se revolcaban por el barro intentando agarrarse mutuamente ante la atonita mirada de su hermano. Lori por su parte se centraba en su celular mientras lanzaba alguna mirada furtiva, por si pasaban a hacerse daño intervenir de inmediato.

Lana: Con ponerte unos polvos y algunos brillos ya eres la más hermosa en tus concursos, a demás, Zeusito siempre te ha ayudado para verte preciosa en esos concursos.

Lola: ¿Crees que solo con ponerme maquillaje ya parezco bonita? ¿Pues por que crees que mentí? Siempre quise ser como tu, bonita sin maquillaje, sin tener que usar una mascara para tener confianza. ¿Por que crees que no gane ni un solo concurso cuando él no estaba? Es solo porque él no estaba alli, el solo saber que él estaba allí conmigo me daba mas confianza y hacia que me sintiese mejor. Durante el tiempo que no estuvo aqui intenté superarme a mi misma. Pero en cambio no podia dejar de pensar en que TU te presentaste a uno de mis concursos y terminaste ganandolo sin vestidos preciosos, sin maquillaje, ¡solo siendo tu!

Lana: ¿Que? MENTIROSA. Yo siempre quise ser tan confiada y bonita como tu. ¿A caso sabes como me veian a mi el resto de chicos? Que tu siempre puedas ser normal sin que te critiquen... ¿Tu crees que es facil ser tu mismo sabiendo que eres la chica rara por solo ser algo suica y amante de la fontaneria y la mecanica? Para ti es muy facil, ¡muchos chicos se tiran a tus pies solo por tu belleza!

Lola: ¡Yo no quiero ningún chico que solo se fije en mi físico! Soy mucho mas que una cara bonita.

Lana: Y yo no soy un amigote más, el único que me ha aceptado por ser como soy es él. ¡Pero por tu culpa no puedo ser la única en su corazón!

Lola: !Mentirosa¡

Lana: ¡Tonta!

Lola: El está loco por ti. No piensa en ninguna otra más.

Lana: No, el no solo me quiere a mi... el no te ha culpado ni una vez por lo que has hecho. Pero yo no pienso aceptarlo, ¡te hiciste pasar por mi!

Lola aprovecha ese momento para tomar la ropa interior de Lana y darle un buen tirón de bragas atómico. El dolor en su trasero hizo que Lana se revolcase rápidamente tirando a su gemela y arrancándole los restos de la falda de cuajo.

Lola: Lo intenté muchas veces, quería que él me aceptase, pero solo tenia ojos para ti. Por eso lo hice...

Lana: Lo se, ¿Crees a caso que él no me lo contó? ¿Los besos furtivos que le diste? ¿Tus acercamientos y caricias? Pero tampoco te rechazó... cuando me lo contaba, él se sentía mal, pero en el momento no hizo absolutamente nada para rechazarte, al contrario que con Lynn...

Ambas terminan en el suelo revolcándose en el barro, pasando las manos por las partes desnudas del cuerpo de la otra intentando agarras aquello que debían arrancar de la otra. Ambas solo en ropa interior y con sus colgantes, regalados por Lincoln, colgando de sus cuellos.

Lola: !Pero soy un monstruo! Lo tuve una semana encerrado y dándole latigazos y descargas eléctricas. ¡HICE QUE COMIESE COMIDA DE PERRO!

Lana: SIIII. Y el jamás te lo ha restregando o culpado por ello y estoy segura que es PORQUE TAMBIÉN TE QUIERE A TI.

Lola ante esas palabras se quedó por unos momentos completamente paralizada y con los ojos muy abiertos. Lana aprovechó el momento para lograr su objetivo, de un fuerte tirón le arrancó el sostén a Lola.

Lana: ¡SIIIII, GANE!

Lola (llorando): Nooooo... *sniff*... eso no se vale... *sniff*... yo... yo...

La princesa rosa intenta limpiarse las lagrimas pero solo logra cubrir su rostro con más barro, intentó controlar sus emociones y se puso todo lo seria que podía.

Lola: *inspira* *expira* Esta bien. Cumpliré con lo que decidas. Adelante, dilo de una vez...

Lana (seria): Bien, porque va siendo hora de terminar con todo de una maldita vez.

Lana en aquel momento se puso completamente seria y se acercó a su hermano para tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo a la pista de barro. El joven se encontraba rojo al ver como su amada lo arrastraba en ropa interior y su gemela se encontraba con sus dos buenas razones al aire, de pie y estoica a la espera de que Lana diese sus condiciones.

Lincoln: Bu...bueno... no hace falta que me arrastres. Ya lo digo. ¡LANA ES LA VENCEDORA! Ya esta, ¿no?

Lana: No, no está. Mira Lola, Zeusito es **MI** novio, es la persona que más quiero y no renunciaré nunca a él.

Lola: Eso ya lo se.

La princesa casi desnuda se llevaba sus manos a su vientre de forma inconsciente temiendo la petición de su hermana, pero mantenía su mirada fija y fría a la espera de oír las temidas palabras.

Lana (con mirada enfadada): Así que quiero que esto quede bien claro y sabes que no puedes negarte. Los Martes, Jueves y Sabados solo tendrá permitido el estar conmigo. Contigo unicamente los Lunes, Miercoles y Viernes.

Lola: Esta bien... espera... ¿QUE HAS DICHO?

Lincoln (alarmado): ¿QUEEEEEEE?

Lori: *Suspiro* Ya me lo veía yo venir... en fin...

Lola (casi llorando): Pe-pero... y-yo creia... yo... mi... mi bebé...

Lana: ¡AH, SI! El cachorrito de Zeusito... no me he olvidado de eso. También quiero algo acerca de eso.

Lola (algo temerosa): ¿El que?

Lana: Como tú lo has logrado engañando y mintiendo, creo que es justo que sea mi Zeusito el **único** que decida el nombre del pequeño. No tienes permitido intervenir de ninguna manera y deberás aceptar el nombre que él escoja.

Los ojos de Lola se llenaron de lagrimas en un momento, pero estas no eran lagrimas amargas, eran lagrimas de felicidad. Pero aun no podía decir nada, simplemente miró a Lincoln a los ojos esperando su respuesta. El albino miraba nervioso a una gemela y otra.

Lincoln: Lanita... ¿estas segura? Esto es... es algo embarazoso...

Lana: Déjale los chistes malos a Luan. Ambas somos gemelas y ambas te queremos igual, sé que tú me amas mucho, pero también sé que no dejarás a Lola de lado sabiendo que va a tener un hijo tuyo. Asi que deberemos compartirte.

Lincoln (con una lagrima de orgullo): Lanita... te adoro... eres la más buena del mundo. ¿De verdad es lo que quieres...?

Lana solo asintió. El albino se gira hacia la otra gemela que lo mira de forma interrogativa pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara llena de manchurrones y barro mezclado con lagrimas.

Lincoln: Pues bien Lola. ¿Aceptas las condiciones de Lana?

Lola (emocionada): Si, si, siiiii.

La joven sale corriendo y se lanza a los brazos de ambos tirándolos al fango. Ambos se abrazaron felices mientras Lori simplemente se puso de pie con una sonrisa y entró a la cocina, tendría que centrarse en terminar sus estudios para ayudar en casa, pues una nueva vida pronto estaría con ellos.

Lola: Lana... ¿puedo preguntarte por que lo del nombre?

Lana: Si va a ser mi sobrino o sobrina no quiero que le pongas nombres raros como Elisenda Blancaflor, Cristina Maria Cenicienta, Juan Carlos David de todos los santos o tontos nombres de príncipes o princesas.

Lola (inflando sus cachetes): Jooooo

Lincoln: Jejejeje. Bueno, tranquila Lola, me aseguraré de ponerle el nombre de un príncipe o una princesa.

Lola: Gracias Linky. ¿Le has contado a Lana lo que nos dijeron mamá y papá?

Lincoln: Caracoles... lo olvidé.

Lana (sorprendida): ¿El que?

Lola: ¡YO LE DIGO!

Lincoln: Bueno, vale.

Lola: Pues resulta que papá no es nuestro autentico padre, en verdad tu y yo somos hijas del papá de Haiku y ella es nuestra hermana porque es la hija de papá.

Lana (sin entender): No se que me estas queriendo decir, ¿Haiku es nuestra hermana?

Lola: No solo eso, ¡solo somos medio-hermanas de Linky! Por lo que si usamos el apellido de nuestro padre biológico nos podemos casar con él.

Lana: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Los tres acaban revolcándose nuevamente en el fango mientras ríen felices y comparten besos, aun estuvieron varios minutos más abrazados los tres para finalmente limpiarse un poco con la manguera y entrar a ducharse y cambiarse dentro de casa.

Por la noche, tras dar la noticia al resto de la familia, los padres solo podían suspirar resignados. Lincoln encontró un pequeño paquete en su habitación con una nota. "Utiliza esto para evitar más accidentes. Lori", desenvolvió el paquete y lo que encontró fue un par de tijeras Ginzu, las más afiladas del mercado. Ante aquella visión solo pudo tragar saliva mientras se ponía blanco al pensar en el significado de aquel regalo.

En el cuarto de las gemelas, ambas se pasaron la noche despiertas tumbadas en la cama de Lana, se disculparon entre ellas por todos los malentendidos y jugarretas que se habían hecho la una a la otra y también se explicaron cosas que les habían dado curiosidad.

Lynn y Lucy durmieron plácidamente, abrazadas la una a la otra en la cama de Lucy, pero esta vez prescindiendo del ataúd y sin que las manos se desviasen, pero ambas con una feliz sonrisa en la cara de cada una de ellas.

Lisa pasó una de las noches mas relajantes que había tenido en mucho tiempo, mientras que Lily había abierto la ventana y observaba el cielo con una mirada de felicidad.

Lily: Que envidia me da Lola. Va a tener un bebé con la mejor persona del mundo. No me parece justo... desearía que nos diese un bebé a cada una de sus hermanas. Aaahhh... seria tan bonito...

En aquel momento una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo ante los ojos brillantes de la más pequeña de la familia y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande.

En su cuarto, Luna y Luan le contaban por telefono lo ocurrido a Sam y a Maggie de forma muy animada y alegre, pero no tardaron en notar como la sargento de la familia aporreaba su puerta para que bajasen el volumen.

.

.

**3 años después**

En la casa Loud se escuchaban numerosos llantos, la mañana recién había empezado pero los llantos no paraban. La puerta de la entrada principal se abrió y de la casa salia Lola cargando con una pequeña de pelo rubio dormida en sus brazos y arrastrando una pequeña maleta con ruedas. Utilizaba un vestido rosa como era habitual en ella, pero con un cinturón negro.

Lola (pensando en voz alta): Nombre de princesa, nombre de princesa... por suerte fue una niña, no soportaría tener un hijo llamado T'Challa. Mi pequeña Leia, no sabes de la que te has librado.

En poco, apareció saliendo por la puerta Lana con una barriga bastante prominente y una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras cargaba una pequeña bolsa de viaje. La joven llevaba su bata de ayudante de veterinaria sin cerrar, mostrando su overol de premamá y una camiseta verde.

Lana: Buff... tengo ya ganas de llegar y sentarme en nuestro propio sofá.

El peliblanco no tardó en aparecer por la puerta arrastrando 3 maletas y con una gran bolsa colgando de cada hombro, había empezado a dejarse perilla y no hacia más que rodar los ojos ante los llantos de los integrantes que se quedaban en casa y que salieron detrás de él.

Rita: *buaaaaa* Mis pequeños se marchan de casa *buaaa*

Leni: *sniff* Se hacen mayores muy rapido *sniff* ¿A quien le probaré ahora los vestiditos de bebé? *buaaa*

Luna: Esto no es justo, mi bro y mis sisters deberían quedarse aquí *buaaaa*

Sr. Lynn: *sniff* Lori... prométeme que cuidaras bien de ellos... *sniff* aun son mis pequeñines...

En ese momento Lori aparece cargando una bolsa y una maleta con ruedas.

Lori: Tranquilo papá, literalmente me voy a vivir con ellos para evitar que terminen como ustedes. A demás, saben que desde hace tiempo quería también independizarme.

Lily y Lynn lloraban abrazadas mientras Luan tenia una de las caras mas tristes que jamas había puesto, se acercó a Lori y le entregó al Sr. Cocos.

Luan: Toma Lori, para que no me olviden. *sniff* Quiero que lo tengan para que se acuerden siempre de nosotros *buaaaaa*

Lori solamente rodó los ojos y tomó el muñeco que le tendía Luan, en poco Luna le entregaba un bajo y Lynn una de sus pelotas favoritas.

Lucy: ...*buaaa*... Lisa, dijiste que mantendrías a la familia unida... *buaaa*... ¿Como puedes permitirlo?

Lisa era la única de la familia que mantenía un semblante neutro ante la partida de sus hermanos, más que neutro, frio. Sus cejas formaban un arco hacia abajo ante la actitud de su familia y con el comentario de Lucy, la pequeña doctorada en varias carreras terminó por explotar.

Lisa (enfadada): ¡Ya me tenéis harta con tanto drama! SI, nuestras unidades fraternales se emancipan para vivir por su cuenta, SI, ellos dejan el hogar donde hemos vivido siempre todos juntos... pero son unos malditos exagerados. ¡SOLO se marchan a la casa de al lado! El Sr. Gruñon le dejó a Lincoln preferencia en la compra con una substancial rebaja en el precio.

Rita: *buaaa* Ya no estaremos todos juntos *buaaaa*

Mientras la familia seguía llorando en el porche de la casa, los 4 hermanos se dirigieron a su nueva morada, justo en la casa de al lado, donde ya habían pasado un mes pintándola y preparándola. Aun tenían varios años para terminar de pagarla, pero cada uno aportaba como podía. Lola, las ganancias de sus concursos y las ganancias de su papel en una telenovela televisiva, Lana había logrado conseguir el titulo de Auxiliar de Veterinaria y trabajaba en la consulta de LJ, por su parte Lincoln aún se encontraba estudiando para obtener su certificado para poder tratar animales exóticos, por le momento realizaba practicas remuneradas en el Zoo, pero tenia planeado obtener el traspaso de la clínica de LJ cuando este se jubilase en un par de años, por el momento solo podía aportar eso y lo que le daban cuando hacia sus donaciones en el banco. Lori por su parte ya había obtenido su primer trabajo en la primaria de Royal Woods, los niños la apreciaban mucho y ella ya estaba impaciente por tener a su sobrina en su clase.

Todos se encontraban felices y pasase lo que pasase, más que nunca, ahora pensaban proteger lo mas importante que tenían, su familia.

**FIN**

**Pues hasta aquí ha llegado esta obra. Espero que les gustase y la disfrutasen tanto como yo he disfrutado planeandola. En unos días subiré un pequeño extra con algunas cosas sobre el futuro de esta feliz familia.**

**Un fuerte abrazo a todos ^_^**

**J0nas Nagera - **Si, Lola ha hechado a perder gran parte de su infancia y aunque no lo tuviese planeado, estoy seguro de que no se arrepiente. Lola siempre ha sido muy caprichosa, pero nunca mala. Ella siempre ha ayudado a su manera. Si no hubiese habido sorpresa, es posible que Lana hubiese perdonado a Lola, pero las cosas al final han terminado bien para todos. Jejeje. Espero que la idea del Gemelathlon te gustase. Muchas gracias por todo Jonas ^_^


	29. EXTRA: Anécdotas

Fenrir: Sigo sin entender el porqué han tenido que llenarlo todo de lacitos, lamparitas y ¡¿Flores!? ¿A caso no hay suficientes flores en el bosque?

Lucy: ... Por el color rosa de los lazos, supondré que es cosa de Lola... El negro quedaría mejor...

Lisa: Lana solo quería celebrarlo en el bosque, pues aunque solo permitas que nuestra familia te vea, para ella eres quien debe dar validez a esta unión ante los ojos de poderes superiores, vamos su madrina de boda.

Haiku: Bueno, lo que te preguntaba Fenrir, ¿Sabes si existe algún vampiro?

Lynn: ¡Haiku, hermanas! Sssshhhh... Que empieza.

Luan (susurrando): Te recuerdo que ahora tenemos a dos hermanas góticas. Por suerte esto no es ningún funeral, ¿Entiendes? Jejeje.

Maggie: Ssshhh... Luan.

En aquellos momentos Luna y Sam empezaron a tocar la marcha nupcial a ritmo de rock, una al teclado y la otra a la guitarra. Lincoln se encontraba de los nervios, sonriente, pero sudando mucho. El señor Lynn salió de la vanzilla aparcada al final de las fieras de sillas. Se lo veía melancólico pero feliz. Detrás de él bajaron ambas gemelas con unos preciosos vestidos de novia, cada una tomó uno de los brazos del Sr. Lynn que las acompañó hasta el atril donde el novio las esperaba.

El albino se puso realmente nervioso al ver cómo sus dos queridas prometidas se veían, solo podía temblar y balbucear.

Fenrir: Juro que como intente escapar le pegaré un mordisco con todas mis ganas.

Leni: No creo que escape señora lobo, cuando se pone así es más habitual que se desmaye.

Rita (limpiándose las lágrimas y con una gran sonrisa): No te preocupes Fenrir, Lincoln sabe que me he traído la escopeta del abuelo. No creo que tenga intención de huir.

Lori: Mirad, la pequeña Leia se acerca con su vestidito y los anillos. Ooohhh... Qué preciosidad.

Lily (enfadada): No es justo, yo quería llevarles los anillos.

Lynn: Tranquila, ya los llevarás en mi boda. Aquí, es la peque de tres añitos a la que le toca.

Lucy: ... Si... Pero irás vestida de negro...

Giggles: Espero que mi regalo de boda les guste.

Stella (extrañada): Pero si les has regalado un cargamento de bebidas revitalizantes para todo un año...

Rusty: Si... Creo que te has quedado corta. Seguro que en la luna de miel se lo terminan todo. Jejeje.

Clyde: Ejem, ejem. Bueno queridos asistentes. He de decir que cuando Lincoln vino a mi nuevo hogar, no me sorprendió tanto como cuando me pidió que oficie está ceremonia. Aunque fue aún mayor mi sorpresa cuando me dijo con quién se casaba.

Lincoln: Si, es sorprendente que solo te desmayases 7 veces. Jejeje.

Lola: Linky, chitón.

Lana: Han venido menos animales de los que esperaba, supongo que les da miedo tanta gente.

Clyde: Comencemos. Por el poder que me ha otorgado la SagradaWebDelClero,com y por petición vuestra, voy a ser quien oficie la ceremonia. Así que empecemos ya... Queridos amigos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio...

.

.

.

Lola: Las niñas ya están en la cama, Leia empieza mañana la escuela y esta muy ilusionada, por lo que no se levantará. ¿Ya esta preparado?

Lana: Bien, ya esta todo listo. Aquí tienes tu copa.

Lola: Pues brindemos. Por poder tener a nuestro príncipe solo para las dos.

Lana: Por ser las gemelas mas afortunadas del mundo.

Lola/Lana: ¡Y por saber disfrutar de un buen domingo con Zeusito!

Ambas beben de sus copas y se dirigen al cuarto donde estaba el albino, el cual se estaba cambiando para ir a dormir. Se gira y ve a ambas con una sonrisa picara en su cara y el pelo de su nuca se pone de punta.

Lincoln (Temblando): Oh... No... otra vez no...

Las chicas se miran sonrientes, se separan y realizan la misma danza que en su ocasión realizaron ambas Lynn. Tras un poco de humo aparece una chica rubia.

Lincoln: Esto no es justo, pensaba que los domingos me dejaríais descansar...

Lona (voz mezclada de Lana y Lola): Ya sabes amor, los Domingos son para las dos a la vez. ¡Ven aquí precioso! Lona te tratará como se debe. Jejeje.

La joven se lanza sobre el peliblanco tumbándolo en la cama. Mientras tanto en el piso inferior el humo y el ruido llegan hasta la chica rubia que miraba la televisión. Tras unos momentos rueda sus ojos y toma su celular para marcar y llevarlo a su oreja.

Lori: Hola ¿Lucy?

Lucy: ...Lori... es muy tarde... ¿Que necesitas?

Lori: Literalmente lo han vuelto a hacer, ¿Puedes pasarte mañana a primera hora?

Lucy: ...suspiro... vale, iré alli a primera hora...

Lynn (de fondo): ¡Diles que nos cobraremos esos favores de casi cada Lunes!

Lucy: ...si, diles eso... ya pensaremos en algo...

Lori: Vale chicas, no os durmáis muy tarde, mañana nos vemos.

La amante del golf lanza un largo suspiro y procede a ponerse unos auriculares que conecta al televisor y aumenta el volumen.

.

.

.

Fenrir: Así que estás pequeñas son vuestras cachorras. *Sniff* *Sniff* Realmente tienen vuestros olores mezclados. Son una preciosidad.

Leia temblaba mientras miraba la gigantesca loba negra y unas pequeñas lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas al oír esa voz dentro de su cabeza. Abrazaba a la bebé que tenía en sus brazos intentando protegerla, aunque la bebé no hacía más que estirar sus manitas sonriente intentando agarrar el pelaje de la loba.

Lana: Si, la pequeña es mi cachorra, Lizy. Es una niña muy dulce.

La gigantesca loba se sienta sobre sus patas traseras y dirige su mirada a la menor de las gemelas que no paraba de usar un spray para alejar a los bichos. Cuando se dió cuenta, enrojeció levemente y escondió el spray detrás suyo, tosió para aclararse la garganta.

Lola: La mayor es Leia, hija mía y de Lincoln...

Fenrir: ZEUS

Lola: Emmm... Si... Vale, mía y de Zeus... Es algo caprichosa, pero como ves, desde que su hermanita nació no se separa de ella y siempre quiere protegerla.

Leia (nerviosa): Mamá... Papá... No me dijisteis que vuestra amiga era un lobo gigante... Da miedo.

Lincoln: Tranquila Leia, no es una loba normal, ella es la guardiana del bosque y... ¿Donde está Lizy?

La pequeña miró sus brazos y vio que únicamente estaba sosteniendo la manta en que la bebé estaba envuelta. Leia se puso blanca al momento y empezó a mirar a todos lados buscándola.

Fenrir: Parece que está pequeña será una buena escaladora, jejeje. Disfrutaré mucho cuando las dejéis a mi cargo, les contaré muchas historias.

La enorme loba se agachó con cuidado hasta poner su morro en el suelo. Lizy había conseguido subirse al lomo de la guardiana y la montana como un caballito. Lana tomó a su hija de 1 año y Lola hizo lo mismo con la pequeña de 5.

Lincoln: Cuando crezcan un poco más las dejaremos venir a acampar al bosque. Seguro disfrutarán mucho con las cosas que les enseñes.

.

.

.

Lana: ¡RAPIDO ZEUSITO! ATRAPALO

Lincoln: Caracoles Lanita, ¿tenía que ser justo hoy?

Lana: Esperaba que hoy se comportase, su dueño dijo que estaba tranquilo.

Lincoln: Maldita sea, se ha escurrido entre mis piernas.

Lana: YA ES MI...

***FFFSSSHHHHH***

En aquellos momentos la puerta de la clínica veterinaria se abría y una apestosa nube invadía a la recién llegada.

?: Coff... Coff... Que peste... Huele a huevos podridos, metidos dentro de calcetines sudados y bañados en bombas fétidas.

Lincoln: Si, no hemos llegado a tiempo. Lo lamento... ¿A quien se le ocurre tener un zorrillo de mascota?

Lana: Bienvenida, ¿Eres la hija adoptiva de LJ?

Luz (tapandose la nariz): Si, mi nombre es Luz. Papá me dijo que viniese a verles para que me diesen algún trabajito, pero si he de aguantar está peste... Creo que mejor no.

Lincoln: Tranquila, aquí ya ayudaras cuando seas algo más grande, de momento... ¿Has trabajado alguna vez de canguro?

Luz (extrañada): No... A veces me abrazó como un koala, si eso sirve...

Lana: Creo que se llevará bien con Lizy. Jejeje.

.

.

.

Lola (enfadada): ¡LINCOLN! ¿Como te has podido olvidar de los regalos de Navidad de las niñas? ¡Esta noche viene Santa Claus!

Lana (sorprendido): ¿En serio se te olvidó comprarles algo?

Lincoln (apenado): Lo lamento mucho, con los exámenes de la universidad y el trabajo... Se me pasó.

Lana/Lola: ¿¡Y qué haremos ahora?!

Lincoln: Tranquilas. Déjenme que piense en algo.

Aquella noche debajo de árbol habían 2 paquetes mal envueltos con los nombres de las pequeñas. Por la mañana ambas corrieron a abrir sus regalos.

Lizy: ¡Genial! ¡Una cámara!

Lana (susurrando): ¿Esa no es la vieja camara que heredaste de Luan?

Lincoln (susurrando): Si, tranquila, verás que en unos días se cansará de ella, ya le compraremos algún capricho para compensar.

Leia (enfadada): Menudo royo... A mí me ha traído una cajita con papeles verdes.

Lola (sorprendida): Eso no son papeles Leia, es dinero.

La mujercita vestida de rosa lanza una mirada furiosa a Lincoln el cual tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su frente.

Lincoln (susurrando): Lo lamento, no se me ocurría nada.

Lori (calmando a su sobrina): Mira Leia, eso que te ha traído Santa Claus se llama dinero, con ello puedes comprar cosas que te gusten, como vestidos, libros, joyas...

Leia (abriendo mucho los ojos): ¿En serio?

Lori: Si, mañana quiero ir al centro comercial, si quieres vamos juntas y vemos que te puedes comprar. ¿Vale?

Leia (enocionadisima): SIIIIIIIII. ¡EL MEJOR REGALO DEL MUNDO! GRACIAS SANTAAAAAA.

Lola (susurrando): No esperes que esta noche sea piadosa contigo.

.

.

.

Lincoln: Luz, te dejo los números de teléfono en el frigorífico. Lamento haberte llamado así de improviso...

Luz: No se preocupe señor Loud, yo me encargo de cuidar a Leia y a Lizy. Usted vaya al hospital.

Lincoln: Si, está a punto de nacer, Lori ya está allí con Lola y Lana, espero que todo salga bien como las otras veces. A ver... Llevo pañales, ropita, toallitas...

Lizy: ¡Luz! Te has cambiado el color del pelo.

Leia: Es patético, deberías dejar que de una vez veamos tu color natural. Incluso podría pagarte algo por saber de qué color lo tienes.

Lincoln (apurado): Niñas, portaros bien. Luz se queda a cargo. Adiooos.

Tras la partida del padre de familia, Luz deja su mochila en el suelo y saca de su interior varios petardos y unos edificios de juguete.

Luz: Lizy, ¿Estás preparada para grabar la quinta parte de "Tiranozilla vs Triceradon" ?

Lizy: SIIII, VOY A POR LA CAMARA.

Leia: Como está tontería de hacer de damisela en apuros no logré prepararme para protagonizar series como mamá, voy a hacer que me pagues todo el tiempo perdido descontandolo de tu sueldo.

Luz (con una gota de sudor en la frente): Claro, claro. Jejeje. Verás que conseguirás algún papel cuando vean nuestra película.

Lizy: Ya tengo mi cámara y los dinosaurios que destrozarán la ciudad. Leia, ponte tú maquillaje y el vestido rojo de mamá mientras Luz y yo montamos la maqueta.

Leia (con una enorme sonrisa): Claro, ¡lo que tú pidas hermanita!

.

.

.

Lori: Pero... Pero... Bubusito... Aquello fue solo una vez... Y habíamos terminado...

Bobby (celular): Mira bebé, entiendo que habíamos terminado, como otras veces, pero siempre acabamos arreglándolo y volviendo, pero lo que has hecho...

Lori (asustada): Es algo que jamás volverá a pasar, te lo prometo...

Bobby (celular): Voy a tener que pensarlo, bebé. Encima está lo del experimento de tu hermana Lisa...

Lori: Si, pero te aseguro que no será un problema. Por favor, Bobbysito... Yo...

Leia (molesta): Señorita Lori, no debería hablar por celular en medio de la clase.

Chazz Jr.: Nos debería estar dando matemáticas, no clases de interpretación.

Las carcajadas suenan en toda la clase y una bola de papel sale disparada del fondo del aula hasta impactar con la cabeza de la profesora rubia.

Lori (enfadada): Hudson, no pienses que no te vi. Vas a estar una semana castigado.

Bobby (celular): Ya hablaremos en otro momento Lori... Ahora, demuestra que eres más responsable de lo que creo y termina la clase...

***Biiiiip* *Biiiiiip* *Biiiiiip***

La profesora Lori apaga su celular y mira enfadada a los alumnos que ya varios estaban empezando a montar jaleo.

Lori (enfadada): Bien, saquen sus lápices. EXAMEN SORPRESA.

Todos: Noooooooooooooooo

.

.

.

Darcy (con una calavera en las manos): ¿Lisa...? ¿Es normal que esa cosa se mueva así?

Lisa: Ni idea, pero ha funcionado. JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Darcy: Me das miedo cuando te ríes así...

Lily (con una vela en cada mano): ¡Es genial! ¡Está vivo!

Lisa: Siii. Con esto me he convertido en la primera tecno-maga del mundooooo. JAJAJAJA.

Lily: ¿Y como debemos llamarlo ahora? ¿Chaff o Clirles?

Darcy: No entiendo cómo tus papás te dieron permiso para esto.

Lisa: ...

Lily: ¿Les pediste permiso a papá y mamá, verdad?

Lisa (palideciendo): ...

La pequeña científica se apresura en tomar su celular y marcar rápidamente.

***Biiiiip* *Biiiiip***

Chandler: Celular de la genial Leni Loud, Chandler al habla.

Lisa: Homo Erectus, ¿está mi hermana por ahí?

Chandler: Oh, hola Lisa. Si, enseguida te la paso. Emm... ¿Has hecho algún avance en lo que te pedí?

Lisa: Negativo, de pequeño recibiste tantas patadas que dudo poder encontrar una solución.

Chandler: Bueno, gracias por intentarlo. Te paso.

Leni: ¡Hola jefa! Estaba realizando las correcciones que me pediste en el cohete y lo he hecho pintar de verde y amarillo para que sea más moderno.

Lisa: Muy bien Leni... Emmm... ¿Conseguiste la autorización de nuestras unidades parentales para el experimento MGK-1?

Leni: No, siempre se niegan a firmarlo, ¿Ha pasado algo?

Lisa: Nada, nada... No te preocupes...

La joven científica se quedó blanca como el papel mientras colgaba su celular. Darcy y Lily acariciaban cada una una de las cabezas del perrogato que había creado.

Lisa (Susurrando): Estoy muerta...

Lily: No sé si es un perro con culo de gato o un gato con culo de perro, pero... ¿Por dónde hará sus necesidades?

Lisa (tardando unos segundos en reaccionar): MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Darcy (enfadada): ¡LISA esa boca!

.

.

.

En la casa de los nuevos Louds la noche había llegado y las pequeñas se encontraban en el sofá con Lincoln, Lori y Lana viendo la televisión.

Lizy: ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que ver eso? Es un royo...

Lincoln: Sabes bien que a tía Lola le gusta que veamos la telenovela donde sale.

Lori: Sin contar que después nos interrogará para confirmar que la viésemos.

Leia: Aunque solo sea una actriz secundaria, ella se porta como si fuese la protagonista... Suerte que le pagan bien.

Lana: Sssshhhh... Que ya empieza. Recordad fijaros bien en Roberto Javier Montés, siempre nos pregunta algo de ese.

Lizy: Pues tomad nota, hoy lleva el traje de criada de la temporada anterior.

Leia: Una vez más ha conseguido que la dejen llevar su colgante en forma de corazón.

Lizy: Siii... Papá, ¿Por qué mamá y tía Lola tienen unos colgantes tan parecidos?

Lincoln ( con mirada soñadora): Es un regalo que les hice, era el símbolo de eran importantes y yo siempre acabo Protegiendo lo importante. Jejeje

Lizy lo mira con mirada triste y Leia con mirada enfadada. Como si les hubiese afectado esas palabras.

Leia: ¿Y nosotras que? ¿A caso no somos importantes? ¿Dónde están nuestros caros colgantes?

Lincoln (de forma tierna): Chicas... Mis preciosas hijitas. Vosotras sois Algo nuevo que proteger.

El albino toma en brazos a sus hijitas y les da un fuerte abrazo cariñoso.

Lori: Os estáis perdiendo la telenovela de Lola, después os quejareis cuando os haga verla 3 veces seguida con ella vigilando...

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí ha llegado esta obra. Estos extras son para mostrar un poco la vida de la nueva familia. Espero que hayan sido de vuestro agrado. Un gran abrazo a todos queridos lectores.**

**Nos vemos en otro fic. ^_^**

**J0nas Nagera - **Muchas gracias por seguir hasta el final este fic. A mi tambien me gustó mas hacer la primera parte, con mas aventura y mas inocencia. Esta al ser como una novela juvenil y lios amorosos el estilo cambiaba mucho y he de aprenderlo bien. Las gemelas y su forma particular de resolver sus conflictos se ha adaptado a las edades que tienen ahora xD Y lo de las tijeras... Creo que sus padres hubiesen querido que fuese literal. Jejejeje. Lucy y Lynn podran estar mas tranquilas de ahora en adelante y seguro terminan mas felices. Y tranquilo qu enadie haria que abortasen a Leia Skywalker Loud. Espero que estos extras tambien te gusten, a est aobra le heché mas humor que a la primera, pero creo que me quedaré con el mundo de aventuras mas que de romance juvenil. ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
